Kojiki Trilogy Part III:End of the Worlds
by Under the Oak Tree
Summary: [COMPLETED]The Shinigami discover that not all gods are nice, that high school crushes are murder & that your children can really surprise you...
1. Prologue:The Beginning

_This is my story of how they became that which they are. It tells of love, joy, sorrow and despair. It is a story of evil, anger and hate. This is my story. But it is also their story._

_Kyo and Takashi.___

_Read, and love them as I love them._

_For as they have everything, I have nothing but that which is them._

________________________________________________________________________

**                                                          The Beginning**

________________________________________________________________________

_There are many tales that tells us of how the world came to be. _

_One tale told of how a goddess fell from the sky to fall on a floating island. Trapped there, she created the first animals and plants to sustain herself. She was Mother._

_Another told of how a god was born in an egg. When the egg cracked and he was born, his feet became the mountains and his body became the earth. Was he Father?_

_Another, one more familiar to me, is a tale from a nation of islands. Small it was but rich in lore. They had a book, one which they held in high regard. They called it the Kojiki, the Record of Ancient Matters. Truly it must be so for it is written within of how the world was born. _

_It says, when all was chaos and nothingness, a reed grew and it was Kunitokotatchi, the eternal ruler of the land. From the reed thence came Izanami and Izanagi. Gifted with a jeweled spear called Ama-no-Nuboko by the heavens, Izanagi took up the spear and stirred with it, the ocean of chaos and nothingness._

_Lo and behold! Land was created, that which became Onokoro and the two deities settled on that land. Upon that island, Izanami and Izanagi created the Heavenly August Pillar and around it built their home; the Hall of Eight Fathoms. Thus was created the backbone of the world. Izanami and Izanagi then walked in opposite directions around the pillar and when they met again, in marriage they were joined. A child was born of Izanami, called Hiruko. But Hiruko was not a comely child and they set him adrift upon the sea in a reed boat. Thus was born Ebisu, God of Fishermen._

_In succession, she who became Mother, gave birth to the eight islands of that nation that is _Japan___, the Gods of Wind and Rain, Sea and Land. But lo! When the God of Fire was birthed, badly was she burnt and the deity died. Izanagi, he who became Father, was sorrowed and enraged upon her death for she was his beloved Wife. Taking up his sword, he slew his son, the God of Fire, cutting him into three pieces and traveled forth to the _Land___ of __Gloom__ to seek his Wife._

_He found her then, his dead Wife, but to his sorrow, she was unable to leave the __Land__ of __Gloom__, having eaten of its food. But she bade her Husband to despair not, for she will prevail upon the spirits of the underworld to release her, on condition that he would wait for her and to not seek her out._

_Gladden, Izanagi readily agreed but his patience knew an end. Restless, he went forth, searching for his Wife and thus, he found her._

_He saw, in truth, her dead decaying body and in truth, he saw the birth of the eight Gods of Thunder. Revolted by the sight, his disgust and fear overcame his love and Izanami rose in terrible wrath. "Shame on you," she called and sent forth the spirits of the underworld to chase him._

_Izanagi__ fled, pursued by the spirits until reaching the divider of the land of the dead and the land of the living, Izanami herself, was upon him. With mighty strength, he lifted then a boulder and blocked the way between the two lands. But Izanami's anger was not lessened. Izanami cried out, "Every day I will kill a thousand people and bring them to this land!"_

_To which her Husband replied, "Every day I will cause one thousand five hundred babies to be born!"_

_And so, it came to be that the world was made and the deities were born. That which started in love came twisted to grief, fear, hate and revulsion. Such is the tale of how the world came to be. I wonder, did Kunitokotatchi saw, in his eternal wisdom, what would have become of his children? And if he did, he who is Everything, why did he let it come to pass?_

_I wonder too, if I was Izanagi, would I have felt revulsion upon seeing my dead love? Would my heart have turned from her seeing my love in such a sight? I would like to believe, that I would have loved her then and loved her still. She who was my Wife, my Lover, my Mother and my Child. She who is my Everything and without which, I am Nothing._

_Ah, but I am a mere mortal. I know not the workings of the gods or heaven. All I know is that this is the world which I came to be, and this is the world which I will cease to be._

_For I am mortal, as is my love.___

                                                              *


	2. Chapter 1:The Prophecy

**Title: **End of The Worlds

**Plot Mistress: **Under The Old Oak Tree

**Spell Researchers: **Fellow wizards, witches onmyouji at my Yahoo!Group

**Summary: **The Shinigamis discover that not all gods are nice, that high school crushes are murder, and that your children can really surprise you.

**Warning 1: **R

**Warning 2: **This story features 4 main Shinigami – Shiozaki Kyo, Matsumada Takashi, Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka. Both Kyo and Takashi are Original Characters. If you're put off by that, it's understandable. But please give them a chance. I assure you, they're not Gary Stus.

**Disclaimer: **The following disclaimer applies to this and subsequent chapters, as well as previous related and unrelated works. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Yoko Matsushita, various publishers including but not limited to Hana to Yume. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Prophecy**

* * *

Konoe Kacho was the one person in the Shokan Division, perhaps even the whole of JuuOhCho who had the privilege of regular, face to face meetings with the Lord of the Underworld himself, Enma-Daioh. Not even Tatsumi, with rumors still flying around after all this time that he was actually the real head of the Shokan, had yet to be in the august presence of Enma. While still his secretary who did his duties diligently and faithfully, every time meetings were called between Kacho and Enma-Daioh, the mammoth doors with gold-beaten leaves marked the limit of the Kagetsukai's staunch presence.

And beyond those doors was the seat of power of the Meifu.

Befitting the size of the doors at the entrance, the hall within was indeed immense. Called the Hall of the Dead, the place was massive, far bigger than any space that could ever be found within the real Diet Building. But physics was never much of a problem in the Land of the Dead. The hall was a construction of wood and stone, mimicking the old grandeurs from the time of the shoguns. _Tatami_ began just a few steps within the doors and Kacho took off his shoes, bowing to the faceless attendant that waited at the side. It paid to be polite to the nameless, unknown beings that made up a part of Enma's Own. As he walked down the long aisle of _tatami_-covered floors to the dais that seated EnmaDaioh, his eyes were automatically drawn to the ceiling above.

The ceilings had never been fully lighted, lost in gloom as it was since the only light that shone on the hall came from the wall lamps spaced every few feet. Electricity seemed to be the only modern convenience allowed within this cavernous space and they were placed at normal height so that the ceiling was forever lost in perpetual darkness. As he trod closer and closer to the dais, the straw mats rustling beneath his feet, Kacho contemplated the rumors he'd heard about this place. One such rumour claimed that the ceiling was no ceiling, but a living tapestry that told the story of how the world was made. But it was never proved.

His eyes wandered then to the sides. The rows of cushions on his left and right was empty. These were usually reserved for the high authorities of the JuuOhCho, with the other eleven _devas _having their own Courts to preside over. Besides the Shokan division, there were other 'mortal' employees of the JuuOhCho, answering directly to Enma and on his behalf, they ran the normal, day-to-day activities of Japan's bureau for processing the dead. Their absence meant that today's meeting was either a casual affair or a clandestine one. Since the figure waiting on the dais at the end was no mere mortal subject to the need for some idle chatter, a casual meeting was not on the list.

This meant the High Lord had something important to tell. One that would concern his staff.

A wave of uneasiness roiled in him even as he prepared himself for the expected shock. Like the splash of ice-cold water to the face, like dipping your hand into boiling oil, coming into a _deva's, _a god's presence, would be more than the human mind could take. But all those who had forsaken the final peace of true death were given the gift to endure that agony of enduring an Immortal's charisma and so it took Kacho only a moment to settle himself. Practice helped.

The craggy-faced old man stopped perhaps fifteen feet away from the raised dais and bowed deep and respectfully. He waited for his acknowledgment and permission before he dared to raise himself from the obeisance and was taken aback when he discovered that he would not be having his usual meeting with Enma-Daioh from this distance. Instead, a plump cushion was set only a few feet away from the dais, obviously meant for him. There was a low table set beside it with a steaming cup of green tea and a teapot waiting. Old as he was, frequent visitor to this Hall as he was, hesitation and uncertainty assailed him, faced with the new seating arrangement.

Enma-Daioh sensed his hesitation and a smile graced the ageless face. A pale hand gestured briefly yet he understood it. Taking the cue, he walked closer to the dais, softly though, and sat himself down gingerly on the cushion. As Kacho arranged himself properly, he took the interval to get used to the divine presence of Enma.

How to describe him, _Yama_, Chief Judge of the Underworld and one of the _Juniten? _Lord Enma had the visage of a youth in his early twenties with hair that fell long and straight past his waist to lie like a cloak spread out behind him. His hair was a gold that surpassed even Watari's; at times, it seemed to be as pale as light or a molten river that burned. The _Yama _wore traditional robes of overlapping amber deepening to a shade of gold that rivaled the deity's hair in brilliance.

But even though Lord Enma looked like a young man, there was a certain, terrible beauty about it, and yet a cruel ugliness that could never be properly described. Human artisans had tried to depict death's duality since time began but the grotesque masks of _Yama _was only a wisp that failed to catch the true essence.

"Kanoe," EnmaDaioh greeted him. His voice, the sound of liquid music and the harsh breaking of glass on rocks.

"My Lord," Kacho bowed his head. "How may I be of service?"

"No more than which you've already given me, Kanoe," Enma smiled. "But perhaps. . .in the future. . . .who knows? You're not drinking," he added. "Please. My attendants would be most aggrieved; they would think you find their preparations lacking."

He blushed, something which he was sure would have his staff dropping on the floor in complete amazement as he felt the heat on his cheeks. "Aa, forgive me." He took the cup and sipped the hot liquid gingerly. The tea was a smooth blend, strong yet delicately so and despite himself, he let out a sigh of contentment. Doubtless it was a blend unattainable anywhere on earth. Enma-Daioh waited till he had set his cup down before speaking again.

"How is your staff doing, Kanoe?"

"They are doing as well as can be expected my Lord," he replied, a bit baffled.

"How are Asato and Hisoka in particular? Are they settling down well?"

Kacho beamed as any proud father would. "They are. Married life suits them."

A brief shadow crossed Enma's eternal face. "A trouble that begs a solution," he sighed.

"My Lord?"

He waved aside his question. "That is not for now. In the future," he sighed again. "If there is one. . ." his murmurs trailed off and again Kacho was visited with a vague sense of unease.

Something was troubling Enma about Tsuzuki and the boy, as usual. He had no doubt that it had to do with Tsuzuki's past. Of everyone in the JuuOhCho, only Enma-Daioh, himself and Hakushaku-sama knew about that secret. But obviously Enma felt that there was something else that required attention. Something that was important enough to set aside that bag of thorns for later. And that worried him. He knew how deeply concerned Enma was about Tsuzuki. A meeting with the _Yama_ after the Saagatanus case had revealed that it was Enma who had interceded with the illusions that the demon had created to bound Tsuzuki. That Enma had taken a direct hand in it showed just how deep the Immortal Judge's concern was.

And it had to be set aside for something else of more urgent importance.

"Tell me of the others, Kanoe," Enma invited as the deity relaxed imperceptibly on his dais. It was a clear gesture for him to do the same and take his time. Whatever it was that prompted this meeting, Enma-Daioh obviously felt that it would probably taste better on the palate after idle talk. "Tell me of Seiichirou, Yutaka, Saya, Yuma, everyone. I would like to hear about them."

This was not a new topic between him and Enma. While his staff might complain about having the lowest wages in the entire bureau, that did not mean that Enma cared little for them. Enma cared for them as much as a god could, a love that would and had spanned heaven and hell. Why else would the deity grant them the shelter of a half-life of a Shinigami?

So he talked, telling him how his staff fared and Lord Enma appeared genuinely pleased about the latest developments between Tatsumi and Watari. When the Akuma case was brought up, Enma's face clouded. For reasons unknown to Kacho, this case had troubled the Lord far more than their other cases. Almost as much as Tsuzuki's past troubled him. . .

"And how is Kyo doing?" Enma asked.

He sighed and smiled ruefully. "He had us scared there for a moment when he stopped breathing that night. But he's stabilized, according to Takashi. He's still unconscious though these past few weeks. Takashi and Watari are both of the opinion that it's due to the massive damage his body took. So it'll probably be quite a while before he's completely healed. He's starting to become lucid for a few moments lately though."

Enma nodded slowly. "That is good to hear. And how is Takashi holding up?"

"He's doing well. What happened between the six of them and Akuma, as is detailed in the report sent to you, has. . . .disturbed him. But he's doing as well as can be expected. Taking care of Kyo is at least making him focus on more mundane matters."

Enma was silent for a few minutes and Kacho took the time to sip his tea, which, amazingly, was still hot as though freshly brewed. But then, he was sitting in the Hall of the Dead, so nothing much should surprise him. A frown marred Enma's smooth, pale brow, making him look decidedly mortal. But the frown came and went in the briefest instances. He looked up back at Kacho and with no gesture evident, his attendants which had waited quietly in the shadows, stood up and left the hall in single file. The great doors were shut with a muffled thump and it was just him and Enma left in the Hall.

"What do you know about our myths and lore, Kanoe?" Enma asked abruptly.

He was taken aback by the rather strange turn of the conversation but answered him anyway. "My Lord, as much as any person would, though being a Shinigami has exposed me to more."

"What do you know about the lore concerning the origins of the world?"

"Only from what I've read from the Kojiki," he admitted.

"Do you believe in it?"

He blinked. "I'm not sure my Lord."

Enma smiled. "I doubt anyone is," he answered mysteriously. "But then, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about the end of the world."

He was pretty sure he blinked quite a lot then.

"The end of. . . .the world?" he asked, stupefied.

"Know this Kanoe," Enma began and Kacho was struck by the sudden aura of majesty that prevailed the _Yama's_ being then. What Enma was about to tell him would be of utmost significance and he sat up straighter.

"When the world was made, the gods were pleased with what was created. But in their pleasure, they had forgotten that for every life, death shall be the balance that rights the scale." Enma's eyes burned into him as he said this and for a moment, he saw something. He was given a brief glimpse into that time when all was new and the gods still walked the earth. He blanched from the awesome sight that sent his mind reeling and the feeling was gone in an instant.

"They, the gods, had created the ultimate life; Earth. And to right the scale once again, the annihilation of the world was set, and with it, the gods of destruction were born. But something went wrong, Kanoe. Something that should have never happened, did. And that tipped the scales too far. When the first shoots grew on the land and the first fishes swam in the sea, a prophecy was made. It foretold of the ending that was never meant to be."

Kacho gathered his courage and spoke, "My Lord, what do you mean by this?"

In answer, Enma waved his hand before him and on the very air itself, words burned into life, undulating as though blown by an unseen breeze. And it was so that he read the prophecy.

_Beware when she who was human embraces the darkness_

_For the Dark will rise to swallow us all_

_And she will be the Moon that brings the tide._

_Beware when she who was human seals the Demon's promise_

_For she will turn the Wheel of the Prophecy_

_And the Wheel will grind us to dust._

_Beware when she who was human cheats Death_

_For Death will be bound_

_And Death shall dance to her song._

_Beware when she who was human weaves her web of deceit_

_For Death will bring Life_

_And Life shall mean Death._

_Beware when she who was human is human no more_

_For Earth shall be as ash_

_Water shall be as none_

_Air shall be a memory_

_And Fire shall burn us all._

_Beware._

He broke into a cold sweat even as he read the prophecy and he found himself trembling as he came to the last line. _Beware. . . ._

"My Lord?" he gasped out. They were simple words but they struck his soul to its depth for the words were alive with power and ancient foreboding. This Prophecy was a Prophecy of Doom.

"My Lord, what does this mean? Why are you showing me this?"

The look on Enma's face was heartbreakingly sad as the deity regarded him.

"Kanoe. . . the Wheel has turned."

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Kelly: **The concept of Enma's Own is mine. Please do not use it without permission. If you'd like to know more about it, feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 2:Just a Nightmare

_Warning: Wild magic, innuendos ^^_

_Disclaimer: Nononononono, they don't belong to me. . except Taka & Kyo._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 2: Just a Nightmare

________________________________________________________________________

"'Soka. . . .are you sure?" A hesitant touch, a hesitant smile.

"Sure I'm sure," Hisoka said and with a smile of his own, he pulled Tsuzuki closer. His body pressed intimately close to the green-eyed boy's, he relished the scent of his cologne, mixed with the smell of today's caramel cream Cinnapon. 

Tsuzuki still seemed unsure though, perhaps because they're in the dojo. He was of the opinion that something like this ought to be done somewhere more. . . .private, considering what happened the last time. . . .The dojo was a massive place, the wood-laminated floor stretching on endlessly it seems, gleaming from the overhead fluorescent lights. The weapon racks stood against a wall, the shinais, bokkens, katanas, spears and such gleaming with care. This was, after all, the Shokan and as long as Tatsumi ruled the budget, not one iota of dust would mar the place nor would it be misused. After all, that would depreciate its value.

The vein throbbing at Tatsumi's forehead though, the time when Kyo destroyed most of the shinai in the dojo was awe-inspiring. . . .something to do with Akuma and that time in the alley. . . .Thankfully, Kyo had apologized nicely and replaced the shinais immediately.

Still, Hisoka sighed silently, his husband was being timid. A nice change though, from the times when his usual puppy energy would have bowled him to the floor in sheer happiness. But there was no Cinnapon in sight nor was there Wakaba to feed him. He raised an eyebrow in silent reprimand.

"I thought you promised."

Tsuzuki pouted. "Of course I did! But. . . now? Right here?"

He rolled my eyes and muttered the instinctive 'baka' which caused him to smile. "Yes, here. What's wrong with it?"

Tsuzuki paused then finally gave a shrug. "You're right." A wicked smile curved his face and his hands snuck around Hisoka's waist to rub softly up and down his back. "Are you ready?"

"I've been saying that forever."

"Well. . . how does this feel?"

He gasped and trembled within the circle of his arms. "Oh, god. . .Tsuzuki," he breathed.

The infuriatingly smug man actually had the nerve to grin wider at his reaction. "And how about _this_?"

He had died and gone to heaven. Well, actually, he was dead but that doesn't count. Dammit, Tsuzuki is _too good at this. He was turning him to mush and he was barely raising up a sweat._

No, wait. This goes against his purpose. He had to be strong. Otherwise, it'd all be for nothing. Biting his lower lip, he held on even as Tsuzuki upped his 'attack' and he had to admit, he was looking smug himself when his 'touches' failed to raise the usual reaction. Seeing the lack of response, Tsuzuki pouted some more until a truly evil light entered his amethyst eyes. Hisoka knew then he was going to pull some sort of unfair advantage on him. Something along the lines of how ticklish he can get, he'll bet.

Not waiting for his move, the boy launched an 'attack' of his own.

And Inu-Tsuzuki popped into existence and rolled around on the floor laughing away like mad.

"Hah!" Hisoka smirked. "Who's got the upper hand now huh? Huh?"

Inu-Tsuzuki was giggling too hard to answer properly. "N-no! S-s-stop! Argh! 'Soka-chan!" he howled.

"That's what you get for being so underhanded you hentai," he shook his head and slowly, Hisoka pulled back the wave of emotion he had thrown on his suffering husband.

Of course Hisoka was practicing his empathy. What else would he be doing in the dojo besides practicing?

Hentai. . . .

Death had, with time, made him accept his gift instead of hating it. Hisoka remembered nights when he would wake up screaming or crying or just plain numb from the outpour of emotions crashing in onto him from his family when he was alive. The hate, anger, despise. . . he wanted to die then for all of those emotions were directed at him. Surely someone who was the focus of such emotions deserved it, he had thought then. But he know better now. Death, the Shokan staff and Tsuzuki had taught him to love himself and that there are people out there who loves him for himself. His empathy is just an idiosyncrasy for them. Just as the strongest Shinigami is his husband who's a notorious food binger and the fact that Watari is still adamant on finding a way to change his sex. 

But control was still a hard aspect of Hisoka's gift to master. The first time he came here, he couldn't even let Tsuzuki touch him, having no command whatsoever on the emotions that plunge so wildly into his body and mind. But, as time had made him accept his gift, time had also gained Hisoka some measure of control over it. It also helped, the fact that everyone here actually liked him instead of thinking what a freak he was. Of course, he didn't tell anyone that. 

So with Tsuzuki being the most powerful Shinigami, Hisoka felt that he had to put in some effort to ensure that Tsuzuki won't spend all his time looking after him when they're on missions. Call it flexing his manly muscles. After all, they're family. He had to look out for him too. It was Tatsumi actually, that gave him the idea. Not that he said it directly but one day, looking at him, Hisoka realize how the secretary never seems to lose his cool and bam! It hit him then that his empathy is his greatest weapon.

Sadly, onmyouji has, and is still not Hisoka's strongest point. He just didn't have the flair for it as Tsuzuki or Takashi does. But he did have his empathy. And as his still chortling husband has demonstrated, it can be quite a useful thing.

The main trouble with it is that he always got overwhelmed with strong shows of emotions so naturally, the first step would be to master his shields up to the level that it'd be strong enough to withstand such an attack. It wasn't easy. He had to pester Tsuzuki into helping him since he was reluctant to do anything that might hurt the green-eyed boy. But Hisoka reminded him that not all emotions need to be negative for him to get overwhelmed. Even excessive genkiness could see him on the floor. One reason why he tries to avoid Watari after he's discovered a new potion.

They started small first. Tsuzuki would start by just touching him and letting Hisoka feel his emotions slowly. It was kind of like building up your immune system by exposing yourself. As time went on and his shields grew stronger, Tsuzuki would increase his 'emotional wave' till Hisoka could withstand a full-on blast of pure sugar high. Very helpful on mornings when Cinnapon had a sale.

Now that his defense was looking good, they moved on to attacks. Hisoka actually got the idea from reflecting back on his own experiences. If people could overwhelm him with their emotions, why couldn't he do the same to them? Of course, not everyone are empaths but everyone is born with _some _measure of empathy. Every one has been through it; when you go to a funeral, don't you feel as though you can practically touch the sadness in the air? For normal humans, it takes such large amounts or level of emotions before they can feel it tangibly. Since he was an empath, projecting high level of emotions should be a snap.

What did need work was his control of his 'bombs'. They were always careful to work with positive emotions like happiness or cheerfulness. One day though, Tsuzuki had suggested that they try some other emotion. When Hisoka had asked him what kind, he had a most innocent smile on his face when he said, "Oh, I don't know. . .like the kind of emotion you feel when I kiss you like this?"

Now _that_, had been pure hormones.

Still, it was an interesting idea. . . .

Okay, so he needed to work on his control and the degree of emotions he was throwing. Practicing in the office one day, they had moved on to quite a high level when he was distracted by an explosion coming from, where else? Watari's lab. Hisoka was, he had been embarrassed to admit, at the point of lobbing at Tsuzuki, a very high amount of. . . .er. . . . .lust. . . .

. . . . . . . .

Anyway, he was just about to release it when the explosion shook the building. Distracted, Hisoka lost control and his aim went off. Instead of going straight at Tsuzuki, his little love-ball veered to the left. . . .and Tatsumi, who was just walking in, got it full-on.

Hisoka, horrified as he was, didn't think he had ever seen Tatsumi's shields got _that _strained.

"Kurosaki-kun," he said calmly, even as his face paled.

"Er. . . .yes?" he smiled weakly. Tsuzuki meanwhile, was gaping like a fish.

"Next time, watch where you're aiming," and Tatsumi promptly passed out.

Ah, needless to say, they didn't quite know what to tell Watari when they delivered the comatose Tatsumi to him in the infirmary. The blond was getting quite flustered seeing the infallible secretary down and out like that and it didn't help that when he asked the two what happened, all they could do was blush and stammer.

Pulling his mind back to the present, Hisoka saw that the inu incarnation of Tsuzuki was gone. He was still sitting on the floor though and gestured for the boy to join him. He sat himself down on his lap and settled in comfortably. Lowering his shields down enough so that he could feel the gentle wave of contentment radiating from Tsuzuki, the boy let him feel his. Tsuzuki sighed in happiness and pecked him on the cheek.

"You've been practicing more and more lately," he commented softly. "Are we having some sort of emergency that I'm not aware of?"

A thread was unraveling from the cuff of Tsuzuki's sleeve. Hisoka picked at the white thread hanging limply before he said anything.

"Kyo's starting to come around lately," he said instead.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yeah, Watari and Takashi were pretty relieved. It's been a few weeks already and they were getting worried. Everyone's getting worried. What does that have to do with your practicing though?"

He closed my eyes and rested his head against Tsuzuki's chest. He could hear his heart beating slowly and steadily beneath him and tried to take some measure of comfort from that. He adored tucking himself into the older man's embrace like this. It made him feel protected and loved.

"When I remembered how Muraki killed me," he swallowed hard, "I felt like I was dying again."

Before he went on, Tsuzuki hugged him fiercely, and he took courage from that to go on. "I remembered again that night. . .what he did to me. . .and I-" Hisoka broke off with a shudder.

"You don't have to talk about it," Tsuzuki said hoarsely.

He shook my head. "No, I have to. I felt. . .dirty, helpless and I felt pain. But there was also the pain of his curse burning into me. I lived with that pain for 3 years before I finally died."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment before comprehension set in. "Kyo. . ."

"Akuma. . .took him. . .in front of us. When I saw that, I felt again my own pain," Hisoka choked out. "That night, I screamed for my parents to help me. For anyone to help me, but there wasn't anyone." Tears had started falling from his eyes. He always cried when he talked about it. Will he never stop crying?

"No one came to help me because there wasn't anyone. There was only me and Muraki. So I wanted to help Kyo. I really do. But I couldn't move. I tried to, I really did."

He was embarrassed to find himself shaking and crying like crazy, shuddering helplessly as the memories of one blood-soaked night melded with another. In his mind he saw again Muraki, smiling, always smiling as that demon forced him under that red moon. Even as Muraki smiled, Akuma's face swam over his and Hisoka became Kyo. But the pain stayed the same.

It was always the same.

"I want to help him. In any way I can. I just want to help him."

Tsuzuki didn't say anything. He just held the boy tight and rocked back and forth slowly. His puny outburst didn't last long though. The cries soon died to pitiful whimpers and then to the occasional hiccups. Time, and Tsuzuki, helped distanced the grief for him. What about Kyo?

"Feeling better?" Tsuzuki whispered into his ear.

"Not really," Hisoka sniffled and wiped his wet nose on Tsuzuki's sleeve.

"Hey!"

Hisoka grinned a shaky grin. "Now I feel better."

"That's nice," Tsuzuki rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hey, wanna get some ice-cream?" he asked brightly.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "You just had some for breakfast," Hisoka reminded him.

"Breakfast was at nine. It's not nine anymore."

Puppy-logic. Never try to argue with it. Before Hisoka could grudgingly give in though, a horrifying scream pierced the air.

The boy practically jumped to his feet in complete shock as that voice wailed out in pure agony. Beside him, Tsuzuki was asking what's wrong? Why did he jump like that?

He understood then. Tsuzuki couldn't hear the scream. Only he could.

It meant one thing; Kyo.

Without a word, he spun around and ran out of the dojo and straight to the infirmary

________________________________________________________________________

The scene inside the infirmary was one of contained chaos.

Kyo had been given the bed beside the window when Takashi felt he was strong enough to be moved. He wanted Kyo to wake up to sunshine and feel the breeze on his face. The girls had also taken turns to make sure the vase beside his bed was filled with fresh flowers everyday and besides the vase, the little table was piled high with get-well gifts from everyone.

When Hisoka and Tsuzuki raced in though, they stopped in stark surprise. The vase was on the floor, smashed to bits and the daisies trodden to a sad crumple. Most of the gifts were on the floor too, flung it seemed. The reason became clear immediately.

From what it looks like, Kyo was having a fit.

The older boy was bucking and straining against Takashi's and Watari's desperate grip. They were practically lying on top of him, trying to contain his struggles but it only seemed to make it worse. He was kicking and twisting with no regard whatsoever to what he was hitting. The IV tube lay torn and mangled, its precious liquid pooling on the linoleum floor. What made the scene even more unsettling was that his struggles were done in utter silence. There was no sobbing, no moaning, no crying. Just gasps heaved in and out as he fought against the two.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood there for a second or two in dumb silence before Takashi turned a desperate glance at them.

"Help us!" he pleaded.

They were losing their grip. Even as the two raced to Kyo's bedside, Watari got a beautiful kick in the stomach and his breath came out in a whoosh. He stumbled back in surprise and Hisoka winced in shared pain. That has got to hurt. Tsuzuki quickly took his place and flung his body against Kyo's trashing legs. Even pinned under his weight, Kyo was still struggling. Hisoka stood next to Takashi who was trying to get a hold of Kyo's flailing fists while pinning down his heaving torso.

"What happened?" Hisoka asked quickly. He went nearer to the head of the bed and a second's opportunity presented itself. When Kyo stopped his struggles for just an instant, he hurriedly placed both of his hands at the sides of his face, capturing it in his grip and held fast even as Kyo tried to break free again.

"We don't know!" Takashi gasped out. "We were checking him over as usual when he went berserk all of a sudden!"

He looked down at Kyo. Those pale blue eyes of his were open, staring straight ahead, but they were blank. Completely empty. He wasn't awake then. He told Takashi that and the former doctor nodded his head, his gesture harassed. 

"I thought so," he said grimly, and had to stop when a fist nearly connected with his nose. "Did you bring your ofuda?"

Hisoka risked a sharp glance of surprise at him.

"We can't try to sedate him like this," Takashi explained. "We could injure him more. You have to use a sleep 'fuda. And make it quick," he added as Kyo bucked against their combined grasp, his back arching off the bed.

One hand pressed firmly against his forehead, they boy slipped his other hand into his pocket and pulled out the fudas. Thumbing through it and finding the one that he wanted, he let the others fall to the floor. A sleep fuda wasn't difficult to use, thankfully. With just one hand, Hisoka clutched the paper tight and muttered the prayer hurriedly, his fingers weaving the prayer pattern with practiced ease. Finished, he ended the incantation and slapped the fuda against Kyo's sweating forehead.

Or at least, he tried to.

What happened was that the talisman was just an inch away from his skin when it burst into bright flames. It burned for only a second before it crumbled to ashes and was blown away by a breeze.

Hisoka gaped in surprise.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Tsuzuki asked in complete bewilderment.

His sentiments exactly. What the hell happened? They were still staring at Kyo in dumbfounded shock, trying to figure out exactly that when the room darkened ominously.

Now, though Meifu is a land of eternal spring, they do get the occasional rains. But never anything too heavy and never anything this abrupt. One minute, the room was bathed in noon sunlight and the next, they were plunged into a dreary gloom. Watari took a quick look outside and reported to them with awe in his voice.

"The sky. . ." he said, "It's completely covered with dark clouds!"

In response, lightning flashed with stunning brilliance and an instant later, thunder roared and shook the building. The floor trembled slightly beneath us. That was how loud it was.

"Kyo's doing this," Takashi said, understanding in his eyes. "He's losing control of his powers."

Lightning planted its forked feet into the earth with frightening regularity. Coupled with the booming thunder, Hisoka felt as though they were in the eye of a storm. Which, if you think about it, is right. The eye of the storm was Kyo. While they were wondering what to do, Tatsumi and the chief came running in.

They didn't need to ask what was going on. One look told them all they needed to know. But before they could say anything though, Takashi released his grip on Kyo in one swift move.

"Everyone!" he barked. "Let go of Kyo!"

They stared at him in silent surprise.

"Now! Hurry!"

The urgency in his voice could not be ignored. They released their own grip and stood back a few paces from the bed. When released, Kyo instantly ceased his struggles but his body continued to tremble and shake even as the sudden storm outside gained its ferocity.

"Takashi, wh-" Hisoka stopped in amazement.

Lines of power erupted from Kyo, tendrils that shone brightly in the gloom. Like snakes, they undulated and danced over Kyo, a lashing, twisting mindless dance that had all of them stumbling back in fear. They've seen this before. These lines of power.

Kyo was casting the same spell that killed Akuma.

"Takashi! Tsuzuki! Kurosaki!" Tatsumi shouted. "Each of you try to hold down on one! Smother his spell completely before it reaches completion!"

All of them, including Tatsumi, stood on either sides of the bed. Before they could take out their fudas though, Tatsumi shook his head.

"No! Use your own powers! 'Jitsu won't work on him!"

It made sense. Long hours of discussion between them as they kept Takashi company in the infirmary these past weeks had given them an understanding of the nature of Kyo's spell that had managed to destroy Akuma. Basically, he had used magic in its purest form, something that not a lot of people can do. And naturally, 'jitsu could never stand up to that. Onmyoujitsu is a form of magic that relies on talismans as its focus and receptacle. The extent of a talisman's power depends on the prayer used and the calligraphy of the spell that acts as the focus. That meant that no matter how powerful a talisman is, it still has a very tangible limit.

For Kyo, they had to use their own powers to subdue him. Bowing their heads, they tried to concentrate, despite the power still lashing out wildly above them and the storm outside. Hisoka could practically touch the palpable aura of pure power concentrated in this room. From his left, he felt the distinctive signature of Takashi's own power brought up, trained and centered. Opposite him, a wave of deeper darkness against darkness rose up around Tatsumi. He had called up his shadows. Beside Tatsumi, Tsuzuki himself was cloaked in a dancing aura that was tinged a silverish-purple.

"Ready?" Tatsumi asked between clenched teeth.

Hisoka knew he must be feeling as pressured as they all were. They had to control a frighteningly large amount of their own power and it felt like they were trying to bottle up a tsunami. Hisoka's own power, empathy in its most tangible, pure form laced with his spiritual power, showed itself as a shimmering white haze. His eyeteeth were tingling like crazy as he fought to hold it in control.

"On my count," Tatsumi started. "One. . .two. . .three!"

They let go and a distinctive snap and crackle was heard as they each caught a dancing tendril. Brilliant lines of colors meshed together as each tried to grapple and subdue Kyo. It felt as though they were playing a game of tug-of-war. When they thought they had his under control, Kyo would pull back with alarming ferocity. There was a tense moment when Hisoka thought he was going to lose his grip but he held on. Light flashed.

Looking up, they saw those lines of power were completely covered by their own. It struggled for a moment or two against the cloaking and with a final, sullen snap, the lines flared again. . .and died away.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

But their troubles weren't over yet. The storm outside was still raging, even more so now. Kyo had gone still on the bed with his eyes still staring ahead blankly. But now tears were running down his face.

Now it's Hisoka's turn to help.

Wiping away the sweat that was trickling down his forehead, the boy placed his hand gingerly against Kyo's cheek, his tears washing over.

He kept a tight hold on his shield even as he lowered it enough so that he could slip inside of Kyo.

There was a second of disorientation and as he adjusted, he was inside.

* * *

White haze blanketed everything.

He took a step and the ghostly fog swirled and parted, only to close back behind him. Hisoka could see practically nothing but white. Endless white. This was different from the time he synched with Kyo when Akuma placed that spell on him. This time, he could sense. . . .things going on around him but every time he tried to look for it, the fog was the only thing he could find.

But he could catch snatches of it though.

_Every sacrifice needs witnesses so that it will be remembered and cherished. Doesn't that make the sacrifice even more worth it?_

Tantalizing glimpses that played at the very edges of the haze only to dance away when he tried to close in on it.

_I came here to kill you._

Time doesn't really seem to mean anything here. Or distance. Not even direction. Every where he looked, every where he walked, it's all just haze and distant lights.

_I made it myself you know. Made it from my own blood. To spill the blood of others._

The fog feels denser here. More consolidated. As though there was a higher concentration of it here than anywhere else in Kyo's mindscape.

_Kyo-chan._ _You are so beautiful. Such beauty shouldn't go to waste, ne? It should be tasted and enjoyed. . . by everyone._

The fog around him suddenly roiled as though agitated by another force. The white tendrils danced this way and that, a swirling soup that made his eyes tear in reflex with the coldness. Whatever it is that's the cause of this, Hisoka knew he was nearing the source.

He lifted his foot, prepared to take a step forward when the fog stilled suddenly as though frozen. As his foot came down, the fog burst into life again and he could feel an unseen force pushing him back. The boy held on though. If he backed away, without a doubt he would lose his chance. But he didn't try to break through the misty barrier. He knew if he did, it'd be doing more harm than good. So Hisoka waited even as the invisible wall pressed against him. The pressure rose and rose. . . .and was gone.

He let out a silent sigh of relief. The next step met no resistance at all. In fact, the fog thinned perceptibly till he could at least see where he was. Not that it's much help. The surroundings were a featureless black.

"Oniichan? What are you doing here?"

It was the voice of a small child. Hisoka whirled around and there was a little boy standing behind him, around 10 years old. His face still had that chubbiness you can find in kids that age with an adorable smudge of dirt across one cheek. He was wearing a yukata and looking at Hisoka quizzically with eyes that were such a pale blue, it was nearly white. Hisoka lifted his glance sharply. The boy had deep black hair lent bluish highlights by the dancing lights in the fog.

Kyo.

In our mindscapes, our consciousness all take a form that is our representation of ourselves. The forms we take are usually a truer reflection of ourselves than we'll ever know. Here, in his mind, Kyo was still a little boy.

Hisoka smiled gently and knelt down on the ground so that he was eye to eye with him.

"Hello, Kyo," Hisoka said softly.

Kyo's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you know my name, oniichan? Have we met?"

Hisoka hesitated a bit, unsure himself now. Kyo didn't recognize him. He frowned as he tried to figure it out. The fog. . .the dancing glimpses. . . .him as a child. . . 

He was trying to hide.

Kyo was starting to look a bit uncertain as he kept quiet even as he thought furiously on how to handle the situation. The fog responded to his uncertainty by getting agitated again. Hisoka quickly spoke up to distract him.

"We haven't met, Kyo-kun. But I have heard of you from. . .a friend. My name's Hisoka," he added.

Kyo tilted his head adorably to the side, his child's innocence taking the somewhat lacking explanation in his stride. He reached out a small hand and fingered a lock of his wheat-gold hair.

"Pretty," he whispered. And giggled guiltily as though expecting a reprimand.

Hisoka smiled though and was rewarded with another smile in return.

"Ne, Kyo-kun. What are you doing here?" he tried asking.

He looked around fearfully at the question and Hisoka saw those lights getting nearer. As a particular one came close, 

_b__y__ flesh and by earth do I punish you, _

He flinched back, face paling and a grubby fist was brought up as though defying it to come close. Hisoka didn't think about it then. He just acted. Before Kyo could run away, he scooped him into my embrace and hugged him tight. He went perfectly still for a moment, as though surprised, but as Hisoka continued hugging him, he relaxed in the embrace. He felt cold. But Hisoka's warmth soon heated him up as well and he snuggled deeper, purring happily.

Some things never change.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "There were things chasing me, oniichan. I'm so tired."

"Why don't you sleep then?" he asked. "You'll feel better after getting a good rest."

"I can't sleep," Kyo shook his head. "I tried, I really did!" he was anxious, wanting 'oniichan' to believe him. When Hisoka smiled reassuringly, he went on. "Then those lights came. I don't like them."

"Would you like me to help you go to sleep?" Hisoka asked softly.

Kyo's eyes brightened. "Can you really?"

He nodded. "Yes. Would you like to?"

"Yeah! Thank you, oniichan!"

It felt kinda nice, being called oniichan. He settled down as best as he could on the hard ground and settled Kyo in his lap in a more comfortable position. Giving him another hug, he placed a palm against his forehead. Then, reaching into himself, Hisoka drew a gentle wave of his power and let it out slowly. Without knowing why exactly, he crooned a meaningless lullaby, rocking the child as the blanket of sleep was drawn over him.

Thick lashes trembled. The little body in his lap settled deeper and his breathing slowed to a peaceful rhythm. Those thick lashes dipped lower and lower and finally, closed. His little fist had been clutching his shirt earlier and as sleep claimed him, his grip relaxed and finally loosened.

The fog grew calmer then. Slowly, it dissipated till only a thin gauze remained.

_Thank you, Hisoka._

"You're welcome," he murmured.

* * *

Forest-green eyes blinked as awareness melted back into its rightful body. He was still standing by Kyo's side, palm pressed against his cheek. The tears had dried and his eyes were finally closed. He breathed deep and peacefully, a small smile playing on his face. Hisoka was frankly amazed though to find himself still on his feet. Usually, when he synchronized with somebody as deep as that, he tended to find himself slumped over like a rag doll. His control had progressed farther than he thought.

"Bon?" Watari spoke softly.

Hisoka shook himself out my reverie and looked up. "Yeah?"

The storm outside had stopped, he noticed. Slowly, the clouds rolled back and light filled the room once again.

"What happened just now? What was wrong with Kyo?"

His eyes drifted back to the now sleeping Kyo and he rubbed the last traces of tears away from his cheeks. Takashi took his limp hand in his own and squeezed it tight. His eyes met Hisoka's and understanding passed silently between them.

"Nothing wrong," Hisoka said softly. "He just had a nightmare."

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Ta-da! How'd you like it?_


	4. Chapter 3:Sky is Falling

_Everyone, though I say time and time again that I'm too delicate to take any flames (I burn easily, don't ya know?), please feel free to point out any weaknesses in my writing so that I can serve you better! Of course, please feel free also to write your constructive criticisms in a very nice way. . . .  - . –u_

_To those who reviewed "Revenge of the OC": **Literary Eagle, nekoMoon-chan, grafitti, Cephalantus: **Domo arigato! ^^ _

**_Rinoa_****_ Redcloak: _**_Oh.__ . .crap. You weren't fooled? I have to agree though, "Red Herrings" does make you kinda good at catching these kind of things. I remember when I read her first chapter, the one with Muraki and his eraser? Gawd, I laughed like a loon! _

**_Literary Eagle: _**_*beams* Arigato! I simply refuse to have Hi-chan as a weakling anymore; crumpling to the floor the minute someone screams. And I have no idea where I got the idea for the "love-ball" and how the hell Tats-chan came in. . . .hmm. . ._

**_nekoMoon-chan_****_: _**_Maa__. . .note the word "s" after my title "End of the World**s**". *giggle* Any idea what it means?_

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_Don't worry, though it seems like it, there's not really any lemon in this chapter so feel free to not have to skip any parts! ^^_

_Warning: Now why should I spoil the surprise? But expect the war of Inu vs. Neko!_

_Pairings: Kyo x Taka, Tsu x Soka, Tats x Tari_

_Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei & its affiliation does not belong to me. This fic is not made for profit, just praises. The song lyrics used is Lifehouse's "Sky Is Falling" from the album _Stanley___ Climbfall._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 3: Sky is Falling

________________________________________________________________________

"That was not a nice thing to do, Kyo. Spying on Tatsumi and Watari like that," Takashi reprimanded him gently.

Kyo just gave a grin and hugged him tight. They had wandered over to a little secluded spot away from the bustle for the preparation of their own re-wedding. Arms linked around each other, the two walked aimlessly around, just enjoying the fresh air. Takashi had contemplated having a little 'fun' first with Kyo but one look at his pale face made him scrap the idea. He was still pushing himself too hard.

It was only a few days ago that he and Watari both felt the he was strong enough to be sent back home and it was only a couple of months ago that the little 'episode' in the infirmary happened. Takashi didn't know if Kyo realized it. He woke up completely just a few weeks back and hadn't mentioned his outburst at all. It scared the hell out of him. He was still hurting inside. As he was.

It was Kyo who came up with the idea of having this re-wedding. When Takashi asked why, he had replied that it felt right. Right for whom? For him? For Takashi? For them both? Takashi had a gut feeling that was in all probability, a form of defiance for Kyo to Akuma, no matter that the bastard's dead. That he had survived. That he lived. Even though the price he'd have to pay may be more than he can afford.

 "What are you thinking about, Taka?" Kyo asked him as they stopped beneath a sakura.

Takashi transferred his arm from around his waist to move behind him and embraced him close, his arms linked around him. Kyo leaned into him, perhaps a bit more than usual and again he was struck by how weak Kyo still was. He was careful to not hug him too tight.

"Thinking about you," Takashi said, smiling. "About how lucky I am."

They stayed there for a few minutes, lost in thoughts. The wind blowing brought stray sounds of their friends preparing for the ceremony which will be held in that little grove beside the pond. Kacho had agreed to officiate the ceremony while Watari was Kyo's best man and Tatsumi was Takashi's. The former doctor liked the Kagetsukai. He was someone whom he felt he could talk to. Someone of like mind. And he was in awe of how smoothly Tatsumi ran the office. If he himself had to deal with all those near-weekly damage reports that came in, he'd be strangling somebody. 

Everyone in the office was here today. That may not be much but it was enough for them. They were friends. Even Hakushaku-sama was invited but he could not make it. He sent them an extravagant bouquet though to make up for his absence.

"Takashi! Kyo!"

They looked towards the direction of the voice. It was Wakaba, calling and waving to them enthusiastically.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Everything's prepared!"

Takashi let go of Kyo and taking his hand, they walked towards the grove. He chanced a brief glance at Kyo. He looked a bit distracted, lost in thoughts soTakashi gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," he said softly.

He turned to Takashi with a small smile. "Love you too."

* * *

Takashi sat on a white folding chair, a flute of champagne in his hand. . .and sighed.

The wedding had been beautiful. That was the word to describe it. Everything was perfect; the chief's speech, their vows, and now, the sumptuous lunch buffet that the girls had made. Considering that the Shokan staff was quite small, it was easy for them to prepare but then, you had to take into account Tsuzuki's stomach and Kyo's addiction to chocolates. Which brings to mind their wedding cake.

It was a three-tier. That was the only thing that's traditional. Where other couples would have one of white icing and sugar, (after all, it _is a wedding, so you have to go with the color scheme), they, Kyo and him, have a three-tier chocolate wedding cake. Yes, you read that right. Chocolate. Real chocolate. Kyo hates icing you see. He says when he eats it, he gets this cloying feeling in his throat and he'd feel like puking._

Takashi loved indulging him.

He love seeing the sparkles in his eyes when a piece of chocolate swims into view, that smile filled with ecstasy as he bites into a scrumptious praline. . .Ah, he's lusting.

His arm draped over the back of Kyo's chair, Takashi sipped the golden bubbly in his hand while he watched with a smile as his love digs into his cake enthusiastically. His share Takashi had already given to him and it had earned him a chocolaty kiss. They were sitting at the head of the table while Tsuzuki sat on Kyo's right and Hisoka next to him. The amethyst-eyed man was also devouring his share of the cake with undisguised delight, earning him a long-suffering look from his own partner. To Takashi's left was Watari with Tatsumi seated next to him. The two of them were exchanging quiet words together and once, Takashi thought he caught a shy touch from the Kagetsukai on the blonde's hand. 

He smirked into his glass.

He let his eyes wander over to Kyo's after the little exchange they had. Thankfully, Kyo hadn't caught what he'd seen, otherwise, there'd be some cheerful ribbing going on. But his eyes _did catch sight of a little quandary._

There was only one slice of cake left. And it was sitting equidistant between Kyo and Tsuzuki.

If _that is not a sign of trouble, he didn't know what is._

"Please," Tsuzuki said, an amazing amount of restraint evident in his smile. "Take the last piece. It's your party after all." He pushed the plate over to Kyo.

"No, no," Kyo smiled back with equal restraint also. "You're my guest. Take it." And he pushed the plate right back.

"Oh, no! I can't possibly do that! You take it!" Pushes plate away.

"But I _insist_. Please, Tsuzuki-san." Pushes plate back.

"Kyo-_san_. You take it." Twitch.

"No, I said _you _take it." Twitch.

"You take it." Twitchtwitch.

"You take it." Twitchtwitch.

"I said you." Twitcthtwitchtwitch.

"And I said you." Twitchtwitchtwitch.

Takashi could tell it'll be a classic war of inu against neko. He could also see Hisoka thumping his head against the heel of his palm in exasperation.

"Kyo-_san._" Takashi lost count of his twitches.

"Tsuzuki-_san_." His too.

"Are you going to take it or not??!!"

"And what about you??!!"

"That's it! This means war then! I pray to the 12 Gods who protect me!"

"You got that right! I call upon water from the seven seas of creation!"

Sigh. Kids.

Takashi took the plate of cake that was the cause of this mini-scale world war, picked up his knife, cut the slice neatly in half (equal parts of course), and placed each slice on the inu's and neko's plates respectively.

"Show yourself before me, Su-eh? Wan! Wan!"

"Rise as the tide to divi-yay!"

Some things never change.

Later, they danced beneath the roof of the cherry blossoms. Someone had set up a little sound system, probably Watari, and he held Kyo close as they danced together. Kyo's head rested on his shoulder as they swayed slow to the song.

_                                                Angel eyes. . . .see the glory._

_                                               Angel eyes. . . .know the story._

_                                              They see the hearts that break._

_                                              They see the love you make._

_                                              The story never ends._

The milky smooth voice of Tamara Walker rippled in the air and he turned his face towards Kyo's. Silk black hair brushed his lips and he inhaled that fragrance that was Kyo's. Pears and a touch of chamomile. It was a scent that played tantalizingly at the edges and never failed to remind Takashi of him. Have you ever noticed that it's the little things that makes up the person we love? The way he tilts his head to catch a bit of light, sitting by the window. The way his fingers would brush over a page in a book in soft delight, feeling the printed words come alive under his hand and in his mind. The 3 months Takashi spent in the infirmary with him had made him realize how much he missed those little gestures and bits and pieces that make up Kyo. Just watching him lie there on those pristine white sheets covered by warm wool and to not see those eyes alive with happiness. . .

_                                              Angel eyes see the morrow._

_                                             Angel eyes won't let sorrow_

_                                             Live inside your heart._

_                                            You've got a brand new start_

_                                            If only you believe._

The grass beneath their feet was smooth as velvet and they glide across it, dancing away and the crushed blossoms lent a sweet fragrance to the air. All around them, other couples were joining in too; Wakaba and a reluctant-looking Terazuma, Hisoka and Tsuzuki long lost in each other and even, Watari and Tatsumi. Takashi could definitely see a blush staining the latter's neck.

The song flowed on and they each swayed in a little world of their own.

If only this could last forever.

________________________________________________________________________

                                                   _I watch as the daylight crawls_

_                                                   Past the shadows hanging on the wall_

_                                                   It's been a long time since I've felt the stain_

_                                                  Of yesterday getting in my way_

_                                                   I'm alive but tell me am I free?_

_                                                  I got eyes but tell me can I see?_

_                                                 The sky is falling and no one knows_

_                                                 It shouldn't be hard to believe_

_                                                 Shouldn't be this difficult to breathe_

_                                                The sky is falling and no one knows_

                                                                     *

The party ended a little later and the (second-time around) newlyweds were shooed off home by everyone. Kacho had kindly given them a week's vacation starting from today but Kyo and Takashi haven't decided yet what to do with the free time. They never did have a proper honeymoon when they were alive so maybe they'll have one now. 

They had changed out of their suits and were just lounging around in t-shirts and shorts in front of the tv. The tv had been switched on to a channel but they didn't bother paying attention to it. The volume was set low and it provided a murmuring counterpoint to their own conversation. The two pf them talked about a lot of things. How the wedding was, how cute Tatsumi and Watari were dancing together. A positively unholy light lit his blue depths as Takashi told Kyo about what happened when they were eating and he could just imagine the teasing that Watari would get from Kyo. Heaven help the one who's foolish enough to tease Tatsumi though. Even Kyo wasn't that suicidal. Well, maybe Tsuzuki was but then the man had his puppy eyes to back him up should the secretary get into his Scary Mode©.

Takashi didn't really notice who made the first move. He never did actually. They could be talking about the weather and the next second, he would find himself running his fingers through Kyo's hair as they kissed each other silly. Takashi was of the opinion that kissing a loved one is the best drug in the world. When still alive, right before they were married, he had promised Kyo that he would make the boy fully his only and only after they were married. Well, the one thing that helped him sustain that promise was the mind-blowing kisses they'd share. Hell, Kyo could turn him to mush with a simple peck on the cheek.

Takashi did notice though, that most of the time, they tend to start making out on the couch. Of course, where they end up after that is another matter altogether. Heh. 

They weren't really rushing into things, considering the fact they haven't made love for nearly three months. Takashi was happy to take it slow and rediscover every inch of Kyo that he was so crazy about. Kyo just loves it when he kissed that particular area of his neck, a bit above his collarbone and just near the base. Naturally, Takashi was happy to accommodate him. 

His arms were by his sides, supporting his weight as Kyo supported his on his elbows. Kyo leaned backwards as they kissed deeper and Takashi followed him down, chasing after his lips.

He was now lying fully on the couch even as he was careful to not pin Kyo down with his weight. Still barely touching each other, Takashi moved his mouth lower, to below his collarbone and he felt a shudder run through the boy's body. He took it as an encouraging sign and he slipped a hand beneath his t-shirt. Trailing soft circles across his stomach, Takashi moved his hand higher to his chest. Here, he stopped briefly as a pang shot through him. He could feel Kyo's ribs clearly delineated. He had lost so much weight during his convalescence and it tore his heart how painfully thin he was now. You don't really notice that even his cheekbones are a bit sunken now but then that's because he was always smiling.

Takashi cupped his hand around his waist while his other hand pushed his t-shirt up. The slight shudders grew to outright shaking.

In fact, he was shaking so hard that his teeth were chattering.

"Kyo?" Takashi looked up in concern and Kyo curled himself into a tight little ball, still shaking like crazy. Only now, he started to moan and gasp as his breath caught and hitched in his chest.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he tried to not let the panic show in his voice and he reached a hand out to him. But even before he could touch the boy, Kyo flinched away from him and started crying.

He hated seeing Kyo cry. Because Kyo never cries. Only once did he really broke down, when Takashi found out about his parents' death and once, before he became a Shinigami and both he and Watari saw him in Kyoto. He found out about it only because Watari told him. Kyo hates crying. And now, he was crying so brokenly.

Clutching his stomach, Kyo sobbed out, "It hurts. I can feel him inside me. God, it hurts!"

_I can feel him inside me._

Takashi could have killed himself right there and then. Or maybe go to hell, find Akuma, and kill him again. Ignoring his wild flinching, he drew Kyo in his embrace and hugged his trembling body as hard as he dared. He pressed his face against his chest so that Kyo could hear his heartbeat. It used to help calm him down after a nightmare but this time, it didn't seem to work. Instead, his crying just got worse.

"Make it stop, please make it stop," Kyo sobbed. He pressed his hands against his face as the tears fell. Each sob tore through him and left him gasping for breath. His body was running with sweat as Takashi rubbed his hand soothingly on his back.

"It's alright," he whispered. "He's not here. He can't touch you anymore. I'm here. I'd never hurt you, Kyo. Please stop crying," he pleaded. "Kyo? Please!"

                                      _You leave me hanging on only to catch my breath_

_                                       I got you and I got nothing left_

_                                      Don't leave me all alone down here_

_                                     With myself and all of my fear_

He lost count of the minutes that passed by as he called to Kyo again and again.

But he kept on crying.

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: A question; do you think it's sissifying to have Kyo cry like that?_


	5. Chapter 4:Lies

_A/N: . . . .Pra. . .is. .e. .*gasp* need. . .praise. . .*hic*. . .prai. . ._

**_Yami^munchie_****_: _**_Ah, you called me 'Kelly-sama'! No one's ever done that before! *Sob!* Arigato!!! *Kelly goes off to a corner to bawl in private*_

**_Cephalantus_****_: _**_Nyahahahaha__! I'm going to have Kyo cry a __LOT_.___ . .the angst is upped in this arc and not just for Kyo!_

**_Literary Eagle: __Inu__ vs. Neko. Who do you think will win? ^^_**

**_Jess: __Maa__, maa Jess-chan. . .of COURSE Kyo's going to suffer a lot. . .I have to torture Takashi in SOME way. . .Ohohohoho!_**

_Warning: Taka-angst, Tats being cute!_

_Disclaimer: You all know to whom YnM belongs to, the info I got on rape is from a website which I forgot (so sorry!) and PS2© belongs to Sony and Devil May Cry 2© is under Capcom._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4: Lies

________________________________________________________________________

He rubbed a weary hand against his forehead. "In the end, I had to use a sleep 'fuda on him," he confessed.

He was standing by the big windows in Watari's lab that overlooked the sakura park of the JuuOhCho building. The light that shone through the sparkling clean glass, though soft, nevertheless hurt his eyes. Not surprising considering that he didn't sleep at all last night. A rustle of cloth against cloth told him that Watari was joining him and the blond handed him a steaming mug of coffee. Takashi took the proffered mug with gratefulness. They stood side by side and watched the scene outside in contemplative silence.

Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Kyo were out there, involved, in all things, a game of tag it looks like. Tsuzuki and Kyo seemed determined to do something to the flaxen-haired boy with the long, trailing pink ribbons they held in their hands.

"He seems to be doing alright," Watari murmured from behind the rim of his upraised mug.

Takashi sighed in exasperation. "You're close to Kyo, you know he can be as stubborn as a mule when it comes to talking about his problems."

"You got that right," Watari said wryly. "Sometimes I feel like knocking his head in."

No more were said for a few minutes while they watched the three of them at their game. The tables had been turned on Kyo. Now, it was Hisoka and Tsuzuki chasing him around the grassy clearing and judging by the way Kyo's lagging, Takashi give him a fairly slim chance of escaping the ribbons Hisoka now holds. Even as he watched his love like a ghostly sentinel in his white lab coat, he replayed again the scene from last night.

After more than ten minutes, Kyo's hysterical outburst had shown no signs of abating. Takashi had tried everything; rubbing his back, stroking his hair, rocking him back and forth, everything! Nothing worked. Nothing that he did or say could comfort him. Desperate then, he had run to the bedroom and yanked open the bedside drawer that held their stack of ofudas. Grabbing the talisman he wanted, he ran back out and not long after, he had Kyo slumped in his arms. Though he had fallen asleep, it took a while before the tears stopped. Again, he winced inwardly at the thought of having to cast a spell on Kyo. It felt. . .wrong. Like he had betrayed him or something.

Takashi took the unconscious Kyo to bed then and held him close throughout the night. His fear and worry gnawed at him till he felt like screaming his head off. But in the end, all he did was to hug Kyo tighter.

When the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock told him with mechanical cheerfulness that it was 8 a.m., reluctantly, Takashi pulled off the talisman from Kyo's forehead that had seemed like a cruel parody of a Chinese vampire movie we had watched together some time ago. (Look! Here comes the vampire! Slap the talisman on his forehead and you'll be saved!)

It took Kyo several minutes to pull himself out of the deep, dreamless sleep the spell had put him in. When his eyes fluttered open, Takashi saw momentary confusion and a slice of fear. Seeing Takashi, Kyo closed his eyes again, clenching them tightly shut and  swallowing his throat convulsively. When next he opened his eyes again, all traces of the fear and confusion were gone. Replaced by a veil of blank cheer.

"What do you think is going on?" Watari finally spoke up.

"My question exactly."

The both of them whirled around in surprise at the unexpected voice. Tatsumi was standing in the open doorway of the lab, adjusting his glasses and looking a bit uncomfortable at the sudden scrutiny.

"I knocked earlier but nobody heard me," he said by way of explanation.

"Please!" Watari blushed rather cutely and flapped his arms at Tatsumi like a flustered mother hen. "Come in! Do you want some coffee?"

Tatsumi nodded and murmured a thank you as a couple of minutes later, he was given a blue, slightly chipped mug of dark coffee, just the way he liked it. Their fingers brushed together as Watari handed him the mug and Takashi have never saw anyone blush that hard and that fast. The both of them.

"Oh, go ahead and give him a kiss," Takashi rolled his eyes, worry temporarily set aside. "I don't mind," he added with a mischievous grin.

If anything, that made them blush the harder until with a nip from 003, Watari darted forwards and pecked Tatsumi's cheek; his own version of a loving nip. The secretary looked pleased for a moment even as his blush was approaching the tomato stage. But he wasn't described as 'infallible' for nothing. He cleared his throat and faced the auburn-haired man directly.

"What's going on Takashi-san? Why are the both of you here? Kacho gave you both a week off for your honeymoon."

True enough, despite the vacation time they had gotten, the both of them got up this morning, dressed, had breakfast and went off to work as usual. Takashi didn't bring up the fact that they were off-duty and neither did Kyo. When they walked in at their usual time, not a few eyebrows were raised in mute surprise at the unexpected presence. Tsuzuki had seemed on the verge of asking why when Takashi had given him a sharp shake of his head, the message carrying clear across. Besides, how can they not miss the strain evident in his face? Kyo, of course, was as cheerful as ever. But being Shinigamis gives you a clearer perception of your surroundings than other normal people. Their friends acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary with the remarkable dexterity gained from spending your afterlife with a bunch of co-workers whose past was just as colorful, just as painful, and just as bitter as your own.

He gave Tatsumi a brief but clear outline of last night's events. No doubt that Watari would fill him in later with the smaller details he was too tired to mention.

"And your opinion is?" Tatsumi followed his gaze to the clearing outside. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had tackled Kyo the ground and were busy tying every available lock of his hair into pigtails with the ribbons they had.

Takashi didn't think. He just acted. He slammed his fist into the wall beside the window, startling a squawk of indignation from 003 and grated out, "He was. . ._raped_," he nearly spat the word out, "and nearly killed. That it happened was bad enough but he was taken _right in front of us!_ He's breaking down now only because the last 3 months he's been unconscious!"

"Except for that time in the infirmary," Tatsumi reminded him quietly.

He thumped his head back against the injured wall and sank slowly to the floor. "Aa."

"You're the doctor, Takashi-san. What can we do to help him _now?"_

Takashi covered his face with his hands and stifled the urge to break into frustrated laughter. Yeah, he was the doctor all right. The doctor who can't even help his own love when he desperately needed it. The doctor who could only _watch _as his love was taken.

"Just. . ." his voice failed him suddenly and he tried again. "Just. . .try to act normally. He needs that. If we start to treat him differently, it'll only agitate him further."

"Is that all?"

He sighed heavily. "That's all. For now."

________________________________________________________________________

He felt like he was living a masquerade.

Every morning, he put on a brave face for Kyo, for his love. When all he wanted to do is to break down and cry. Cry for the pain that Kyo went through and is still going through. They wake up, they smile, they talk, they go to work, they do their job and they keep smiling. But bit by bit, day by day, Kyo was dying again. Oh, not the kind of death that cuts your soul from your flesh but the kind of death that cuts you off from life, friends and everything else around you till you're only an empty shell, a marionette dancing on your invisible strings.

And as Kyo dies, he dies with him.

As they live this masquerade, he came to a realization; that they're all such good actors. Saya, Yuma, Wakaba, Terazuma, even Tatsumi and Watari; they're all acting out their lives. Each of them were inflicted with scars that run so deep, they cling on to a world that doesn't need or want them anymore. Because they need and want it still. So what of scars inflicted upon them in this in-between stage? They accepted the post of a God of Death because they could not accept Death itself. So they bring Death to others. And when new scars are given, or old scars are bled open, what does it make them?

A Shinigami's Shinigami?

Extra-concentrated Shinigamis?

They all live a masquerade and they all remember their lines and their scenes. After all, a play's success depends on the smoothness of the scenes flowing into another, the conviction of the actors reciting their lines, the quality of the script.

And Kyo?

For now, Kyo is the leading actor.

________________________________________________________________________

_Rape is something not mentioned in polite society. Even if it is, the 'r' word is uttered with a hushed tone as though to speak it out loud would bring down condemnation upon you. In other words, rape is taboo._

_So it's no surprise that a majority of rape cases go unreported every year. Statistics may show one thing but it doesn't show the victims who were too afraid, too ashamed or too anything to step up and say, "I've been raped."_

_But not all is grim. As years, knowledge and awareness influence people more and more, we see a lessening of the attitude that automatically ostracizes rape victims for 'having brought it on to themselves'. Encouraged by this new expansion of mind-set, more and more rape victim centers are established and proper care and help is offered for the victims. _

_But don't think only girls got it bad. For the vast majority of rape cases that go unreported, there's a percentage, and one that is steadily increasing, of male rape victims. It's not just a case of homosexual rape, after all, what a man can do, so can a woman. If it's hard for a woman to report being raped, imagine how hard it is for a man? After all, aren't they the tough one? The strong one? The 'I'm Tarzan, you Jane'?_

_So take into account the fact that society has been brought up to believe and practice the attitude that men are supposed to be emotionally invulnerable. That crying is for sissies and rape simply does not occur to men. Admit it, it is the men that usually does the rape, right?_

_Now remember, when a friend or loved one has been through such an experience, whether male or female, it is important to understand what they're going through so that you can help them recover. The process is not exactly mapped out and planned. A general guideline can be given of normal reactions that can be expected and how to handle each of them._

_Lesson one: although every survivor you encounter will be unique, many will have one thing in common: Rape Trauma Syndrome (RTS). Identified by Ann Wolbert Burgess and Lynda Lytle Holmstrom, RTS is a cluster of emotional responses to the extreme stress experienced by the survivor during the sexual assault. RTS occurs in two phases:_

_The Acute (Initial) Phase, which usually lasts anywhere from a few days to a few weeks after the attack. _

_The Reorganization Phase, which usually lasts anywhere from a few weeks to several days after the attack. _

_Often, the end of the Acute Phase will overlap the beginning of the Reorganization Phase. Each phase is characterized by particular emotional and physical concerns that most survivors experience._

_The Acute Phase_

_During this phase, the survivor experiences a complete disruption of their life. Survivors may display any of a number of contrasting emotional responses. A survivor may cry, shout, swear, laugh nervously, be silent, discuss the weather, or sit calmly. Responses may vary depending on any one of a number of external and experiential circumstances. No response is inappropriate! However, responses fall into one of two main styles:_

**_Expressed_**

****

**_Controlled_**

_If a survivor uses the Expressed style, they openly display their emotions. They may be agitated and restless, talk a lot, cry, swear, shout, and laugh. Any emotion is appropriate--because every person has his or her own unique way of responding to events in their life._

_If a survivor uses the Controlled style, they contain their emotions. Most of the survivor's energy is directed toward maintaining composure. They may sit calmly, respond to questions in a detached, logical way, and downplay their fear, sadness, anger, and anxiety._

_Both of these styles of emotional response reflect different ways of dealing with a crisis. A person may also exhibit characteristics of both styles. Following the shock and disbelief most survivors initially experience, they may experience a variety of emotions or mood swings. Survivors may feel angry, afraid, lucky to be alive, humiliated, dirty, sad, confused, vengeful, degraded. All of these responses, as well as the many that are not listed, are normal. In short, whatever a survivor is feeling is valid because they are feeling it. It is how they express their reaction to the rape crisis._

_The survivor will often notice disruptions in their usual sleeping and eating patterns. They may not be able to eat or sleep, or may eat more than usual and be unable to stay awake. Survivors may report nightmares in which they relive the assault. These may evolve into dreams in which the survivor takes the violent role in some way, in effect reclaiming the control lost during the assault. Although both types of dreams may upset a person, they are part of the healing process. Sexual assault is such a traumatic event that the survivor may dream about it in some way throughout their life._

                                                                       * * *

Every day it seems as though he was coming home later and later.

Work just keeps on piling up in the office and all of them are hard-pressed to keep up. It's bad enough that one case can take a few days to a couple of weeks to be solved, the subsequent paperwork that they need to do is enough to make them want to bang the head of the next yuurei they meet. Or maybe make it do the paperwork.

Kyo would usually come home earlier than he did, thanks to direct orders from himself enforced by a well-timed glare from Tatsumi. Takashi found out that Tsuzuki had a near similar burn experience some time back and that it took the purple-eyed man a few months to recover his full strength. Kyo meanwhile, was barely a month out of the infirmary and was always running himself ragged. Takashi tried to take as much of the workload as possible to let him have some rest but the significant amount he took ends up not counting much as the work just pops up as soon as the last one is wrapped up.

Their free time, they spent it at home like they always do; watch tv, read a book or just sit in silence. Kyo never brought up the time when he broke down and he didn't either. Takashi could tell it wasn't time yet. Thankfully, Kyo didn't have another episode either but that could be due to the fact that they don't make love anymore.

Or kiss even.

Oh, they still sleep in the same bed. They still hold each other close at night and Kyo still gives him a good morning peck on the cheek but that's as far as it goes. But who was he to complain? If Kyo can get better, then what's a few months of abstinence? 

After all, it's the least he could do.

That day, Takashi came home quite late, probably around 10 p.m. He let himself in the apartment and as he toed off my shoes, he let out a weary "Tadaima."

He could hear a faint "Okaeri nasai!" in reply coming from the living room. Shrugging off his coat, he hung it on an empty wall hook, trudged off to the kitchen first to put something in the fridge and then dragged his carcass over to his love.

Who was currently playing his Playstation 2.

He had bought one for Kyo not long after he was released from the infirmary. Takashi knew that Kyo could not take up work back full-time and he figured that it won't be long before Kyo'd get sick and tired of reading. So he bought him a PS2. He looked terribly cute playing it clad only in his pajamas and hair falling messily in his eyes as he battled the latest sword-wielding demon to cross his character's path. Right now, he was playing 'Devil May Cry 2', his current favourite.

"Kill me, please," Takashi groaned theatrically and flopped on to the floor beside Kyo. As he wiggled his way to place his head in Kyo's lap, Kyo obligingly lifted his arms to accommodate him and paused the game for a bit. Kyo patted Takashi's cheek in shared sympathy.

"That bad, huh?" he asked as he stroked autumn-colored hair.

Takashi may not get into absolute kitten-heaven like Kyo does when somebody does that, but he quite like it all the same. He snuggled a bit deeper before replying.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We tried talking to her for nearly an hour. That didn't work. In fact, she tried to turn us into yuureis too," he grouched. This case had seen him and Watari teamed up together to handle a case in his district. Kyo had wanted to come along but the circles under his eyes had not lessened and Takashi had refused to let him. While he thought of Watari as an efficient and competent Shinigami, he did wished for Kyo when the woman they tried to get to move on decided to show them some of the finer points of object levitation; namely sharp objects. Watari may be the absolute genius in the whole of JuuOhCho but he's totally lacking in the firepower department. This case today had a heart-stopping moment or two but thankfully, they survived and the woman was sent on.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Takashi asked Kyo as he started the game again. The main character of Devil May Cry was a frost haired guy in very cool clothes called Dante. Kyo favoured using his double revolvers when it comes to blasting away the lower level demons and Takashi watched in idle curiosity as he cheerfully blasted away one into nothing more but bits of blood and gore.

"Yup," Kyo said, not taking his eyes away from the tv screen. "I tried to wait for you but I got too hungry," he apologised.

"No harm done," Takashi assured him. "I don't want you starving anyway. So how was the lasagna?"

"Of course it's good you ninny," Kyo rolled his eyes and nudged the older man off with an elbow. "Go eat and take a shower. You'll feel better. Plus, you're ruining my concentration."

Takashi got to his feet and shot Kyo a woeful look. "Ah, Kyo my love. I've been set aside for a 2-dimensional guy wearing skin-tight vest. I don't stand a chance!"

In answer, Kyo threw a pillow at him.

Laughing, he dodged the flying missile easily and dutifully trooped off to the kitchen to have his dinner. He had correctly assumed that he would not have time to cook today so he had made the lasagna yesterday. All Kyo had to do was pop it in the oven when he got hungry. The lasagna stood on the dining table, a portion already gone. He took a plate and scooped some up, the cheese still a gooey mess thankfully, and he had his dinner in the armchair with Kyo sitting on the floor between his legs, still killing demons left and right with glee.

They talked of inconsequential things as Takashi ate; about work, Watari and Tatsumi, and some other little stuff. When he finished his dinner, Takashi went to the kitchen and took out the little something he brought back earlier. It was a triple layer dark chocolate cake with real chocolate frosting. This was Kyo's favourite kind of cake. Smart man that he was, he also remembered to buy a can of whipped cream to eat with it and took out the red canister from the fridge. Twisting the cap open, he grunted a bit as the cap proved to be quite stubborn. A little more twisting and the thing finally flew off, only to land in the trash can.

Takashi swore under his breath. Just great. He sighed and bent down, poking back some of the trash to look for the cap. He found it in between a fold of plastic and as he grasped it, he accidentally hooked up a corner of the plastic.

And he found what was left of Kyo's dinner. Or rather, all of it with only a bite or two missing. He stared at it for a full minute as he let the implication of what he was seeing sink in.

Almost dreamily, Takashi then cut a large slice of cake for Kyo with whipped cream topping and brought it out front. Sitting back in the armchair, he gave the plate to Kyo.

"Look, I got you a surprise," Takashi smiled.

If he hadn't known what to look for or been aware that there _was _something to look for, he would have missed the slight flinching and Kyo's mouth tightening a bit as he took the plate from his hand.

"Thank you, Taka," he smiled and took a bite of the cake. "Delicious," Kyo announced and Takashi leaned back in the chair.

The older man kept him in small talk as he set aside the cake to play his game. Several minutes had passed by and he still hasn't touched his plate again. Takashi gently reminded him that his cake was melting if he wasn't going to eat it soon. The cake was already sagging in the middle and the whipped cream was running all over the plate.

He could have sworn then that Dante took a few more swings with his sword at some ugly brute than was necessary.

Pausing the game, Kyo took up the plate and stared at it, biting his lower lip. His fork hovered indecisively over the cake.

"What's the matter?" Takashi asked calmly. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do!" Kyo answered quickly, his voice bright and cheerful. "I'm just feeling a bit full from dinner."

"Oh? That's a surprise, considering the fact that your dinner's in the trash can."

The plate crashed down on the coffee table and the fork clattered to the floor, trailing a smear of chocolate and cream. Kyo shot to his feet and glared, his eyes blazing with anger.

"So now you're spying on me?" he snarled, fists clenched at his sides.

"I wasn't." he corrected the boy blandly. "It was by accident. How long has this been going on? How long have you not been eating?"

Kyo refused to look at him. Instead, his eyes slid over to the side while his fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically. Their relationship had never contained violence. Never have they raised a hand against one another. Though they do fight like normal couples do, it tended to be more of a shouting match which helped them work out their frustration and the argument would soon be forgotten. However, looking at him then, Takashi could feel violence hanging tangibly in the air. And not just from Kyo either. Takashi himself felt like taking Kyo's shoulders and giving him a hard shake. How could he do this to himself? Is this why he was still so painfully thin after all this time?

"I asked you how long!"

His eyes snapped back, flashing but he still refused to say a word. He spun around and stalked to the bedroom and a moment later, the door slammed closed behind him.

Takashi spent the entire night on the couch.

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: . . .praise! . . .*gasp*. . .need. . .*choke*. . . .please. . .*splutter*. .pr-ack!_

_Aha, gomen, gomen, I felt like being a little dramatic for a bit. So how was it? The part about the Chinese vampire is true you know. Or at least, in the movies it is. That's my favourite kind of horror movie. A Chinese vampire one. Have you guys seen one? A Chinese vampire wears this certain traditional robes and doesn't walk. Instead, it hops with its hands extended straight out. It can't see you but can hear you breathe and to stop one, you have to slap a certain talisman on its forehead and maybe use a bit of blood of a black dog! If what I say is crap, then don't blame me! Blame the movies! Ohohoho!_

_P.S: A friend of mine said her cousin saw one in front of her house one night. It was hopping down the road as she watched and it disappeared. When she looked for it, it appeared right in front of her! *whimpers* Scary!_

_P.P.S: PLEASE tell me how to torture other characters! I need help!_


	6. Chapter 5:Between Dreams & Reality

_Warning: Wakaba, Saya & Yuma. And a Tortured-Kyo. Poor boy, but it's necessary. ^^_

_Disclaimer: You all know to whom YnM belongs to (not me of course) and the song interspersed in this chapter is Lifehouse's "Somewhere in Between" from the No Name Face album. Yes, I am well aware of the fact that I'm crazy about that band. I can't help it. They write real, meaningful and good songs. And Jason Wade is goddamn cute._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 5: Between Dreams & Reality

**________________________________________________________________________**

**In Wakaba's living room. . .******

Saya: Ne, Wakaba-chan. . .(braiding Wakaba's hair)

Wakaba: Nani? (braiding Yuma's hair)

Saya: Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. . .

Wakaba: Mm.

Saya: So are you giving something to Tera-chan?

Wakaba: (purses lips). . . .

Yuma: Ne. ne, tell us, Wakaba-chan! Are you?

Wakaba: . . .well . . .I baked him something. . .just a small cake

Saya: Really? A small cake huh?

Yuma: Maybe a small, heart-shaped cake?

Wakaba: (blushing like crazy)

Saya & Yuma: We knew it!

Yuma: Lucky, Tera-chan! I wish I had someone to give chocolates or cakes to tomorrow! Ne, Saya-chan?

Saya: Haaaiii! At least we get to give Hisoka-chan that dress. He can't refuse it 'coz it's a gift.

Yuma: Uh-huh. And we might be able to guilt-trip him into wearing it!

Saya & Yuma: (Imagination running rampant. . .) . . . . . . . .Ah!

**Half-hour later. . .in Wakaba's bedroom.**

Wakaba: Have you guys noticed that Takashi-chan and Kyo-kun are acting a bit different lately?

Saya & Yuma: (Both nodding) Yeah. . .

Wakaba: I wonder what's wrong. . .do you think they had a fight?

Saya: (Shaking her head) No, I don't think so. They don't act like it. It's more like they have something unpleasant to discuss but don't want to.

(_Kelly: Never let it be said that minor characters in mangas are insensitive)_

Wakaba: Do you. . .think it's about the Akuma case? They never did tell us what happened exactly. Only that Kyo-kun got hurt when fighting Akuma.

Saya & Yuma: (Shrugging)

Yuma: It's a shame don't you think? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and they won't be able to enjoy it.

Wakaba: (Rolling her eyes) Hisoka-chan and Tsuzuki would. Tsuzuki's been acting all giggly lately. I bet he's planning something naughty.

Saya: Ne. . .do you think we can do something to help them? Kyo-kun and Takashi-chan?

Yuma: I don't think they want to talk to us about their problems if they don't even want to talk to each other about it.

Saya: (Shaking her head) No, no! Maybe we can get them in the _right mood_ to talk about it. . .

Silence. . . .

Wakaba & Yuma: Are you thinking what we're thinking?

Saya: (grinning) I found a red, upholstered love seat the other day in the store room from when Section 10 did that play last year.

Yuma: And I got these red, crushed velvet drapes the other day!

Wakaba: . . .why would you want to buy red crushed velvet drapes?

Yuma: They were too gorgeous and it was on sale.

Saya & Wakaba: We understand perfectly.

Yuma: We'll have to wake up early though if we want everything ready by the time everyone comes in for work.

Saya: You think Tatsumi would mind?

Wakaba: (Giggling) He'll probably find Watari-chan even more attractive instead with the right setting! Maybe we'll even get to see them kiss!

Saya: (Nodding) It's all for their own good. . .

Wakaba & Yuma: Yes, it's our duty to help them as friends.

(_Kelly: . . . . . . .)_

________________________________________________________________________

_                                         I can't be losing sleep over this no I can't_

_                                        and now I cannot stop pacing_

_                                        give me a few hours oh I'll have this all sorted out_

_                                        if my mind would just stop racing_

_                                       'cause I cannot stand still_

_                                       I can't be this unsturdy_

_                                       this cannot be happening_

The both of them walked to work as usual.

The apartment complex they lived in was only a 15 minute walk from the JuuOhCho building and it's never an unpleasant day to walk in Meifu. Even when it's raining because it breaks up the monotony of endlessly perfect days. Makes you wonder about  humans don't you think? We're never satisfied with what we've got. Even when that something is as perfect as can be, we still want something more. We all want something we can't have and when we have it, we don't want it.

Takashi didn't try to come in to the bedroom last night and Kyo didn't know whether he should feel happy or upset about it. He was angry about the whole lasagna thing. Angry at himself actually. If Takashi said he hadn't been spying on him, Kyo believed him. Takashi'd never lie to him. Kyo was the one lying to him. Last night, when he shut himself up in the bedroom, he was being a coward. That's it, pure and simple. Because he didn't want to see the hurt in Takashi's eyes. How could he tell his own husband that what he accused him of was true? Kyo haven't been eating right for a couple of weeks now. He had always managed to find excuses to eat his lunch or dinner before or after Takashi does. Even if he was eating with him, Kyo could never keep the food down. He'd always throw up afterwards in the privacy of a bathroom after making sure nobody was around. He wasn't deliberately doing it, he just can't eat.

Sick isn't it? Shiozaki Kyo; popular boy, kendo captain and ace football player, is a fucking bulimic.

Kyo didn't really use to swear either.

_I've changed so much, was his thought as they both walked along in silence. Takashi kept a bit behind and to the side, as though unsure whether his company was welcome. Kyo wasn't sure either. Sometimes, he just wanted the older man to take him in his arms and make him forget. Forget everything. Other times he just wanted to push him away because if he was too close, he'd remember everything._

Everything. . . .

_                                      this is over my head but underneath my feet_

_                                     'cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat_

_                                     and everything will be back to the way that it was_

_                                     I wish that it was just that easy_

_                                    'cause I'm waiting for tonight_

_                                    been waiting for tomorrow_

_                                    and I'm somewhere in between_

_                                    what is real just a dream_

Kyo bit his lip as another headache started pounding behind his temples. The headaches were becoming a permanent fixture in his life now. He didn't really know what triggered it. He'd be feeling fine one minute and the next, he just wanted to bang his head against the wall to make the pounding stop. _Fuck, it's getting worse._ He stumbled slightly then and in a flash, Takashi's arms were around him, supporting his weight.

"Are you all right?" Takashi's voice was low and concerned and Kyo felt like crying all of a sudden. Did he mention that he was turning into this big crybaby lately?

Kyo had stiffened a bit as his sudden touch but Takashi didn't pull away. _This is Taka, he reminded himself. __He won't hurt you. After a second or so, Kyo let himself relax in his embrace. _

"It's just a headache," he grumbled, adding a silent _I'm sorry._

Takashi squeezed him briefly, _apology accepted and I'm sorry too_ before letting him go. "Think you're up for work?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and shot him a small grin. "I have to; Tatsumi's gotten so riled up with the latest damage report Tsuzuki handed in. I don't think he'll take kindly to me begging off work just for a headache when we're apparently in Death season."

Takashi frowned and continued walking alongside him, shoulders brushing, yet not quite touching. Kyo liked that. It gave him the comfort of Takashi's presence without sending him into possible hysterics.

"Yeah, the rate of names entering the Kiseki is weird. It's getting too fast I think. I wonder if there's something behind it."

"And I think you've been reading too many mystery novels," Kyo teased him and was rewarded with a mock scowl.

"At least I'm reading, thank you very much. Not like _somebody who spends all their time playing video games."_

He poked Takashi in the ribs and he leapt away with a startled yelp of laughter. "For your information, you prehistoric dinosaur, it's not just any video game. It's PS2, the ultimate in game-playing. And Dante is the ultimate ass-kicking hero."

Takashi sniffed disdainfully and poked him back in retaliation. "I think you kick ass just fine. Plus, you got a nice ass of your own."

"Whatever," Kyo laughed. They had reached the bottom of the steps leading to the main entrance of the JuuOhCho. No sooner had he placed a foot on the first step, Takashi reached out and placed a gently restraining hand on his arm. Kyo looked back questioningly. Takashi went up a step so he was eye to eye with him and leant close. He had removed his hand and Kyo trembled suddenly as he came closer and closer. His breathing had started to quicken and it was not due to excitement or desire. He was panicking. But he held still. He felt, incongruously, like a deer startled in the bright headlights of an approaching car.

Takashi leant in closer till he could see the flecks of gold swimming in hazel-green eyes. _Too close, too close! _Kyo's mind was screaming at him, screaming at him to do something. _Run or fight? Run or fight? Run or fight? Runfightrunfightrun?fight?_

Takashi pressed a warm, brief kiss on his forehead.

Kyo blinked stupidly at the suddenness of it all. His harsh breathing practically stuttered to a stop. "Wh-what was that for?"

Takashi smiled and tapped his nose gently. "Happy Valentine's Day, neko-chan."

Va. . .lentine's. . .Day? 

"Oh," Kyo stammered. He hadn't started breathing yet however and Takashi ruffled his hair laughingly.

"You can breathe now Kyo."

He did and even managed a smile for Takashi. But the thought of kissing him back felt too much for him to handle now. Definitely too much so he gave Takashi another pathetic smile. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

They started back up the steps and Takashi nudged him gently. "I haven't gotten you a gift," he apologized, "So how about I take you out for lunch today?"

Kyo gave him a leery glance and grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, and make sure I finish every bit of food on my plate too."

"Naturally!" Takashi said cheerfully. Kyo could only give him a dirty glare which he ignored. "Hey, have you heard the one when a priest, a rabbi and an atheist walked into a bar and. . ."

________________________________________________________________________

**_Lesson 2: Flashbacks_**

_A person with Rape Trauma Syndrome (RTS) and/or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) may experience flashbacks during the acute or recovery phase. A flashback is when a person is exposed to some stimuli which triggers an involuntary reaction and can often set off a temporary crisis. Any of the physical senses can trigger a flashback; sight, sound, taste, feel or smell. As little as one and as many as all five of a person's senses may be heightened or irritated in a flashback. Each flashback is unique and is a normal part of recovery for many survivors._

_During a flashback, a person may often feel as if they are reliving the trauma that affected them and can exhibit symptoms as if they are currently being attacked. For example, a survivor may feel aches and pains, irritation in the area where they were injured or other symptoms as if they had just been raped. Survivors may also exhibit other behaviors as if they were currently being attacked such as screaming, running, hiding, fighting, shutting down or being completely quiet._

_Interjecting current stimuli or removing irritating stimuli may help a person during a flashback. If the smell of roses is making someone flashback, remove roses, rose scented perfumes, etc. from their environment. Or if a person's flashback makes them feel as if they are in a wooded, swampy area, mention the floor, carpet, ceiling, sofa, etc. to them. This type of activity should be verbal and it may not be productive to touch a survivor who is having a flashback._

__

________________________________________________________________________

Kyo was perhaps ten paces into the staff room before he noticed the difference. He wasn't really looking around as he walked in. In fact, he was looking down actually, lost in thoughts. Takashi had stopped in the hallway to talk with Watari who just came in also. No one else was in yet except for the girls. Watari had hinted that that might bode ill for everyone. . . 

Kyo was thinking on how to pacify Taka later actually, when his husband finds him throwing up their Valentine lunch. It's practically a given fact now that he would. Which makes him wonder at times why he even bothered to eat at all. He headed to his and Takashi's desks automatically, taking off his jacket when he noticed the new décor of the staff room.

There was a red, velvet upholstered love seat by the lounge area complete with a red carpet. The usual blinds were replaced by crushed, red velvet drapes. Red paper hearts festooned the ceilings, red roses on every desk and instead of morning coffee, there was some red juice in a big punch bowl.

There was velvet everywhere. And everything was so goddammed red.

Akuma's sitting room was done in red and velvet too. He said he liked it. Kyo had felt as though he was in some high-class brothel.

_                                               . . .I told you I can make it better. . ._

He could feel his hands again, embracing him close, like how Takashi embraces him. But Akuma is not Taka. No no no, Taka is Taka. He's with him now, right? It's not Akuma he's feeling. Akuma's gone. He's dead. He killed the bastard!

Akuma didn't like it when Kyo didn't listen to him. When he got too mouthy, Akuma had hurt him. Akuma had placed his hand on his chest _I can feel it now and pain radiated from that simple touch until it was more Kyo could bear. He felt as though he was being burnt alive. It hurt worse than the pain of his curse which had been killing him in slow degrees. __Yes, I remember that pain. It was. . .bad. . why can I feel it again? Akuma's dead._

He's on the floor now, just sitting on the cold tiled floor like a rag doll. Sprawled boneless and just staring straight ahead. Why was he spacing out like this? Takashi had promised to take him out for lunch today for Valentine's. Kyo don't eat much now but Takashi would be happy and Kyo wanted to make him happy. He had to get up. He was going to crease his slacks sitting on the floor like this and he had to look good for Takashi today.

_To tell you the truth, I'm quite looking forward to meeting this. . . Taka of yours. . . Would he be as entertaining as you? Would he be as. . .delicious, as you?_

_Don't you dare touch him!_

Why was Taka screaming? Who shouldn't touch him? Kyo had never heard Takashi get so angry before. Kyo hoped he's not angry at him. He'd hate for that to happen. He felt cold all of a sudden. A breeze was kissing his skin and raising goose bumps, prickling his flesh. Kyo looked down and the shirt and slacks he wore this morning was gone. It was replaced by a white yukata _why am I wearing a yukata? _and now he wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. Instead, he was on a red, velvet sofa.

Well, that's good. At least his clothes won't get wrinkled sitting on the floor. Somebody's pushing him back so that he'd lie down. That was good too. He didn't really feel all that well all of a sudden. His head was aching again and he can't seem to breathe right. Where was Takashi?

Hands touching.

Taking off his yukata.

Fingers caressing him in places he only ever let Takashi caress.

Taka?

Blood-red hair.

Yellow-gold eyes.

Not Taka.

_You are so beautiful. Such beauty shouldn't go to waste, ne? It should be tasted and enjoyed. . . by everyone._

God, no. Not this. Please, anything but this. Please please please no he didn't want to be here again. Please!

He was crying now. Wetness trickling down his cheeks _his tongue licking me and he could taste salt in his mouth __I can taste his blood. But he didn't want to cry. He doesn't cry. He hated crying. Mommy said he shouldn't cry and he promised her he won't._

Why can't he move? Why can't he get away from here? He had to run! He's going to. . .touch him. Don't want him to. Where's Taka? He needed Takashi. Taka? Where are you? Please? Don't leave me here. He's going to hurt me bad. I don't want to hurt.

Somebody. . . ._Akuma_. . .is. . .tasting. . .him. . .sucking. . .licking. . . .taking him. . .in his. . .mouth. . . .Not Taka. . .only Taka does this. . .but this is not Taka.. . ._Akuma_. . ._Taka? _Akuma__.___ Taka, where are you? _Akuma__.___ Taka? _Akuma__.___ Taka__AkumaTaka__AkumaTaka_Akuma_Taka__AkumaTaka__AkumaTaka_Akuma_ Taka_Akuma_._

He tried to speak. Couldn't. Can't call for help. But he had to. He tried again, his throat working. He managed to whisper.

"Somebody, help me. Please."

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Bad Kelly._


	7. Chapter 6:Do I Deserve You?

_A/N: I spent a few days reading nearly all of Kouri's fanfics and you know what I ended up thinking? I thought to myself; Why on earth do you people read my stories? When I compare the genius that is Kouri and the "genius" that is me. . .hell, I might as well stop this story right here and now._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 6: Do I Deserve You?

________________________________________________________________________

"Ohayo, Takashi!"

"Tsuzuki! Ohayo!" he grinned back.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were walking down the gloomy hallway towards him and Watari, holding hands with Hisoka looking definitely pleased about something. If the big grin he was trying to control was any indication that is.

"You look like the cat that got the cream Hisoka," Takashi raised an eyebrow meaningfully. "Had a good sleep?"

"More like a good Valentine's Day present," Tsuzuki chirped and Hisoka rewarded him with an elbow jab.

Watari's grin got wider then. "Well, you guys better be on your guard. When I came in this morning, all the girls were here already and they refused to let me in the staff room. I'm guessing they're doing something in there."

"Oh god, no," Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Think we still have a fighting chance to run away?" he asked hopefully.

Takashi laughingly answered him, pointing down the hall. "I doubt it. Here comes Tatsumi."

"Good morning everyone," Tatsumi greeted and they gave back a chorus of 'ohayo!'. The Kagetsukai stepped nearer to Watari and bestowed him a secretive smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Watari."

Watari blushed and replied back. "Happy Valentine's Day. Hey, I got you a present!"

"So did I," Tatsumi smiled. "But I'll give it to you later when it's more private and nobody's eavesdropping in on us."

"Hey!" Tsuzuki spoke up with a feigned look of hurt. "We're not eavesdropping. We're standing right beside you!"

"Precisely. Takashi-san, where's Kyo-kun?"

He indicated back in the direction of the staff room. "He's in there already. Watari said the girls' been in there all morning. Got any idea what they're up to?"

Tatsumi shook his head with a faint smile. "None. And we're not going to find out anyway just standing in the hallway like this. Shall we?"

They made quite a noisy bunch, walking towards the staff room with Tsuzuki and Watari horsing around as usual and even Tatsumi was smiling along. Takashi took the chance to chat with Hisoka on their plans for today as Tatsumi had not mentioned any case that needs working on. They were joined by the girls who, despite several persuasive attempts, refused to divulged what they did. But the knowing glances Saya and Yuma shot Hisoka was enough to make the boy scurry behind Tsuzuki for protection.

The minute they stepped in the room, everyone stopped dead in surprise.

Red velvet drapes, red loveseat, red roses on every desk, streamers of red hearts and red juice instead of the usual coffee. Everything was extremely. . .red. Takashi was speechless.

"So what do you guys think?" Saya asked brightly. "We really tried to bring in the Valentine spirit!"

"Yup!" Yuma nodded cheerfully. "We even got presents for everyone! Ne, Hisoka-chan?"

"Er, you guys don't really look happy. . .what's wrong?" Wakaba asked worriedly. "Is it too much? We'll clean it up afterwards!"

He guessed it must have been pretty obvious from the looks on their faces that they didn't think much about their surprise. It must be the expression of absolute horror mixed with complete bafflement. It took them several blinking moments before they could let it all sink in and Hisoka voiced out their trepidation.

"It's. . .like we're back at Akuma's place again. . ." he said weakly.

The boy was right. Eerily so. If it was like this for them, then Kyo?

"Oh, god! Kyo!"

Takashi vaulted over Terazuma's desk and was greeted with the sight of Kyo sitting bonelessly on the floor.

"Kyo? Are you alright?" He didn't like the looks of this. Kyo didn't seem to hear him, his eyes staring straight ahead and not an eyelid twitched at his call.

"Takashi-san? What's wrong with Kyo?" Hisoka asked worriedly. The others had all gathered around him and Kyo and were fidgeting nervously. Watari reported that there was no sign of any ominous clouds outside the windows but that hardly comforted him. Hisoka reached out to touch Kyo's shoulder but Takashi quickly grabbed his hand and shook his head in a sharp negative.

"No, don't touch him. I think he's having a flashback. We don't want to provoke him."

"What can we do then?" Tsuzuki demanded. "We can't leave him like this!"

He could see the girls hanging by the fringes and he gave them a curt nod. "Help the girls pull everything down. Get everything out until there's no trace of it at all, even the loveseat."

The rest scurried off to do just that while Tatsumi and Hisoka stayed by his side. Amidst the bustle, Takashi knelt in front of Kyo and was careful to not touch him. Instead, he spoke low and soft, but insistently, trying to get his attention.

"Kyo? It's alright. You're not with Akuma. Akuma's dead. Remember? You're with us, at the Shokan office. See? Tatsumi's here with me, even Hisoka. If you don't hurry, Tsuzuki's going to finish all the chocolate doughnuts. You don't want that right?"

No response. He tried again.

"You're not with Akuma, Kyo. The girls wanted to give us a Valentine surprise, that's it. So they decorated the office for the occasion. Akuma's gone. He's long dead. We're sitting on the floor in the office, right in front of our desks. Which I have to say, is quite clean. We did all our reports and Tatsumi was quite happy about that. Tsuzuki's though. . .if you turn your head to the right a bit, you can see Tsuzuki's desk, right next to Hisoka's. You can tell he hasn't done at least 2 weeks of reports by the stack on it.

Think he'll try to bribe you to help him with it again like last time Kyo-kun? Hisoka's done his though so he'll probably try to get Hisoka to do it."

Kyo blinked and started to shift a little. Takashi felt a rush of giddiness at the progress and hurried on before he lost him again.

"That's right," he said encouragingly. "Akuma's dead. You're with us, in the Shokan. In fact, here comes Kanoe Kacho. He looks pretty surprised. I bet he's wondering why we're sitting on the floor like this. Oops, there goes the jelly-filled doughnuts. I think the chocolates ones still there but you have to hurry. Tsuzuki's looking pretty hungry still."

Kyo shifted again and a hand lifted wonderingly. "Tsu. . .zu. .ki?"

"Yeah," Hisoka chimed in. "I haven't fed him breakfast yet so he's targeting the doughnuts. You know what a bottomless pit that guy is. Hey, Takashi told me earlier that you guys are going out for lunch. Why don't we do a double-date? It'll be fun! We'll go to this small café that makes the best chocolate cake in Kyoto. At least," Hisoka added thoughtfully, "That's what Tsuzuki claims. I'm no expert at chocolates so you have to try it out for yourself."

"Va. . len. . tine?" Kyo asked, still looking bemused.

"That's right," Tatsumi spoke up. He looked as calm as always and his tone was a comforting no-nonsense one that was his trademark. In fact, his voice alone could usually stop a brawl between Tsuzuki and Kyo on normal days. "I plan on celebrating myself later, with. . ah, Watari-san," he coughed slightly. "Though I hope you won't tease him about it too badly, ne, Kyo-kun?"

Their combined efforts seemed to get through him. He shuddered a bit and placed a trembling hand against his forehead. "Taka?" he asked weakly. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You were feeling a bit off just now," Takashi smiled. "But you're okay now, right?"

"I-I think so. . ." he swallowed and closed his eyes briefly as another shudder shook his frame. For a minute, they were afraid they might lose him again when he opened his eyes and gave us a weak smile. "Are the chocolate doughnuts still there?"

The grin on Takashi's face could have lit up a city with its wattage. "Why don't we go and check it out?"

________________________________________________________________________

The two of them made it through the day well enough and the girls apologized profusely for the trouble they had caused. Takashi assured them that it wasn't their fault. After all, no one really told them the specifics of the case. As Hisoka had promised earlier, the four of them went on a lunch double date down at Chijou.

During that lunch, the cat got out of the bag. About Kyo's non-eating habits that is. They  had barely gone through half of their meal when Kyo suddenly stood up and pushed his way out of the booth they took and ran to the bathroom. Takashi hurried after him to find him hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting every thing he just ate. He didn't say anything but helped Kyo to clean up and they sat back down at their table. Waiting for Kyo was a pot of hot tea and some dry toast.

"Eat that at least and you'll feel better," Hisoka smiled.

Takashi shot them a grateful look and the rest of the lunch was spent chatting amiably about every thing except work. When the four of them got back, Tatsumi informed them that there were no cases to handle as yet, so why don't he and Kyo go home and take a break?

They did just that and spent a quiet evening at home watching a movie. By ten o'clock, Kyo was already nodding off so Takashi carried him gently to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. After a moment's hesitation, he climbed in next to him and drew the covers up.

________________________________________________________________________

The hands on his wristwatch said that it was past midnight already. Since they didn't have any cases today, Tsuzuki and he were relatively fresh, having spent a relaxing evening at home. It was always a treat having time for themselves and they enjoyed every minute of it. However, instead of being in bed watching a late movie and pigging out on ice cream, the pair found themselves on Takashi's and Kyo's doorstep.

Takashi had called them around 20 minutes ago and begged them to come over. He said he didn't know what to do anymore. Hisoka's knock was answered quickly and revealed Takashi in t-shirt and sweat pants and looking like hell.

"Are you alright, Takashi?" he asked worriedly.

The older man waved off his concern and pointed down to their bedroom. "Kyo's in there. He had a nightmare," he said hoarsely. "I tried to calm him down but he won't let me touch him. I don't know what to do anymore," he finished helplessly.

Tsuzuki nodded silently at Hisoka and took Takashi by the arm, talking soothingly, "C'mon, you'll feel better after some hot tea. Let's sit down and Hisoka will go talk to Kyo, okay?"

Takashi let Tsuzuki propel him to the sitting room and sat down blindly on the couch. Hisoka gave him a brief glance as he made my way to the bedroom. He knew without a doubt that Takashi had reached his limit. It was only a matter of whether he can get back up or keep on sinking. As he knocked softly on the door, though it was ajar, the boy muttered a curse under his breath at Akuma. The damn man still touched them even in his death. They all do.

No answer. Hisoka ignored the social norms of propriety and manners and all that and went in anyway. The room was dim, lit only by the soft, orange glow from the bedside lamps. The covers on the bed were rumpled but Kyo wasn't in them. He looked around and his eyes fell on a particularly shadowy corner. Found him.

He wasn't really doing much of anything from what Hisoka could tell. Knees drawn up and face buried in his arms, he wasn't crying, but he was rocking back and forth gently and didn't look up as the younger boy padded his way over to him. He knelt before Kyo and pondered for a moment on the best way to approach him.

"Kyo?" He said softly. Yep, the tried and tested method. They can move on from there.

He refused to answer and just went on rocking silently. Truth to tell, it was slightly unnerving seeing him like this and so silent. Hisoka's shields were quite high up as he didn't want to pass out on them in case he got overwhelmed but even through it, he could usually get a general sort of feel from the other person. But from Kyo, he was getting practically nothing. He was controlling himself so tightly that he made Tatsumi feel genki.

He reached out a tentative hand but Kyo isn't a good fighter for nothing. He sensed the movement and flinched back, huddling even deeper into his corner but still refusing to say a word.

Hisoka sighed and sat back. Right, can't use the ol' 'whop-him-on-the-head-with-a-good-dose –of-empathy' trick.

There doesn't seem to be much choice left for him then. Keeping his hands to himself, he asked the older boy a question.

"Do you know the full details of how I died Kyo?"

The question didn't seem to be one he expected and the surprise of it stopped his rocking. He still refused to lift his face though but answered anyway, his voice muffled by his arms.

"No."

He figured. No one really did except for Tsuzuki. He knew the others suspected but since he wasn't exactly forthcoming with the information, they respected his privacy. Come to think of it, he didn't know how the others died. Not Tatsumi, Watari or even Kyo.

"You know that Muraki killed me right?" Hisoka waited for his faint nod before continuing. "My parents usually let me out of the cellar at nights so I can take some air and that one night, I happened to witness Muraki killing someone." He hated telling this. Always did but somehow, he thought it could help Kyo. To know that he's not the only one.

"Instead of killing me though, he decided I was too pretty and he. . raped me. He cursed me after that and three years later, I died."

Kyo didn't expect that it seemed. When he mentioned the word 'rape', Kyo's head snapped up and he stared back with wide eyes, his face pale in the little light that there was.

"He," Kyo swallowed, "he raped you?"

"He did."

"Oh." Kyo now couldn't seem to keep his eyes on him. They wandered to the side and anywhere else but on him. "I'm sorry," he added.

He shrugged the apology off. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do it."

Kyo didn't answer but started to rock himself back and forth again. He stared fixedly at a far corner and said distantly. "I feel dirty. Every time I close my eyes I see him again. Every time Taka touches me I feel him instead."

"I know," Hisoka said softly. "I felt the same way."

"But you can cope. You can put it behind you," he went on, still in that detached voice. "Why can't I?"

"I didn't at first." He took the chance to move closer to Kyo and the still rocking boy didn't move away. "Even after we got married, it was a few months before I was able to. ." he coughed slightly, "make love with Tsuzuki. The memories were too painful. But slowly, I realized one thing."

"What's that?"

"That Tsuzuki is not Muraki and he'll never hurt me."

The words hung in the air and Kyo finally turned his eyes back to him. They were full of unshed tears.

He went on. "And Takashi is not Akuma and he'll never hurt you."

Kyo broke down then and started to cry. His tears were harsh and sounded as though it was torn from his throat but Hisoka took it as a good sign. He could finally feel him lose some of the control he had on his emotions and he was well prepared. Keeping a tight hold on his shield but still able to feel him, Hisoka gathered his trembling form in his arms and hugged him tight.

"That's right," he murmured. "You can cry. It's okay. You'll feel better, ne?" Words of comfort fell out of his mouth as he continued to hug Kyo. His tears were soaking his shirt but Hisoka didn't care. Taking his cue from Takashi, he stroked Kyo's hair and murmured in his ear.

It wasn't a cure-all but it's a start. With this, maybe he can start to put it all behind him, with Takashi's help. He'll never completely forget, none of them do, but at least, it'll hurt less.

A sound of movement alerted him and Hisoka looked up. Framed in the doorway was Takashi. He stood there silently but when Hisoka tilted his head questioningly, he backed away. Green eyes frowned in consternation but Takashi spun around and left.

Hisoka stared at the now empty doorway.

________________________________________________________________________

Kyo was crying. But it sounded like a good kind of cry. You know, the healing kind. And all because of Hisoka. 

He kept on failing him, didn't he?

Takashi stumbled to the living room, ignoring Hisoka's obvious invitation to come in to the bedroom and take his place. God, he wanted to. He wanted to hold Kyo in his arms and comfort him and keep him safe. But he can't. If he couldn't do it then, how could he do it now?

Tsuzuki was in the kitchen making some fresh tea and called out as he went to the sitting room but Takashi ignored him. Reaching the couch, his legs finally failed him and I sank down to the floor.

"Takashi?" came Tsuzuki's alarmed voice.

He didn't look up but felt him hurrying to his side. Tsuzuki tried to get him up but he refused to move. He wanted to die all over again.

"What's wrong?"

Takashi tried to work his throat and said numbly, "I wanted to help him. But I couldn't. I never could help him. Even when he badly needed it. I don't deserve him."

"Don't say that! You both belong together!"

"But I don't deserve him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His voice was still scratchy from crying but it held much of his old fire.

Takashi winced and tried to move away but arms locked around him and he was forced to look at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful as always. They looked like flecks of ice, so pale and seeming to glow with a light of their own. The trials he had been through added a certain weariness to them, adding vulnerability but Takashi thought he looked even more beautiful for it.

"Kyo, I. . ." he looked away.

"What? Tell me," he demanded.

"I don't deserve you," Takashi said hoarsely and tried to break away but his grip was strong.

"And like I asked you before, why the hell not?"

Kyo had never talked to him like that before with such a harsh tone and he winced now.

"When you needed me the most, I couldn't help you!" he burst out. "All I could do was stand there and _watched_! And even afterwards, there was still nothing I could do to help you! I can't even keep you safe from the nightmares! So yes, I don't deserve you!"

A moment of silence and then, "Idiot."

Takashi gaped at him and despite himself, he started to feel a bit annoyed. What's with the idiot thing?

Kyo saw his flash of irritation and though his face was ravaged from crying, he smiled slightly. "Yes, you can't stop the nightmares, but," he continued as Takashi wilted, "did you know, when you're not beside me, the nightmares get worse."

"They. . .they do?"

"Yeah, why do you think I was making such a fuss about getting back to active duty? And," he added softly, "You did help me."

He gave Kyo a disbelieving look.

"You did. You're the reason I held on. After I did the spell of unbinding, I wanted to die. The pain was terrible. But you kept me going. You made me want to live."

"But I should have done more! I should have fought harder! I sh-"

"You gave more than enough," Kyo interrupted him firmly. "Not once did I think you failed me. You are everything to me, Taka. If you leave me like this, then I might as well die. Because then I won't have any reason to live."

He couldn't answer him. Instead, he hung my head as the tears leaked out.

"You are everything to me, Taka," he went on insistently. "Without you by my side, I would have given up a long time ago."

"I'm still sorry."

He sighed. "If you want to feel sorry, fine. As long as you believe me."

"Aa. But you have to let me doubt myself once in a while," Takashi smiled shakily.

"Do that and _you _can spend eternity in heaven alone on the couch."

He gaped. "You actually heard me when I. . .er, said that?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and laughingly poked him in the ribs. "Kinda hard not to when you were screaming in my ear."

"Hey, at least it got you back."

"That's right," the mood of levity vanished and Kyo cupped his face between his hands. "I came back for you and I will always come back for you."

He clasped Kyo's hand and rubbed his palm softly against his cheek. "And I you," he whispered. He leant forward slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Kyo's forehead. But even then, Takashi could feel him trembling slightly.

"You do realize," Kyo started, hesitant, "That it's not that I don't want to, it's just. . .I guess I need some time to adjust."

"I understand perfectly. Hey, if we can do it before we got married, then we can damn well do it now. Though," Takashi added thoughtfully, "when you do feel up to it, I might end up not letting you out of bed for a week."

"Promise?" Kyo smiled cheekily.

He crossed my heart and snapped his fingers twice. "I promise."

Kyo sighed and rested his head against his shoulder. He relished the feel of him, fitting him so perfectly as though they were made just for each other. Cliché, yeah, but it's true.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes and only then that Takashi realized that Hisoka and Tsuzuki were gone. Those two must have let themselves out without  them realizing. Takashi reminded himself to thank them tomorrow. Kyo stirred a bit then and mumbled into his shoulder. 

"You know, what with vomiting regularly and having the occasional hysterical outburst, I'm feeling kinda tired."

"I don't blame you."

"So do you mind if I quietly pass out in your arms now?"

"Please feel free to do so."

"Thanks. Oh yeah, I love you."

"I love you too."

And Kyo quietly, gracefully, did pass out.

                                                                       ~ * ~

_                                               My true love hath my heart and I have his_

_                                               By just exchange one for the other given_

_                                              I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss_

_                                              There never was a better bargain driven_

_                                              His heart in me keeps me and him in me_

_                                               My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides_

_                                              He loves my heart for once it was his own_

_                                              I cherish his, because in me it hides_

_                                              His heart his wound received from my sight_

_                                              My heart was wounded with his wounded heart_

_                                             For as from me on him his hurt did light_

_                                             So still methought in me his hurt did smart_

_                                             Both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss_

_                                            My true love hath my heart and I have his_

_                                                                                                           ~Sir Phillip Sydney~_

_                                                                      ~*~_

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: . . . . .ack. my back's killing me._


	8. Chapter 7:Cold Showers

_A/N: **Sakusha, Literary Eagle**, **Rinoa Redcloak,** ah, arigato for your kind words! You guys are right, I might not have high reviews but I do have you guys! After all, all of you have been with me since the start and I really appreciate that. I guess my depression got the best of me for a minute there! I blame it on PMS! Uh-huh. . . ^__^;;;_

_I'm not sure I can thank you guys enough for sticking with my story and I hope I can repay you guys by making sure this story rocks! After all, I did dedicate it to all of you._

**_Sakusha: __I keep the format of my stories by typing in MS Word and saving it as a web page to upload on FF.net. Just go to the File menu and pick 'save as web page'. That way you'll keep all the italics and bolds. For paragraphs, just make sure you skip a line between one paragraph and the next. Please don't make Kacho strip! I promise I'll be good! *whimpers*_**

**_Literary Eagle: __*hugs back* Thank you! And hey, I personally think you're one of the few Yami ficcers that rocks! ^^ _**

**_Rinoa Redcloak: __You're right of course; quality over quantity anytime! And *blushes* aw, you're making my miniscule ego swell! Thanks! ^^ I blame my non-existent social life as to why I can write so fast *giggle*. I don't know if this will be my best work yet but it will definitely be quite ambitious. So ambitious until I'm not sure if I understand what I'm doing. . .ah, look, I'm going swirly-eyed. . . ._**

_Warning: Lemon. Finally. Hyuk._

_Disclaimer: I make no money out of this. Delusions, yes. Money? No._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 7: Cold Showers

________________________________________________________________________

Time passed as time was wont to do.

Ooh, he used the word 'wont'. . .

Where was he?

Oh yeah, time passed, yadda yadda yadda. The good thing about it was that, slowly, Kyo and him managed to put the past behind them. Oh, it wasn't all a bed of roses. They had their share of rough times. Just because they finally got the courage to face their demons, it didn't mean that their demons are forever banished. It just made it less scarier. To know that they have each other to turn to and they both have their friends to turn to.

The nightmares, Kyo's and his, grew less. Takashi didn't think they'll ever be free of them completely. But at least, when they awaken, they have each other still. And that's all that they want. If Death couldn't keep them apart, he failed to see why some bastard should.

Takashi sighed as he let the cold water run over him, wetting his hair and trailing rivulets over his unruly body. He'd been true to his word; they hadn't made love in. . .god, it's been nearly 3 months now. 6 if you count the time Kyo was unconscious. But every cloud has a silver lining, or so they say. While they haven't made love, Kyo was slowly able to accept affectionate touches and hugs from him without being made to relive his memories again. So the bright side is that he could at least still cuddle with him.

Did he mention that this was his fourth cold shower in five days?

"Taka," Kyo called out. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for dinner with Hisoka and Tsuzuki!" 

He could hear Kyo moving around in the bathroom and see his blurred outline through the frosted glass of the shower cubicle. He was already dressed it seems and was puttering around, picking up laundry and straightening the bathroom counter. Lunch or dinner dates with Hisoka and Tsuzuki was getting to be a regular occurrence nowadays. Tsuzuki had confided that it was nice going out with another married couple, especially a couple with the same. . .ah, 'special' circumstances they're in. Namely, gay and dead.

And as Kyo would point out, "I'm only gay for you, love."

These double dates are something that they both enjoy thoroughly. On top of being close colleagues, they were good friends. People who they could relate to. Lately, they were also joined by Tatsumi and Watari. Needless to say, the first time it happened, Kyo and Tsuzuki nearly got strangled by their own shadows for teasing the Kagetsukai and the blond relentlessly all night long. They made a cute couple; Tatsumi and Watari. Watari with his neverending fountain of genkiness and always-in-control Tatsumi made a great pair. Watari brought life and laughter to his life while Tatsumi brought a little saneness into his. It is also needless to say that lately, Watari seems to have lost some interest in his gender-changing potion.

Hisoka was very relieved. 

Kyo was rather disappointed. He, and Takashi agreed, thought it'd be an interesting. . .experiment to their love life.

Which, as he had pointed out earlier, is non-existent.

But it's all for the best.

Right, repeat that 1000 times and his body might actually listen to him for once.

It's funny isn't it; that what is forbidden is all the more tempting and delicious for being forbidden in the first place? It was never anything big. Kyo could be eating an ice-cream cone or just tilt his head at a certain angle and suddenly, Takashi would find himself all kinds of uncomfortable.

He wondered if Kyo noticed. . .

Takashi sighed mournfully and twisted the knob to deliver a higher blast of cold water. Damn body. He stood under the freezing cold spray for another minute before he finally turned the hot water knob. Letting the warm water drive the last of the chills away, he shut his eyes and just tilted his face directly into the spray. Like Kyo, he enjoyed showers more than baths though he wouldn't mind soaking away his problems once in a while.

_Too bad I'm not into Soaplands, Takashi sighed again and thumped his head gently against the wall a few times._

"You'll give yourself a headache if you continue that," a cheerful voice piped up behind him.

 He yelped in startled surprise and spun around.

And came face to face with Kyo.

Who was as naked as the day he was born.

"K-kyo. ." he said weakly, while shooting out a steadying hand at the frosted glass wall at his right. "You startled me."

Kyo nodded gravely. "Yes, I can see that."

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing here?" Damn stammer.

"I was wondering what's taking you so long," Kyo raised an eyebrow meaningfully. "We do have a date after this you know."

Takashi nodded, eyes wide and trying to look at anywhere else but Kyo, anywhere else but his body which is as beautiful as he remembered it; strong, clean lines from years of kendo. . .the flat, hard plane of his stomach. . .the. . .Takashi gulped and fumbled behind him for the cold water knob.

"Then, w-why are you in here. . naked?"

Kyo shrugged and leaned closer till he was practically nose to nose, so close but barely touching. "Since we will probably be late, I thought I'd take a shower also."

"But you already did. . "

"So I'm taking another one," Kyo replied mildly. Saying so, the utterly, deliciously naked boy reached out and gently pried his suddenly numb fingers away from the blue-colored knob. Instead, he turned the red-colored knob so that the water fell in a gentle, warm waterfall that beat a hypnotizing staccato in the enclosed space.

"Kyo, you're not making this easy for me," he croaked out. "I promised you that we won't do anything till you're ready for it and I fully intend. . .in. . tend. ." he lost my voice when Kyo started to run his fingers lazily up and down his torso.

"You were saying?" Kyo murmured in his ear as he gasped and fell back against the wall, the shower knobs digging uncomfortably into him. Hell, he could be standing on a bed of nails and he wouldn't feel a thing except for those fingers.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Takashi grasped Kyo's wrists firmly in his hands and pushed them away. Kyo tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Are you sure. Kyo?" he asked softly. "I don't want to force you. And I don't want you hurt," he said quietly.

"But I am hurt," Kyo stated calmly.

"Wha-?"

"I'm hurt because I want you so badly for so long now but that damn ghost kept on getting in the way."

"And today?"

"Today," Kyo whispered as he disengaged his hands from the grip and placed them against the wall on both sides of his face, trapping the still man in between, "Today, I'm exorcising my ghosts."

But Takashi wasn't about to give in just like that just because he was lusting like crazy for him. If they did this now, and it ended up being the wrong time, they would both get hurt. Especially Kyo. And he was not willing to risk that.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, softly, but insistently.

Kyo sighed and stared back, his gaze burning with an intensity he hadn't seen in a long while. His eyes were a clear, bottomless depth of the lightest blue possible, drawing him in until he drowned in them, lost with no way out.

"I'm sure," he said simply. And he drew in for a kiss.

They were both of course, wet from the shower and as he kissed Kyo back, he tasted the water on his lips and suddenly, he was dying of thirst. They started slowly at first, both not wanting to scare each other off until they reached the point where they fully realized that this _was happening and it wasn't a dream._

The kisses gained a feverish urgency then, Kyo's fingers tangled in his hair while his hands roamed all over the boy's lithe body, desperately committing to memory all those places and spots which he feared time had neglected. Slowly, Takashi felt himself being pulled forward until it was Kyo that was leaning against a slick, wet wall. Takashi broke off the kiss to stare into his eyes, an unspoken question in his own. For an answer, Kyo closed the distance between them, nibbling gently on Takashi's lower lip and his hips grinding against the older man in silent invitation.

He took the cue and moving slowly, he pulled away from Kyo's mouth and started to trail soft kisses on his skin. Skin that he hadn't tasted for so long and he felt right there and then like a starving man given bread. He took careful note of the little shudders and gasps of delight as he proved that months of abstinence hadn't eroded his memory. Sucking on a nipple, he was careful to remember to not neglect the other as his fingers worked busily. Kyo gasped again and he raked his nails gently over the older man's back as he tugged lightly.

Satisfied, he sank down lower, on his knees in a pool of warm water and showered kisses all over the boy's stomach. When he dipped an inquisitive tongue in Kyo's navel, he cried out, his muscles contracting sharply. From his reaction, Takashi knew that he won't be able to hold out for much too long so before he could recover, he dipped his head and after a butterfly-light kiss, took his arousal in his mouth.

"Taka," he groaned.

It was a groan of pure pleasure and the man allowed himself a little smile as he worked his way slowly, building up the urgency. Kyo's hands left his hair to shoot out at his sides, propping him up against the walls as Takashi felt him growing hotter in his mouth. When he sucked a little harder, Kyo whimpered, trying valiantly to stay upright.

This was his moment, for him only. Takashi wanted him to feel pleasure and only pleasure even as he ignored his own. 

His prediction proved right as barely a moment later, Kyo stiffened and with a wordless cry, came in his mouth. Waves after waves of shudders broke through the boy as he took in every little bit of him, wanting to make him a part of himself again.

A little later, as he helped Kyo clean up under the shower, he hung on to him as Takashi soaped his back gently, trailing circles in the suds.

"What about yourself?" Kyo whispered.

"We'll have plenty of time for me later," he whispered back. "Now, it's all for you."

Kyo sighed and laid his head against his shoulder as he supported his weight easily. They were silent as he bathed the boy, him quietly enjoying the attention while Takashi quietly enjoyed paying attention.

Later, as they both toweled dry, Kyo snapped his head up suddenly and fixed Takashi with a wide eyed stare.

"Oh crap! Hisoka and Tsuzuki!"

________________________________________________________________________

They were just walking out of the door when the phone rang.

Mumbling something about pure luck, Hisoka dutifully turned back and picked up the phone, cradling it between chin and shoulder as he attempted to put on his jacket.

"Moshi moshi, Tsuzuki desu.."

"Ah! Hisoka!" a rather nervous voice piped up from the mouthpiece.

"Kyo?" Hisoka frowned as he finally managed to get his arms in the sleeves with some thoughtful help from Tsuzuki. "Is everything okay?" Tsuzuki hovered beside him, concern radiating from him as he tried to listen in. They were actually on their way out to have dinner with Kyo and Takashi at a favourite restaurant down in Chijou. Kyo calling up at the last minute doesn't bode well for their dinner plans.

"No worries! Everything's fine! Really!" 

Hisoka kind of doubt it. Kyo sounded as though he was high on something if the little giggles that punctuated his words were any indication.

"Um," Kyo went on, "I don't think me and Taka can make it tonight guys. I'm so sorry we're canceling at the last minute but we're. . . .er. . . .caught up in something," he finished vaguely.

"Caught up in what?" Hisoka demanded. He wasn't angry about them canceling out but he was worried in case they were in trouble or something. The last few months had seen definite improvement in Kyo and Takashi and he was afraid that it somehow managed to blow up in their faces.

"Er. .Taka. . has. . to. . .uh, fix the washing machine! Yeah! That's it! We're running out of clothes. .and um . . we need to. . .fix it!" Kyo said brightly.

He gaped at the utter absurdity of Kyo's reasoning and for a moment, he wasn't sure if if should laugh or cry. Before he could say anything though, Kyo quickly spoke up again.

"Uh, Hisoka? Could you hold on a while?" without waiting for an answer, he heard Kyo muffling his phone, with a hand probably. He didn't cover up his mouthpiece properly though as Hisoka could clearly hear his next words.

"Taka! I'm trying to talk here!" Kyo hissed.

He heard a faint voice laughing in the background. "So talk. And I'll just continue where we left off, ne?"

"C'mon," he actually heard Kyo whine, "give me a minute! You're killing me!"

"Actually, I'm currently trying to kiss and suck on your neck, not kill you. So please continue."

Hisoka was sure he was blushing. A quick glance in a mirror showed that yes, he was blushing. In fact, Tsuzuki has also noticed that he was blushing. He quirked an eyebrow but he was too busy blushing to answer.

He could not believe he was actually on the phone listening to his friends make out.

Which is good. That they're making out, not him listening to them making out because if they're making out, that means they're getting better and that's good! But it's not good that he was listening to them because he couldn't stop blushing and he had gotten so red that the color's clashing with his eyes spectacularly and Takashi apparently has moved on to another part of the anatomy because Kyo's making these little noises in the back of his throat, kinda like he does when Tsuzuki's touching him in all the right places and-okay, he better stop.

Hisoka cleared his throat, "Kyo?" he managed to squeak out.

"Huh?" Kyo's voice sounded heavy and very distracted but he quickly collected himself. "Uh, Hisoka! Haha! Sorry! Erm. . .Taka had to . . .er. . .look for the screwdriver. . ."

He could practically see the large sweatdrop oozing out of his phone.

"That's okay! We'll have dinner together some other time!" Hisoka assured him while steam was pouring out of his ears. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, okay," Kyo mumbled and then, "Taka. . .that feels nice. ." he breathed.

He nearly broke the phone in his haste to cut off the line.

"'Soka-chan?" Tsuzuki asked, a worried note in his voice. "What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, everything's fine," he stammered while visions of 'that-feels-nice' floated merrily through his head. "Uh, they can't make it, something came up and they can't make it!"

"O~kay," Tsuzuki drawled, looking at him strangely. "Are _you okay?"_

"I'm fine. . .I think," Hisoka said, distracted as he noticed that Tsuzuki's shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing a slice of creamy pale skin. He swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly dry.

Tsuzuki kept on giving him these funny looks as he tried desperately to control himself. But he wasn't his husband for nothing. After a second or two, understanding dawned in his amethyst eyes and with a low chuckle, he stepped close to the still blushing boy until Hisoka was breathing in the light scent of his cologne.

Taking his chin in his hand, Tsuzuki leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against his suddenly swollen lips. "Still want to go out to dinner?" he murmured.

That sounded like too much work all of a sudden and as Hisoka grabbed his shoulders for a more involved kiss, he murmured back, "We can always order take out."

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: oh my. . .Soka-chan. . . . . .*speechless*_

_Kelly: Kyo, your 'fixing the washing machine' reason sucked. Totally._

_Kyo: Hey, I can't exactly say "I'm sorry we can't go Hisoka coz me and Taka are going to have sex like rabid bunnies," can I?_


	9. Chapter 8:Spy Kids!

_A/N: Ah, as you read this chapter, you'll notice a marked difference. In other words; I switched back to the third-person POV. Haha! See, I thought I could do first-person POV but after the last chapter. . . .do you have ANY idea how **weird **it is writing a lemon for a yaoi scene in the first-person????????? I have been scarred for life! My fragile psychological state couldn't take the pressure so I switched! Haha!_

_Dear god, it took me ages to fix all of the chapters back to the third-person POV. I was dying, dying do you hear me???!!!_

**_Shaynie_****_, Literary Eagle, DeathAngelCreo, nekoMoon-chan: _**_Domo arigato! Hontoni! ^^_

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_Thanks for your 'email'. I'll always remember your words!_

_Warning: Tats OOC, Taka and Kyo being generally hentai. No lemons though. Happy, Shaynie? Ohohoho!_

_Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 8: Spy Kids!

________________________________________________________________________

Hisoka's superpowers told him, the minute he walked in to the staffroom, that today will be a day of. . . .blushing.

Yes, blushing.

Why does he say that? Well, let's just say that the emotional equivalent of pheromones was hanging thick in the air. And he placed the blame solely on the two currently giggling together on the couch.

Well, Kyo was giggling. Takashi was making him giggle.

The green-eyed boy made his way over to the coffee machine by the couch and poured himself a mug, quirking an eyebrow at the older man.

"Ohayo, Takashi, Kyo."

Takashi looked up, hair falling into his eyes and gave Hisoka a small smile. "Ohayo, Hisoka."

Kyo just giggled in answer. Probably because he was currently in his chibi-neko incarnation, sitting in Takashi's lap and was being tickled gently.

"Oh, yeah, Hisoka," Takashi started. "I'm really sorry we had to cancel at the last-minute yesterday."

Hisoka waved a hand, "It's okay. I understand that fixing the. . .washing machine can take up a lot of time," he said, with a perfectly straight face.

Takashi nodded solemnly and attacked neko-Kyo with a fresh wave of tickling. "Yes, we had quite a night. Just when we thought we had it fixed, up comes a new problem and bam! There we go again, fixing the bloody thing."

He should have known that the older man was better at this whole innuendo thing than he was. He wasn't sure whether it was wise for him to rise to the innuendo-rich bait or just stand there, blinking like an owl.

Neko-Kyo suddenly stopped his giggling to stare at him while nipping at Takashi's fingers. (Does anyone else besides him find this scenario rather disturbing?)

"Hisoka-chan got some last night!" neko-Kyo singsonged.

How else can Hisoka reply to this blatant announcement of his apparent sexual activity to the whole world?

He spluttered. "K-kyo-san!"

"You know what, Kyo?" Takashi said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I think you're absolutely right. Look at the boy. He's simply glowing. Isn't he glowing?"

"Uh-huh!" neko-Kyo nodded happily and nipped lovingly at a finger. "He's glowing!"

"You're glowing beautifully, Hisoka. The color really becomes you. I take it your washing machine also broke down last night?"

He had to admit it, he was a coward. Hey, he's an 18 year old kid who's perpetually stuck at the physical age of 16. Most of his life was spent in a dark cellar with no human company. He was killed horrifically and his husband thinks cake is the best way to start the day. So yes, Hisoka was ill-equipped to deal with two colleagues who are too sex-crazed for their own good and find evil delight in teasing their colleague about their own sex life.

He ran.

________________________________________________________________________

If people find life a tangled web that is an intriguing puzzle waiting for the right kind of person to de-tangle it and make everything clear, he'd love to invite that same maniac to try and de-tangle the web that is death.

Tatsumi Seiichiro was certain he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

But since he woke up next to a beautiful blond, he can't really say that can he? Okay then, he's pretty sure he woke up on a wrong day. He was also pretty sure that other secretaries have it much easier than he did. He was willing to bet Bill Gates' secretary finds each day an invigorating challenge full of fresh possibilities. He was also willing to bet that that Enron guy's secretary thought he/she had the best job in the world (before it all came to spectacular crash that is). Their life was just peachy fine because they never had to be the secretary in the Summoning Division of Japan's Bureau for Processing the Dead. He was damn sure they never had to receive near-weekly damage reports from employees who knows that it's never a good idea to summon your Shikigami when having a spat with a colleague in the library which is full of flammable stuff but do it anyway. He was goddamn sure they never had to be the secretary of a division where everyone has a bloody past and is likely to have a nervous breakdown this week or the next and you're the one expected to patch things up again while keeping the budget above the red line. He was ******* sure they never had to be the secretary of an office where nearly 70% of the people working in it are gay.

He was willing to bet nobody realizes that Tatsumi Seiichiro can bitch with the best of them.

Taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, Tatsumi wondered why he bothered waking up at all this morning. He blamed this entirely on Yutaka for being such a tease in the mornings.

If anyone is wondering WHY he was particularly bitchy this morning, the answer is right in front of his eyes.

There he was, trying to conduct a _serious_ meeting, and one of his colleague is currently in neko form and cuddling in his husband's lap who seems to be perfectly enjoying himself while his other two colleagues were trying to make out in plain view.

Okay, that was harsh. Tsuzuki is trying to make out. Hisoka's too busy dying (again) of mortification (but not actively doing anything to stop _his husband). Do you see what he meant about the whole gay thing?_

Yes, yes he's gay too but that doesn't count.

"Kyo-kun," he tried, voice betraying no hint at all of his irritation, "can you please take your own seat?"

"Shan't!"

"Please, Kyo-kun, we're trying to have a mee-"

"Don't wanna! Wanna stay with Taka!"

Great, he's whining now. He gave up. At least they're not making out.

"Tsuzuki-san, can you please stop trying to nibble on Kurosaki-kun's ear and pay attention." It might have been his utter bluntness. It might have been the slight irritation he accidentally let show. It might have been the shadow that's currently poised to strangle the amethyst-eyed man.

Whatever it was, it got Tsuzuki to leave Hisoka alone and the boy shot Tatsumi a grateful-embarrassed look.

"Now that we're all settled down," he glared at Tsuzuki, who was sidling closer to Hisoka, a truly evil look and he meeped. "We have a new-"

"Everyone! My new invention! I call it Johnny-chan! This little beauty will guarantee satisfaction for you and your loved one! Just pre-"

Tatsumi wondered if anyone had a bottle of painkillers available right now.

* * *

"They died and their souls haven't moved on?" Hisoka asked.

Tatsumi nodded his head and gestured at them to open the files he had distributed earlier. "Everyone but the latest actually. . .kind off."

A few eyebrows were raised in question. It was rare to see Tatsumi being less than concise. He qualified further. "The souls have left the body, yes. But it takes the body around a week to finally die out. It's probably because the souls were still tied to the body, with the tie finally weakened and let loose after some time. Then they die."

He could see Takashi frowning faintly as the former doctor took it all in. "And how many have died now?"

"Three." Takashi winced. "The Gushoshin are pretty sure it's the work of a demon. There are traces of higher than normal demon activity in the area. The current hypothesis right now is that the demon possesses the bodies to get their spiritual energy, using it until he runs out thus him needing to find a new victim."

"How long does it take for him to jump from one victim to the next?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice slightly subdued.

Tatsumi shot him a reassuring smile, obviously he was remembering the Saagatanus case. "There's usually a period of three to five days before the demon needs to find a new. . .donor. So far, he's been rather indiscriminate in choosing his victims. There doesn't seem to be a set pattern; no age, personality similarities whatsoever except one."

"That is?" Takashi asked.

Tatsumi coughed. "All of his victims are. . .good looking. Male and female."

"Ah, a demon with a penchant for beauty."

"Yes, well. The victims are either students or teachers at Araiso Private High School."

"Let me guess," Hisoka piped up. "You want us to go undercover." There was a certain note of resignation in his voice and Tatsumi had to bit back a smile.

"Yes," he replied gravely.

"And I have to pose as a student."

"Quite an astute guess Kurosaki-kun."

"And Tsuzuki gets to be the school nurse again."

"Social Science teacher."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," the boy muttered. "I'm sick and tired of posing as a student."

"It is, nevertheless, your job," Tatsumi announced with an air of finality. "But this time, Kyo-kun and Takashi-san will accompany the two of you. We need to have this case wrapped up as soon as possible to avoid more deaths."

Hisoka looked up, surprised while Kyo let out a squeal of excitement and bounded over to Hisoka, tugging at his jacket and bouncing up and down. "Yay! Can I pose as a student too? Can I Tatsumi-san? Can I can I can I?"

"Of course. Takashi-san will be the school nurse."

"Yay! Hey, Hisoka-chan can be my brother! Right, Hisoka-chan?" neko-Kyo grinned.

"We don't look alike Kyo!" Hisoka said, exasperated.

"That's okay! You can be my stepbrother! And we'll be in the same class, and we'll have lunch together and I'll pulverize anyone who dares to bully my kid brother! And-"

"If I'm your kid brother, we can't be in the same class!"

"Then you'll be my really smart kid brother who skipped a grade!"

"Tsuzuki can you please talk some sense into him??!!"

"I think it's a great idea! And I can be your teacher who wants to have a scandalous affair with his student!"

"Wow! Very smart, Tsuzuki-chan!" Kyo giggled. "And I can have a scandalous affair with the new school nurse, right, Taka???"

Takashi scooped up his little neko and patted the neko's head affectionately. "I'll be happy to have a scandalous affair with you, Kyo my love. It'll be like old times again."

"Hey, remember the time when we were making out in the infirmary and the principal nearly walked in on us?"

Tatsumi was largely ignored as he tried to massage away the headache that was building. "Is it my imagination or is everyone here a bunch of sex maniacs?" he muttered to himself.

"Nah, it's not your imagination, Sei-chan!" Watari laughed. "We're all sex maniacs. You included."

Tatsumi tried to look affronted. "I am not a sex maniac."

Watari just gave him a disbelieving grin. Tatsumi sniffed and poked the blond in the ribs. "Well, I'm a politer sex maniac than they are."

True, true. Hey, wanna test out Johnny-chan tonight?"

". . . . . . . . ."

________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think?" Kyo asked.

Takashi took in the uniform Kyo was wearing; dark slacks, short-sleeved white shirt with a light gray sleeveless v-neck sweater over the shirt. Hands in his pockets, Kyo stood there with a grin, hair falling rakishly in his eyes.

"Well?" he prompted again. Takashi could tell that Kyo was pretty pleased at the chance of posing as a high school student. His death had happened just before he was about to graduate and though he didn't talk about it, Takashi knew Kyo missed those days when he was just a student and he was just the school doctor.

"It's a great uniform," he offered with a smile. "A bit somber but great."

Kyo eyed him and poked his chest, saying, "I can sense a 'but' there."

"But you look too much like Shiozaki Kyo," Takashi said gravely.

"What's the problem then? I am Shiozaki Kyo," Kyo asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be Kurosaki Kyo."

"You _do _realize that I don't get your logic at all."

"Trust me," Takashi assured him. "You need to change your look just a bit. Somebody might remember you from your soccer days and we don't want that happening right? In fact," he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "yep, too much. Too much Shiozaki Kyo. Ah! I can't stand it anymore!"

Without further ado, Takashi jumped him.

"Taka!" Kyo shrieked. "What are y-mmph. . ."

A few minutes later. . . 

"How about this?"

Deciding to humour the man, Kyo had changed his look. He had slicked back his hair in the nerdiest possible style and even had glasses perched on his nose. To complete the transformation, he even had a couple of pens tucked in his pocket.

Takashi shook his head morosely.

"Now what?" Kyo demanded.

"You look too much like Clark Kent. Somebody will realize that underneath that studious exterior, there's this sex god just waiting to pop out!"

Kyo blinked. "Sex god?"

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!"

"Taka! Stop it! I-mmph. . . ."

Again, a few minutes later. . . .

"Don't you dare tell me I look like a sex god," Kyo threatened. He had lost the glasses and the sweater even. His shirt was now hanging out and his hair had been spiked up. The school rebel look.

"You look like. . .James Dean!" Takashi offered brightly.

"Rea~lly?" Kyo drawled.

"Yeah, in fact, he's a sex god too!"

"Matsumada Takashi, will you please stop trying to make out with me! Taka!-mmph. . ."

* * *

Hisoka and Tsuzuki had been waiting in the living room for quite some time. The four of them had promised to go down together to check in the hotel room Tatsumi had booked for them. Kyo and Hisoka both had gotten their uniforms and while Hisoka was more than willing to put off trying it out, Takashi had insisted on seeing how Kyo looked in them. The two had gone into the bedroom for Kyo to try it out and suspicious sounds had floated out into the living room. . .there had been the occasional crashes, yells of "Stop it! Taka!" and the odd silences that stretched for a few minutes at least. . .

They sweatdropped.

A little later, the bedroom door finally opened and Kyo stalked out, with a trussed up, chibified and maniacally giggling Takashi.

At their questioning looks, Kyo said, "Don't ask."

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Hmm, a bit of an abrupt ending to this chapter but who cares? I don't. ^__^;;; *giggle* oh, the 'Johnny-chan' bit was a shameless reference to Kouri's __Tokyo_ Babylon/X fic "Reversal". Go read it, it's great! My favourite of hers is a Yami no Matsuei/X crossover, called "Atropos". Fantastic stuff. Her best portrayal of Seishirou yet.__

_In case you did notice, yeah, I got the name __Araiso_ Private___High School__ from Wild Adapter/Executive Committee. Do you think I should include Kubo-chan and Tokitou-chan in the case as well?_


	10. Chapter 9:New Students

_A/N: Wan! My classes are starting tomorrow! Oh, the horror! The pain! The agony! ^__^;;_

**_Tracye1014, Literary Eagle, Shaynie, Rinoa Redcloak: _**_glad you guys enjoyed that chapter. It's the least I could do after angsting out on you people! ^^_

**_Sakusha-san: _**_Maa, kreko doesn't have lime. . .*blinks innocently*_

**_Tracye1014: _**_Ah. . .Kyo MAY meet an old friend soon. . .*smiles mysteriously*_

_Hey, I've updated my FAKE story! Finally. . . ^__^;;;_

_Warning: Introduction of a new OC. How big a part will she play? I have no idea. XD _

_Disclaimer: If it IS mine. . .sigh. . .Ah, and Wild Adapter/Executive Committee belongs to the great Kazuya Minekura of Gensomaden Saiyuki fame. No profits made. Just fun._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 9: New Students

________________________________________________________________________

Satsumi Saori was bored.

It was one thing to be bored but _ragingly bored was simply unacceptable. Sighing a little, she slumped a bit lower in her seat, but not enough to detract from her usual posture of calm confidence. After all, she had a reputation to live up to._

Twitching an invisible lint of her black pleated skirt, she gave a smile to Akiko who was still chattering away, oblivious to her friend who wished that she would just shut up and go away. She wouldn't have thought about it anyway, looking at Saori. Saori-chan was the perfect school girl. She had the looks; hair as black as a raven's wing tied in a braid with artfully wispy bangs, warm, twinkling brown eyes that at a certain angle, look almost amber, and a lithe, attractive body that the short skirt and pristine white shirt and sleeveless gray sweater that was their school uniform showed off to her best advantage. Saori came from a well-to-do family but was never stuck up and was a straight-A student and kind to everyone. All in all, the perfect school girl.

What else could she be?

Taking out her notebook and flipping open to a fresh page, Saori started to doodle around the edges, paying little attention to what Akiko was saying. Something about a new teacher and the latest gossip about the Student Council Executive Committee. A new teacher was barely something worth thinking about; most of their teachers tended to be of the gray and wrinkly type. You'd think that the school had an aversion to good looking teachers or something. Maybe they were afraid the kids won't pay attention in class. . . .  an excellent academic record is what Araiso Private High School is fiercely proud of anyway.

The Executive Committee though. . .Araiso was unique in that the Student Council, headed by Matsumoto Kaichou, was practically a governing law body unto itself. Nothing much gets past the Student Council and its members. The Executive Committee was made up of some of the most. . .interesting individuals in the school. Especially that Kubota and Tokitou. They made quite a pair. School bullies and rebel wannabes have learnt that it does not pay to cross paths with those two. You might end up being a permanent fixture at the infirmary.

Still doodling, Saori wondered silently whether somebody would one day beat Kubota and Tokitou. Not that she was actively wishing for it. They weren't her type, true (besides, rumours had it that the two friends appeared to be more than just. . .friends) but something on that scale would definitely add a little excitement to her life.

". . . .and they say it might be a deadly virus!" Akiko finished excitedly.

That got through to her. "Virus?" she lifted one elegant eyebrow.

"Yeah," Akiko nodded enthusiastically, glasses glinting with excitement. "They think that's what killed off those two kids and Echiko sensei."

Saori shrugged. "If it is a virus, wouldn't the Health Ministry be quarantining off the school by now?"

At that little piece of logic offered up dryly, Akiko wilted and sighed. "I guess. . ." she admitted, her still innocent exuberance unwilling to let go of such an exotic, implausible and totally believable explanation for the three deaths that had happened within the month. Besides, it added a certain morbid elegance the fact that Echiko sensei had been a stunning woman and the two students that died were quite good looking as well.

"Ne, Saori-chan?"

"Hmm?" Saori looked up from her notepad and gave her a quizzical smile.

Taking a moment to bask in the glow of that smile, Akiko placed a pale hand on Saori's and squeezed it. "You will be careful won't you?" she asked anxiously.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, whether it's a virus or not, people are pointing out about how weird it is that those who died are the really good looking ones and. . . you're so beautiful, Saori-chan! You will, won't you?" her green eyes were earnest in their pleading.

"Will I be careful?" Saori clarified.

"Yes!"

Saori laughed delightedly and patted Akiko's arm affectionately, her eyes twinkling with merriment. "I will, don't worry. And I'm sure everything will work out fine," she added.

Reassured, Akiko then went back to her excited monologue of the latest going ons in their school and once again, Saori let her chatter drift her off to place where things were hopefully more exciting than where her physical body was currently stuck at.

* * *

"And if you all will please pay attention. . .?"

Someone should really give Fuyuko sensei tips on how to teach bored 17 year olds effectively. Pointer one would be to never let a pleading tone enter your voice. It negates whatever authority the title of 'sensei' gives you whatsoever. That, and that hideously fake wig she had on.

Saori wondered whether Fuyuko sensei was completely bald, or just at a spot.

Tapping her pen in a gentle staccato against her desk, she turned sideways in her chair, crossing her legs and shooting a smile at Iwaragi who was two desks over. The boy, noting the rather pleasing position she was in; her legs shown off to a good advantage by the baggy white socks and short skirt, grinned back. Seeing his rather lecherous grin, Saori stuck out her tongue.

Fuyuko sensei had given up trying to get the attention of the class it seems. It couldn't be helped anyway. The day outside was too beautiful to be spent indoors and everyone was anxious for the lunch bell to ring. Sighing in resignation, she beckoned a wrinkled hand towards the door, which Saori just now realized was open.

Whomever it was outside took the cue to come in.

_Wow, Saori noted absently. _Fuyuko-san shouldn't have bothered with all that talk. If she had wanted our attention, all she'd have to do was just haul those two up and everyone would shut up._ And everyone was._

There had been two somebodies who had came in. Obviously new transfer students. One of them was quite tall, probably a good five feet eight or more with hair that was as dark as her own (_no artificial coloring there, again she noted absently) and was standing up front with a relaxed grace, smiling and looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself. She was somewhat surprised to see that his eyes were a startlingly pale blue in color. The one beside him, looking faintly resigned, was every bit as handsome as the tall one. In a completely opposite way. _

Hair that was the color of wheat-gold set off his large, luminous green eyes, making the boy look slightly vulnerable, and attractively effeminate. He was shorter than the other one, barely reaching up to his ears with a slight frame. Cocking her head to the side, she saw that the flaxen haired boy held himself with that same grace the black haired one did and she knew without a doubt that both of them were good fighters. They had that certain way of standing, giving the impression of being totally at ease, yet at the same time, ready to act at a moment's notice. Not that many people would have realized it but then, most people were oblivious to the world around them.

Except for the really obvious facts; like how gorgeous the new students were, Saori thought to herself with a silent laugh. Looking over to Akiko, Saori saw that the girl had a star-struck look in her eyes, as were most of the girls (and a couple of the guys as well). Their attention seemed to be evenly divided between flaxen hair and black hair. Saori though, liked her guys. . .tougher looking. Seeing that Fuyuko sensei was about to start the introductions, she sat up straighter and paid careful attention to the taller one.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Black hair said cheerfully, with a bow. "My name's Kurosaki Kyo and we've just transferred in from Kanagawa. Hajimemashite!"

With a faint sigh, flaxen hair stepped forward and bowed as well. "Ohayo, my name is Kurosaki Hisoka. Hajimemashite," he added.

"Ne, are you two brothers?" a voice called out from the back.

"Real smart aren't you, Shinichi?" Another voice called back. "They have the same family name. Of course they are!"

"Well they don't look alike! They could be cousins!"

"Class! Please!" Fuyuko sensei pleaded, sounding almost teary eyed. "Settle down!"

"Ah, it's alright, Fuyuko sensei," Kurosaki Kyo assured her with a smile. "We get that a lot. Yes, we're brothers. Step-brothers actually. Different mothers."

"See? I was right!"

"For once in your life you mean."

"You want to repeat that?"

"My p-"

"Kyo-san! Hisoka-san! Please take the empty seats at the back! Near Saori-san's!"

With a languid smile, she lifted a hand in the barest of wave and the two boys made their way down the aisle of desks towards her. When Hisoka passed her by, he gave her a perfunctory nod which she returned, albeit a bit more warmer. Kyo though, gave her a grin, as though saying 'don't mind my brother'. She grinned back and allowed her grin to get a little wider as Kyo took the desk right beside hers. Risking a quick look, she said in a low voice, "Welcome to Araiso. I hope you'll like it here."

With another grin and eyes twinkling, Kyo replied, "Thank you. I'm sure I will."

Saori had a feeling that her days won't get so boring after all.

* * *

"Class, I'm sure all of you are aware that Echiko sensei was supposed to take over your Social Science period for the remaining chapters but. . ." Fuyuko sensei trailed off and dabbed her eyes with a lacy handkerchief. "A tragedy but it will make us stronger somehow."

_Like anyone believes you, you old bat, Saori rolled her eyes and barely suppressed the urge to mimic a violent round of barfing. Iwagari though, didn't have her restraint and was cheerfully poking a finger down his throat and making retching noises, much to the amusement of those who noticed. Kyo did and was looking faintly puzzled, as well as his brother, Hisoka._

Seeing that Fuyuko sensei was still blathering on about life, death and how it generally sucked but one is supposed to accept it anyway, Kyo leaned to the side and whispered in her ear.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" His voice sent a little shudder of delight through her and Saori smiled.

"Fuyuko hated Echiko-san with a passion," she whispered back. This close, she realized that his eyes were really that light in color, somehow making his hair look darker by comparison.

"Why's that?" Kyo asked, still careful to keep his voice low.

"Echiko-san was one of the most gorgeous teachers in school and Fuyuko. . .well, just look at her," she said matter-of-factly.

His eyes drifted to the front where Fuyuko sensei had tucked away the handkerchief and was now on a sermon about how life must go on. Her wig was slightly askew.

"Ah," was all he said and he tactfully let the subject drop. Thanking her with a smile, he leaned back in his chair. Hisoka then leant forward, whispering in his ear. Kyo listened for a while, whispered back, and the flaxen haired boy broke into a smile, which he quickly stifled and poked a finger at his brother.

Chuckling silently, Kyo threw Hisoka a wink but the boy just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

_Close, but doesn't like to show open affection, Saori surmised. It was kind of sweet. Not a lot of stepbrothers get along as well as they seem to. Their father must have been handsome in the extreme with fine taste in wives. Both of his sons were gorgeous, although in different ways._

_. . .people are pointing out about how weird it is that those who died are the really good looking ones. . ._

Shaking her head, Saori decided she must have been really bored to let what Akiko said bother her that much.

"So we have a new teacher who will replace Echiko-san for this semester, though her place in our hearts will never be taken away," Fuyuko sensei declared.

Staring at her, dumbfounded, Saori couldn't decide whether Fuyuko-san was being extremely vindictive and hypocritical or just a plain ass.

"Will everyone please give a warm welcome to Tsuzuki Asato sensei?" Fuyuko sensei beamed and clapped her hands. The rest of the class joined in rather unenthusiastically and the new teacher stepped in. The claps died away.

Blinking, Saori guessed that the school board had finally relented on the 'not too many gorgeous teachers as possible' policy. The new teacher was tall, at least as tall as or a bit taller than Kyo with black hair and the most amazing purple eyes. He had on a rumpled dark suit, coat hanging open and tie casually loosened. One hand stuffed in his pocket, he raised the other in a cheerful greeting, his smile lighting up the whole room.

"Ohayo!" he chirped. "My name's Tsuzuki Asato and I'll be teaching you Social Science!"

Saori watched with some bemusement as Fuyuko-san instructed Tsuzuki-san on the class development, showed him the register book and with a parting wave and an unconscious pat of her wig, she left the class. With a few backward glances.

_Guess she doesn't mind if the gorgeous teachers are male, Saori noted wryly. Really, it was Araiso's luckiest day. Not only had they two, totally hot transfer students, they also had a totally hot new teacher._

". . . .though the Meiji Era promised peace, equality and prosperity for all levels of society, it did not happened overnight," Tsuzuki sensei lectured them with a faint smile. He had taken off his coat and was leaning against his desk, arms crossed and not even referring to a textbook as he taught the subject with a casual flair that had the class enthralled. It also helped that his tie was hanging loose, collar unbuttoned and hair falling into his eyes charmingly. Looking around, Saori saw with some amusement that no one was bothering to take notes, instead just staring at the sensei wide eyed and not a few blushed if he caught their stares. Iwagari seemed a bit put out at the new focus of the girls

attention and Saori grinned. Iwagari hated competition, believing that his charms were infallible.

Gaze sliding to her right, she saw that Kyo was paying attention, though smiling as though he was enjoying a private joke. Hisoka was stone faced.

"You're one of the new students I take it?" Tsuzuki sensei smiled.

Jerking slightly, she saw that the sensei had come to stand beside Hisoka's desk and was looking down at the boy with a big grin. Hisoka's face though, if it was possible, went even stonier. She wondered idly if he had an instant dislike to the sensei.

"Yes sir. My name is Kurosaki Hisoka," he offered noncommittally.

"Ah, I see. This is your brother then?"

Kyo nodded his head solemnly. "Hai. Kurosaki Kyo. Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite, Kyo-kun. You don't mind right?"

"No sir," Kyo smiled.

"And do you mind if I called you Hisoka-kun?" Tsuzuki turned back to Hisoka.

Sigh. "No sir."

"Great! You have beautiful eyes, do you realize that?" Without waiting for an answer, Tsuzuki sensei spun around and trotted back to the blackboard. "Alright class! Pop quiz time!" he announced cheerfully.

"Sensei! That's not fair! You just started!"

"Yeah! C'mon sensei!"

"It'll be a real easy one," Tsuzuki-san assured them. "I won't take marks, but the one who scores highest gets. . . gets. . . " he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I know! I'll buy them lunch!"

Saori could practically _see the little wheels turning in her classmates heads as they contemplated having lunch with the sensei. It was no surprise that as they waited for him to read out the first question, most of the girls had a menacing look in their eyes. _

Definitely won't be a boring day.

* * *

Kyo was currently perched in his favourite position; namely cuddling on Takashi's lap. The period before lunch was a free study and 'Tsuzuki sensei' had reminded them that new students needed to do a medical check-up with the school nurse. They had obediently trotted off to the infirmary, Hisoka muttering under his breath that Tsuzuki was enjoying himself _too _much. The both of them and had spent the entire hour just hanging out with Takashi.

Sighing, Kyo tucked his head under Takashi's chin, even purring a little as the sensei smoothed his hair. While he was ecstatic at the chance of attending school, even if it was only for a few days, he had to admit; he had grown used to hanging out with a few people at a time only. Stuck in a classroom full of hormone-driven teenagers, it wasn't long before he had started to feel a bit frazzled. So many eyes focused on him. . .Hisoka, whom should have gotten it worse, was calmly reading a book by the window. _Guess his shields are too good now to get bothered by little things like that_, Kyo thought absently.

"Feeling better?" Takashi asked softly.

"Whoever said I was feeling bad to begin with?" Kyo murmured, closing his eyes and letting the gentle motions of the sensei's hand rock him into a near slumber.

"That tactic doesn't work with me, you know."

"It was worth a shot," Kyo laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Just wasn't used to being around so many people like that again."

"Mm-hmm. So have they started a fan club for you yet?"

"Oh, shut up," swatting at Takashi playfully, he disengaged from the embrace and hopped off Takashi's lap. "Have you gotten anything about the ones who died?"

Hearing them starting to discuss the case, Hisoka put down his book and wandered over to them, pulling up a chair and straddling it.

Takashi shrugged. "It's not much. Just confirmation on what Tatsumi told us. The victims were a teacher, a student in the first year and one in the second year. Prior to their deaths, no one reported of them acting strangely in any way whatsoever. Nothing that got commented on, that is."

"In other words; no sudden attacks of the shakes, no memory loss, no personality disorder or _anything that might actually give us a clue as to who the next victim may be?"_

"Why, Hisoka-chan! One might think you were being sarcastic!"

"Yeah, sure."

"No," Takashi smiled. "No symptoms of a likely candidate. Just. . .they were all very good looking."

Kyo, who was standing by the window looking at the scenery outside said, "Saori-san told me that Fuyuko sensei hated Echiko sensei because she was so pretty."

"Do you think Fuyuko-san's a possibility then?"

He shook his head. "Hard to say. She's really old and I couldn't sense any unusual presence from her. Hisoka?"

"None. But then, she could have dampened it. Like what we're doing now."

Since the case had very little to go on, they had concluded that it would be dangerous to just go walking around the school as they are. Humans who have high levels of magic and practitioners of onmyoujitsu can usually sense the Shinigamis. So would demons and it'd be a sure bet that if the demon currently at work sensed their presence, they wouldn't have a chance of forcing it to reveal itself.

What they would do normally is to just dampen their presence, not exactly a hard thing to do, but in the long run, can be tiring. Until Tatsumi came up with the idea that they visited the so-called Control and Regulation Division.

A part of JuuOhCho, the Division is basically responsible for monitoring the practice of magic and on Chijou and train potential Shinigamis in basic 'jitsu. Watari had told them that the Division's main problem was would-be necromancers. Of course, when a necromancer is successful, it was the Shokan's turn to step in.

The four of them had visited the Division's office (larger and a bit more cheerful than theirs) and were ushered in to see the on-duty onmyouji. Hearing their problem, the smiling, cheerful blond girl who looked to be no more than 20 years old had given them each a small pendant. They were assured that it would help mask their aura, unless they used their powers.

"Why don't you go talk with Saori-san?" Hisoka asked.

"Saori-san?" Kyo turned to Hisoka with a puzzled look. "Why her?"

Hisoka shrugged. "She seems to know quite a lot about what's going on. We might be able to get something relevant from her. Plus, it's obvious she's one of the popular girls in school. She's sure to know anything that goes on."

"And why me, might I ask?" Kyo didn't mind talking to Saori, had in fact, thought about it himself. But there was a certain look in Hisoka's eyes that made him a bit suspicious.

"Simple. She likes you. I sensed that much from her."

"Why don't _you go talk to her. I'm sure she likes you too."_

"Oh, she does. But I'm not her type. You are," the boy smirked.

Takashi pouted, kicking his legs back and forth from his perch on the bed. "Do you realize that you're asking my beloved to go throw himself at a girl, Hisoka-kun?"

"It's for everyone's sake, Takashi. I'm sure it'll be very hard and painful but you have to bear with it."

"You're doing this because you're pissed with Tsuzuki aren't you?"

"Why, Takashi-san, whatever gave you that idea?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Ano. . .sumimasen, have any of you seen my brother, Hisoka?"

Saori tilted her head back to smile into pale blue eyes. Lunch had seen her and her usual group of friends outside underneath an ancient beech tree, their favorite hangout spot. Asking the brothers to take lunch with them had crossed her mind but the two of them had to go to the infirmary for their check-up during their free period and hadn't returned to class before. But it looks like she didn't have to chase them down after all.

"Kurosaki-san," she greeted him, while her friends giggled and simpered behind upraised hands. "I think I saw him heading towards the gym earlier."

Kyo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it adorably. "Great, he probably went off for a practice session and forgot all about it," he grumbled.

"Forgot what?" Saori arched an eyebrow.

"We were supposed to have lunch together," Kyo shrugged. "Well, sorry to bother you. See you in class later."

As he was about to walk off, she caught the stricken looks from the other girls and shook her head. You'd think that if they liked him that much, they would at least make the effort to talk to him themselves. Still, not everyone was like her.

"Kurosaki-san? Would you like to have lunch with us?" Saori called out.

At her invitation, Kyo stopped and flashed her a grin. "I'd like that, that is, if your friends don't mind. . ." her friends shook their heads fiercely, "Great! And please, it's just Kyo."

The girls melted.

* * *

". . . .it was so weird, that they died just like that!" Akiko nodded earnestly. "The police can't say how they died. It was as if they just. . . .dropped dead."

It didn't take Akiko long to start babbling about the mysterious three deaths at Araiso. While she was sorry about it, she wished that Akiko would just shut up. And go away. In fact, she really wished that all of her friends would go away and leave her alone with Kyo. The minutes had sped by and she found herself thoroughly enjoying his company. He was easygoing and a polite listener, not even put off by Akiko's incessant chatter or the frank stares he was subjected to by the other girls.

Saori did notice though, that he got uncomfortable whenever the girls pulled off one of their 'accidentally brushing against him' tricks. The third time it happened, he shifted imperceptibly closer to her. Probably because she was the only one who didn't try it, and she was also refraining from drooling in his lap.

"K'so!"

The shout interrupted Akiko's chatter and Kyo jerked around in surprise. The other girls were unfazed though and were trying desperately to get back his attention. A fight had broken out not far from where they sat. Four boys were circling two, the pair making quite an arresting sight. One of them was tall, glasses on and looking utterly at ease with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, despite they fact that he and his friend were outnumbered. In fact, even his friend didn't seem to mind. The total opposite of the tall one, he appeared to barely contain his energy as he bounced on the balls of his feet, one gloved hand curled in a fist and yelling taunts at the four boys circling them.

"It's the Executive Committee," Saori explained. Kyo regarded her with a quizzical expression and she elaborated further. "Kubota and Tokitou are members of the Student Council Executive Committee. It's their job to enforce school rules and break up fights."

"Looks more like they got into a fight rather than stopping one," Kyo murmured. He started to get to his feet, obviously intending to give them some help but she placed a gently restraining hand on him, shaking her head with a faint smile.

"They can take care of themselves. Ookutsa and his gang should have known better by now. They never win."

She was right. As Kyo watched on with an appreciative eye, the two Saori called Kubota and Tokitou trashed (there was no other word for it but 'trashed') the four boys. Moving easily and with the coordinated grace of two people who have fought together many times before, they made short work of Ookutsa and his gang. Sitting back, Kyo commented that Kubota and Tokitou were quite talented fighters, despite not following any set form of martial arts.

Thinking that the fight was over, Kubota had slung an arm over Tokitou's shoulder and started to walk away, ignoring the four boys writhing and groaning piteously on the ground. One of them though, appeared unwilling to give up. Shaking his head, he looked around and grasped something. "Ah, looks like Ookutsa decided to be stupider than usual," Saori said wryly. As he stood up shakily, Saori saw that he had a long piece of iron in his hand was running towards the two boys.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted in alarm. "Look out!"

Spinning around, the Committee members quickly broke apart and as the iron piece was swung wildly, Tokitou shot out his foot and Ookutsa tripped. Falling heavily on his face, the iron bar flew out of his hands and Saori noted with dismay that it was heading straight for her.

Akiko and her friends shrieked in alarm and scooted backwards, out of harm's way. Saori felt as though everything was in slow motion; Tokitou yelling, her friends still shrieking and the iron bar sailing almost dreamily through the air.

"Saori-san!"

Reality went back to normal speed as Kyo threw himself across her, slamming her to the ground with his hand cradled around the back of her head protectively. Instead of smacking into her face, the bar landed with a solid thud on Kyo who was shielding her. He flinched, but didn't utter a word.

He had protected her.

She blinked, still shocked at the suddenness of it all when Akiko screamed.

"Oh my god! Saori-chan! Are you alright?"

Shaking her head dazedly, she offered a crooked smile to her friends as Kyo got off her and offered her his hand. Taking it, she got to her feet and said reassuringly, "I'm fine. Kyo-san saved me. . ." she trailed off. "Oh no! Kyo-san! Are you alright?"

Kyo grinned ruefully. "I have to say, it's an interesting first day. I'm alright," he hastened to assure her. 

"We have to get you to the school nurse!" she said frantically. "Please! You might be injured!"

"I'm alright, really."

"No, no! Please! I'll never forgive myself if you got hurt!"

"Ah. . ." if anything, his expression grew even more rueful at that but he laughed and shook his head. "Okay, I'll go."

Relieved, she took his hand and towed the unresisting boy back towards the school building while her friends followed her in a group, clucking in dismay and excitement. She had to admit though; Kyo was right. It was an interesting day.

________________________________________________________________________

_It's power was draining away._

_As it always did._

_Shifting restlessly, it hissed and scales rubbed scales as it flicked out a reptilian tongue. Spiritual power was unfortunately, an exhaustible source. No sooner had it taken its fill of all those delicious energy, bright and tasty, would slowly dwindle away as it sucked it up bit by bit. A lesser demon such as it had to rely on spiritual power as a food and energy source, unlike the higher ranking demons of Makai._

_It yearned to be free of this painful shackle. Painful because as it runs out, it can practically feel its innards twisting and tearing in hunger. That was its problem. It could go for eons not feeding but as soon as it did, it could not stop. An endless gorge of feasting, the only way it could __be free of its torment was to either never stop eating, or find an inexhaustible power source._

_Reaching out, it flicked its mind in a questing wave, trying to find a suitable victim. While spiritual power was in abundance in this school (one reason why it chose the place), it was further hampered by its other requirement for an appropriate candidate. It wanted beauty._

_Why? Simple really. Because it was ugly in the extreme. Another curse, being a low-ranking demon was its appearance. The lower they are on the ladder of hierarchy of Makai, the more they were susceptible to reflect their true inner nature. Only the high ranking ones had the ability to mask their appearance at will. So it searched for one with enough power. . . .and beauty. _

_Its invisible arm reached out. . .and touched him._

_It hissed, a hiss of pleasure and pain. Pleasure because it found the requisite food and beauty, and pain because its energy was dwindling fast._

_Time was running out._

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: My, I don't think I've ever written from the point of view of someone who's not a Yami character. An interesting experience. Oh yeah, can you guys PLEASE answer these questions? They're imperative for the continuation of this story! Onegai!_

_-this arc will include heaven and hell. Do you think it's better if I provide my own setting and characters from heaven and hell or would it be better if I add in a crossover of sorts; as in for heaven, I use the "Oh My Goddess!" characters. Waddaya say?_

_-how do you think Makai looks like? _


	11. Chapter 10:A Kyo Flavoured Milkshake Pl...

_A/N: Right now, I'm going through my third semester. It's a short semester; only 3 months long so we're given a 3- month long assignment which consists of mini- assignments given every week. Fun I tell you. At least I have more time (relatively that is) to spend on my writing!_

_ What I wanted to say is, when I'm at the university, my only access to the internet is my department's lab. Right now, my lab is currently down "for maintenance purposes". . .*grumble*. They can't say when they'll open again so the only time I can upload my stories is during the weekend when I'm at home. So please be patient with me, onegai? Hey, to make up for it, this chapter is pretty long!  ^__^;;;_

_Warning: The chapter title says it all. . . . ^__~  And no, it's not a lemon *sigh*. I bet you like that, ne, Shaynie-san? XD_

_Note: Igara sensei is the school nurse in Wild Adapter/Executive Committee. She has this thing for Kubota where the minute he shows up, she immediately latches on to him acting all pouty and clingy. . .drives Tokitou crazy I tell ya! She also likes S&M apparently. . . ._

_Disclaimer: I own them! They're mine! Mine mine mine I tell you!!!! Kyo and Takashi that is._

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 10: A Kyo – Flavored Milkshake Please

________________________________________________________________________

"I thought you were supposed to be checking me over?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're not exactly _being _a doctor here, you're _playing _doctor. I'd say that's a big difference."

"Is this a complaint then?"

"Hell no."

Smirk. "Glad to hear that."

"Ah. . .excuse me. . .Takashi sensei?"

Kyo and Takashi broke apart their rather. . .fervent embrace and quickly set their clothes aright. When all was in order, Takashi stole another kiss and called out, "Come in!"

A head poked in besides the curtain that Takashi had wisely drawn around the infirmary bed when he was 'checking over Kurosaki-san' earlier. Saori and her gang had been ushered out by the sensei, telling them firmly that Kyo would be alright and to please get back to their classes. Their sudden visitor turned out to be Tokitou.

The boy took a moment to stare at them quizzically, Kyo wondering for a frantic second whether he had forgotten to zip up his slacks (no, he hadn't), but with a bare shrug, Tokitou flashed them a grin.

"Hey, Kurosaki-san, nice move you pulled earlier," Tokitou said.

Kyo grinned back, "Not as fancy as the moves you guys did."

"Ah, practice y'know?" Tokitou shrugged. "Ne, are you alright?"

"He'll be fine," Takashi spoke up. "Just a bruise. Nothing serious."

"Glad to hear that," a wry voice piped up from behind the curtain. Curious, Takashi shooed the boys over to the couch in the infirmary to find Kubota, the other half of the pair waiting quietly, cigarette unlit, but dangling from his lips. Takashi raised his eyebrows quizzically at that but didn't comment on it. 

As it turns out, the pair wanted nothing more than to make sure that Kyo was okay. They apologized for allowing such a thing to happen in the first place, or rather, Kubota apologized, while Tokitou was busy making googly eyes at Takashi. Now, Kyo prided himself on the fact that he was very secure in the relationship he had with Takashi. He trusted the man. He knew without a doubt that cheating had never once crossed the sensei's mind, as neither had him. He was also well aware of the fact that many people found his husband, with his good looks coupled with his easy charm, extremely desirable. Oh, Kyo knew all these without a doubt.

That was why he had to stop himself from pouncing on the smaller boy and demanding him to place his eyes elsewhere, or he'd _put _his eyes elsewhere.

As Kyo was imagining all sorts of lovely scenes where he was cheerfully pulverizing Tokitou to a mere pulp with his awesome Shinigami powers, Takashi finally got disconcerted enough with the relentless stare Tokitou had been giving him.

"Ah. . .," he threw the briefest sideways glance at Kyo, "Tokitou-san?"

"Hai?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Tokitou blinked. And laughed. "Aha! Gomen, sensei! I was just so used to the lecherous monkey-"

"-_Igara__ sensei, Tokitou-chan," Kubota interjected dryly._

"-who was the school nurse before you by the way. She had this annoying habit of latching on Kubo-chan here and acting all yucky like! It's kinda nice that you're not doing it," Tokitou grinned.

Takashi laughed and leaned back in the couch. "Don't worry, that will never happen. I'm married actually."

Kubota and Tokitou stayed for a few minutes longer, chatting with Takashi and Kyo who took the opportunity to dig a little deeper about the mysterious deaths. Neither of them though, had anything new to add to what the Shinigamis had already found out.

The bell for the next period rang and Kyo, Kubota and Tokitou took their leave of the sensei, making their way down the hallway to their classes. Both Tokitou and Kubota's class were at the next wing while Kyo's was at another. As they were about to part ways, Tokitou already walking ahead and whistling cheerfully, Kubota pulled slightly on Kyo's arm.

"Nani, Kubota-san?" Kyo asked with a smile.

Kubota didn't answer him straightaway but just stared at him, the cigarette still dangling. After a minute or so, Kyo shifted uncomfortably. He was getting slightly unnerved by the boy's intense stare.

"Kubota-san?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ah, gomen, Kurosaki-san," Kubota said softly, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I have to warn you about something."

"About. . .?" 

Kubota fell silent again, and after a moment, spoke up. "Saori-san likes you," he said abruptly.

Kyo blinked. "And?"

"I know you're not an ordinary student, Kurosaki-san--" he waved off Kyo's protests and leaned closer till Kyo could see his own reflection in the boy's glasses. "--not a lot of people know this but Kobayashi and Tasudo. . ." Kyo nodded in recognition. The two boys were the ones who had died. "Both of them _had _something in common."

Kyo was curious. As far as he knew, none of the victims had any similarities whatsoever. "They are?"

"Kobayashi and Tasudo, I knew for a fact that both of them were. . .favourites of Saori-san. And Saori-san was one of the last people to see them alive."

"Are you saying that Saori-san may be somehow responsible for their deaths? As well as Echiko sensei's?" Kyo asked cautiously.

Kubota smiled and straightened, taking his hand away. The intensity Kyo had sensed in him earlier was gone, and once more, the smiling boy with somewhat mocking eyes was back. "I said nothing of that sort, Kurosaki-san. All I said was, be careful."

They stared at each other silently, one smiling and the other trying to see past the opaque walls that barricaded the other boy's eyes. Finally, after what seemed an age, Kyo nodded.

"Thank you for your warning, Kubota-san. I'll keep it in mind."

"That's all I ask. Ja ne."

The smiling boy turned and strode down the hallway that Tokitou had taken earlier with the grace and self-possessed ease that made him stood apart from the others like a beacon. As Kyo watched his retreating back, he knew without a doubt that as much as Kubota suspected he was more than your ordinary student, Kubota was also more than what he seemed.

"Kurosaki-san!" Kubota had spun around and was walking backwards, hands in his pockets and threw Kyo a grin. "Don't worry about Tokitou. He already has someone else to occupy his mind."

With those last parting words, Kubota spun back and disappeared around a corner, leaving a slightly baffled, and a little wary Kyo standing where he left him.

Just who exactly was this Kubota?

* * *

The four Shinigamis met back at the hotel to compare notes in Kyo and Takashi's room, all of them lounging easily on the bed. Tatsumi had booked for them two connecting single rooms, no doubt pleased by the fact that since the four of them were married, he would not have to spend extra in getting rooms with double beds. There were benefits after all to married colleagues.

Tsuzuki had spent his time with the other teachers, trying to pry as much information as possible. When Kyo told them about Kubota's rather mysterious words, Tsuzuki shot up straight. "He's right!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers in excitement. "I found out from the other teachers that Echiko's favourite student was Saori. This can't just be coincidence that she's closely connected to the three victims."

"Do you think she could be possessed by a demon?" Takashi asked curiously. Both he and Kyo did not have that much experience concerning the denizens of Makai. Oh, they had encountered one or two, usually low-class ones over the course of their cases. Hisoka and Tsuzuki, from what they had heard, had gone up against a general of the underworld itself and survived. Quite impressive.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki turned to the boy.

Hisoka shrugged. "I didn't particularly try to read her but from the general feelings I got, she's normal. So is everyone I met."

"Still, it's a start. We at least have something to go on now," Takashi offered.

Everyone agreed at this and the discussion went late into the night, culminating in a take-out for dinner with everyone feeling a bit too lazy to go out. They finally had to stop when they ran out of ideas and Kyo was sprawled over Takashi's lap, fast asleep. He didn't even stir as Tsuzuki and Hisoka took their leave after cleaning away the remnants of their dinner. Takashi took a few moments to just bask in the feeling of having Kyo with him like this, running his fingers through the boy's hair, Kyo settling deeper at his touch. Finally, feeling tired himself, he gently tugged Kyo over to the pillows, sliding in beside him and pulling the blankets over them. As he turned out the lights, Kyo snuggled closer to him and he hugged him close.

The night passed uneventfully.

________________________________________________________________________

Bamboo clashed into bamboo with a solid thwack. Feet sliding easily on the wooden floor, Kyo and Hisoka circled each other warily, each trying to seek out an opening, that brief flash on distraction that would give them the chance that they need. Sweat trickled down Kyo's forehead, running close to his left eye and he flicked back his bangs impatiently. Hisoka took his chance immediately. With swift, furious swings, the green eyed boy had him pressed back as he fought a defensive stance and Hisoka's supporters cheered.

Gym that morning was free activity, their phys.ed coach deciding to let the kids have some fun. That had definitely made it easier for Kyo and Hisoka to carry out their plan. What had them concerned was that it's been three days since the last victim. According to the study that Watari and the Gushoushin did, this particular demon tended to wait from three to five days before attacking a new victim. The Shinigamis were running out of time. And when you can't get to the villain, why, get the villain to come to you.

It was Tsuzuki's idea actually. The older Shinigami had suggested that they bait the demon out with, what else? Spiritual power, since it's obviously the thing that it craves. Plus, the fact that Hisoka and Kyo were both relatively good looking helped. But sudden, unexpected flares of spiritual power would appear suspicious if there was no reason for it. Thus, their little sword fight. The idea was basically that he and Hisoka would have this all out duel and Kyo would, without realizing it. . . . flare. 

It was a good idea. It wasn't unusual for somebody with enough psychic power to accidentally lose control in the heat of the moment, thus negating any suspicion that they were more than what they seemed. Kyo though, was firmly insistent that he'd be the one to do it. When Hisoka had narrowed his eyes at him, Kyo had cheerfully pointed out that Saori was their only suspect and since she liked him the best. . . .well, you figure it out yourself.

Hisoka had been slightly miffed but couldn't come up with a good reason to object.

When Kyo and Hisoka had changed into their hakama and uwagi, each with their favourite shinai slung over a shoulder, their classmates had quickly abandoned their games and crowded around in a loose ring to watch the 'impromptu' match.

Kyo liked sparring with Hisoka. The younger boy had been trained as a bushi since small and was talented to boot. Their practice spars tended to be sporadic at best since cases didn't come by with a regular schedule but they both tried to fit it in when possible. Needless to say, when they sparred, they forgo any sort of protective gear, each liking the added adrenalin that came with being able to move freely in a fight. As such, their match that morning in the gym was also made with no protective gear whatsoever. The coach had been reluctant at first, afraid someone would get injured but Hisoka assured him that they've done it many times before.

A couple of minutes into the fight found the frown that lingered on the coach's face disappearing completely as he too joined his students in cheering the both of them on. Generally, he was rooting for them both as he was technically not supposed to take sides.

From the corner of his eye, Kyo noted that Saori didn't look too pleased with him being on the defensive. _Really, when you're out to impress someone, you don't want to leave a bad impression, Kyo thought absently. Catching Hisoka's shinai with his hilt, a deft twist of his wrist sent Hisoka stumbling slightly to the side. Before he could recover, Kyo darted forward and, __guess I might as well do it now, loosened the hold he had on his spiritual power just enough for it to flare enticingly, and brought his shinai to a halt a bare inch above Hisoka's left shoulder._

They stood there frozen for a moment, both caught in the sudden giddiness of the aftereffects of the adrenalin rush.

"You do realize that I was going easy on you," Hisoka said tartly.

"Oh, of course I did," Kyo assured him solemnly.

"Jerk."

"I love you too."

They grinned at each other and were both startled when the gym erupted into cheers and their classmates flocked around them, babbling excitedly about the match and congratulating them both. As Kyo politely took the towel offered to him by a blushing girl, he caught Saori's eye and she smiled sunnily at him. As he smiled back, a brief shadow passed the girl's hazel eyes.

"That was a _very good _fight, Kyo-san," she murmured, her voice carrying over the tumult.

"Thank you," he said modestly.

"Well," she gave the crowd around them a brief, assessing glance. "I'll see you later then? For lunch?"

Kyo nodded and with a satisfied smile, Saori melted into the press, her loyal followers detaching themselves regretfully and trotted after her like obedient pets. At his side, Hisoka leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I definitely felt something. . .off with her." There was a cautionary note in his voice.

Kyo nodded again, watching Saori's retreating back. As she neared the gym's double doors, she glanced behind and again, smiled as another deeper, darker shadow flitted through her warm eyes.

Inwardly, Kyo shuddered.

* * *

Kyo sighed.

Lunch with Saori and her friends had been decidedly mundane. Not that he expected her to jump him there and then, and suck his powers like a leech (or however it is the demon did it) but nonetheless, he was disappointed. Saori had acted perfectly normal and Hisoka, who joined them, felt absolutely nothing abnormal.

Not that he was looking forward to getting sucked, mind you. He was apprehensive rather, afraid that they were targeting the wrong person. Demon. Whatever. But Hisoka's hunches have yet to be proven wrong. He wondered idly the fact that as yet, they were  unsure as to whether Saori was possessed or is a demon in disguise.

Shrugging, Kyo took his time as he walked softly down the empty halls heading towards the infirmary. Taka, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were waiting for him there as the kendo club's sensei had snagged him after the last bell to have a talk with him. The sensei had heard their phys.ed coach raving about their match and wanted to know whether he and his brother would be interested in joining the club.

He had been tempted to say 'yes' straightaway. So very tempted. It would be something similar to when he was alive; being in the kendo club. _But, he squashed the little flame of longing that had flared to life firmly, __you're not here to reminisce. You have a case to solve. Thanking the sensei politely, he had answered that he would talk with his brother about it and give him an answer soon. It had taken him quite awhile to excuse himself. The sensei had been determined to brainwash him into joining as much as possible._

Windows lined the corridors, giving view of the playing field outside. Both the track and soccer team were practicing, their high-spirited yells ringing the air. Soccer. A wistful smile tugged his face as he stopped by a window and stared down to the field below. He missed that too. He wondered if Josui had made it to the finals again this year.

As he stood there, lost in memories, a faint sound reached his ears.

Frowning, he spun around lightly. It had sounded like someone was whimpering. Looking up and down the deserted corridor, he finally noticed that the room before him had its door slightly ajar. From the sign, it was the janitor's supply room. Kyo hesitated, wondering whether he did heard anything in the first place when the sound came again, this time definitely from the supply room. It wasn't a whimpering. More like mewling. Like a kitten that got lost from its mother.

He always did have a weakness for cats. The sad note in the kitten's mewls melted him instantly and without thought, he crossed the hall and pushed the door fully open. The interior beyond was pitch black. As he fumbled for the light switch on the wall beside, calling out softly for the kitty, something shot out of the dark. Something that moved so fast, he only registered a faint blur and before he could twist aside, that thing had a firm grip on his hand and he was jerked inside.

Before the door slammed shut behind him, Kyo thought of one thing clear; _Damn_.

* * *

Hanging up a wall a good few inches above the floor, courtesy of a hand gripping your throat tightly, Kyo decided, was not a good thing. The minute he had been pulled inside, he was slammed against a wall, a hand curling around his throat tightly and pushing him up against the concrete till his toes touched only air. As he gasped for breath, he tried to kick out at his attacker, his shoes meeting something that felt hard, rough and probably scaly as well. His kicks had no effect whatsoever, merely causing the grip around his neck to tighten, totally cutting off his air supply.

"Feisty. . ." a sibilant voice hissed, sounding as though it spoke through a mouthful of teeth. Big teeth too, Kyo bet. Probably very sharp also. For a moment, the hiss brought back the sharp recollection of Akuma and Kyo struggled harder, his panic overwhelming him.

"Keep struggling and it will be very painful," the thing warned.

Since Kyo had no desire to make the whole thing more uncomfortable than it already was, he immediately ceased struggling, though he still choked for breath. Even dead people needed to breathe after all.

Pleased that its prey would not fight back, its grip loosened enough to enable him to breathe just slightly, but a definite improvement than not breathing at all. He was still hanging in the air though. The demon was strong.

"What. . . .are. . .you?" he managed to gasp out. He needed to stall for as much time as possible. Their plan had been to never let him out of sight but he doubted anyone was watching him earlier. He wondered though, why his friends have yet to come bursting in. He was pretty sure he was panicking loud enough for Hisoka to pick it up.

_Not unless he's still shielding himself from being detected, a wry voice piped up in his head. Crap. The room was too dark for him to make out any distinctive features, the only light coming in from the small, square window set high up in the wall on his right. The window was tightly shut it looked like and enough dirt and grime coated it to make the little light that filtered through weak and watery at best. But from what he could make out, the demon seemed to be of the lizard-like, scaly and generally ugly type. That, or his assailant had a very bad skin problem._

_Great, Kyo thought almost hysterically. __Here I am getting attacked by a demon and I'm cracking jokes inside my head! He blamed it on the fact that this was the first time he encountered a demon as powerful as this, without Taka as backup, plus the fact that this was a REALLY small, extremely dark room._

He was claustrophobic, remember?

"I was just looking for dinner," the demon hissed, adding a little bubbling laugh that grated against his ears. "An attractive dinner. Looks like I'm in luck."

Kyo quickly, despite the growing hysteria he was sinking in, tried to evaluate the options he had. His ofudas were out of the question. He couldn't choke out a spell to save his live (ha ha ha) and he didn't think the demon would let him finish incant one in the first place. That left him with relatively little choice. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. Earth, Air and Water were out of the question. For one thing, he really didn't want to start an earthquake, he doubted that there was a water pipe large enough nearby to be of sufficient use and the air in the room was dead still. That left him with Fire.

He grimaced. He hated using Fire. It was always his last choice. But then, it wasn't as if he had a choice now anyway.

His power answered him immediately and from thin air, a crackling, twisting tongue of bright fire circled the demon in a spiral that rushed to close in. For a moment, he sensed complete surprise from the demon but before he could burn the thing to a crisp golden brown, the demon tightened his chokehold and slammed his head back against the wall.

Kyo let out a cry of pain. Blackness against blackness crowded his vision, sprinkled with bright stars as he tried to stay conscious. The minute the pain had blossomed, his summoned Fire had died out as he lost his concentration. While his Shinigami healing power had kicked in, he was still too dazed to put up a fight. Peripherally, he noted that the demon's eyes glowed in the dark. They burned an incongruous warm, honey brown that reminded him of Saori.

The demon had been surprised. And infinitely pleased. It hissed again. "You have more power than I thought. You'd keep me full for a long time."

_Looks like I don't have to wonder about how it sucks its victims' power anymore, Kyo thought dazedly. __I'm about to have firsthand experience._

The demon slammed his head against the wall again, keeping him barely conscious and it loosened its grip till Kyo was standing on firm ground again. Not that it was much help to him. He was in too much pain to try anything except to slump against the wall and try to not pass out. 

The demon kept a tight hold on his shoulders and for good measure, slammed him against the wall again. His head lolled on his shoulders, eyes rolling back. He barely registered the feel of the demon's hot breath on his neck as it leaned close. Dimly, he felt the velvety rough feel of a long, forked tongue flicking against his skin. His collar was ripped open and a moment later, the soft, slightly dry tongue which was nuzzling him turned hard and plunged deep into his neck, right above his jugular.

For a brief second, shock stilled his bemused mind.

And then the pain came. It felt like pure acid mixed with liquid fire was racing through his body. It felt as though his very soul was being ripped free and pouring out from the puncture in his neck. He arched his head back, his heels drumming uselessly on the floor as he tried to break free. This pain far surpassed what Akuma had put him through; Akuma's curse was like getting your knees skinned while this. . .this was like nothing he ever felt before.

He tried to hold on, he really did. But barely a second after the pain started, Kyo screamed.

* * *

Takashi took another sip of the now-cool coffee and frowned.

"He's late," he announced to his colleagues.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were both perched on one of the infirmary's bed, the latter being hugged tightly by his partner. It was quite safe from him to do so as the door was locked.

"The sensei is probably talking his ear off, trying to get him and me to join the club," Hisoka assured him. Tsuzuki nodded and added something that relatively summed up as that, or him being mobbed by his fangirls.

Takashi turned and gave them a pout. "You have no idea how painful it was the first month after we were married. I barely managed to restrain myself from kicking all those girls that insisted on draping themselves all over him. And the guys," he added mournfully.

"Why didn't you or Kyo tell them to back off?" Tsuzuki asked reasonably.

Takashi rolled his eyes. "If just telling them off worked, he wouldn't have that trouble in the first place. Plus, a sensei who married his own student and the fact that they were both gay is hardly something the school board would approve of."

"True, true," Tsuzuki nodded somberly. One hand was still clutched around Hisoka's waist while the other was expertly unwrapping a candy bar. He had lots of practice.

"Hey," Takashi spoke up, smiling. "Let's have dinner tonight at—"

_Taka.___

He broke off abruptly, staring into the distance.

"Takashi?" Hisoka asked. "Is something wrong?"

He rushed to the door, fumbling with the lock and nearly slamming it into the frame as he pushed the door open and took off running down the hall.

"Takashi! What's wrong?" Hisoka yelled behind him as the two of them tried to catch up.

"Kyo!" he shouted back without pausing his run. "He's in trouble!"

He didn't bother to stop and wonder where Kyo was exactly. He just knew. He ran down as fast as he could, took two sharp turns and was pounding down the corridor that overlooked the playing field when they heard the scream echoing in the air.

"Kyo!"

* * *

A second lasts an eternity when you're drowning in that much pain.

He usually had a high level of pain tolerance, preferring to just suffer in silence or crack a few good jokes to distract himself. He supposed it could be blamed on his whole 'I'm-alone-and-I'll-always-be-alone' complex, that got better after he met Taka. Considering the fact that he was a Shinigami, he and Taka both had been through quite a few injuries that would have killed a normal human but he had bore it stoically enough. Well, he did have a tendency to get all cute and pouty with Taka but that's strictly about getting some love and sympathy.

This though. . . .his power sucked greedily as though it was no more than some delicious malt in a glass was more than he could bear. If he was given the option to die again right there and then to escape it, he probably would have taken it without a second thought. As it was, he screamed in pure pain, the small room ringing with the sound, his screams bouncing back till he felt he was drowning in it.

As it was, he barely registered Taka's voice shouting out his name from somewhere near. "Kyo!" He sounded terrified.

The pain drew on for a moment longer and abruptly, he felt the hardened tongue withdrawing from his neck with a sick, slurpy sound and the clawed hands that had propped him up during the feeding released him and Kyo slumped bonelessly on the floor. The world swam before his eyes and he noted, rather abstractedly, that the demon had six toes.

The demon hissed in anger. "Some other time then, my pretty boy. You'll wait for me won't you?" There was a note of malicious glee in its voice and Kyo tried to whimper, but produced only a faint gurgle in the back of his throat.

Light fell on him as the door swung open and the demon ran out. Before it stepped out though, it looked back and through his steadily dimming vision, Kyo now saw that in its place, instead of the demon, was Saori. Strangely enough, tears were running down her cheeks while her mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "Ja ne," it/Saori hissed.

* * *

The three of them figured it out soon enough that Kyo's scream came from the one room in the corridor they ran down. Before they reached it though, the door swung open and something, moving so fast that it was only a grey blur, raced out of the room and disappeared down a corner. They ignored it for the moment though. Besides, judging by the way it moved, they doubted whether they'd be able to catch it on foot.

It was a supply room, or closet would be a more apt description, and dark as a bottomless well. Takashi didn't bother with the light. Instead, he just focused on the dim, blurred shape that was lying on the floor and quickly crouched down.

"Is anything broken Kyo?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

Kyo mumbled something that sounded like a negative and he hurriedly scooped the boy up in his arms and brought him out to the better-lighted corridor, Hisoka and Tsuzuki waiting there in agitated concern. Seeing Kyo conscious, if barely, in his arms, they relaxed visibly but they each couldn't help the gasp that escaped them as the light fell on the boy.

His shirt was torn into shreds and liberally splashed with blood.

Takashi kneeled on the cold floor, carefully cradling Kyo and trying to find the source of all that blood. It didn't take long for him to find it; just at the side of Kyo's neck, right above his jugular, was a smooth, bloodied hole, nearly an inch in diameter. He fought to keep the bile in his throat down.

"Kyo?" he called gently. "Can you hear me?" Already the wound was closing slowly till it was only a faint scar and soon enough, even that was gone.

Kyo stirred fitfully in his arms. "Taka?" he said weakly. Blinking, he tried to bring his eyes into focus. It didn't seem to work. He kept on seeing three Taka fading in and out.

"What did it do to you?" Tsuzuki asked gently.

Kyo also didn't seem able to move much. Instead of turning to look at Tsuzuki he just let his eyes drift to the side but answered, "Sucked. . . .my power," he slurred out. "Like a milkshake."

They exchanged grim looks. That confirmed it then. But for now, they had to concentrate on the boy. Though his wound had closed, he didn't seem to be getting lucid; instead, he was slipping more and more into what appeared to be a drunken haze.

"Hold on," Takashi murmured. He placed both hands against either side of Kyo's face and closed his eyes. Concentrating, he extended his senses gently and what he felt relieved him greatly. "He's okay," he told the others. "The demon didn't take enough to do much of anything. He's just a bit low on his spiritual power now."

A quick discussion and they agreed that it'd be better if they just teleported straight to their hotel room, thus avoiding any delicate questions like why Kyo appeared drunk and why his clothes where torn to pieces and bloodied. As Takashi carefully cradled Kyo in his arms, Kyo managed to land a blinking gaze on Hisoka.

"You got green eyes," Kyo said, sounding as though he was surprised.

The three of them blinked.

"I think it's because his power was drained," Tsuzuki whispered in Takashi's ear. "He's not making much sense."

"Aa," Takashi nodded. "I think he needs a good sleep. That should be enough to help him recover. Kyo-kun? We're going back to the hotel so you can sleep, okay?"

Kyo was still slurring and his head lolled back, eyes drifting close. "Sounds good," he mumbled.

As they prepared to leave, Kyo mumbled again. "Demon got brown eyes. . . .it glowed."

Again, the three of them exchanged looks. It was Hisoka who said it.

"She's possessed."

He didn't sound happy and they couldn't blame him.

________________________________________________________________________

~to be continued~

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Again, I need your help people. In the Kojiki, it's mentioned that the gods first created an island called Onokoro; the supposed backbone of the world. **Is **there an island called Onokoro in __Japan__? Oh, as usual, praise me. Nyahahaha! Another question! In this original novel of the Angel series (Buffy's ex), their new case was about a woman who is said to be Lilith, who is supposed to be Adam's first wife. She was created separately from him and refused to obey Adam. She was then thrown out of heaven and that's when Eve was created. Is this mentioned anywhere in the Bible, or it's just a myth or something the writer made up?_


	12. Chapter 11:My Demon, My Child

_A/N: As my stories progress, I keep on finding better formats for my chapters; thus necessitating in a lot of re-do and re uploads. . . .me and my artistic sensibilities. XD_

**_Cong-san: _**_Ah, finally! A friend of Nabbie's! She told me that some friends of her are reading my stories but I thought I would never hear from any one of them. I'm so happy you like my fics! And don't worry, there'll be a lemon soon. In the next chapter actually. It'll be a Kyo x Taka and. . .Tats x Tari! Yay! Though I'm still unsure as to how far I will go with Tats x Tari. It is a "virgin" territory with me, hahahahaha!_

**_Psystar1: _**_You read all three chronologically even??? And you love Kyo??? Arigato! Sniff, I'm so happy you love him! I love him too! Hey, thanks for the link you gave me. It helped a lot! And I'm looking forward to hearing from ya!_

**_Literary Eagle: _**_You helped a lot, especially with the Onokoro bit. Though I'm still unsure if I'm working it in this story. . .oops! Nearly gave my plot bunny away! *cackles*_  

**_Poison Ivy: _**_Hai__! Yessir! I've never seen Neon Genesis Evangelion._ _How would you describe the kind of anime it is? Do you REALLY recommend it? Is it better than Gundam? If I want to watch Gundam, which comes first? I'm so confused!!_

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_Ooooo__.__ . .comparative religion? Man, I wanted to take it up but since I had to pay $50 for it and I was broke. . .well, you get the picture! XD _

**_Sakusha_****_: _**_No no! Bad Sakusha! Only Taka gets Kyo-Flavoured Milkshakes! Bad Bad Sakusha!_

_A note to all: I have this irritating habit of dropping REALLY SMALL HINTS as to where my story goes. In fact, I've dropped a MINISCULE, ATOMICALLY small hint in this chapter about the demons. Nyahahaha! Will continue to do so even!_

_Note 2: I GOT "TWIN SIGNAL"!!!! YAY!!!_

_Warning: Death, Blood, PiggingOut-Kyo!_

_Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies_

  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                        **Chapter 11**   

                                                **My Demon, My Child**                               

                                       *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kyo slept like the dead (pun very much intended) throughout the whole night, not even stirring once. Takashi, Hisoka and Tsuzuki spent the time discussing the best way to go about the thing. From what Kyo had managed to slur out before passing out completely, they were pretty confident that Saori was possessed instead of just a demon in disguise. The problem they had now was how to exorcise it.

Before they sat down for the discussion though, Tsuzuki and Takashi had put up wards around their rooms, to prevent the demon from tracking them down as from what they could gather, it was pretty determined to have a Kyo Happy Meal. After calling up Watari, asking for his opinion and with the experience Tsuzuki and Hisoka had on demons, they decided that their best choice was to do a classic 'jitsu exorcism, complete with mystical lights and pentagrams. 

They decided to leave the problem of how to go about it exactly till Kyo woke up. As it was, he only did the next morning.

Having you power sucked, Kyo decided upon waking, definitely. . .sucked. He really wouldn't recommend it to anyone.

"Ohayo," Takashi smiled from his perch by his side.

Kyo blinked and wondered if he remembered how to talk. "Ohayo." Ah, he did remember.

"How are you feeling?"

Kyo pondered. "A bit fuzzy," he decided.

"You'll probably feel better after eating something. What would you like to eat?"

"How about a good morning kiss first?" Kyo countered.

"Of course."

A little later.

"So what would you like for breakfast?"

It was agreed that Hisoka and Tsuzuki would both go to school as usual that day to allay any suspicion on Saori's part. Hisoka would give the excuse that Kyo wasn't feeling so well. Besides, they needed to keep an eye on the demon. They were pretty confident that it would not be willing to give up on Kyo. That was the thing about spiritual power. Those that live on it, for a lack of better description, were addicted to it. And the spiritual energy of someone as powerful as Kyo, who was a Shinigami to boot, would be too tempting to be given up.

The two of them had stopped by to check on Kyo before leaving. He was already up and awake, eating his breakfast in bed with Takashi by his side. Actually, they only planned on staying a while. Hisoka and Tsuzuki had wanted to go early to discuss the case. As it was, seeing Kyo eat his breakfast, they could only sit, and stare in dumbfounded silence.

Kyo's breakfast consisted of at least six pieces of pancakes dripping with honey and butter, several pieces of toast with jam, a plate of scrambled eggs, three pieces of blueberry muffins, and a big bowl of cereal. Which he replenished twice.

Now, for Tsuzuki, this was somewhat normal. But that was Tsuzuki. This was Kyo. Hisoka had to pick his jaws up from the floor.

"Hungry much, Kyo?" Tsuzuki asked with a note of amusement.

Draining his orange juice in three gulps, Kyo smacked his lips with gusto and attacked the muffins. Two of it disappeared in lightning speed.

"Hey," Kyo shrugged in between bites. "I need to replace all the energy I lost." Takashi thoughtfully refilled his glass.

They told Kyo then of what they came up with the night before and Kyo nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, she is possessed. Before you guys came in, she changed back and. . ." Kyo hesitated.

"What is it?" Takashi asked, concerned.

"She was crying."

For a while, they sat in silence, Kyo fiddling with the scrambled eggs. The only sort of demon possession he had ran into before were the normal ones where a simple ofuda and spell was enough to banish the demon. The victim usually would have no recollection whatsoever afterwards. Obviously, it wasn't so this time. Did her tears mean she was aware the whole time?

Kyo shuddered slightly at the thought of being made a helpless participant, locked in your own mind as your body was controlled by a being you could hardly comprehend. To just watch in dumb silence while the people you know are killed slowly in front of you. . .

"Hey," Takashi leaned over and gave him a brief peck on the cheek. "We'll help her, don't worry. Okay?"

Kyo smiled. "Aa." With a shade of his former exuberance, he attacked the eggs and listened quietly while the three of them discussed the best way to lure the demon into a trap. From what they had seen, it was too fast to be chased. They needed the element of surprise on their side.

"So just get Hisoka to lure her to a secluded place and we'll just jump her there," Kyo offered.

"Where though?" Tsuzuki frowned. "We can't risk getting innocents caught during the exorcism. It'll give the demon an advantage."

"The park near the school?" Hisoka said, after a few minutes of silence. "Tsuzuki and I have been there once. It's pretty quiet after nightfall. Not a lot of people go there."

Nobody objected to the idea so it was quickly decided that the park it is. Takashi and Kyo would go there first, to prepare the place and they would contact the two later to specify a spot. Glad that they were finally doing something positive about the case, Hisoka and Tsuzuki left the room to go to school, their steps a bit lighter though the new worry of tonight's confrontation gnawed at them. 

As they closed the door behind them, they distinctly heard Kyo say, "Hey Taka? Can we order some pizza? I'm still hungry."

                                        *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_It's__ hunger burned like a mindless thing that gnawed at it intestines and its mind. It made it shift restlessly in the body it stole and the restlessness translated to fidgeting and agitation of its human host._

"Saori-san? Are you okay?"

_It was that human called Akiko, a. . .friend of its host. It bared its fangs at the unfamiliar concept of 'friend'. What is a friend'? What is the worth of that intangible thing called 'friendship'? It knew of no such thing. It knew only of Power, Food and Beauty. The three things it needed to survive. Anything else is worthless and inconsequential. Still, appearances must be kept. This place it had stumbled into was. . heaven._

_It giggled insanely at its little joke. Heaven. Heaven for a demon of Hell. The spiritual power collected in this school was enough to provide a feast for a whole regiment of the Army of Hell. And it had found it first. What would its 'friends' say if they found out about it and the fact that it had gotten there first? Probably they'd be **burning **with jealousy._

_The giggles came again, more of a deep rumbling and wet squelching like something loathsome that had crawled out of a dank sewer than true laughter._

"Saori-san?"

"Ah, I'm alright, Akiko-chan," _the smile came easily as did the empty words of comfort. It marveled the demon; how effortless it was to placate these dumb animals. Just mutter a few words of the appropriate meaning and intonation, and it had the whole flock of them eating out of its hands. Its host had given up fighting a long time ago. Useless it was anyway to put up a fight. Its specialty was human possession after all. It had no other way to survive than that. Human bodies were its shell. Deprive it of it, and it would die._

_But its main weakness was that it needed the soul of its host intact for possession. It could not merely destroy the soul and occupy the body. It did not have the skill or power to make the host body function without the soul. So it was forced to share. But it counted it as a minor inconvenience._

_Turning away from its contemplation, it focused its hearing, and that of its host, to the chatter that filled the classroom. The seat next to it was empty. Listening, it found out that 'Kurosaki-san' was sick, could not make it to school. Probably a fever, his brother explained with a worried frown._

_A fever. . . it had the urge to rub its hands in glee and chortle. The appetizer it had yesterday was the best in a long time. It was an unexpected bonus, that the one they call Kyo had so much power stored in that attractive package. Just a mere taste of it had sent its mind reeling with power and giddiness. Draining that one would be pure pleasure._

_Tapping its fingers on the desk, it wondered though, whether it was time to change bodies. After all, that Kyo had more than enough power to satisfy its hunger. Surely he would have enough to sustain its essence as well._

_A little flare of hope came from the corner of its mind where it had brutally locked the soul of its host. The soul had sensed its plan, thinking of escape. With another giggle, the demon quashed the bright ray with little effort. As much as it would like to, it really couldn't leave the body now. It had too much at stake._

_School ended and it followed the brother from the shadows, easily keeping itself concealed. After all, the brother lacked any talent and would not be able to sense him. A part of its mind warned it that it was rushing into things; that it had better be wary. It knew well from experience that everything good had a price to pay._

_But it was so very hungry. . . _

_And Kyo is so very delicious. . ._

_The brother had turned off the main road and was heading towards the park. Soft twilight shaded the park with indigo shadows and black shapes that writhed in the night air. It felt distinctively at home here._

_The brother had stopped, pulling out his ringing handphone._

"Kyo? Aa. . .in the park? Where? . . . .near the lake? . . .no. . .yeah. . .alright, ja ne."

_Looks like dinner would be coming to it instead._

_As it followed the boy deeper into the park, past groves of silent trees, its hunger flared anew, reminding it that time was running out. It stopped suddenly, as the boy himself stopped and cocked its head to the side, as though listening to something. Maybe the boy did have some talent._

_Maybe it can have the brother as desert. _

                                       *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"Hey, Takashi?"

"Hmm?" Takashi turned and gave Tsuzuki an absent smile. "You said something?"

Tsuzuki nodded, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. The night was getting a bit chilly. "I've been wanting to ask you this since yesterday actually."

"Oh? What is it?"

"How did you know Kyo was in trouble? Even Hisoka didn't pick it up."

Takashi shrugged, still keeping an eye out from their hiding place in the shadow of a stand of trees. The moon was a thin sliver this night, throwing faint light to the clearing before them. "It's no surprise. He was shielding himself."

"Well, yeah. . .but what about you? How did you sense it?" Tsuzuki was one persistent puppy. Takashi gave him a slight grin.

"I have no idea. Really," he added at the look of skepticism on Tsuzuki's face. "It's just this. . .thing I have with Kyo. I can tell when he's in trouble. And vice versa."

Tsuzuki frowned as he processed that in. "You two have a psychic connection?"

"No. . .not really. . actually I'm n—"

"Taka-chan!" came the exaggerated whisper.

Looking up, the both of them saw a dark outline among the branches of the tree they sheltered under. Said outline giggled and leaped, landing on the ground before them lightly.

"Kyo—what on earth are you wearing?" Tsuzuki gaped.

Though the night was dark, their eyes had long adjusted to it and they could make out what Kyo was wearing. The total opposite of last night's extreme stupor, Kyo was simply brimming over with excessive energy and shifted restlessly from foot to foot. What had Tsuzuki gaping and Takashi shaking his head in resignation was his outfit.

He was dressed in a long, ankle-length deep red coat; split at the back to allow easy movement and making the material flare out at every move. Complete with tight, red leather pants, boots and a black leather vest with a high collar, Kyo gave them grin and struck a pose.

"Well? How do I look?"

At Tsuzuki's dumbfounded look, Takashi explained. "He's cosplaying. He's dressed as Dante, that guy from the Playstation game Devil May Cry?" Since the dumbfoundedness didn't lessen, Takashi figured that Tsuzuki is not a Playstation gamer. Kyo seemed rather hurt that he wasn't getting the proper reaction from his audience though.

"I love it, Kyo-kun," Takashi offered. "especially the pants. Very tight, very nice," he added with an exaggerated leer.

"Why thank you, my lecherous husband you," Kyo gave a mock bow. "Your heightened libido is what I strive to achieve after all."

Takashi was curious about one thing though. From what he could make out, the outfit was really tight (except for the coat and that's because it was split front and back). There didn't seem to be any pockets.

"Where did you keep your ofudas?" he asked, concern eclipsing his pleasure at seeing his Kyo in tight red leather. "You _did bring your ofuda right?"_

Kyo rolled his eyes and poked his chest. "Of course I did. Look!" Saying so, he flipped aside his coat. Strapped midway on his thighs, where the original Dante had holsters for his revolvers, Kyo had improvised, adding a pouch on both legs to hold his ofudas. All he had to do was slip his hand in the pouch to get it. Takashi had to admit; it was very convenient.

"Wow," he murmured, slipping an arm around Kyo's waist and drawing him in close, "you thought of everything."

"So you like?"

"I love. Tell me, do the pants come off easy?"

Before he had the chance to find out though, a dry cough came from behind, startling the amorous pair and a blushing Tsuzuki.

"You three were supposed to keep a lookout, not _make_-out."

"Ah! Tatsumi! You're here already!" Tsuzuki flapped his hands, welcoming the secretary who stepped in to their little hideout with a wry smile. They had called in Tatsumi to help with the upcoming exorcism as they were going about it the more conventional way. Hisoka had suggested a method; a spiritual unbinding used when Tsuzuki himself had been possessed by a demon who was a general of Makai no less. But the method was too extreme. From their description, the demon had been _torn out rather than pushed out. They doubt Saori could survive such an exorcism._

"To be fair, Tatsumi-san," Kyo said with a completely serious mien, "It was only I and Takashi that attempted to make-out in the middle of the woods on a dark and lonely night, waiting to jump a demon with a colleague of ours looking on." He said all this with a straight face even as one of the doctor's hand was wandering in places no decent doctor would _dream of wandering to when you have people watching._

"Alright you two," Tatsumi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get into positions. Kurosaki-kun will be here in less than 5 minutes."

Though it was technically their mission, the three of them obeyed the note of authority in the secretary's voice instantly, more from respect actually than from force of habit. But then, they do say that habits are hard to break. . . As it was, the four of them positioned themselves at spots pre-arranged before and waited, ofudas in hand and auras dampened.

The night, despite the sliver of moonlight that filled the clearing, was deathly still. Not a breeze stirred and even the crickets were quiet. The owl that usually hunted was gone, aware enough that this particular spot was going to be an unhealthy place tonight.

Screened by a thicket of dense bushes, Kyo crouched, breathing slowed and steadied as he extended his senses slowly, his surroundings filtering in and becoming a part of him, instead of him being the intruder. He was so still, that near his booted feet, a wood mouse poked an inquisitive head out, whiskers trembling slightly. Just as it decided it was safe to come out, a rustle of leaves from the far end of the clearing convinced it that its burrow was a safer place to be that night.

Hisoka walked calmly to the middle of the lighted clearing, the demon following a few paces behind and cloaked in a veil of shadows. Relying on sight only would have shown them that perhaps, something shifted slightly in the dark behind the boy and nothing more. But they knew better than that. If the night was still before, it was now silent as a tomb. 

He walked on a few paces more, leading the demon till it reached the center of the clearing when he stopped, turned and flashed the demon a smile. "Glad you could make it," Hisoka said politely before vanishing into thin air.

Its surprise was such that its cloak of invisibility disappeared, its concentration wavering. What had previously been shadows and shifting shapes revealed Saori herself, crouched low and eyes wide.

"Wha-?" a soft word uttered in the voice of a young, innocent schoolgirl.

They wasted no time. The minute Hisoka had gotten into position, each of them muttered the beginnings of the spell. 

Long lines of crimson red flared out on the surface of the leaf-strewn ground, crisscrossing each other till it formed a pentagram, the points originating from where each of them stood. The demon, or Saori, was right in the middle of it. The minute the pentagram flared to life, Saori howled and tried to jump free but she was too late. The spell had taken hold of her and would not release her until it reached completion.

Beads of sweat sprang up on Kyo's forehead; concentrating hard, the Sanskrit words of the onmyoujitsu spell fell from his mouth in rapid succession, echoed in near-perfect chorus by the other four. He held the ofudas in his hand, spread out in a fan with the gesture mimicked by the rest and at a certain point, the chanting stopped.

Far from being relieved, Saori now looked positively terrified. Her eyes darted this way and that but the pentagram was perfect. No flaws existed for her to break through and fear twisted her beautiful face to something ugly.

Two fingers held together and pressed against the other arm, they released their ofudas and the paper talismans flew with uncanny accuracy to the middle of the pentagram, straight towards Saori.

She wailed.

Like steel to magnet, the talismans covered her, sticking tight to her skin until every inch of flesh was covered.

For a heartbeat, it looked like a perfect papier-mâché replica of the human body.

Then the writhing and shrieking started. Hands folded in prayer position still, they waited, breathless with apprehension. Saori sounded as though she was being skinned alive. The demon, because it had no corporeal form of its own, had to share its essence with a host. To exorcise it, they had no other choice but to draw that essence out and when released, then could they finally exorcise it.

Kyo winced as her wails grew higher in pitch. Such was the force of the pentagram that she could not even stand. Her body remained crouched on the ground like a beast and her paper covered fingers were clawed, scratching the hard ground in mindless agony as the demon tried to hold on.

_Please, please, please let her be alright_, Kyo chanted the litany in his mind even as his fingers held their position firmly. Almost as if his prayer was heard and answered, the wails suddenly stopped. Still crouching, encased in that magical shell, the ofudas started to burn with a red light that grew in intensity. When it reached a near-blinding glow, the ofudas burst apart and hovered in mid-air.

Underneath, Saori still crouched, her body racked through with shudders but above her, a nebulous mist hung, writhing with the suggestion of shape. Before it could dissipate, once again the ofudas flew but instead of Saori, it targeted that haze and as the talismans enveloped it, they could finally see the demon's true form.

A long, flat head with rows of dagger-sharp teeth, a sinuous lizard-like body and a trashing tail was revealed as the demon was chained in its paper cage. The thing was huge, bigger than Saori by half at least and for a moment, Kyo wondered how such a thing could be hidden inside such a slender body. His musings were cut short though when it screamed.

"_No! Mine! Mine! Give her back!_" With another wail, it tried to dive down into Saori but the instant its ofuda sheathed claws touched the shivering girl, it snatched back its claws and shrieked again with pain. "_Nooooo__!!!_" Its wail was like a thousand souls condemned and they flinched.

"Everyone!" Tatsumi barked suddenly. "Begin!"

With the reminder, once again they chanted the incantation and again, the ofudas burned; this time an icy blue that filled the clearing with a cold that pierced the bone. With it, came a low, roaring wind that swirled in agitated eddies around them.

"Om amuga nobowi hamu bata sapoho!"

The blue burned brighter and the demon finally deemed to realize that escape was not possible. Its red eyed were rolling in its sockets with agony but it stopped suddenly and with a jolt of ice-cold fear, Kyo realized that those burning gaze was fixed on _him_.

Looking down, he saw that the lines that comprised of his point of the pentagram had cracked due to the strain.

He said, distinctively and quite clearly, his feelings on that.

"Shit!"

He quickly withdrew a barrier ofuda from his pouch even as the demon lunged with undisguised eagerness towards him, trailing tatters of its dissipating essence. His friends were shouting in alarm, their incantation faltering even as he threw the talisman to the ground before him-

-the demon was breaking through his temporary kekkai, cracks running crazily all around it-

-Takashi was yelling something, taking out his own ofuda but unable to leave his place-

-the ofuda was burning too fast and the demon had managed to get a paper claw in through a widening crack-

-and _something _surged through the ground beneath his booted feet; too fast and too strong for him to grasp it or realize what it was exactly and just as suddenly, there was a green flash and the demon froze.

That paper claw was drawn back just as quickly and the demon howled, thrown back as it was sent tumbling through the air by that unknown force. It was held fast once again by the center of the pentagram. Shocked red eyes met his, confusion plain in both when an instant later, the demon's confusion was replaced by understanding and growing horror.

It pointed its muzzle to the skies and howled. "_Forgive me! I didn't know! Please! Aljunnu! Baal! Syaitan! Forgive me!_"

Taking no chances, they repeated again the chants and at the final "sapoho", the ofudas burned anew and with a last shriek, the demon glowed. . . .and was gone. For a blessed minute, silence once again fell on the little clearing; silence that was free of malevolence or danger and they each reveled in it, letting the pentagram fade and harsh breathing lessen.

                                       *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"Saori-san?"

By unanimous decision, they had decided that Takashi would be better suited to deal with the traumatized girl. Despite the demon's banishment, she still lay on the hard ground, curled in a little ball and shivering terribly. She had started to cry not long after, little sobs that sounded more painful that it was healing.

"Saori?" he tried again and laid a gentle hand on a trembling shoulder. The sobbing stopped suddenly as though a faucet was turned off and she lifted her head slowly. Red-rimmed brown eyes peered up at him from beneath a curtain of tangled brown hair. Gone was the image of the self-assured, most popular girl in school. Instead, the girl that stared back at him was a broken, pitiful, terrified doll that had seen and been through too much too young.

"Sensei," her whisper was soft yet hoarse. She blinked slowly and let her eyes roam slowly over the assembled group. "Kyo-san? Hisoka-san? Tsuzuki sensei?" her voice trailed off as the events of the last few minutes finally sank in and registered. Once again, the trembling shook her body and tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"I-I was. . sensei. . it tried to. . ." her words were stuck as the sobs grew too hard to contain.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured and with a practiced gesture, swept her into a comforting embrace. He turned her head towards him, burying her sobs against his chest and stroked her hair softly as he would have done for Kyo or any other in need. "It's alright. The demon's gone. You're safe."

It was a mindless litany that he chanted, as he had chanted earlier the spells of banishment. This time, he tried to banish her fear and agony, letting her tears soak the fabric of his shirt and rocking her slowly back and forth. It took her a long and painful time before the tears stopped and the trembling to subside.

After she grew quiet for some time, he whispered in her ear. "Saori? Feeling better? It's alright you know. The demon's gone. It won't come back."

For some reason, she stiffened suddenly in his arms, maybe a memory had resurfaced? But an instant later, she broke free of the embrace and with a helping hand from Kyo, she stood on slightly shaky legs.

Saori brushed off the clinging leaf mould sticking to her skirt and gave them a tremulous smile. Kyo's rather eccentric choice of outfit or the fact that a stranger stood silently to the side didn't seem to faze her as she inclined her head.

"Thank you," she said, still smiling shakily and a hand brushing away the rest of the dirt almost absently, "for your help. Everyone. Really, I don't know what I would have done. You're not really students or teacher are you?"

Hisoka spoke up hesitantly, confusion marking his face. "No, Saori-san we're—" before he could finish, she cut him off.

"Where are we?"

Hisoka blinked. "We're at the park. The one near the school. The lake's just some distance back. We can send you home if y—" again, he was cut off.

"No, it's okay," she shook her head and took a small step back. "I'll be fine. Really. I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done."

Something wasn't right. That message was passed clearly from Hisoka's wide eyes to the rest and instinctively, they crowded closer.

"Saori?" Takashi said cautiously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She opened her mouth as though wanting to assure them once again that she was grateful for their help, but as her eyes met the sensei's, something inside those hurt, brown eyes broke. Saori swayed briefly on her feet but when Takashi leapt to her side with a small cry, she spun around and ran off through the woods. Away from the rest of them. Away from the path leading out of the park.

For a shocked second, they could only stare in silence.

"She's heading for the cliff!" Kyo shouted and it broke their sudden paralysis. Takashi and Kyo both took off running after her, crashing through the underbrush and dodging invisible black branches that threatened to sweep them off their feet. Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi had followed them, but fanning out, in case she veered off.

His heart pounding in his throat, Takashi fought his way past thorny bushes and braches and twigs that stung his cheek and played havoc with his balance. This part of the park they were running in was nearly a jungle; unexplored except for a few of the local kids and teenagers that frequented the park. Judging from her flight, Takashi guessed that she was one of them. The only reason they had found out about the cliff themselves was thanks to the scouting they did earlier.

"Please," Takashi gasped out as he dodged a low-lying branch. "Please don't do anything stupid!"

Behind him, he could hear Kyo coming in close, cursing as he fought his way through. Saori ran fast. He could barely see her blurred outline through the trees and despite the danger, he put on an extra burst of speed.

"Saori!"

He could definitely see the way ahead getting clearer. They must be too near the cliff already. Saori was running flat out now, unhindered by any obstacles as he himself burst through the last stand of trees and saw the ground stretching away and ending in a sharp drop just a few feet from the still running girl.

"Saori! No! Stop!"

She didn't. She kept on running until her feet left the ground and met thin air. For one moment, she hung there, grace and beauty captured perfectly like a final farewell and then, without even a scream, she plunged.

"Saori!" Takashi screamed and he jumped off, following her.

The cliff was high; at least a few hundred feet and the wind whistled sharply in his ears as he tried to outfly gravity and the law of physics. 

"Taka!"

Kyo had followed him down and a desperate idea came to him.

"Kyo! Help me!"

There was no hesitation on the boy's part. A light flared behind him and instantly, he felt a stinging pain hit his back. Kyo too had realized that he would not get to Saori in time. So they chose the only option they had left; Kyo blasted him with just enough pure power to give him added momentum.

He was definitely falling faster than before and almost, his fingers brushed her shirt, the edges tantalizingly within reach. . .

But it wasn't enough. She hit the ground first with a sickening crack. Crying out, Takashi jerked his flight to a violent stop and threw himself sideways. He hit the ground hard enough to bruise, rolling to a stop and coughing up dust. Kyo had done the same and was lying dazed on the ground a few feet away.

"Takashi! Kyo!" It was Tatsumi. The three of them had a gentler flight down. "Are you two okay?"

Ignoring Tatsumi, ignoring his own stinging bruises and even ignoring Kyo, Takashi crawled over to the still body lying like a broken doll. Blood was pooling slowly around her; arms and legs twisted at odd angles and her last dying breath coming in wheezing, bubbling gasps. Already her warm brown eyes were dimming, growing colder by the second.

"Saori," he said numbly. "Why?"

Mute eyes filled with the agony of her last moment, Saori worked her throat, her mouth opening and closing but her last testament was unheard as with a final gasp, her death rattle became the last sound she ever made in the living world. Hands that had tried to clench the dirt stiffened and a moment later, relaxed and an expression of profound peace settled over her face.

Takashi was dimly aware of the fact that he was crying. Tears were rolling down his face to splash softly in the dirt, mixing with the still spreading pool of blood. He was a doctor wasn't he? He should have been able to save her. That's what he does. Save people. He spent his life learning how to so why shouldn't he be able to do so now? Why, when he tried his best, it still wasn't enough?

"Taka," it was Kyo, who had come up behind him and the boy circled his shaking body with his arms, lying his head on his back. "It's not your fault," he said softly. "She chose to die. It's what she wanted."

"But why?" he asked numbly. "Why? I could have helped her. We could have helped her. We could have made her forget. _Why?_" The last word a torn plea that no one could answer.

                                         *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kyo wasn't sure how long they stayed there, at the bottom of that cliff. Saori's body had long gone cold and her blood congealing in the dirt and leaves. Takashi still refused to leave as yet and no one had the heart to make him to. Tatsumi stood off to one side, lost in his own thoughts. Even his shadow seemed bleak. Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat on a large boulder, Hisoka sitting in his lap and burying his face in the man's shoulder.

They all took her death hard.

The moon had dropped low on the horizon and the sky to the east was growing lighter. Already birds were giving tentative, sleepy chirps and the night insects had long fallen silent.

"Tatsumi?"

They jumped as a new voice intruded their silent grieving.

"Watari?" Tatsumi frowned. "What are you doing here?"

The blond had appeared just a few steps away from him and he hurried over to the secretary, an anxious look on his face. His ribbon had come off and his glasses were hanging crooked; sure sign that he had been up all night.

He said hurriedly, "I found out something about the demon we're dealing with, something im—" he trailed off as he finally saw the macabre scene in the dawning light. "Oh my god," he breathed softly.

"We were too late," Tatsumi answered him wearily. "It happened just after we exorcised the demon. She seemed okay but then she just took off and. . ." he waved a helpless hand in her direction.

"She killed herself?"

Tatsumi nodded heavily. "Aa. Takashi-san and Kyo-kun tried their best but. . ."

"I knew this would happen," Watari said miserably.

"What?" Five voices chorused.

"You knew she would try to kill herself?" Takashi had finally shaken off his stupor and was staring at the scientist, a mixture of horror and grief in his look. "Why? Why didn't you tell us earlier!"

"I couldn't," Watari sighed. "I only found out just now. And it's not that I _knew _she would try to kill herself. It's just that I figured she _would_. . . ."

"What did you find out, Watari?" Hisoka asked calmly.

The blond ran a hand through his gold locks, a frustrated gesture and said, "I did some more research on this demon and I finally managed to pin down its exact species. It's called an Arit demon. They specialize it human possession, needing it to stay alive."

"We already know that," Tsuzuki said, puzzled.

"I'm getting to it. See, the Arit, when it possesses a human, has the ability to create a new body for itself, enabling it to leave its host and exist in its own form indefinitely."

They kept silent as they thought it over and Kyo hesitantly spoke up. "How does this. . .Arit creates a new body?" He sounded as though he didn't want to know the answer.

Watari gave it anyway.

"It creates a new body by impregnating its host," he said softly. "By this time, Saori should have been at least a month pregnant. That's why it needed so much energy. It was feeding its baby. . .in a way."

They stared first at him, then at the cold body lying before them.

"God," Takashi said brokenly and buried his face in his hands. He took a deep, shuddering breath and braced himself to ask the question. "Could we have saved her?"

"No," Watari said flatly. "When the host is impregnated, the fetus and the host is bound together spiritually and physically. That means, even if she carried it through its full term, it would have killed her anyway as it was born. The mother feeds the baby. Literally. She must have known this," Watari added, a pained note in his voice. "That's why I figured. . ."

Amber gold light touched the top of the cliff and traveled inch by inch down the craggy face. Morning had broken.

"We should contact the local authorities," Tatsumi was the first to stir himself, the practicalities of the moment asserting itself. "Somebody should call the police and her parents-"

"We can't." Again, Watari was forced to be the bearer of bad news but the Shinigamis were learning to expect it. This whole case had been nothing but.

"We have to burn the body, incinerate it completely."

"Why?" Takashi asked dully.

"Because the fetus can still live in the dead body."

**                                          *  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"Taka? Aren't you tired yet?" Kyo asked softly. The man had been standing by the huge windows that fronted their living room for the past hour ever since they came back. His eyes were fixed on something that only he could see. Whether it was the blooming sakura trees that lined the park in an endless ocean or something that was beyond that, Kyo didn't know.

In the end, it had been Kyo that was forced to perform the burning. Tsuzuki had offered to call up Suzaku but since it was already light, they couldn't risk the whole town panicking, wondering why a bird of legend had suddenly appeared. Kyo, with his skill over the element, had naturally offered to do it instead.

They had to stand there till the very end, the stink of burning flesh curling in their nostrils as Kyo urged the Fire to burn hotter than possible. In a matter of minutes, cloth, skin and bones were reduced to mere ash and even that was disintegrated till only a faint dust was left. Grey, minuscule sprinkles were all that was left of the girl called Saori. 

He was worried about Takashi. The doctor had stood by silently throughout the burning and on their way back to their apartment. He had figured that the older man needed some silence to work it all out but as the silence dragged and stretched, he fretted.

"Taka?" he touched a drooping shoulder hesitantly.

At that brief touch, Takashi turned around and enfolded him in a tight hug, burying his face in the boy's hair. Kyo had taken off his long coat and vest earlier and was wearing only a t-shirt over the leather pants. He roamed his hands all over Kyo's back, trying desperately to drown his feeling of helplessness in the familiar, warm presence that was Kyo.

"There was nothing else you could do," Kyo said softly.

"I know," Takashi closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kyo's shoulder. "I know but I can't stop wishing."

Kyo let the desperate embrace go on for a few moments longer before he broke it. "C'mon," saying so, he lifted a hand and Takashi took it, obediently following the boy. Kyo led him to their bedroom and pushed the door open. As they stepped in, Kyo threw him a small grin.

"How about if I let you find out how easy it is to take off these pants?"

Takashi gave a tired laugh. "I would love to find out."

As he closed the door behind them, throwing the room into a cozy dimness, he drew the unresisting Kyo close again and kissed him, putting all of his grief, helplessness, sadness and fears into that touch and Kyo took it gladly, deepening the kiss and embracing him tight. After an eternity or a second, they broke apart and Takashi stared deep into light blue eyes.

"You'll help me forget?" he whispered.

Kyo smiled and placed a kiss on his brow. "I'll make you forget."

                                      ** * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                ~ to be continued ~**

**                                       * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: The incantation and the Arit demon I actually took from a Korean manga called "__Devil's Island__" by Kyung Il-Yang. The manga is really good; a great plot, a great anti-hero and the drawing. . .exquisite. I don't know what's the real Korean name for the demon so I took the translated one. Sakusha should know this, ne? XD Other details of the demon I modified to suit my needs._

_The names the demon mentioned? Aljunnu is a djinn I think, Baal is a fallen angel (right?) and Syaitan is the malay term for demon. Hell, they're all demons and whatnots. Still, it sounded kinda cool. Poor Saori though._

_Review, ne?___


	13. Chapter 12:Too Soon

_A/N: I blame this entire chapter on Sakusha. You hear that Sakusha? This can be blamed entirely on the SMS marathon we had last night. Because of it, I was typing away like crazy and I managed to finish the entire chapter in one go. And what it contains is your fault Sakusha! Your fault! *faints dead away*_

**_Literary Eagle: _**_thank you but I have to assure you, this chapter is in no way sad. And it's all Sakusha's fault!_

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_well, Taka-chan is having fun now._

**_Psystar1: _**_You're sharp. Actually, the whole Dante thing started as for a purely innocuous reason; I thought Dante is really hot plus the fact that he looks somewhat similar to what I envisioned Kyo as. Except, he's not that evil looking. . . .hmm. . .in fact, I think the best comparison would be Sozo Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin, the captain of the Sekiho troops. Ah. . ._

_Ironically enough though, Dante has come to mean more than that to the story.__ It sort of has relation to what's going on but not in the way you think. After all, I don't want to spoil the surprise for you or anyone else right? *blinks innocently*  Patience, grasshopper. All will be revealed. . .soon. . .I hope. . ._

**_Bloody Valentine: _**_You want GORE? You want PERVERSION? You want MORE???? Ask, and ye shall receive!!!! Mwahahahahahaha! But not in this chapter. *giggle* Soon though, no worries. Tari-Torture. . .hmm. . .I'll see what I can do about it. . .torture in what way? As in turning Tats into a drag queen? Hmm. . .the possibilities. . .love ya too. Hell, I love everyone who reviewed!_

_WARNING: this chapter is basically lime lime lime lime lemon lime lemon lime hell, it's very citrusy. Gomen, Shaynie. Blame it on Sakusha. In fact, blame Cong-san too. She wanted it as well. . .okay, I wanted it too. Happy?_      

_Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies_

                                       *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                      Chapter 12**

**                                                       Too Soon**

                                       *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"Kyo?"

He opened his eyes and peered up into Takashi's face, his own nesting in the crook of the man's arm and smiled.

"Yeah?"

Takashi took that moment to thank God first, that he had Kyo. Beautiful, perfect Kyo who loved him more than he thought possible and whom he loved more than he thought he could love anyone. He would die if he had to lose him again.

"The Arit. . ." he trailed off as the memory of a pale face and twisted body resurfaced, but after a moment, he firmly pushed it aside. No use bringing it up now. At least, she had found the peace of true death. Nothing could touch her now. "When the pentagram cracked and it was about to attack you, why did it stop? It looked as though it was flung back but from what I sensed, it wasn't you who did it."

Kyo sat up, the covers falling to his lap and frowned down at him. With an impatient gesture, he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I've been thinking about that too," he admitted. "Something definitely helped me there and I don't know who. It wasn't any of the others though. And whatever it was, it scared the Arit pretty badly."

Takashi thought about that while running his fingers lazily up and down Kyo's torso. "What would scare a demon?" he mused.

Eyes half-lidded, Kyo licked his lips and said, "Enma?" He was only half-joking.

"Kanoe Kacho told me once," Takashi started slowly, his fingers dancing slower, "that when Tsuzuki was possessed by Saagatanus, Enma intervened, helping him to break the maboroshi he was trapped in. . . could it have been Enma?"

Eyes practically closed now and a purr starting deep in his throat, Kyo leaned down until he was half-lying on top of Takashi. He took the advantage of his position to place feathery kisses on his husband's chest and was rewarded with Takashi's hitched breathing.

"We know why, or at least, one of the reasons why Enma-Daioh did that," Kyo murmured. "Tsuzuki's too powerful to be possessed. With the 12 Gods under his command, he could probably destroy Meifu if he wanted to."

"Don't you think that's a little overboard?" He squirmed restlessly underneath Kyo and grabbed the back of Kyo's neck. Pulling him down forcibly, Kyo let out a giggle as he kissed the boy soundly before letting him answer.

"No it's not," Kyo disagreed mildly and nipped him. "Remember that case around 2 months back? The one where that onryoh* tried to make Hisoka a head shorter? If I remembered correctly, Tsuzuki got pretty pissed. Pissed enough that he practically destroyed the whole graveyard."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. . .I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

Long minutes were spent in delightful wriggling under the sheets after that little exchange. If it's not obvious before, it should be stated here that in their relationship, Takashi was definitely the seme, the dominant one, and he enjoyed being on top. Kyo, naturally the uke (though he insists he does not _look _like a uke), likes to be at the bottom. But as they say, variety is the spice of life and Kyo enjoyed spicing up their relationship. At first, he refused to let Takashi roll over and be on top, pressing Takashi's hips into the bed with his own and giggling even more when Takashi let out a frustrated growl. The man clearly longed to take charge and get a little revenge of his own but Kyo wasn't about to have that.

"You're not a young man, sensei," Kyo said with a serious tone. "Don't overexert yourself. Think about your health," he admonished.

"Why you little-" Takashi spluttered.

Kyo lifted his hips higher and before Takashi could move, pressed his hand firmly down on the sensei's arousal.

"You were saying?" he said innocently.

Takashi whimpered.

"Very good, ojiisan!" Kyo said encouragingly. "I'll do all the work today, don't you worry!"

Oh my, the sensei was turning rather white in the face. Kyo tsked sadly to himself. Takashi seemed to have difficulty breathing. It could be due to his utter indignation at being called an 'ojiisan', or it could be due to his hand which he had yet to move. Either way, Kyo felt that it was his duty to help the poor man. Kyo administered the kiss of life.

"So why don't you think it was Enma who helped you?" Takashi said lazily a little while later, finally giving up and letting the boy ravage his poor, used body.

"Because I'm just a lowly Shinigami with little firepower?" Kyo suggested.

"No you're not," Takashi yawned. "You control the elements, that puts you below Tsuzuki. So why can't it be Enma?"

Kyo paused and looked down, his blue eyes serious. "It's true that it happened too fast for me to get a clear id on the source. . .but remember what the Arit said afterwards?"

Takashi frowned as he tried to recollect. He wasn't sure if he had heard the demon correctly. At that time, he was too busy getting worried about Kyo. "I think he said something like. . . .I didn't know, forgive me, aljunnu. . ." he trailed off.

"Baal and Syaitan," Kyo finished. "They're all major figures in myths and religions. Either as fallen angels or demons. Usually the top-level ones."

"So he was saying sorry to his boss?"

Kyo blew a noisy sigh, huffing back his bangs. "I don't know," he declared and flopped dispiritedly on top of Takashi.

Who immediately took advantage of the distraction and with a neat movement, flipped Kyo on his back, rolling on top of him.

"This feels _much _better," Takashi said smugly.

"Oh woe is me," Kyo said dramatically, placing a mourning hand against his forehead. "Here I am, a young, fresh, innocent—"

Takashi snorted.

"-virgin—"

Takashi gagged.

"-helpless boy, trapped by an unscrupulous, lecherous—"

"Hey, I resent that."

"-oversexed—"

"True, true."

"-nymphomaniac who claims to be my husband! A supposedly _caring, loving, gentle _(!!!!) husband—"

"I am."

"-yet he repeatedly continues to take advantage of my pure, sparkling eyed innocence! Woe is me!"

"Oh shut up."

"How will I face the world?? How will I claim my rightful place among the pure saints of—mmph!"

"Do you," Takashi said breathlessly between kisses, "really don't want me to do this? Or this? Or _this_?"

Kyo considered that for a moment and gave his heartfelt answer. "Oh, to hell with my innocence. Ravage me, you manly Neanderthal you!"

"With pleasure."

                                        *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to state here my innocence in the above. I claim absolutely no responsibility whatsoever for what transpires between Kyo and Takashi in the bedroom.**

**Or in the kitchen.******

**Or the bathroom.******

**Or at their front door.******

**Or on the balcony.******

**Or in the elevator.******

**Or under the table at the corner booth of the Haagen-Daz café in Shinjuku.******

**Or on the floor in front of the television.******

**Or under Takashi's desk in the office.******

**Or under Kyo's desk in the office.******

**Or in that little supply room off the hallway from Watari's lab which Takashi is very fond of.**

**Or the fact that ties, ribbons, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, ice cubes (yes, ice cubes), lubricants, Kyo's belt, Takashi's belt, or any other implements, devices and whatnots are abused in said activities.**

**I claim my legal rights. Thank you. Have a nice day.**

 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kanoe coughed nervously and shifted imperceptibly on his cushion. Service in the Hall of the Dead was above par as usual; the tea a blend he could never hope to obtain anywhere else in the living world, the plate of delicately moist cake waiting for him or the fact that it was all served with delicate china that could grace the tables of emperors with no shame at all. 

He had a reason for his nervous cough though.

This was the second clandestine meeting Enma-sama had called. He was getting a serious phobia with prophecies.

"Something troubling you, Kanoe?" Enma asked him gently.

He flinched slightly. The voice always took some effort getting used to. At times he felt as if he could die for pure pleasure of the unearthly tones that vibrated beneath the surface of each uttered word. At times, he felt he could die for pure pain from the titanic force of a god that uttered those mundane words.

"It's nothing, really," he hastened to assure but an instant later, felt completely ridiculous for doing it. This was Enma-Daioh. Lord of Meifu. _Of course _he would know something was troubling him. "Well, actually. . ."

"The Prophecy still troubles you I see," Enma said gravely.

"Yes my Lord," Kanoe said heavily. "I can barely sleep nowadays for sheer panic. You've told me to prepare but. . ." he lifted empty hands in a gesture of defeat. "I don't know what to prepare for. How _do_ you prepare for the end of the world?"

Enma regarded him silently for a few seconds that lasted an eternity to him. In the interim, he took a small sip of his tea; he didn't want to be a rude guest.

"Would it seem foolish to you, Kanoe," Enma said suddenly and he nearly sprayed his tea in surprise. He hastily gulped the mouthful he had and sat straighter as Enma continued.

"Would it seem foolish, if I said that I was hoping it would never come to pass? That the signs I read would turn out to be false? Is it foolish that a god can hope?" Pure gold eyes stared unblinkingly into his own and with a start, Kanoe realized that there was grief mingled with sadness in those inhuman eyes.

"My Lord. . ." he said slowly and stopped. What could he say to comfort a god? Was he _supposed _to comfort a god? This was a god for god's sake! It should be the other way around, isn't it? In the end, he threw caution to the winds. "I believe that everyone has the right to hope. Even gods," he said with a small smile.

Enma smiled back and Kanoe basked in the warm glow of that gentle expression. The god then sat back, allowing Kanoe to take another fortifying sip of his tea, and a bite of his cake.

"While it is true that I had not specified to you exactly how to prepare for it. . . it was my hope that the signs indeed, would turn out to be false. Events that were supposed to happen have yet to, so once again, I feel hope in me. Perhaps, we would not need to gamble the world after all. . ." Enma trailed off.

Kanoe was getting confused. But since that was a common thing when one conversed with a god, he let his curiosity die down with a mental philosophical shrug. If Enma had wanted to enlighten him, he would.

"You wanted to ask me something though, Kanoe."

"Yes my Lord. Kyo and Takashi-san asked me to ask you this."

"Proceed then."

"A recent case of theirs concerning an Arit demon has them puzzled. When they were exorcising it, Kyo-san's kekkai cracked and the demon was going to attack him. However, he said an unknown energy came between them and scared the demon off. Something he and the others could not identify. They were wondering if it was you who had intervened as you did with Tsuzuki and Saagatanus."

He was not prepared for the shock that rippled across the ageless and immortal face. The pale skin paled even further and the pure gold eyes widened. Such was Enma's shock that the lights in the Hall faltered and for a brief second, he was afforded the scene of swirling stars against black void; the ceiling above had lightened momentarily.

"Something intervened?" Enma whispered. "Did he describe what it was to you?"

Kanoe was getting nervous. Whatever it was that had happened, it was obviously not Enma who had helped Kyo. And whoever did, was someone or something that Enma did not expect. "He said that what he saw was a brief flash of green light," Kanoe said uneasily.

Pale, slender fingers covered the face of the god. Enma spoke softly through the hand that he covered his face with. "Too soon," he whispered. 

"Too soon for what my Lord?" Kanoe asked anxiously. "Are my staff in trouble? Should I wa-"

"You will tell them nothing!" Enma cut him off abruptly. So abruptly that Kanoe practically choked back his words.

"But, they'll want to know whether I asked you my Lord. What will I tell them?" Kanoe asked weakly.

"You will tell them nothing," Enma repeated again, softer this time but there was a hardness around his eyes that assured Kanoe he would do well to heed the warning. After a minute of strained silence, Enma lifted a hand in a gesture of dismissal and Kanoe took the cue gratefully.

As he hurried as politely as possible down the aisle of tatami-covered floor, he distinctively heard the whisper that followed him.

"Too soon."

                                        *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                _2 years have passed by. . ._

                                         *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

A lot of adjectives can be applied to Watari Yutaka, resident mad scientist of JuuOhCho. Most, if not all of them, are positive adjectives. Adjectives like happy, smiling, joyous, friendly, upbeat, cheerful, pleasant, accommodating, dedicated, persistent, tenacious, smart, talented, genius, crazy, insane, off his rockers, obsessed, bats in the belfry, a few bricks short of a full load, (did I say all of them were pleasant adjectives? My bad). You get the idea.

Watari Yutaka is a man well-liked by all and loved deeply by one (three guesses who). Though his researches into the specific topic of gender-changing had produced several interesting, mind-boggling, traumatic and downright scary experiences, he was nonetheless, liked by everyone. Except for maybe Terazuma. He still has nightmares, poor man.

Such glowing praises for a Shinigami. But I digress. I was talking about adjectives and Watari. Where was I? Oh yes, many things can be said about Watari but 'nervous' is an adjective that is hardly, if not ever, applied to said mad scientist. Why? Just look at the amount of genkiness he can gush. _Can _such a person ever be nervous?

Ah, ladies (are there any gentlemen?), today is a historical moment for today, said adjective _can _be applied to dear Watari.

Watari was nervous.

And rightly so, he felt. What he was about to broach was a most delicate topic in itself that advised for caution and genteel discrete. It required the most subtle of discourse that begs privacy and a silencing ward placed in all four directions. And accordingly, the person he was about to approach can be as discrete as a butterfly or as direct as a sledgehammer.

He prayed fervently that it was the former today. He wasn't sure if his nerves could take such abuse.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo smiled up at him. "Yes?"

There was only the two of them in the lounge room that day. While not the most private of places, Watari felt that it would suffice for now. Almost everyone was on Chijou on assignments and Tatsumi was in his office, doing the quarterly budget report (in other words; run while you still can).

Kyo and Takashi were spared from going down to earth as they had no cases in their district that week. The sensei had taken the time to do some medical research concerning their regeneration powers and was also brushing up with the latest medical journals. Kyo meanwhile, had decided to let his husband do his work in peace and was currently enjoying a gaijin book called "Goblet of Fire". Kyo and Takashi had excellent English, he recalled. In fact, their skill had come in handy once on a gaijin yuurei that got stuck here.

"Watari, you're doing the whole mental conversation thing. Sit down first." Kyo patted the spot on the battered sofa next to him and Watari joined him gladly. He tucked his lab coat protectively around his legs and wondered how to start.

"So. . .erm. . .am I disturbing you?" he asked brightly.

Kyo narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously but an instant later, smiled (_he's damn too perceptive_, Watari thought to himself) and said, "It's okay, I've read this book more than five times already. Is something troubling you?" Saying so, the boy put down the heavy book, not bothering to mark his place and turned to him, giving Watari his full attention and making him even more nervous than he already was.

"Not troubling exactly. . .more like. . .wondering. . ." he hedged.

"You're beating around the bush," Kyo informed him bluntly. "I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to," he offered. "Well, except for Taka I'm afraid. He gets grouchy when I keep secrets."

"Didn't really expect you to," Watari laughed. "But I hope you won't tell anyone else though, especially Tatsumi."

"Ah, one mystery cleared. It's about you and Tatsumi is it? Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Watari was relieved to hear that. When Kyo gave his word, he knew that the boy would keep it. He was just that kind of person after all. So was Takashi but he felt a bit leery about going to Takashi about this. The sensei reminded him too much of Sei-chan at times. And this was about him and Sei-chan.

Kyo thoughtfully gave him some time to gather his thoughts, waiting patiently. After a while, he spoke up and asked Kyo a question that had him blinking.

"You and Takashi are very affectionate with each other aren't you?"

Kyo did the blinking then. "We are. But so is Tsuzuki and Hisoka and you and Tatsumi."

"Yes, but the two of you are more. . .public about it," Watari protested and blushed faintly. In fact, the couple was the only couple he knew that was the least embarrassed about public displays of affection. Not that he knew many gay couples but that's beside the point. He could recall quite clearly the time everyone had walked in the staff room (together and on time for once) after lunch one day and found Kyo and Takashi making out quite enthusiastically. They had broken off when they realized that they had an audience but neither was mortified about it. Takashi had even offered, with an evil smirk, to repeat their performance at only ¥15,000 per person.

Kyo had poked him then and said that their performance was worth at least ¥30,000. Tatsumi had to put his foot down firmly when Saya, Yuma and a blushing Wakaba took out their purses.

"True," Kyo smiled wryly. "I think it's because when we were alive, we had to keep our relationship a secret from everyone except two of our close friends. We were afraid the school board would not look too kindly at a sensei who married his own student. And that they're both gay," he added.

"'Soka?" he murmured. "Well, I figured since you're both very comfortable about it, you wouldn't mind. . .talking about. . .erm. . .talking about. . .mnrpghtjkl."

"Sex?" Kyo asked cheerfully when he could only mumble the word unintelligibly. 

"Er, yeah, sex." Watari shifted uncomfortably and gave a worried look at the closed door.

"It's okay, Watari. I couldn't really talk about it myself when we first started. I was too embarrassed to. But then I figured, what the hell. Why? Are you and Tatsumi having problems in the bedroom?"

Yes, Kyo can be very direct when he chose to.

"No! No!" Watari protested, flustered. "We're not having problems in the bedroom," blushing, he quickly changed tack. "Do you and Takashi have. . .sex. . .often?" he asked faintly.

He couldn't believe he was really going through with this. With an 18 year old boy nonetheless. Well, 20 years old, if you count death years. But hey, who's counting?

"Yes, we do have sex often. Actually, we have a very hard time getting our hands off of each other," Kyo informed him with a conspiratory smile. "I think me and Taka are closet nymphomaniacs!"

"Ah. . .hahaha! That's. . . good. . I think. What I wanted to know was. . . how do you keep it freshandinteresting?" he blurted out the last few before he lost his courage.

Kyo frowned, "Are you saying that sex with Tatsumi has gotten boring?"

"No!" Watari shook his head fiercely. "Not at all! I love it when Sei-chan touches me and I know he loves it when I do. . ." he was going sparkly-eyed and had to shake himself. "But, I think, we're getting stuck in a rut," he told Kyo miserably. "It's not that I don't like sleeping with him, I do! It's just that. . .it's getting to be a . . ."

"Routine?" Kyo supplied.

Watari sighed and slumped dejectedly lower. "Yeah, routine. I don't know if he notices. . .I'm not sure if he _does_."

Kyo smiled sympathetically. "Tatsumi does like order and routine doesn't he? But that should not be applied to everything. Surprises can be fun after all, or a break from the routine."

"So how _do _you keep it fresh and interesting?"

Kyo was silent for a moment, considering his answer. "The thing is about sex, it's the best thing in the world when you love your partner. And falling in love and staying in love is a blessing that not many people have. I'm one of the lucky ones. So are Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and you, Watari."

"I am," he smiled simply.

"But," Kyo continued, "just because you're lucky enough to found the person you love, that doesn't mean everything else will magically fall into place and you'll live happily ever after. Love needs work, Watari. Constant work and constant supervision."

"What do you mean?" Watari asked curiously.

"The thing is with love, because it's so beautiful and special, it's also very fragile and easy to lose. I'm not saying you'll love Tatsumi less or he loves you less just because your sex life is getting routine, but it's too easy for love to turn to apathy. When you're so used, so certain to the fact that you'll be waking up next to the same person day after day, you tend to get comfortable and the magic just. . .dies out."

"So how do I stop it from dying out?"

"You need to show him, and for him to show you, how special the love you share is. It could be a surprise lunch you pack for him, or a romantic getaway or just a simple phone call in the middle of the day to say I love you. And sex plays a large part in it."

"Trust humans to depend so much on carnal pleasures," Watari said jokingly.

Kyo smiled briefly at that. "We do, don't we? But for me, making love is exactly what we call it. Making love. When you found that special someone, you found that connection that goes beyond words and gestures. You _know _him and he knows you like no one else does.  Making love is the physical affirmation of that connection. So don't let it get into a rut. Make it exciting again. I'm not saying you should go wildly exotic like S&M—"

"-god forbid. I think Sei-chan will have a heart attack if I use a whip."

"-but it could be something like. . .say, a quickie during lunch break," Kyo shrugged.

Watari thought about it. "Does. . .er. . .tying. . him. . or me up counts as. . S&M?" his face was burning right to the roots of his hair.

"Not really," Kyo grinned. "That's pretty mild. A lot of couples do it. We do."

"You do?" Watari squeaked.

"Yup! And love it! But," Kyo frowned darkly, "he's too fond of tying _me _up. I think I should turn the tables once in a while but does he let me? _Nooooo_. 'Me uke you seme' my ass. . .maybe I'll tie him up tonight. . ." Kyo mumbled to himself.

"You really love him don't you?" Watari said suddenly. "Really, really love him. And vice versa."

Kyo broke off his dark mumblings and stared at him intently before replying. There was no hint of a smile in his face or voice as he answered. "Yes," he said softly. "I love him so much that sometimes. . .it hurts. I never felt this way about anyone else before and I don't want to. I want _him_. I want him to be mine forever and be his forever."

Watari couldn't help the little inward shudder that coursed through him at those words. There was so much passion, so much force behind it that it scared him. And it made him happy. It made him scared because he didn't realize that such a love was possible but it also made him happy that it was. He didn't know if he loved Tatsumi that deeply, but he loved the man all the same. He made death bearable.

"Did you know I nearly got banished after I died?" Kyo said suddenly.

Watari was startled. "You were?"

"Uh-huh," Kyo nodded with a wry smile. "I. . .an explosion happened in our school and Takashi was trapped. I. . died saving him and afterwards, I refused to move on." He said all this with a crooked smile but Watari was horrified.

"You died saving him?" he whispered.

"Aa, and I would do it again if I have to. Anyway, a couple of Shinigamis came, trying to talk some sense into me but I refused to listen. Then this guy came, he was from another division but he moved on shortly after I was accepted as a Shinigami. He told me what would happen if I stayed but he gave me a choice. He said that I could be offered a position as a Shinigami to wait for Taka so I took it."

"And then he became a Shinigami himself." Watari gave a low whistle. "What are the odds of that happening?" he mused.

"No idea. But I'm thankful all the same. We get to live a somewhat normal life as a married couple and that's all I ask."

They let silence settle between them for a while as Watari thought about what he said. It didn't take long for Watari to ask the next question though, in fact, Kyo was anticipating it.

"Do you have any. . .ideas. . about how to make sex. . more interesting?" Watari was blushing again but not as fiercely. He was probably getting used to it.

A wicked grin crossed Kyo's face, one that made Watari wonder what kind of insanity he had gotten himself into. The boy jumped up and cocked his head to the side. "Come with me," he said and strode out of the lounge room.

Watari quickly jogged to catch up and fell in place beside him. "You're not going to. . .show me. . .things are you?" Watari asked apprehensively.

Kyo rolled his eyes and poked him. "What do you think I am? A pervert? It's not that, it's just a small. . .demonstration of the little things you can do. You can move on from there. I'm sure you'd have no trouble."

Still, Watari couldn't help the little butterflies that were in his stomach. Kyo had a look in his eyes that made him want to hide under Tatsumi's desk.

Not surprisingly, Kyo made his way to the lab where Takashi was and walked in softly without knocking. Watari stayed in the doorway. Takashi was still reading, several journals piled up next to his elbow. He was sitting on one of the lab stools and as Kyo approached him, he turned around in surprised pleasure.

"Kyo," he smiled. "What are y—"

His words of greeting were unceremoniously cut off as Kyo took a firm grip of the sensei's tie and hauled him off the stool. Bewildered, Takashi let Kyo propel him to the nearest wall and the boy pushed him up against it. Before Takashi could collect himself, Kyo grabbed his hair, not hard enough to hurt but he was definitely grabbing, and kissed the life out of the sensei, pinning him against the wall.

Kyo was kissing Takashi in a way that made Watari blush as the conversation earlier had not. Before he could run away though, Kyo had released the man with an abrupt push. Smiling, he said cheerfully to the dazed sensei. "See you for lunch!"

With that, he walked out of the lab and hauled the stunned Watari off back to the lounge. They both plopped down on the sofa and Kyo grinned at him. "See? That's just a small example. Surprise the man, throw him off-guard, do something unexpected and you'll be pleased by the result."

Watari was still trying to get his mind (and other parts of his body) back in the proper place. "You really think it'll work?"

In reply, Kyo just raised his eyebrow and looked at his watch. "Three, two one," he announced and at 'one', the door flew open.

Takashi was standing before them with a dark look on his face. His hair had been seriously mussed by Kyo earlier and it fell in abandon into his eyes. The sensei had not bothered to wear his glasses and his eyes glinted evilly as he held out his tie in his hand.

"Kyo," he said pleasantly even as he stalked over to the sofa and hauled the boy up by his shirtfront. "We have something to talk about. Will you excuse us, Watari?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply and dragged Kyo out of the room. Kyo, for his part, looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"See you in a few Watari!" he called out gleefully even as Takashi twirled the tie around and whistled a nameless tune.

As the door closed behind them, Watari could hear Takashi say, "Just for that, you're getting gagged again and this time, I won't be so quick about it."

"Ooh, please do."

                                        *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Tatsumi scowled blackly at the paper before him.

And scowled some more.

Still, the figures refused to change.

Someone, namely Tsuzuki and Terazuma, are going to be in deep trouble when they get back, Tatsmui growled to himself. The whole graveyard fiasco with Tsuzuki and the shopping mall incident with Terazuma had done things with the budget that nearly made his eyes cross in rage. He swore that it was costing the Shokan more to keep the two rather than just firing them both. Tsuzuki was lucky enough to get the measly bit he did every month, with Terazuma not doing any better. Still, he sighed, even though it's a small difference, at least there _is _a difference.

A knock at the door startled him out of his gloomy reverie.

"Yes?" he called out automatically.

The door cracked open and Kyo stuck his head in. "Tatsumi-san," he greeted the secretary.

"What can I do for you, Kyo-kun?" for the boy, he could at least keep the weariness in his tone down. He and Takashi were one of the few Shinigamis that actually stayed within budget and barely had any damage reports. He loved them desperately for that.

"Watari asked if you could stop by the lab for a bit," Kyo said apologetically. "He said he's not feeling so good."

Worry instantly cleared his mind of any thoughts on debts and budgets. Thinking only about the blonde, he cleared his desk hurriedly and strode to the door, Kyo stepping back to let him through.

"Is he alright?" Though he was as calm as ever, Kyo could see the hint of worry in his eyes and tried to make him feel better.

"I think it's just a headache," he said reassuringly. "It doesn't look serious. I have to go now though, Takashi's waiting for me."

"Yes, alright then. Thank you, Kyo-kun."

"My pleasure," Kyo gave him a brief bow and turned down the opposite corner. As it was, Tatsumi missed the smirk that crossed the boy's face.

The secretary was in for a pleasant surprise.

                                        *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"Yutaka?" Tatsumi called out in the empty lab.

"In here, Sei-chan," came the faint reply. Watari was obviously in the little room beside the lab that he set aside for rest. He hurried to the room, pushing the door open impatiently and stopped in stark surprise.

The room within was dim, lit only by the glow of a few candles placed strategically around. The bed, for once, was made up properly, the sheets straightened and the covers pulled down invitingly. Watari himself was sitting in a faded wingchair placed near the window that gave a splendid view of the sakura grove outside.

If the room's new décor had him surprised, Watari had him stunned.

He was sitting casually in the wingchair, one leg flung carelessly over the chair's arm. He had taken off his habitual white lab coat and was wearing only his sleeveless black turtleneck and faded jeans. With his golden hair lying in glorious abandon over a shoulder and amber eyes sparkling, unhindered by glasses, he made Tatsumi's knees weak and his stomach ache.

"Yutaka," he said stupidly. "I thought you weren't feeling well?"

"Oh I am," Watari nodded seriously. "I feel a bit funny actually."

Again, concern overrode anything else and Tatsumi came to stand before Watari, peering down anxiously.

"Are you having a fever?"

In answer, Watari reached up and with long, slender fingers, pulled off his glasses and dropped them on the carpeted floor beside his chair. Tatsumi blinked, not sure what to make of it. While it was true that he really needed the glasses for reading only, he was a getting a bit nonplussed by what's happening.

"Yutaka?" he said again, uncertainly.

He was mildly surprised to find himself grabbed by the lapels of his coat, dragged down until he was face to face with Watari and the blond then gave him a kiss which, if his brain did not stop functioning earlier, it certainly did now.

There was a certain new quality in the kiss. A certain. . .wildness that somehow drove him crazy and made him kiss back with just as much fervour as Watari. He tangled his fingers in soft, long and luxurious blond hair and pressed the man deeper into the kiss. He was on his knees now and was probably getting his slacks wrinkled but he didn't care. All he knew was that there was something different in their kiss today and he didn't want to lose it.

Even as they kissed, their hands were busy; Watari had feverishly worked his tie off and was pushing his coat away. Tatsumi shook his arms out of the sleeves impatiently and slid his hands beneath the soft turtleneck and Watari cursed as he lost time taking it off. The instant he was free of the encumbering material, he attacked Tatsumi with renewed vigour.

"God, do you have to wear so many pieces?" Watari muttered as he now tried to get rid of Tatsumi's vest. The secretary was having an easier time. He now had Watari's jeans unzipped and was stroking him in a way that made his fingers forget what they were doing.

He took in a shuddering breath, torn between wanting to strip the man entirely or give himself up the entirely enjoyable sensations coursing through him. Tatsumi made the decision for him. With quick, practiced movements, he had his vest, shirt and belt off in five seconds flat. Before he could take off his slacks though, Watari shook his head and pulled Tatsumi to his feet.

"Let me," he said with a grin. In direct contrast to their earlier eagerness, Watari took his time as he unzipped the slacks slowly, all the while nipping Tatsumi's throat gently.

"You are such a tease," Tatsumi said through clenched teeth.

"I know," Watari smirked and licked delicately.

"That's it," Tatsumi gasped. "I am not going to play nice any more."  With that, he grabbed the blond and spun him around, pushing him down to the bed and straddling his legs, trapping Watari beneath him.

"Getting a little bit heavy-handed aren't we?" Watari smirked again.

"You damn right I am." He bent down and gave an evil smile of his own. Almost reverently, he kissed Watari's arousal with the layer of cotton between them and Watari shivered as warm air ghosted over him.

"No fair," he squirmed. "You're torturing me."

"Of course I am," Tatsumi replied mildly. "You did it to me."

He continued to tease Watari, kissing, touching and caressing gently but always with a layer of cloth in between. They still had their pants on and he delighted in this new form of torture for Watari. But he wasn't sure how long he himself could hold on though. The little gasps Watari was making drove him crazy.

When he stopped his teasing to kiss Watari on the mouth, tongue sliding in and out in a promise of things to come, Watari bucked beneath him, grinding their hips together and Tatsumi lost control.

Almost savagely, he got rid of Watari's jeans and nearly cried in frustration when he had to stand up and get rid of his own slacks. He lost no time in doing so and before Watari could recover, he had lain himself on top of Watari, rubbing their bodies close together.

"Stop playing already," Watari gasped in his ear and pressed the lube in his hand.

Taking the advice to heart, Tatsumi unscrewed the cap with shaking fingers and rubbed a liberal amount on his own arousal and fingers. He had a feeling that he would not have the control to take it slow and easy today. Neither did Watari it seems. He was thrusting his hips against Tatsumi's in a way that made him fumble and drop the tube on the floor.

"Ready?"

At his nod, Tatsumi inserted a finger in gently and after Watari got used to it, inserted another and another. He stretched the opening as best as he could but when the muscles clamped down on his fingers, he knew he was losing control fast.

Taking out his fingers, he poised himself just above Watari and gave him one long, lingering kiss. Watari moaned, and he thrust himself in.

It felt as though little shocks were running throughout his whole body, awakening nerve endings he never knew existed and setting fire to it. They settled into a familiar rhythm, one that had him pumping in faster and faster as his body begged for release. Watari himself lost control first, warm liquid suddenly coating his thighs and stomach and the blond gave a strangled yelp.

Feeling that warmth dripping stickily over him, Tatsumi cried out, shuddering in his own release.

As he reached the end, he gave one last final thrust and fell heavily on top of Watari. They lay there like that quietly for a few moments until Tatsumi finally felt he had enough energy to move. He rolled over to his side and Watari followed him like an eager puppy. Holding him close, he kissed Watari's sweat-soaked temples and yawned lazily in quiet contentment.

"That, was amazing," he murmured sleepily.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Watari said and snuggled closer. "I have to thank Kyo later."

Sleep was about to claim him but the mention of Kyo's name brought him wide awake. "What does this has to do with Kyo?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oops," Watari giggled. "I was planning on telling you later actually."

"Telling me what?"

"Kyo told me. . .never mind, later at home, okay?"

"What is it?" he insisted.

Watari rolled his eyes. "We don't have time. Lunch hour is going to end soon and I know you're dying to get back to your budget report," he teased.

"Actually," Tatsumi admitted sheepishly, "if we keep on doing this, that damn report can wait until next year for all I care."

"Ah, is Tatsumi-san actually loosening up a little here?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. If I don't get any rest, I'll be falling over my report later."

"You can always fall over me."

"Yutaka!"

                                        *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Enma-Daioh, Lord of Meifu, sat in his Hall and sighed heavily.

The Hall was empty of its usual attendants, dismissed by himself earlier and he sat alone in the warm glow of the saffron light that gave the Hall of the Dead a decidedly homey feel.  Enma sat on his raised dais. . .and worried.

He had asked Kanoe, two years ago, whether a god can hope and now, he thought back on the old man's answer.

_I believe that everyone has the right to hope. Even gods._

Did he have hope?

He thought he did. When the days that passed brought no change in the signs he had first read, he thought perhaps, that maybe, it would not happen. Foolish to think so, he knew, but as Kanoe had said, even a god can hope.

But hope was a fragile thing. Easily broken and easily forgotten, even for one such as he. The news Kanoe had given him that time had shocked him to the core of his being and he knew without a doubt that the signs hadn't lied. He had just chosen to be blind to it.

_But am I wrong to hope? Hope gives light to the darkness and makes it bearable. The alternative is to have no hope and let darkness overwhelm us all._

_And I cannot accept that._

_Too much had been placed at stake. Too much for the sake of a world that slowly loses it belief in the very thing that created it in the first place. How many still believe in what can't be seen compared to those who don't?_

Without even a gesture, the Hall around him rippled and faded, to be replaced by an entirely different scene. Wind, carrying the scent of brine whipped his long hair into a tangled banner. There was grass beneath his feet now as he stood slowly. Vegetation in its first stages of birth poked shy heads through the swaying blades that danced to every whim of the wind and as he made to move forward, the wind died down and the tall grass bowed in homage, clearing a path for him.

He acknowledged them with a blessing and made his way slowly. Soon enough, he came to a simple house, made of straw and wood. How long he stood there, staring at the silent dwelling, he didn't care. When the sun finally set in a quiet blaze, he turned and once again, his surroundings faded to be replaced once again by his Hall. Enma sat back on his dais and regarded his folded hands in his lap silently.

_Too soon.___

                                        *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                   ~to be continued~**

**                                        * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID A TATS X TARI LEMON! DEAR GOD! SAKUSHA & CONG-SAN: WHAT HAVE YOU PEOPLE DONE TO ME???????_

_Ah well. I liked it anyway._

_(Angelic-Kelly is banging Devilish-Kelly's head with a fruit squeezer) *Bad Kelly! Bad Kelly! Very Very Bad!*_

_Where was I? Oh yeah, I was dropping hints again. Evil me. And I refuse to say where it is. Find out for yourself! Hohohoho! Review!_


	14. Chapter 13:Absence Makes The Heart Grow ...

_A/N: Finally, after much hedging, humming and pretending of ignorance, we're getting to the major plot of the story. . . .Finally! Sheesh. . ._  

**_Daemonchan_****_: _**_Maa__, haven't heard from you in a long while ^^_

**_Literary Eagle: _**_Why, thank you. I'm afraid this chapter won't really be that fun. . .oh dear._

**_Bloody Valentine: _**_It's an interesting plot device isn't it? Tats in drag. . .the possibilities. . .I'll think about it! Hohohoho! Love ya more and more!_

**_Inami_****_: _**_Wow, you read it all in one go? Man, typing one chapter was enough to send my back screaming with pain and you read three arcs. *giggle* thank you! And yes, I'm a reviewaholic. Extrememly. Just ask the other senior reviewers like Shaynie, Literary Eagle, nekoMoon. . . .I'm shameless. Oh yeah, you're guesses are pretty good but. . . .I'm not telling! Muahahahaha! And it's not Hikaru. *smiles maniacally* I think you'll know who it is soon enough._

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_Thank you! People keep hounding me for a lemon/torture scene for the other characters and I'm too nice to refuse. Sigh. I think the next torture I do for the other characters will definitely involve blood. Too much lemon already in the last chapter. Hohohoho!_

**_Cong-san: _**_Please don't say things like that! You make me feel guilty for putting in lemons in the first place! *wails* I'm corrupting people! *cough* Really, ^__^ there **are **hints scattered throughout nearly all the chapters. I'm just too evil to make it really obvious. But it is kinda obvious in this chapter. . ._

**_nekoMoon-chan_****_: _**_Hello! Thank you!_

**_Twylise_****_: _**_You! I too, haven't heard from you in a long while. When will you grace us with a new fic? Or have you done that but I didn't notice? *sweatdrop* The Author's Note was a kind of impromptu thing. I felt the need to exonerate myself from the hentainess my characters are involved in. . ._

_Warning: No lemons. Haha! But Major-Plot-Bunny is revealed! Kind of._

_Disclaimer: Everything except the OCs do not belong to me. Crap._

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***     

                                                            **Chapter 13**

**                                         Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kyo stared into the full-length mirror.

The mirror was hung near the closet and as he was getting dressed that morning, he caught his reflection and had stopped short. Shirt lying in a forgotten pool on the floor, he stared deep into glass with fascination.

He was dressed only in his jeans and was bare-chested. It was something on his chest actually, that had him fascinated. A thin, white line marred the skin over his heart. It was nearly an inch in length and ran down vertically, just a few decimals shy from the middle of his heart. The fascination he felt had nothing to do with surprise at finding the scar. It had been there for the past two years.

It was the scar from when he plunged the blood-knife into his own chest.

He lifted shy, tentative fingers and touched the discolored skin. It felt slightly rough under his touch, the skin ridged as it would due to a deep wound. And that was the crazy thing about it. He was a Shinigami. They heal from wounds. Takashi himself had even taken a blast right in the stomach and in an hour, he was up and walking with not even a trace of a scar.

Yet _he had one. And funnily enough, it was just a simple knife wound._

_But it's not a simple knife wound, isn't it? a voice whispered in the back of his mind._

_No, he answered it. __It's more than that. This is Akuma's brand. He branded me._

_But you plunged that knife in yourself. Not Akuma._

_No, not Akuma.__ I did it, yes. To get rid of **him.**_

_Did you.___

_Yes.__ . .but he's not really gone is he?_

_No, the voice agreed mildly. __The scar is a testament of the fact. **You're keeping him with you. The scar binds the memories of him with you.**_

_But why would I want to remember him? I want to forget._

The voice was silent for a long time. Then it spoke up again. _Do you really?_

_Yes._

_Then maybe. . .the scar is there for another reason._

_What reason is that?_

_That it's not over yet._

He felt a sense of disquiet steal over him and he shivered.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

He started as he was enveloped from behind and a warm hand stole over his which was still fingering the scar thoughtfully. He fitted easily into the embrace and for a brief moment, their reflection showed them as one person, one melting into the other until there was no distinction between lines; form merging into form. Hazel-green eyes stared back at him in question and he smiled, leaning into the embrace. He let his head fall back against Takashi's shoulder and allowed the sensei to cover the scar with his own palm, warmth chasing away the little frisson of cold that had shot through the scar.

"You're thinking about it again," Takashi said softly, his words a mere breath that hardly broke the stillness.

Kyo sighed and turned his head until his mouth was resting lightly near Takashi's neck. "Why is it still here?" he asked. He wasn't really expecting an answer.

They both knew what brought on this bout of melancholy. Today was the day, two years ago, that Akuma was killed. The day that knife was buried deep within him. The day that. . .

Kyo had woken up this morning screaming from a familiar nightmare.

He had trashed violently in bed, aware yet not aware and somehow convinced that Akuma was there, with him, in the bedroom right there and then and that he was going to touch him again and he, Kyo, would have to touch that knife again. Takashi had needed to slap his face to awaken him.

"I wish I could make it disappear," Takashi murmured. "I wish I could."

"I know," he said simply.

Only he, Takashi and Watari knew about the existence of the scar. And probably Tatsumi as well but he had made them promise not to tell anyone. He didn't want anyone else getting worried. What was the point? Akuma is long gone. Watari and Takashi had been unwilling to let it go though. They rightly felt that for the scar to exist at all must mean something. It wasn't supposed to be there after all. But everything they did could not make the thin white line disappear. Neither magic nor science.

"I called the office. Tatsumi said that we don't have anything lined up for today so I told him we'll be in Chijou," Takashi said. "Feel up for some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" Kyo asked with a mischievous smile.

"Not that kind of fun," Takashi laughed softly. "I thought we could take a nice walk, have a nice lunch somewhere and maybe share a nice kiss or two. Not necessarily in that order of course."

"Of course," Kyo echoed. "Though I wouldn't mind having a nice kiss now," he said hopefully.

"Your wish. . ." he trailed off and dipped his head down, his mouth stealing over Kyo's. It was a nice kiss; soft and sweet. At least, it started out like that. Desire was quickly ignited when Kyo buried his fingers in Takashi's hair, kneading softly. He needed to forget Akuma's touch, needed to bury once again the feel of another man's skin on him.

Takashi readily complied, deepening the kiss. His hands roamed all over Kyo's chest, pausing once to stroke the scare tenderly before dipping his hand lower. His touch found denim; Kyo had yet to button his jeans and he slipped his hand in easily and caressed.

Kyo gave a small gasp and abruptly, leaned heavily against him. Takashi was ready for that though and supported him, breaking the kiss and just licking and tasting down the side of his mouth, his neck and on to his shoulder.

"I thought. . ." Kyo gasped, "that the itinerary for today didn't include this?"

"Plans are meant to be changed after all."

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

He loved Kyoto. The old imperial city had lost none of its majesty in the ensuing years; though wood and parchment was gradually replaced by steel and concrete, she wore her new finery as elegantly as her old ones. Tradition and modernization existed side by side, each accepting what the other has to offer; the pride of a past and the hope of a future. He loved the city for that.

The walk had done him good. The crisp air stung his cheeks and brought out a faint, pink blush, heightened by his black mock turtleneck and jeans. His jacket was zipped up nice and tight and his baseball cap hung low over his eyes. At times he felt pure irritation at having to wear the damn thing. It flattened his hair and he couldn't see into Takashi's eyes properly; he had to tilt his head way back to do it.

Takashi didn't mind. He liked it when Kyo had to tilt his head way back. It showed off his neck to a good advantage.

They had been to one of their favourite Shinto shrines earlier and had taken the time to just sit and absorb the peace of the temple gardens. The shrine was a little one, frequented more by the locals then the tourists. Not a few of them had raised their eyebrows when a good-looking man, in his late twenties, had picked up his companion, a good-looking boy in his late teens easily and plunked him down unceremoniously on his lap. The better to enjoy the view my dear, they had heard the older man say.

"Mother, are they _gay?_"

"Er. . .I think they're just really close friends dear."

After the temple, they had stopped at a favourite café, one that had good food, sinful deserts and a particular immunity to how the couple tended to interact together over chocolate deserts.

They leave good tips too.

They took a walk then, to settle their lunch and had found themselves wandering around the quieter section of town. The place was peppered with antique bookstores, small restaurants and not a couple of shops boasting 'the best souvenirs of the Imperial City!'.

"Kyo?"

"Em?"

"They say that nothing is as beautiful as the time between seasons; when the leaves are more red than green, when there's a bite to the air that promises winter yet still retains some hint of the warmth of the summer. . ."

"I've heard about that, yes."

"And how, in the forests that looms evergreen at the base of Fujiyama, rabbits are caught in the shades of dappled brown and white, sure sign that winter is coming yet autumn is still prevalent. . ."

"Yes, simply poetic."

"And how squirrels, cute, fluffy balls of creature that they are, have long stocked up on their winter supply yet still venturing out one more time for that one last bit of stash and how people everywhere are digging out their winter coats and airing them out in preparation. . ."

"That reminds me. I have to air out our coats later."

"So please, pray tell me, _why, _when it is abundantly clear, absolutely _cocksure _that winter is coming, you, of all people, are eating an ice cream cone when walking in a brilliantly blustering autumn day?"

Kyo blinked and took another delicate lick of his chocolate brownie cone. The whipped cream and chocolate sauce he had insisted that the girl put on were long inhaled and he was enjoying himself with the bits of brownie he found in the ice cream.

"Because I want to?" he ventured a guess.

Takashi look pained for a moment at his answer. "That's not a very logical answer, Kyo-kun," he complained.

"You didn't marry me for my mind, remember?" Kyo grinned and took a large bite.

"Don't remind me. . .oh, hey! Look! They got a new shipment in on medical books." Takashi peered into the display window of a bookstore they had frequented often and ogled. "I'm going in," Takashi declared. "You coming?"

Kyo shook his head and held up his cone. "Nah, bet they wouldn't like it, especially when they have a new shipment in. Go knock yourself dead," he smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Takashi rolled his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Sure you don't mind?"

"Go, go. If you don't see me afterwards, I'll be at the ice cream parlour getting another cone."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Know it, love it."

Kyo leaned against the brick wall of the shop's façade and licked his cone again with great abandon. Passer byes had been giving him strange looks, probably due to the ice cream cone but he ignored them all cheerfully. Really, when you're dead, other people's opinion don't really count for much.

The sun finally broke through the thin layer of grey, scudding clouds, shining down a gold halo that brightened the day and drew sparkles from the puddles of water on the road. Relishing the momentary warmth, Kyo took off his cap and ruffled his hair up. The heat on his head felt good and he resisted the urge to purr and stretch.

"Kyo-san?"

He found himself turning automatically at the inquiring voice. As he turned, the sun was at his back and threw the girl in front of him in his own shadow. He took a moment to adjust his eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Oh my god! It is you! Kyo-san!"

His eyes finally adjusted. The girl before him, or rather, woman, he corrected himself, was dressed in an immaculate suit. The black jacket was a stylish cut that looked expensive, paired with a modest length skirt. A white silk shirt and an elegant strand of pearls completed the outfit, with her brown hair cut in a short bob emphasizing her cheekbones and bringing attention to her eyes. Her eyes, Kyo noted, was grey.

The ice cream cone slipped from his suddenly nerveless fingers to land with a sickening splat on the pavement. Murphy 's Law, he remembered dazedly.

His voice was hoarse with surprise.

"Ayame?"

                                               *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Oh. . . . . ._crap_.

Kyo realized he was gaping and with some difficulty, managed to shut his mouth. The girl, _woman_, he corrected himself again, was chattering excitedly to him, hands making little gestures of happiness and she was saying how she never thought she'd see him again, that she was here only on business and where had he been all this while?

She didn't know he was dead, Kyo realized. Thinking back furiously, he wondered how she could not have realized. From what he found out after he died, the school even closed down for three days for a period of mourning (and investigations). It was simply impossible for anyone of the school to not know. . . unless. . .with a start, Kyo remembered that he hadn't seen or heard from Ayame ever since that rooftop incident. When he had tried calling her, the line had been disconnected and when he stopped by her house, it had been empty.

_She moved then and probably didn't hear about it_, Kyo thought numbly. _She must have moved pretty far away. . .granted, she was quite reclusive in school. . ._Oh, this was not good. So, so not good. Mortals weren't supposed to find out about the Shinigami. It entailed all kinds of complications that generally involved headaches, paperwork and spells of forgetting.

Kyo blanched inwardly at the thought of what Tatsumi had to say when he found out.

_Maybe I can pretend she got the wrong person_, he thought hopefully. _Maybe I'll just turn it into a case of mistaken identity and she'll believe me and we all go our separate ways and Tatsumi won't kill me and-_and he just blurted her name out loud earlier, he realized with a sinking heart.

Crap, crap, crap.

It was worth a shot anyway. Ayame was still chattering on excitedly, asking about Ken and Hikaru (a brief pain flashed through him at the mention of his old friends but he firmly pushed it aside. There'll be time enough later) and it really struck him then; Ayame had matured well.

Gone was the mousy look and attitude. Where her shoulder used to hunch with the effort of making herself invisible, she now stood with pride and a sureness that managed to convey confidence without arrogance. Her hair, which used to be lank and dull now shone with health and sported the look of an expensive stylist. Time had been kind to her, Kyo smiled wistfully.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he started awkwardly. "I'm afraid you got the wr-"

"Kyo-kun! Sorry to keep you waiting! Who are y-Ayame?!"

Kyo resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall.

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Despite their faint protests, Ayame insisted on treating them to lunch. When they said they already had one, she insisted then on deserts. Seeing no other way to reject her offer, and having to come up with a way to get out of this mess, they reluctantly agreed.

She took them to the expensive part of town (not the KoKakuRou, thank goodness) and to a small restaurant that screamed class and elegance. The maitre'd knew Ayame and greeted her with a charming smile and a good-natured complaint about how they rarely see her nowadays. She gave a little trill of laughter and introduced the two Shinigami. Within seconds, they found themselves seated at the best table in the house.

"So tell me," Ayame said brightly. "You two are married?"

She caught the brief flash of surprise and laughed. "I'm not blind you know," she chided gently. "I can see the wedding bands."

Kyo looked down to the simple white-gold ring that he and Takashi had exchanged together. "Yeah, we did."

"When was that?" she asked curiously. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to see it. I'll bet the girls in your fan club were dying of jealousy!"

Takashi coughed slightly, fidgeting in his seat. "Actually," he said slowly. "No one knew. . .it was a simple ceremony with just Hikaru and Kenji in attendance."

Ayame propped her chin in her hands and said with a wistful smile, "That sounds so romantic."

"What about you though, Ayame-san?" Kyo asked. "Where did you disappear to? I tried to look for you after. . .afterwards but nobody could tell me where you went. Even your neighbours didn't know where your family moved to."

Ayame grimaced and waved a manicured hand in embarrassment. "I'm not surprised. After that incident, I was pretty embarrassed to come back. . .plus, the kids at school haven't really endeared themselves to me. . .so it was easy convincing my parents to move. We actually went overseas, America to stay with some of our relatives. I only got back this year."

"So what have you been doing all this while?" Takashi asked. "Have you been studying?"

"God, no!" Ayame laughed and pointed to herself. "Do you really think I can afford this if I'm still studying? I stopped actually when I got to America. I started my own business."

"What kind?"

"It's a secret!" she gave them a wink.

"You look like you've done well for yourself," Kyo offered.

"I have," she nodded agreeably. "Ne. . .Kyo-san. . .can you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" Kyo blinked.

"Well. . ." she gave a surreptitious glance over to Takashi. "Does he know?"

Kyo shook his head. "No, I never told him."

At Takashi's curious expression, she explained. "I sort of confessed to Kyo-san here back at school that I had a. . .crush on him," she blushed faintly and continued, "when he couldn't give me the answer I wanted, I got sort of upset. I'm really sorry," she apologized again.

"Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry too, that I couldn't give you the answer you wanted," Kyo said gently.

Ayame gave a rather fatalistic shrug. "Ah well. Life. You move on."

They talked some more until the waiter came with their deserts. After the plates of tartufo were set down and they had taken a few bites, Takashi finally brought up the question.

"Ano. . .Ayame-san?"

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Have you been in touch with any of your other classmates?" Takashi asked cautiously. "Hikaru, Ken. . . .any of the others?"

Ayame sighed and pushed her plate of tartufo away. "No," she admitted, oblivious to the discrete sighs of relief the two gave. "I didn't want to. Truth to tell, you two are the first I've seen. I'm not sure if I want to contact the others actually. Memories die hard."

She excused herself then to go to the powder room. Sitting back down, Kyo gave Takashi a worried frown.

"What do we do?" he asked.

Takashi shrugged. "Nothing else. We have to wipe her memory."

"Seems kind of cruel though. . ." Kyo trailed off.

"It's better in the long run," Takashi reminded him gently. "Think of the shock she'll get when she finds out later that she's been conversing with dead people."

"Still. . ." Kyo frowned again and patted his jeans pocket. "Damn, I didn't bring any of my ofudas. Did you?"

"No," Takashi admitted. "One of us have to leave and get it. Why don't you stay and keep her occupied and I'll go back and get some?"

Kyo nodded but before he could say anything else, Ayame came back. She engaged them in small talk as they finished their desert, asking about their lives. With some difficulty, he and Takashi managed to spin a believable enough tale that convinced her. As the plates were cleared away, Takashi excused himself, saying he needed to go to the men's room.

"You're a lucky, lucky man, Kyo-san," Ayame sighed.

"Oh?" Kyo smiled. "Why's that?"

She waved a hand in the general direction where Takashi had disappeared to. "Him! That's why! You two are so in love!"

"And what about you?" Kyo asked gently. "Are you in love?"

She laughed and shook her head. "That's not for a long time yet, Kyo-san. I fully intend to enjoy my freedom. Besides, men nowadays don't look too kindly to a woman who earn more than they do."

"I'll refrain from defending my species as we males generally are insecure about the stupidest things as a rule," Kyo grinned.

"Thank you," Ayame said primly.

The conversation stayed lighthearted, and Kyo managed to deflect more questions about his personal life. He was starting to run out ideas. But after fifteen minutes had passed and still no sign of Takashi, Kyo grew worried. Travel between Meifu and Chijou was instantaneous; he should have been back and here again in less than five minutes. What was keeping Takashi?

"I think I'll go see what's keeping Takashi so long," he said to Ayame and excused himself from the table. He found the men's room easily enough, the door swinging shut behind him. The marble and granite tiled room was comfortably large and tastefully decorated, and Takashi was no where inside. Kyo took out his handphone and dialed Takashi's. The phone rang and rang.

He got the voicemail.

_Right, don't panic. He probably went to see Watari or something. Don't panic._ He managed to keep calm enough and went back to the table. At Ayame's questioning look, he lifted his shoulders in a bare shrug.

"I can't find him," Kyo confessed. "I think he stepped out for a bit. He'll probably be back soon."

Ayame glanced at her watch. "Wow, it's already so late. I'm sorry, Kyo-san. I have an appointment in less than 20 minutes. I have to go now."

"Where are you staying?" he asked quickly.

Ayame smiled and handed him a small white card. "That's my number and address here. I'll be in Kyoto for another month at least. When Takashi-san gets back, tell him we have to get together for dinner soon, okay?"

"Aa, I will. Will you be alright getting to your appointment?"

"Don't worry, my driver will pick me up." Signing the bill, she waited for her credit card to be returned and waved away Kyo's thanks. He helped her into her coat and after a last goodbye and a promise to stay in touch, he watched her go off in a shiny black car that had pulled up to the curbside. He stayed outside the restaurant, figuring that Takashi would come back here anyway and waited impatiently in the lowering temperature.

When the sun had finally set, Kyo allowed himself to launch into full-scale panic; Takashi still hadn't returned. He didn't pick up his handphone either. 

                                                    *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Tatsumi was distracted from his trying to distract Watari's effort at making them dinner when somebody chose to knock on their front door. Very loudly and with no regards whatsoever that they might be damaging the finish.

Tatsumi sighed. The gods had a great sense of timing.

Watari poked him with the wooden spatula he was using. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Would you be mad if I say no?" Tatsumi joked. Really, the blond was too cute to be left alone. He had braided his hair back and was wearing a pale blue sweater and flannel pants. With a frilly pink apron over it that had a picture of 003. It was irresistible.

Watari cocked his head to the side, smiling. "I don't mind but I think our visitor would." The knocking had turned to full fledged banging.

Tatsumi sighed disconsolately and shuffled to the front door. He had so hoped for some quality time with Watari. This was definitely the downside to being Shokan's secretary; work tended to follow you home.

"I'm coming," he called out. The door-banger didn't hear him apparently because he didn't cease in his efforts to reduce the front door to splinters. With an irritated sigh, Tatsumi grasped the door knob and twisted it open before their caller could do more damage.

"What is it?" he snapped and caught himself short. Kyo was standing on the doorstep with a wild look on his face. He was holding a cap in his hand and from the looks of it, it hand been mangled out of shape. "Kyo-kun?" he said sharply. "What's wrong? Where's Takashi-san?"

Kyo gave a short burst of laughter. "That's the problem. I don't know where he is! He's been gone for over five hours and I can't find him! He's not even picking up his phone!" The cap was further squeezed and twisted in his hands as Kyo went on. "He said he'll just be a few minutes and I waited and waited but he's gone! What should I do?"

"First of all, you will come in, have a cup of hot tea, calm down, and tell me everything. From the beginning," Tatsumi said firmly. He took the boy's hand and towed him inside, steering him to a comfortable armchair. "Sit. I'll get the tea."

As he entered the kitchen, Watari gave him a smile. "Who was it?"

He wasted no time on preambles. "It's Kyo. He's hysterical. He said that Takashi has been missing for over five hours. He can't reach him on the phone either."

Watari's amber eyes widened and he quickly turned off the stove. He pulled off the apron and exchanged a brief glance with Tatsumi. "I'll go check on him."

Between the two of them, and a pot of hot, bracing tea, they managed to get the whole story from Kyo. He said he had searched their apartment, the office and anywhere else he could think of but there was no sign of the sensei anywhere.

"Did you feel anything out of the ordinary?" Tatsumi pressed. "Anything that might indicate an attack?"

Kyo shook his head numbly. "No, nothing. He just. . .disappeared."

Watari and Tatsumi exchanged looks again. "I'll call the others," Watari offered. "I'm sure we can get a search party mobilized in half an hour."

Tatsumi nodded and stood up. "I'll get a map and start marking down areas. Tell the others to meet us down at the restaurant Kyo mentioned."

Watari nodded and hurried to the phone. Tatsumi turned to Kyo and offered the boy his hand. "Come one, Kyo-kun," he said with a calm smile. "Let's go find Takashi."

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***      

They've been searching for over four hours and there was no sign of Takashi anywhere. By this time, all of the shops and restaurants were closed, save for a few nightclubs. Though this helped narrowed the search somewhat, it was still discouraging to not find a trace of the sensei anywhere. Everyone had turned up for the search; Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Terazuma, Wakaba, even Saya and Yuma. Kyo, under direct orders from Tatsumi, was to stick with him and Watari. Apparently, the secretary didn't trust him with anyone else.

Kyo trudged wearily behind the pair, somehow keeping his feet moving and his eyes moving this way and that, searching into every nook and cranny, peering deep into the shadows. He had long stopped getting startled by the sight of auburn hair or anyone that resembled Takashi by build. He knew without a doubt that Takashi was nowhere near.

But he couldn't stop searching anyway.

He accidentally kicked an empty beer can and it rolled drunkenly away, clattering loudly in the silence of the night. Frowning, Kyo looked up and suddenly realized he was alone. Tatsumi and Watari was gone. 

"Tatsumi-san? Watari?" he called out cautiously. No answer.

Kyo looked around uneasily. This part of Kyoto was the business district, mainly legislator offices and other respectable businesses. All were closed for the night. Save for a few windows that shone, he really was all alone. He felt kind of silly for getting spooked but he couldn't help it. Though this wasn't the 'bad' part of town, he was uncomfortable at how quiet it was. And why did Tatsumi and Watari left him so suddenly like that? Standing under the sodium orange glow of a streetlight, he felt as if he was on a stage. An empty stage with a million silent audiences waiting for him to say his lines.

Fear ran down his spine; ice-cold.

"Why Kyo-san. We meet again."

He turned slowly. Heels clacking on the pavement, the sharp staccato seemed too loud in the unnatural stillness of the night. Like an art piece unveiled with breathtaking slowness, she stepped into the pool of light, her every feature revealed bottom up. The expensive heels, to the same black skirt, on to the tailored jacket, the manicured hands crossed casually over her chest and her wide, grey eyes, sparkling in the light and hair gleaming a golden halo.

"Ayame," he said dully.

"Did you lose something, Kyo-san?" she smiled. "You look like you did."

His instincts were telling him something. Screaming at him actually. Screaming at him to run. To save himself. The woman that stood before him was not the same Ayame that he knew two years ago or even the same Ayame he met this afternoon. He couldn't really pinpoint the exact difference. She looked the same as she did earlier.

Except for the wave of darkness that emanated from her, pouring outwards like a sick miasma that threatened to engulf him. This wasn't the same as the living shadows Tatsumi calls up. That was a manifestation, a manipulation of the world around him. This darkness that the woman before him was cloaked in was purely spiritual.      

"Who are you?" he gasped out and stumbled back a step. The feel of this aura. . .it reminded him vaguely of Akuma. Except Akuma didn't feel like this exactly. Oh no. Akuma felt like a baby compared to her.

She smiled at him. "Ayame of course. Who else?"

"Y-you're not. . .not Ayame," he edged himself closer to the brink of the island of light but couldn't bring himself to step out of it. He felt that if he did, if he stepped into the darkness that waited beyond, he would be swallowed up alive.

"Kyo-san," she sighed wistfully. "I missed you, you know that? Did you miss me?"

He couldn't answer. He could only teeter on the edge of the light and dark. His mind was a chaos of jumbled images and senses; the light that sparked a halo around Ayame, the scrape of shoes against grainy pavement, the smell of incense, carried from the temples by an errant breeze. None of this though, was as loud or as real as the drumming of his heart, beating frantically in fear.

"You promised to keep in touch remember?" Ayame went on. "And I find that I just can't wait for your call. So I'm here to pick you up. Would you like to come by my place, Kyo-san?"

Kyo tried to shake his head in the negative, only to find that the best he could do was a jerky movement.

"Oh come now," Ayame pouted. "Only for a little while? Takashi's been waiting for ages."

His frantic heart thudded to a stop.

"I knew you'd agree!" Ayame clapped her hands in delight. "My car is waiting just over there. Let's go, shall we?"

_This, is a bad idea_, the voice piped up in his mind. Even his mental voice was quaking with fear. _You don't know what she's capable of. It could be a trap. It **is **a trap. Run away!_

But he couldn't, really. Not when she might be the key to Takashi's disappearance. And he would do anything for Takashi. Hadn't he proved that by dying for him?

After what seemed an eternity, he finally managed to move his wooden feet and took the slim hand that was held out in invitation. Almost, he could see the darkness swallowing him as he grasped that hand.

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                      **~to be continued~**

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: Poor Kyo. Oh yeah, **psystar1**, if you're reading this, are you using the email address you gave in your review? I need to ask you something. Fast. ^^ As always, reviews keep me going people. And the next chapter might come out tomorrow or so coz I'm at home now. My group is taking a break from our assignments. We're getting burnt out. ^__^;;_


	15. Chapter 14:His Silent Scream

_A/N: Attention fellow friends. I have been entrusted by **Sakusha****-san **to say the following words:_

_To all non-yaoi supporters: beware because all yaoi supporters will corrupt your minds and do stuff while cackling evilly. . . .er. . .yeah._

_I take no responsibility for that. She wanted me to put it in there. But then, **Sakusha****-san**, if they're in here reading this, then they're yaoi supporters anyway. . . ._

**_Literary Eagle: _**_whoever said that Kyo was going to get out of this mess anyway? ^^_

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_Oh, you're just as bad as the rest of them. Hisoka-angst? What should I do? Reveal that Tsuzuki is actually a demon prince and Kyo is his betrothed? Hohoho! You want other-people-besides-Kyo-&-Taka-angst, you gotta give me the goods to work it._

**_miZu-chan_****_: _**_That was very bad of Sakusha to give you spoilers. But why did you listen anyway? Hehehe, hey, I heard you're doing the plushies too?? Cool!_

**_Tracye1014: _**_um.__ . .unexpected stuff. 'Kay. Er. . . . .what else should I make unexpected? Hmm. . .*mumbles to self* maybe I can turn Watari completely female and have her/him fall in love with Tsuzuki thus producing a sick four-sided love triangle and in the interim, make Hisoka-angst as people keep on pushing me to. . . .hmm. . . ._

_Warning: Not nice stuff in the chapter. Nope. Nu-uh._

_Disclaimer: Standard applies._

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                           **Chapter 14**

**                                                      His Silent Scream**

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

The apartment was spacious, filled with expensive furniture and thick, shaggy carpets that blanketed the wood laminated floor. Kyo found himself sitting down gingerly on the edge of a sofa. Ayame had retreated to the kitchen to, of all things, make tea.

_Maybe she thinks a pot of tea makes her less scarier_, Kyo thought numbly. The whole cloaked-in-darkness thing didn't really sit too well with him in his currently agitated state. It made him want to reach for his 'fudas and do some serious exorcising. Trouble was, there couldn't be. She wasn't possessed. She just is.

Dark.

Evil.

And still having a crush on him it seems.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

"Here you go, Kyo-san," Ayame said cheerfully, setting down the tray on the coffee table. She gave him a smile as she held the sugar pot. "How many lumps do you take? One or two?"

"One, please," he automatically replied and stopped. He was drinking tea with a girl, _woman_, who radiated evil like she was the incarnation of Evil Santa and he wanted only one lump of sugar with his tea.

He didn't pick up his cup, rather, tensing up as Ayame took a seat next to him. She didn't seem to mind that as she took a delicate sip from her own cup. Ayame gave an appreciative sigh as she drank and shot him a smile.

"The tea's not poisoned you know," she rebuked him gently.

_Drink, it'll make you feel better, I promise. _He couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as old memories resurfaced. Firmly pushing away the déjà vu and recollection, he sat up straighter and glared at Ayame.

"What have you done with Takashi?"

Ayame blinked. "Not much really. I wanted to talk to you about some personal matters but I felt he might get in the way. He's perfectly fine. Indisposed, but fine." She smiled again.

Kyo fought to keep his raging anger under control. He needed to keep calm as long as possible. He had to extract any information that he could before Ayame lost her mask of congeniality. Kyo seriously doubted whether he could take her on by himself.

"Where. Is. He?" he bit off each word with the least venom he could manage.

Ayame didn't seem to mind. In fact, by the slight twitching at the corner of her mouth, she found it amusing.

"I never knew you were this impatient," she mused. "Or that you can be remarkably impolite when you put your mind to it. Very well then," she waved a hand negligently.

Kyo cringed back, expecting an attack but instead, the giant screen tv that nearly took up all of the opposite wall flickered to life. The image was fuzzy at first, snowy white haze and lines that steadied and cleared gradually. Kyo found himself looking at a rather tranquil scene. He didn't understand at first and looked closer.

It was a large room, probably due to the huge glass tank of water that took up fully half the space. No lights were lit in the room and the only source of illumination came from the tank. The water appeared to give off its own light, a cold, sterile white-blue that gave a harsh glow to everything it touched.

Including the body that hung motionless in the water.

He recognized the dark grey shirt. He had ironed it himself that morning. So were the black slacks. The jacket was floating around the body, looking incongruously like a buoy. A buoy that served no purpose as the sensei floated in the tank like a specimen preserved in a jar.

Red filled his vision. He was so angry, so _furious_, that he barely registered shooting straight to his feet. His hands had wrapped themselves around Ayame's slender white throat as he propelled her up from the sofa and slammed her against a wall where she dangled a few inches off the floor. A snarl was working its way from his own throat as he tightened his grip.

"_You bitch!_"

She was taking the whole strangulation thing quite well, not even flinching as he tried to crush her windpipe, his earlier promise to himself to try and extract as much info from her as possible forgotten in the heat of the moment. Pure energy crackled like lightning around him and he was aware of a strange heat in his eyes. A chance reflection from a nearby framed picture showed that his eyes were glowing.

Strange that.

Before he could kill her though, she flicked her hand again, a somewhat bored gesture and Kyo found himself flying across the room to land with a solid thud against the far wall. He slid to the floor with an "Oof!" and took a moment to clear his ringing head.

"Did you really think the reason I did not mark this place with wards to blanket your powers because I thought you were too much of a gentleman to hurt a lady?" Ayame had crouched before him, a wry smile on her flawless face. "It's because I know that you can't beat me. Remember that before you make any other stupid moves."

Kyo glared at her, rather than dignifying it with a reply but as her eyebrows lifted in enquiry, he grudgingly nodded.

"Good." She dusted her hands off briskly and offered one to him to help him rise. "Let's go sit on the sofa shall we? It's more conducive to strike bargains and talk when one is comfortable."

He took the proffered hand and allowed Ayame to lead him back to the sofa. The giant tv still showed the same scene and he gritted his teeth, trying to tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight and focus it on Ayame. Whatever it was Ayame planned, the major move would be played out now. She had shown her bargaining chip; now it was time to make the offer.

"You knew all along about us then, didn't you." His voice was hard and his eyes were colder.

"Of course. Did you really think I'd let you go, just like that? But then," she added, "I didn't expect you to become a Shinigami. . .but it all worked out quite well. I didn't expect him either but as you can see, I managed to work my way around it." She smiled.

"What's to stop me from killing you anyway right now?" Kyo snarled. "You may think you're stronger than me but I have a pretty good incentive to turn you into a mangled pulp."

At his words, Ayame actually flinched, albeit slightly. No one, not even Hikaru, had ever seen him lose his temper or actually used a harsh tone, much less a harsh word to anyone in his entire life. Coupled it with his pale eyes and black hair, Ayame had to admit; he looked pretty forbidding.

"Seriously, Kyo-san," she smiled placatingly. "A Shinigami can't die that easily. Get him out of the water and he'll resuscitate soon enough. Besides, if you kill me, you'll never find him."

Kyo narrowed his eyes, which had stopped glowing, Ayame noted absently, and asked, "Why not?"

"The wards I put up over that place are strong. Not even my death will break it."

"You're lying." There was a note of uncertainty though in the statement.

"I am?" she raised a fine eyebrow. "Can you really take that chance?"

Kyo fidgeted slightly but made no answer. That was an answer enough. He could not take the chance. It was too risky.

"Besides," here, she made another brief gesture and on the screen, a demon ambled into view. It had a vague reptilian shape with salivating jaws of needle-sharp teeth and a lightly flicking tongue. What had Kyo's attention was that each of its claws were foot-long blades. "If I die, or I give the signal, the demon will make sure that your sensei stays dead. As powerful a Shinigami is, I'm pretty sure it's hard to regenerate when you're head is missing."

"_You fucking bitch_," the words were hissed in pure rage and the pale blue eyes started to glow again. Before he could do something stupid again and ruin everything that she planned so meticulously, she held a hand up.

"Hear me out, Kyo-san," she smiled, though it was hard when that much rage was focused directly on to you. She must have gotten through however for Kyo lowered his hackles and once again, the glow died out. She really had to check later how he could make his eyes do that and whether there was any significance to it. It was scary. And that was coming from _her_.

Ignoring his blanching or the look of disgust that stole across his face, Ayame cradled his hands in her own and looked deep into his eyes, trying to impress the sincerity of her words.

"I love you, Kyo-san," she said softly. "I have always loved you. Even before you saved me from those bastards. I wake up everyday with one thought only; that I can see you and hear you laugh and watch you smile. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to find out that you've died? I wanted to die myself," she added hoarsely.

A muscle clenched in his jaw but the hardness around his eyes softened slightly at her words. Until his gaze rested again on the screen. This time, there was no mistaking the hatred in his eyes.

"All I want, is to be with you. That's all I ask," she implored, holding tightly to his hands.

Kyo looked at her then, _really_ looked at her and he saw something that made him set aside a bit of his rage. "You're asking the impossible, Ayame," he said softly. "I don't love you and I am a Shinigami. Even if I wanted to, I can't. JuuOhCho and Enma-Daioh would hunt me down as a renegade. I don't think even you could stand up to them."

"But why?" she cried out, tears sliding down her cheeks to stain the silk blouse. "Why don't you love me? What is it that I don't have that he does? I'd do anything for you! I would die for you!"

"Ayame, please," despite everything that had happened, Kyo found himself shaking off her death grip on his hands to cradle her face. A thumb wiped away her tears as he tried to reason with her. "I don't know why, but I can't love you. All I know is that I love Takashi. I have always loved Takashi. Without him, I am nothing," he whispered.

She stilled under his words, her eyes closing in resignation. The tears flowed silently for a while until with an impatient hand, she wiped them away. An awkward silence hung over them as Ayame stared down into her lap, hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically. Kyo looked around and wondered what the hell was he supposed to do next? Should he politely ask her? I'm sorry Ayame but since I've broken your heart again, for the second time, can you please release my husband from his watery grave? We might be back again to have some words about your whole evil aura thing or the Control and Regulations Division would stop by. Can't really say. Oh, by the way, can you call off your Freddy Krueger lookalike pet so I can retrieve Takashi?

It was simply splendid his lines. He wondered where he should start.

He was startled when she placed cool palms on either side of his face. A questioning look in his eyes, he didn't move away as Ayame scooted nearer to him, though he had tensed up again.

"Can you give me something, Kyo-san?" she asked softly.

"Give what?" he asked warily.

"A kiss," she smiled wistfully. "I've never been kissed by someone I love before. I want to feel what it's like."

He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes straying to the side, the tv screen still showing its gruesome image. The demon was flexing its fingers, claws scraping against claws.

"Please," she added. "Just this one thing and I promise, I swear to you, I'll release Takashi. I won't harm him."

A silent minute, as Kyo debated internally, she waited patiently, her eyes never straying away from his face. Finally, he sighed and some of the tenseness went out from his shoulders.

"You swear?" he asked, and for a moment, just a very brief moment, he looked old. Tired.

"I swear," she smiled. It wasn't exactly the best of circumstances to be getting a kiss from the love of your life but Ayame had long resigned herself to getting what she could get. It would be enough. For now.

Kyo seemed to feel that if he was going to do this, he might as well do it the best that he could. Leaning forward, he captured her face with his hands again. Heart beating madly, she closed her eyes expectantly. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. There was the barest touch of his lips against her. A butterfly-soft kiss and she leaned eagerly into it.

_This is. . .different_. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to kiss a girl. It seemed all his life, there was only Takashi and no one else. Nanako. . .with Takashi, he was used to the older man taking the lead. It had to do with the whole 'you seme  me uke' thing. Not that he minded. But a girl's lips. . .were somehow, infinitely softer, more pliant under his own. Ayame appeared to enjoy it to. Almost without him realizing it, she had slipped her tongue past his lips, teasing him gently and he felt a sudden flare of desire. Which he quickly stomped.

"Ayame," he murmured. "We have to stop," he whispered against her mouth and she gave a small groan.

"Please," she begged. "Just a little more. Please?"

Sighing slightly, he took the lead again, nibbling gently on her lower lip. _I can't believe how much effort I'm putting into this_, was the wry thought that flitted across his mind. Ayame didn't seem to mind. She was responding enthusiastically back, her tongue once again slipping inside his mouth.

_Really likes French kissing, this girl_, but his amusement died an instant death when he felt something small and slightly slick slipping inside his mouth. Almost like a pill. Before he could spit it out though, one of Ayame's hand was clamped firmly beneath his chin, forcing his mouth closed as her other hand pulled the back of his hair with such force that he found himself lying back on the sofa.

That instant of surprise was all she needed. Before he could buck her off, Ayame had straddled his hips, still forcing his mouth closed. She was extremely strong for a girl. He worked his throat spasmodically, trying hard not to swallow but moving so fast that it was nearly a blur, she released his chin and before he could move, slammed her fist into his stomach.

He choked, and the pill slid down his throat.

Harsh breathing was the only sound that broke the deathly silence that filled the apartment. Eyes wide with anger, Kyo stared at her with the hatred increased tenfold. She was still straddling him, her hand still enmeshed in his hair.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered menacingly.

She didn't bother to answer him. Instead, she leaned down and captured his mouth again in a bruising kiss. Kyo tried to fight back, to throw her off but alarmingly, he couldn't make his hands move the way he wanted them to. Instead of grasping her by the shoulders to throw her off, or at the very least, try to choke her again, his hands were roaming all over her silk-covered back in a soft, lover-like touch.

His harsh breathing had changed to that of desire, one that was quickly mounting as he kissed her lips, her forehead, her closed eyes and her neck. His arousal was pushing painfully against his jeans, begging for release and Ayame rubbed her body against it, increasing the slow fire that had started to burn deep within him.

_No, how could a pill work this fast?! It's not possible! _He tried frantically to make his body stop responding, to stop himself from flipping her over and pinning her against the sofa, still hungrily kissing each other but his body was someone else's, for all the attention it paid to his shrieking mind.

As the seconds ticked by, he lost more and more control over his body until only his mind was left free of the pill's effect. And all his mind could do was batter itself against invisible walls. Begging himself to stop, to not continue. But even as his mind screamed, his body longed only to make love.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Ayame whispered in between kisses. "It's more comfortable."

With a fixed smile, Kyo obediently followed her tugging hand. She led him to a closed door and as it opened, dim lamps flickered into life, lighting the room with a soft amber glow that was a perfect ambience for lovers. Smiling again, she released his hand to work on the pearl buttons of her shirt. Kyo kept his eyes fixed on her as his own hands quickly divested himself of the turtleneck. Silk and cotton fell to the floor in a tangled heap as he pushed her on to the bed. He pinned her easily with his legs and captured her delicate wrists in his hands, forcing them away and to her sides. He took her moment of pure helplessness to kiss every bare inch of her skin, a devoted worshipper to her body.

Did you know, when you're screaming inside your own head, no one can hear you.

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

It's amazing what that little pill can do, Ayame mused to herself. Their lovemaking had been the best she had ever had; pure carnal pleasure coupled with the fact of doing it with the person she had been obsessed it for most of her teenage life. Such little details like he had done it due to the influence of the pill; a potent combination of herbs and subtly woven magic designed to heightened desire and suppress the mind, was after the fact. One can't have everything, after all.

Kyo now lay sleeping by her side, eyes closed in a deep sleep and his bare torso twisted in the sheets. After having spent himself, he had quickly fallen into the near coma, induced by the pill as well and she had spent the better part of a half-hour just staring dreamily at him, memorizing every inch of the face and body that had haunted her nights. She trailed light fingers over his bare chest, marveling at the tautness of the muscles beneath and the silken smooth feel of his skin. _Being a Shinigami does have its perks_, she admitted silently to herself. It had preserved his body in its most perfect state.

Her fingers hit ridged skin. The faint white scar over his heart.

"My poor Kyo," she whispered. "He hurt you so badly, didn't he?"

He didn't answer her. Just as well really, she could not afford for him to wake up now. It might be unpleasant for him.

"Mistress," the voice was a chilly hiss, like water thrown on hot coals and a pair of yellow cat's eyes gleamed from a dark corner. "You must hurry. Do not dally further. The effects would wear off soon."

"There is no need to remind me, _Shirnak_," she murmured and the cat's eyes retreated further into the dark corner. After a slight hesitation, it closed briefly, the demon making a hasty obeisance.

"Forgive my impatience mistress, but I must urge caution. We do not know precisely the effects of the potion on a Shinigami. The spell will only work while his essence is still hot within you as well."

She sighed petulantly and sat up on the bed, not caring in the least as the covers pooled on her lap, revealing her nakedness to the demon that waited. The demon itself had other things to worry about than the naked flesh of its mistress. Most urgent business that must be conducted as quickly as possible.

"The knife then," she snapped. "Quickly."

Shirnak, the demon, finally stepped out of its corner and with a bow, handed the object to its mistress. She took the proffered knife and held it up to the light. In the amber glow of the bedside lamps, it shone a deep, rusted brown. Like a knife that was dipped in old blood and left to dry. Not surprising really. It was a blood-knife after all.

"So this is the knife that. . ._Akuma_," her lips curled into a sneer at the mention of the name, "used to harvest soul energy?"

"Yes mistress. And as you would no doubt remember, this is also the knife that the Shinigami used to perform the spell of unbinding--"

"Tainting it with his own blood thus linking him with the bastard through the curse that was cast, yes, yes, I know," she snapped impatiently. "Isn't there any other way to do this?"

Shirnak shifted uneasily in its corner, the gleam in its eyes flaring slightly before dimming to a dull phosphorescence. "You know there is no other way mistress. Are you perhaps. . .feeling sorry?" there was the faintest note of malicious amusement in its voice, coupled with a tinge of predatory eagerness.

Again, Ayame reminded herself that when dealing with demons, one had to exercise caution every step of the way. Their kind looked upon promises as nothing more than a mere inconvenience that was sidestepped when opportunity presented itself. The strong shall live and the weak shall die.

"Of course I'm feeling sorry, you fool!" she added a biting note of acid into her tone, which instantly turned into a purr as she gazed hungrily at Kyo. "He's so beautiful. It's a shame to mar his beauty like that."

A long minute was spent in tense silence on Shirnak's part as it watched its mistress trail the blood-knife softly over the Shinigami's skin. The sharp point danced lightly, with just enough pressure to almost, but not quite, indent the skin. Sometimes, and one of those times was now, Shirnak felt that dealing with the generals of Makai was infinitely more pleasurable than dealing with this woman. She had the power and the hunger for more power, a trademark of demons everywhere but with it, running just shy beneath the surface, was a river of madness that hinted strongly of blood and death. And the capacity to disregard utterly the consequences of her actions.

Really, even a demon had an ultimate purpose in its life. She, the one called Ayame had none except for the poor fool that even now lay helpless in her snare.

"Begin, Shirnak." Ayame had thrown off her dreamy contemplation and now sat straight. Her hair glimmered like bronze in the light and there was a shine to her skin, an inner glow that heightened her beauty to something perfect and cold. Setting aside the knife carefully, she cradled Kyo close to her bosom, as though mothering a child. Brushing back soft black bangs, she placed a tender kiss on his pale cheeks.

Shirnak meanwhile, scurried out from its corner to scuttle quickly around the bed. With a little magic, the bed slid smoothly out from against the wall, leaving space for Shirnak to do the necessary workings. Within minutes, it had a perfect double layer circle and pentagram glowing red-hot on the wooden floors.

"The construct is ready, mistress."

With a last tender kiss, she reached out for the blood-knife. Grasping the hilt firmly, she placed the knife point first above the old scar with the breadth of the knife running crosswise. 

_"In the name of Ragna, let blood call to blood."_

The knife began to shimmer like a light struck oil puddle; glimmers of dirty rainbow colours flashed briefly and disappeared. A moment later, it emanated a steady, dull red glow.

_"By blood you were bound and by blood shall you be bound again._

_In the name of Baal, all that was and all that is._

_Memories past like dust shall be and memories old shall never be._

_In the name of Aljunnu, hear my words and speak them true._

_Blinded then are the eyes of Kali and blinded then are your eyes to the truth._

_In the name of She who was First, let blood call to blood._

_I bind you to me and I to you. Blood to blood are then the chains that be."_

As the incantation drew to a close, the knife flared a blinding red and Ayame raised it high.

"I love you, Kyo."

And plunged it deep into his heart.

Hot blood gushed from the wound to spill over her hands and staining them. As the knife pierced his flesh, Kyo's eyes snapped open. The pain had snaked through his enspelled sleep and he bucked wildly under her arms.

He screamed.

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                       **~to be continued~**

**                                                 * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: Levity seems to be out of order after ending this chapter on such a note. So there. Get the Angst-o-Meter out. It ain't stopping yet._


	16. Chapter 15:Psychosomatics & Corresponden...

_A/N: This chapter took a while to be written because truthfully, I felt NO inclination to do it. Hell, my inspiration was as dried up as the __Sahara__. In fact, whenever I opened up MSWord and tried to type it out, all I wanted to do was sleep. I had to admit, I was even entertaining the idea of just abandoning the story where it stopped. It was THAT bad. _

_But hey! All's well and good now! My Inspiration Well has filled up once again and voila! Chapter 15. Hope you guys will enjoy it!_

_Oh hey, has anyone read/seen the new manga by CLAMP called "XXXholic"? Any idea what it's about? Man, I wish I can read Japanese. . ._

_Warning: erm. . . .Stuff. A hint of lemon but that's it really. Nothing graphic so feel free to read till the very end all you I'm-Allergic-To-Lemons people you ^__^_

_Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing this._

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**Chapter 15**

** Part I**

** It's All Psychosomatics Really**

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

He was aware of an intense pressure; pressure that pushed against every pore and grain until he felt that everything that was inside, would turn outside. Yet at the same time, he was flying free in nothingness, weighing nothing more than a speck of dust windborne.

He was also aware of the cold; cold that gave the word an altogether new meaning. A kind of cold that went from mere sensation to intense pain. It followed the pressure that still seek to gain entry but where pressure failed, the cold past through with little effort. It planted spiked feet into the very marrow of his bones. Yet at the same time, he was above all sensation. He felt nothing.

He was aware of being intensely alive. 

He was also aware of being dead.

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"C'mon Takashi! Breathe!"

Hand were pushing, pounding against his back. He was somewhat aware of having his cheek pressed into soft mattress that yielded under the battering his body was currently suffering from. That insistent voice was still harping on about how he had to breathe goddammit. 

Why would he need to breathe? His chest was lying perfectly still under the onslaught; not a whisper of breath passing through dead lungs and he was perfectly fine. So why the hell with all the shouting and the hitting?

A thought prodded the milky swamp of his consciousness, much like a stick poked tentatively through oil-slicked waters. Rainbow lights swirled and danced under the agitation and reluctantly, he let the thought surface.

A scrap of memory from one of those mind-bending discussions he and Watari would indulge in from time to time. Discussions that ranged the issues from medicine, science, life, death, the paranormal and why chocolates could make Tsuzuki and Kyo sprout animalistic attributes. These discussions would usually result with Kyo whining at him that he was bored and could they _please _talk about something else?

_It's a beautiful thing, the soul, _Watari had said thoughtfully._ It's what gives meaning to what otherwise would just be physical matter spun and tied together with the flimsiest threads that DNA, carbon and oxygen could produce. What would have just been animated mass became a meaningful animated mass._

_The soul is the memory. The personality. The life that burns behind the eyes. The entity that lived because it wanted to live. Though being such a powerful essence, the soul was pathetically fragile. Besides the laws pf physics and matter, the laws of mystery, mythology and pure magic governed it as well. Far from just the body needing the soul to truly live, the soul needed the body to truly live itself. Without the protection of a shell, the soul is vulnerable to the very things that created it and also the very things that were damned because of it._

_If the soul had no shell, no protective armor, it would lose everything that made it unique in the first place. The memories, the personality, the life. All that remained would be a mindless, twisted ectoplasm that lived for no other reason than to not be banished into the very dark it strives to run away from._

_That's where the Shinigami comes in, you see. We were once human. Humans who were forced to give up our earthly flesh but refused to move on to find the true joy of death. We that were restless, and having the power inherent, were chosen to bring solace to those who do seek it. But since we've given up our clay vessel, we are no more powerful than the stray souls we seek to redeem ourselves. _

_So we're given new vessels. A temporary body you might say. Temporary but very useful. Heals almost all wounds, regenerates faster than the mortal flesh and we stay forever immortal._

_Until the vessel is damaged beyond repair that is._

_Oh yes, it can be damaged, this perfect body. Though a slash to the jugular would heal in an instant, imagine the effect if said knife was run all the way through till it severed capillaries, arteries, muscle, tendons and inevitably, the spinal cord. _

_You'd probably find yourself on the receiving end of the ofuda instead of the other way around._

_How about drowning? Hmm. . .tricky. . .though you have technically drowned (and thus, died), your body still retains the ability to heal once it is out of the water. Get the water out, get the lungs moving and hey presto! You're up and walking! Though, I imagine it'd be a tad bit uncomfortable if said body had been "dead" for too long. After all, nothing is truly immortal. The soul moves the body and the body moves the soul. Can't have one without the other, ne, Takashi?_

The rainbow shimmers died and the milky swamp was still once more. But underneath the murkiness, something was stirring. Something that sent agitated ripples through the oil and tugged insistently at a wandering and bemused mind. The ultimate gist of the memory had finally struck a chord and without a doubt, Takashi knew he was in deep shit.

Oh.

Guess that would make it quite imperative for him to start breathing then. He didn't know how long he had been under but from the little he could gather of his colleagues' reactions, it must have been pretty long. He figured that _now _would be a good time to start breathing again.

What the brain and soul decided, the body interpreted into action. 

His lungs kicked to life and he opened his mouth to take a deep. . .gasp. Water was still floating around merrily in his body somewhere and he hacked it all up. He coughed and coughed wretchedly, trying to bring in air instead of puking up water but his body insisted it knew what was best for it. His friends seemed pretty happy though. The pounding had stopped and glad cries filled the air.

"That's it! You're doing great Takashi!"

He coughed, choked, spluttered, hacked; generally, doing everything that the thesaurus would indicate that was synonymous to the action of trying to puke your guts out.

Finally, after his intestines had tied themselves into intricate Christmas ribbons, he was able to take in a deep, cleansing breath that did not result in him acting like a water fountain. Delayed reaction finally set in. Now that his lungs had started again their original function, his body started to shudder uncontrollably, the shivers wracking his frame and he curled up into a pathetic wet ball.

Someone, probably Watari from the white and gold that filled his blurred vision, brushed back his sopping wet bangs and his eyesight gradually grew clearer. Someone else took pity and dumped a load of warm blankets over him and he curled gratefully under it.

"Takashi?" asked Watari. "You back with us?"

". . .'Tari," he managed to croak out after a few tries.

"Thank Enma for that," the blond sighed. Watari took the mug that was offered and with someone else's help, got Takashi to sit up somehow and sip the hot tea. The liquid burned a fiery path down his gullet and effectively chased away the last of the little icicles that clung stubbornly to his innards. Almost, he could see wisps of steam curling out from his ears.

_Like drinking Pepper Up potion_, his abstracted and slightly hysterical mind offered. He had been reading too many Harry Potter novels lately. It was Kyo's fault. The boy was in love with the book and had read each one at least a dozen times and could quote whole paragraphs from memory.

"Kyo?" he asked hoarsely.

Deathly silence fell like a bombshell in the room. Everyone stilled and for a second, no one moved or dared to even breathe.

Until Tatsumi, he could tell from the combination of browns and creamy white (his eyes were still a bit painful), who was the unofficial Bearer of Bad News took a hesitant step to his bedside.

There was the slightest hint of a tremor in his voice. For Tatsumi, that was quite frightening by itself.

"Takashi. . ." he started hesitantly. "We found out about your disappearance from Kyo and immediately launched a search party. Kyo accompanied myself and Watari by my orders and we searched for you for hours.

We kept a close eye on him since he wasn't looking too well but I swear," Tatsumi's voice shook even more, "We barely took our eyes off of him and he. . .also disappeared. One minute he was there and the next. . .we searched until noon but found no trace of either of you. That's when the. . .messenger came. It told us where you were kept and true to its word, we found you and we brought you straight back to Meifu." Tatsumi fell silent after his little explanation.

Takashi stared at him uncomprehendingly. He was sure the secretary was missing a few important details from his explanation. Like, where the hell was Kyo. If they found him, surely they found Kyo as well right?

_I hate you. I love him more than anything else in the world. I would go through hell, I have gone through hell for him but instead of me, he chose YOU. You don't deserve him! I do! He doesn't belong to you anymore sensei!_

"Kyo?" he repeated again.

A little voice in the back of his head mentioned that Tatsumi's hands were shaking and Watari's eyes were red-rimmed.

"I'm sorry, Takashi-san," Tatsumi held himself stiffly. "The messenger also said that Kyo-kun. . .Kyo is not coming back."

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**Chapter 15**

** Part II**

** Correspondences **

** * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**From the Great King, He who is Lord of the Ten, Enma-Daioh**

**Set and sealed by the Hands of the Shiroku**

**Re: Shokan Division Shinigami, Shiozaki Kyo (Class A, Type II)**

****

The above matter is referred. 

Your application for the removal of all active staff of the Shokan Division to initiate the search for the currently missing Shinigami mentioned above is hereby approved. Please note that the duration of only fourteen (14) days from this date is allowed for this search. After the stated time ends, all Shinigami are to return to normal duty.

Should the Shinigami in question is not found within the stipulated time period, no appeals for extension is allowed.

**As Recorded,**

**Enma-Daioh**

________________________________________________________________________ 

**From the Great King, He who is Lord of the Ten, Enma-Daioh**

**Set and sealed by the Hands of the Shiroku**

**Re: Appeal For Extension of Time For Search ****Mission**

****

The above is referred.

As stated in the last missive, no such appeal is allowed. All Shinigami are to return to their respective blocks. Any who chooses to disobey this order will face disciplinary action.

**As Recorded,**

**Enma-Daioh**

________________________________________________________________________

**From the Great King, He who is Lord of the Ten, Enma-Daioh**

**Set and sealed by the Hands of the Shiroku**

**Re: Shokan Division Shinigami, Matsumada Takashi (Class B, Type I)**

****

The above is referred.

Taking into account the circumstances regarding the abovementioned Shinigami and the currently missing Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo, we are prepared to overlook the breach of the ruling as stated in the missive before in regards to the ending of the search mission as perpetrated by Shinigami Matsumada Takashi.

However, should the Shinigami Matsumada Takashi continue to flout the ruling, his status as a Shinigami will be revoked including all rights pertaining thereunto. Please be advised.

**As Recorded,**

**Enma-Daioh**

_______________________________________________________________________

**From the Great King, He who is Lord of the Ten, Enma-Daioh**

**Set and sealed by the Hands of the Shiroku**

**Re: Status of Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo**

****

The above is referred.

After deliberation, the Ten Kings Council have agreed that the Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo is not to be held responsible for breaking contract in his duties as a Shinigami. Until such time as decided, his status as a Shinigami is to be maintained.

As of now until the current situation is rectified, the Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo is filed as Missing In Action.

**As Recorded,**

**Enma-Daioh**

________________________________________________________________________

He opened his eyes to see pure darkness.

Panic tore through him and he gasped in stuttered fear before logic finally asserted itself and he calmed down enough to realize where he was exactly.

He was in his bedroom.

The sheets had gotten rumpled beneath him and the covers were twisted around his bare legs. The nightmare had seem quite real. Slowly, he let his breathing slowed to a harsh rasp and finally, a soft murmur that barely broke the stillness of the night.

The shoji was opened, letting in a freshening night wind and tinkled the wind chimes that hung from the lintel playfully. The soft sweet sounds of summer were reflected in the minute clangs of the clapper against delicate glass, an inanimate counterpoint to the chirping of the cicadas.

Tension flowed out of his body and he sank gratefully into the mattress. A nightmare that bad was not a regular occurrence and it always took him a while to shake off the effects. Briefly, he wondered again of the cause of the nightmare. Always, upon waking, the nightmare would dissolve and tatter around the edges until he could hardly recall what it was exactly that had plagued his sleep. It must have been something quite vivid though. Sometimes, he would wake up with tears streaming down his face.

He sighed and rand a hand through his sweat-streaked hair. Instead of the usual sadness and melancholy after a session of his vague nightmares, this time, he had woken up with a feeling of fear. Intense fear that overlaid an undercurrent of anger so strong, he had only just managed to restrain himself from lashing out when he woke up.

"Stupid dreams," he muttered and with another sigh, this time of dejection, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. It was no use contemplating of going back to sleep. He never could afterwards.

His bare feet padded silently over the wooden floor as he made his way over to the opened screen. Despite his nakedness, he walked confidently to the balcony that fronted the bedroom and leaned against the wooden frame of the screen. A garden and a high wall encircled the area so he was quite safe from a wakeful neighbour's curious eyes. He chuckled silently at what old Madam Miyazaki would say if she saw him in his current state of undress. The aged matron would probably throw a fit if she did. Though he doubted the young grand-daughter, Kimi, would mind.

The wind played up again, a chorus of sweet chimes rose in answer and he closed his eyes in appreciation as the cicadas upped their orchestra to rise to the challenge. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, probably a few minutes, maybe more, when a pair of slim arms encircled his waist from behind, hugging him tight.

"Why aren't you in bed?" the voice he loved so much was husky with sleep and he felt a tinge of guilt for waking his wife up.

He turned in the embrace and gave a hug of his own, running his hands over equally-bare back and kissing the peach-scented hair.

"Gomen, Aya-chan, for waking you up," he smiled winningly.

"You had another nightmare didn't you." The straightforward statement caused his smile to slip a notch and he pouted down to his wife whose eyes glared at him from a point just beneath his chin.

"You know me to well, Aya-chan," he sighed dramatically. "Can't a husband keep a few secrets from a loving wife?"

"No," she smiled wickedly and poked his ribs until he yelped with laughter. "Do you remember what the dream was about?" Concern replaced the teasing in her voice and once again, the guilt nagged at him for causing the worry to be there in the first place. 

"I don't," he admitted. "It's as vague as ever."

Silence cloaked them for a while, her cheek pressed against his warm chest as her head rose and fell with each steady breathing. He played with the strands of her hair, now hanging past her waist like a silken waterfall. As he let the silk slide between his fingers, his body responded easily to their nearness and he felt an invasive heat flush him from head to toe.

He could practically feel her smile.

"I don't know about you," she said softly, "but I don't really feel like going back to sleep now."

"You don't?" his breath hitched ever so slightly as she ran light fingers over his chest, down to his stomach, and her hands rested suggestively innocent against his thigh.

"No, I really don't feel like sleeping," she laughed softly and tipped her head up for a kiss.

Long minutes were spent in delightful pleasure as they kissed, the nightmare soon forgotten in a haze of pleasure that steadily burned brighter. Before he realized it, she was lying on her back on the wooden floor of the balcony, wrapping her legs around him and trapping him there when he suggested they continue somewhere that was more comfortable for her.

"I'm perfectly fine right here," she arched an eyebrow and with a wicked grin, thoroughly distracted him from any other protest he might have made.

They made love with an easy passion that never dimmed throughout the years. It was familiar, it was comforting yet it was also as new and as raw as the first time they spent in each other's arms. He felt himself spiral upwards in a dizzying rush but held himself back until she bucked underneath him and cried out his name. Feeling her shudders and little gasps, he lost control and the world exploded in colors that blinded him and seared his body through and through.

For some time, they lay on the floor, she protected in the gentle curve of his arms until their breathing slowed and the cicadas and the wind chime resumed their song. He stirred himself and gathered her close, placing a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"I love you, Ayame."

"I love you too, Kyo."

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**~to be continued~**

** * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: Bad, bad Ayame._

_Shiroku__ is said to be the one who records Enma's judging. I tried to go for a more realistic look to the official letters from Enma but one can only do so much with the limited formatting FF.net has. . .sigh. . .Still, I thought it presented a rather bare and cold counterpoint to the agony that the Shinigami must have felt when searching for Kyo. . . Sadistic me._

_PS: For anyone who's paying attention to my FAKE fic. . . .er. . .sorry? Don't worry, I wll update soon. Like I mentioned above, my inspiration left me high-and-dry for a while but I'm alright now! Yay! ^__^;; I'll try to update it in a few days. After all, Lemon-Aid (remember her? ^__^) DID help me figure out when it would be appropriate for Dee and Ryo to jump into the sack after that chapter in the hospital *giggle*. _

_PPS: Hey, hey, hey! I'm currently planning a TB/X fic. It's gonna be a bit AU while still sticking as best as it could to the major structure of TB/X. Think I should go for it? It'd be my first time "doing" (hehehe) Seishirou and Subaru. . .*starts panicking* Argh!_

_Ah, enough blabbing.__ Review me. This poor reviewaholic is deprived. ^^_


	17. Chapter 16:Parallel

**_Inami_****_: _**_*SWEATDROP* . . . .er, no, I wasn't aware that there was a CLAMP character called Ayame. I just randomly picked the name from a list. . .I'm not that lucky enough to have read/watched all of the great CLAMP's works. . sniff. . .and the other parts of your review. . .*SWEATDROP*. . .hey, don't worry about the yaoi thing! Not everyone can take it! ^__^ _

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_I'm currently wracking my brain trying to work in the other characters' angst! I see the possibility of a Tari-Angst. . .Hisoka. . .hmm. . .I think this chapter can help set the way in the next chapter or two for bon. Let's cross our fingers! ^^ PS; I liked the way I did Enma myself too. . .XD_

**_Literary Eagle: _**_Thank you! ^__^_

**_Bloody Valentine: _**_It's amazing the number of people who wishes to kill Ayame. Not a bad reception for an original villainess eh? *grins* Here ya go; update._

**_Sakusha_****_-san: _**_Wah__! We're in the same boat! My sms credit is sooo low! And no, you can't have a Kyo-Flavoured Milkshake. You can kill Ayame though, I don't mind *smiles innocently* Oh yeah, just to let you know, I'm already starting on the initial work for the sketches of Kyo and Taka. Remember; I'm a great copier, not a great illustrator. So that means I'll be mixing around faces and styles and such to get my internal picture of the two of them. So don't get your hopes up too high! But I will do my best!_

**_Twylise_****_: _**_Thank you also. The idea for the letters from Enma just popped in my head and I thought it was too good an idea to pass up. It was an interesting change from trying to paint out every little detail of what they went through. And the whole soul thing? I was reading Terry Pratchett before, because of the whole No Inspiration thing and I ended up with that chapter. . .go figure. Oh yeah, I've emailed you already. Hope I got the right address. If I didn't, leave me a line in the next review and I'll try again!_

_Warning: Long chapter to follow. No inspiration problems here. . .no lemons either. XD Oh, but I tortured Taka again. . . .erm. . .sorry?_

_Disclaimer: not mine, never mine. Except for my OCs, natch._

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                           **Chapter 16**

**                                                              Parallel **

**                                                * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Takashi pottered around the kitchen of their apartment, banging pots and pans and generally making enough ruckus to indicate that yes, he was starting dinner. It was quite fun actually, opening and slamming shut cabinet doors, beating the eggs in a metal bow with a whisk that was handled with as much enthusiasm as a tornado and chopping the vegetables on the board with enough vengeance to provide a flamenco beat.

"Do you really need to make that much noise just to make dinner?"

"Of course I do," Takashi said automatically. "Making dinner by myself is a lonely affair so I need to liven up the atmosphere a bit."

"You're just being a baby because I refused to help you out," came the rather dry reply.

Takashi pouted and for extra measure, clanged a skillet against a copper pot. "I got the right, Kyo-chan. I'm sulking."

"Whatever."

He mumbled something under his breath that wasn't really complimentary concerning male partners in a relationship such as theirs and Kyo gave a wry chuckle.

"That's not anatomically possible you know."

"I'm a doctor."

"Right."

Dinner was the two of them as usual. It wasn't one of their nights for a double date with Hisoka and Tsuzuki anyway. Afterwards, Takashi debated with Kyo the finer points of watching either "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" or "Gohatto."

"Why do we have to watch Harry Potter again?" Takashi whined. "We've watched it five times already."

"Because I like it and you love me. So naturally, you have to indulge me."

"But you love me too," Takashi pointed out. "So why can't we watch 'Gohatto'?"

"It's your fault in the first place."

"How is it my fault?"

"'Coz I'm the soft, sweet little uke in this relationship and you're the big bad seme. Ukes like to watch soft sweet movies filled with fluff and sap so the big bad semes have to indulge their ukes."

"But 'Gohatto' is good!"

A pause, then. "Taka, the movie is about a gay samurai lord who falls in lust with a new recruit. What are you trying to say here?"

Takashi blinked and smiled sweetly. "That I'm very liberal in my taste of movies?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Okay, okay we'll watch Harry Potter."

After the movie, Takashi decided that it was time to go to bed. Work had been quite tiring today, what with filing up three cases in a row. Though Kyoto was usually a quiet district, it tended to have its fair share of sudden flares in unexplained deaths. It was all those wannabe sorcerers, thinking that if they had enough sacrifices, they can control the world.

It usually ended up with them being some demon's dinner.

Changing into a pair of flannel pants, Takashi crawled underneath the covers and yawned hugely. 

"Aren't you going to sleep Kyo?" he asked sleepily.

No answer. Takashi sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Silence returned again to the apartment. Silence broken only by a hushed question asked and no reply given.

But that wasn't really unexpected. After all, who would answer you when you were all alone in the first place?

Takashi closed his eyes, letting the tears come as always. They fell softly, unheeded and unchecked, splashing on to the cotton covers of the pillow that if he hugged tight enough and long enough, he could almost imagine that it _was _Kyo.

That he wasn't really all alone and had been so for a long time now.

That one morning he would wake up and see a pair of laughing blue eyes staring cheekily at him.

That one day, when he had those conversations with Kyo, Kyo would actually reply back.

"Kyo," he moaned softly, hugging the pillow tighter and curling up into a little ball. "Please come back. Please? I miss you."

Try as he might, tonight, the pillow was just a pillow.

"I miss you so much Kyo. You know I can't sleep without you. Please?"

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

He never did like going to hospitals.

Maybe it was the smell that always got to him. The stark ammonia scent of disinfectants mixed sharply with the lemony sharp scent of the air freshener they tried to hide it with. But underneath the chemically induced smells was one more disturbing to him than any other; the sickly sweet smell of death.

He knew it was rather weird for him to think so. For many people, the hospital is a place of hope. It was the light at the end of the tunnel. A gleaming, white-mortared building equipped with the latest technology medicine and science could dream of, it is a place one goes to for that last straw of chance to save a loved one.

Many people see the doctors and nurses as some sort of saviours. The white lab coat and stark uniform represented knowledge beyond that of the layman. Knowledge that could ultimately give comfort or even mercy. The quiet voices, the practiced smile, the hush tapping of footsteps down a spotlessly clean hallway, the whirring of machines that acted as an artificial soul; everything and every action was designed to reassure, to help, to provide.

What he sees and smell is death.

_Tch__, that's not the kind of thoughts to be entertained right now, he chided himself gently. This was a special day after all. Instead of death. Life would be served today. He, at the tender age of 22, is going to be a father._

It's a proud moment for him. Proud and extremely nerve-wracking. His wife had been in the delivery room for over five hours and he wondered how long more he could stand the pressure.

_Baka__, he sighed. __You're wife is in there, battling for her life to give birth to your child and you feel you're nervous?_

He thought back to when he was still by his wife's side as she laboured, her breaths coming in short, painful bursts and her slim fingers gripping his hand so tight, he was amazed she didn't hurt herself. He had brushed back damp hair, sticky with sweat and kissed her brow tenderly. We'll get through this, he had whispered gently. You're going to come out of this fighting with a smile on your face and a beautiful baby in your arms.

She had laughed then, a gasping one, and asked him how he could be so sure. Well, he answered back teasingly, it better be that way otherwise God would have some heavy-duty explaining to do. The nurses had ushered him out then. A birthing room, one nurse announced, is no place for a nervous husband. He gave a last, loving look into ash-light eyes and mouthed the word 'aishiteru' before he let the insistent nurses propel him out.

He looked down to his lap and smiled ruefully. That old nurse had seen right through him. He _was _nervous. The little bits of twisted and crumpled tissue bits scattered all over his lap was testament to that. If only his students could see him now! Their level-headed, always calm, always cool sensei falling to pieces!

He quickly scooped up the incriminating evidence and dumped them in a convenient trash bin. Looking distractedly around the waiting room, he wondered if he should get another cup of coffee, but he couldn't bear the thought of being too far away from his wife. What if something happened while he was doing something as inane as getting coffee?

A bit lost, he stood there uncertainly, brushing back soft black bangs out of his eyes impatiently. He had been meaning to get a haircut but something always came up. Maybe there was a magazine he hadn't flipped through in the last five hours. . . .

"Tanaka-san!"

He turned around quickly. It was Katsubara sensei, his wife's attending doctor and all thoughts of coffees, magazines and haircuts flew out of his mind.

"Sensei! How's my wife? Is she alright?" he asked anxiously.

"She's fine," Katsubara sensei assured him with a brilliant smile. "More than fine. She's already asking for you."

"And the baby?"

"Congratulations, Tanaka-san! You've got yourself a healthy baby girl."

"Thank god!" he let out a sigh of relief and sagged gratefully against a wall. "I was going crazy with wor—"

As always, the pain struck without warning. The world turned alarmingly black as something hot and painful burst into life in his chest, constricting his heart and sending waves of red-hot pain radiating outwards. He clutched futilely at his chest as he sank down onto the cold linoleum floor, his eyes rolling.

"Tanaka-san?! What's wrong?"

Before she could alert any of the medical staff though, a hand shot out to grasp her wrist firmly. Startled, Katsubara turned to find Tanaka looking at her quite calmly despite the fact that he was as pale as a sheet and his skin clammy with sweat.

"It's okay," he said softly, before releasing the doctor's wrist. He pushed down on the too-cold floor, trying to get up and she quickly helped him, shouldering a bit of his weight.

"What do you mean, it's okay?" she asked sharply as she lowered him onto one of the hard plastic chairs that littered the waiting room. "You could have been having a heart attack! If we don't get it checked out, who knows what might happen! And you're a new father on top of that!"

He waved aside her concern, smiling gently. "It's a heart condition I've had since I was small. The doctors don't really know what it is but I've got medication to control it," he assured her. He got up then, stumbled a little as the room spun but a moment later, his vision cleared and he smiled again.

"See? Good as new. I think it was the excitement that triggered it."

"Well. . . .if you're sure. . ."

"I am," he said firmly. "Now sensei, as you've said, I've a wife to kiss and a daughter to cuddle. Let's not keep them waiting, ne?"

"I didn't say you could kiss your wife yet," she replied, rolling her eyes as Tanaka gave her a jaunty bow and with a florid wave, invited her to lead him.

"Ah, sensei! A husband can only get by for so long without a tender touch from a loving wife!"

His impudent grin was rewarded with a light smack on his shoulder.

"I can tell you'll be a _great _influence on your kid, Tanaka-san," she said wryly.

"Ne, sensei," he answered her patiently. "You just helped my wife give birth and you still insist on calling me 'Tanaka-san'? I thought I told you to stop that."

She raised an eyebrow in teasing enquiry. The man was irrepressible. It did not help that he was a kind, caring, gentle husband and damn good looking. She had heard the fourth floor nurses wondering whether he was looking for an affair. Knowing Tanaka as she did, she knew it was hopeless to think so. The man was totally devoted to his wife.

"So what should I call you then, if not Tanaka-san?"

He stopped before the door to the room they had placed his wife in and turned to her with a grin.

"Like I said before, call me Kyo."

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Watari pushed the glass fronted doors open, producing a tinkle of bells from up above and stepped inside the warm pub with a grateful sigh. Conscientiously, he took the time to wipe his shoes carefully on the welcome mat, depositing a layer of slush and grime. The bartender gave him a small smile of gratitude for that.

Smiling back, Watari took off his glasses and gave them a hurried rub on his scarf. Putting them back on, he took a quick look around the small pub. It was one of those pubs that tried to pass itself of as a genuine English country spot for the poor gaijin who was homesick. Hardwood floors, brass lighting spilling golden light from the walls, heavy wooden furniture and memorabilia of an age that had long passed by were scattered in tasteful clutter all around.

He didn't have to search hard. His quarry sat at the farther end of the counter that ran the length of the room. The 'antique' lantern that hung above was broken, leaving that spot in a pool of shadows.

Watari squared his shoulders, physically and metaphorically, and tried to look as though everything was okay with the world as he sat down on a bar stool next to the man.

"Fancy meeting you here, Takashi," he said cheerfully.

"Of course," the former doctor replied wryly.

Seeing no future possibilities of getting thrown out, Watari took of his coat and scarf, laying them down on the empty stool next to him.

"So what are you having?" he asked as brightly as possible. 

Takashi spared him a sideways glance that spoke volumes about what he truly thought about that statement but nevertheless, answered anyway. Watari, after all, was a friend.

"Tequila shot," he said briefly.

Watari himself spared a glance, at the countertop directly in front of Takashi. It was liberally littered with at least a dozen shot glasses. All empty.

"Drinking much?" he quipped.

Takashi didn't bother dignifying that with a reply.

"Excuse me," he signaled the bartender. "A Coke and rum?"

The bartender nodded and handed him his drink after taking care of Takashi's spent glasses. Takashi snagged the man's sleeves and ordered another round.

Watari fiddled nervously with his glass, the ice clinking gently. 

"Takashi. . ." he started. And stopped. He didn't know how to go on. For once, he was lost for words. There were no meaningful sentences to be said. Words that would somehow, in his own oblique and genki way, help a friend achieve peace of mind would not spring to mind.

"Did Tatsumi sent you here?" Takashi helped him out.

Watari shook his head, blond locks flying this way and that vigorously. "No! I came here on my own. But Tatsumi _is _worried about you. So is everyone else," he added softly.

Takashi gave a bare shrug. "What's there to be worried about? I go to work, I do my job, I file my reports. Does Kacho have any complaints about my work?"

Watari rolled his eyes at that. "Since you're my partner, I can say with exact certainty that your work is fine. Better than fine. Tatsumi said they had better start a Hall of Fame for work done in record time with the speed you're going."

"So what's the trouble then? Is not like I'm causing any for anyone."

Watari paused, watching intently as Takashi took a shot, swigging it down and barely grimacing at the pull of the alcohol.

"You didn't use to be a drinker, Takashi," he pointed out gently.

"Times change."

"You didn't use to smoke either."

True enough, a pack of Dunhill's were peeking out of his coat pocket. A box of twenties that looked alarmingly flat.

"I didn't use to do a lot of things, Watari," Takashi said impatiently, gesturing the bartender to hurry up with the pour. "As long as it's not affecting my job, I don't see the harm in it. And don't give me any of that health crap. That doesn't work with us, as you very well know."

Watari sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in mute frustration, not realizing that he really looked like Tatsumi at that moment. Takashi did though and quickly took another shot. He should have known that Takashi wasn't going to make it easy for him. For all his gentle doctor manners and easygoing personality, he could be amazingly bullheaded when it came to personal problems.

_Like Kyo was-is_, Watari thought sadly to himself.

"You're hurting." Watari had given up on tact. "I can see it, Tatsumi can, everyone can."

Takashi was already going through his fourth shot, refusing to look at Watari. Instead, he fixed his eyes on a distant spot and focused on it.

"Of course I'm hurting," he said matter-of-factly. "How can I not? It's been nearly five years."

Watari shut his eyes, flinching slightly and unable to witness the amount of pain that vibrated behind those simple words. Five years. It really had been five years. Five years since they had fished Takashi's cold body from that tank, five years since Kyo had disappeared.

In the early part of the search mission, everyone had high hopes of finding Kyo. After all, a Shinigami does not disappear off the face of the earth without a trace. It was impossible. A Shinigami is tied to his job in more ways than one. There was a good reason for why every country had its own JuuOhCho. This was because a Shinigami is not allowed, or rather, can't go beyond the boundaries of the country his JuuOhCho was in without specific permission from Enma himself. A foreign Shinigami on the loose in another country could bring up all sorts of political ramifications that was best avoided if one had a healthy aversion to boiling lakes of blood and all that.

Besides, the instant you're a Shinigami, you're. . .bugged, for a lack of better term. A magical signature is tagged to your aura that allows the JuuOhCho to keep track of you. Shinigamis are in too much a position of power to be left alone and required supervision. Hence, all the 'Shinigami must work in pairs' policy.

So they had high hopes. They would find Kyo, kick him around for a bit for worrying them, and then kicked the Ayame chick next. One does not go about kidnapping Shinigamis, much less friends. 

But as the days slid easily into the next, their hopes crumbled.

By the end of the 14 days period and still no trace of Kyo anywhere, they had begun to despair. Watari winced at the recollection of what had happened then. Takashi had gone berserk. He had ignored Enma's edict and roamed Chijou for days on end, neither sleeping, eating or resting at all. He evaded their every bid to find him and bring him back. It had taken a special envoy from Enma himself to do so.

Despite the threat of action for breaking an edict, Enma had relented and allowed Takashi leniency, but warning immediate forced resignation should he ignore orders again. It was with some relief that everyone saw Takashi accepting the decision quietly and settling down to his work. Everyone still kept a lookout for Kyo whenever they were on a mission but. . .

What worried them afterwards was the lack of reaction from Takashi as the years passed. He had thrown himself into his work with a vigour that barely scraped the edge of fanaticism but despite that, he was still the smiling sensei everyone knew. On the outside that is. He had gradually withdrawn himself from office activities, preferring to spend his time in the library or helping Watari in the lab. In fact, if it wasn't for Watari and Tatsumi's consistent efforts, he would have spent his days cooped up in the apartment.

"Bon and Tsuzuki are getting really worried about you, you know. Bon thinks you're avoiding him."

"Hmm," Takashi said noncommittally.

"_Are _you avoiding him?" Watari pressed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," Takashi said frankly, "I'm nearly going crazy inside and prefer not to drive Hisoka over the edge also. My hold on my shields are rather shaky sometimes."

A long silence filled the space between them while Takashi made short work of his tequila. A small signal sent the bartender scurrying over and after a resigned sigh from Takashi, had the young man leaving the whole bottle before him.

"How much did you drink tonight?" Watari asked suspiciously.

"Not enough apparently."

Watari eyed him thoughtfully. Takashi didn't look drunk. Nor did he act drunk. But he had consumed an astonishing amount the whole time he was there. What about before?

"How much?" Watari insisted.

Takashi shrugged. "I had at least three rounds before you came in."

Watari gaped. "You _what???_ And you're not even drunk yet??!!"

"Unfortunately no."

Watari hesitated, the righteous squawking he had intended to let loose upon Takashi swallowed back suddenly as an uneasy feeling settled like rotten fruit in his stomach.

"Takashi, besides the obvious reason, are there any _other _reasons why you're so hell-bent on getting drunk?"

Takashi turned slightly on his stool, finally looking at him and blinked owlishly, his hair falling into his eyes. His glasses had long been abandoned back at the office. Not like he really needed it anyway.

"It must be the perpetual genki face you put on," Takashi said thoughtfully. "It makes it easy to forget that you've got a hell of an intuition."

"Well?" Watari prompted. "Am I right?"

Takashi sighed. "Obviously."

"Care to elaborate?"

Takashi picked up a shot, swirling the liquor inside thoughtfully before downing it in a gulp.

"I can hear him," he announced.

"Hear who?"

"Kyo."

Silence again fell between them and Takashi took the opportunity to pour himself another shot.

Watari started cautiously, "What do you mean, you can 'hear' Kyo?"

"That I can hear him inside my head. Calling me. Always calling me." Takashi shot him an exasperated look at the doubt that filled his face and went on. "I'm not going crazy you know," he said reproachfully. "Did Kyo ever told you how he died?"

"That he died saving you. That's it."

Takashi nodded in affirmation and fixed him with a gaze that was too steady for a man who had been drinking all night, Shinigami or no Shinigami. "Did you know also," he said softly, "That Kyo and I both knew he was going to die?"

"You mean because of his injuries?" Watari asked, confused.

"No. We knew something. . .bad was going to happen months before. That's why we got married so quickly. The morning it happened. . ." his breath hitched slightly but he went on. "The morning it happened, we knew for sure that that was the day. But it wasn't something obvious. It wasn't a 'oh Kyo is going to die today' kind of feeling. We just. . ._knew _that we would lose each other that day."

Watari stared at him in a mix of horror and sympathy. "You. . .could tell? Are the two of you psychic?"

Takashi shook his head. "I don't think so. It only works between me and Kyo. For instance, we both could tell where each other was, how far away we were from each other, our general mood. . ." Takashi shrugged. "That sort of thing."

"But," Watari shook his head, "why couldn't you track him down then?"

"Because I couldn't hear him anymore."

Before he could stop himself, Watari had grasped Takashi in a sudden hug. At first, he was stiff in his arms but after a while, he relaxed, letting his head fall on Watari's shoulder as he started to shake almost imperceptibly. 

"I couldn't hear him anymore. I couldn't even feel him," Takashi whispered into Watari's shoulder. "I tried and I tried but I couldn't hear him!"

"But now you can?" Watari asked cautiously.

"It started a couple of years ago. I started to hear him again but it wasn't clear. Instead of knowing where he was, all I could tell was that he was somewhere! I tried tracking him down but it was no use. I couldn't tell where he was."

"But. . .isn't that. . .better than nothing?"

Takashi laughed hollowly. "Yeah, hearing him in my head is better than nothing at all. Just hearing him calling and calling to me and not being able to do a _fucking thing about it!_"

Watari took a moment to calm him down, rubbing his back soothingly and murmuring nonsense in his ear. He ignored the strange looks several patrons of the pub gave them.

Watari ventured a guess. "Is that why you started drinking and smoking?" 

"God help me I _want _to hear him. I want to be able to feel him! But he's just everywhere inside my head! I want to go to him but I can't! Because I can't tell where he is!" A hysterical note has entered Takashi's voice. "I don't want him to stop calling me but at the same time, I want him to shut up! Because I don't think I can take it anymore! I can't sleep at night, hearing him calling me. He's hurting. God, he's hurting and I can't help him. I can't help him."

Takashi had started to trail off into broken sentences, marred by sobs as he cried, burying his face in Watari's shoulder. Watari buried his own face in Takashi's hair and tried desperately to stop his own tears from falling. A part of his mind kept its analytical coolness, assessing the facts and coming up with some answers.

It wasn't unusual for a couple that was deeply in love to form a strong psychic bond with each other. He had witnessed it himself, in his line of work. Thought it wasn't something scientifically proven, nevertheless, he knew it was possible. After all, there some things that science just can't explain. 

A good example would be Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The two shared a somewhat similar bond, augmented by the boy's empathy. But from what Takashi had told him, the bond he shared with Kyo was an altogether new level. The thought of _knowing _that you're going to lose your loved one and helpless to do anything about it. . .he shuddered at the thought. He had seen evidence of it in the past but had thought nothing about it. The way Kyo would light up in anticipation even before Takashi walked into the room, their uncanny ability to sense when the other was in trouble. It all added up.

_And he's been hearing Kyo for a couple of years now. Always hearing but never knowing. God, it's a wonder he hasn't lost his mind already, _Watari thought with a sickening twist in his stomach. _I have to get him out of here. Maybe bon can help._

Fumbling one handed, he got his handphone out and dialed Tatsumi's number. Tatsumi picked up on the second ring.

"Yutaka?"

"Sei-chan," Watari said with a relieved sigh. "Can you meet me at that English pub in Shinjuku called The Leprechaun? I need your help with Takashi."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes," Tatsumi promised and true to his words, he walked in the doors not long after. He raised an eyebrow in silent enquiry. Takashi was still sobbing quietly in his arms and Watari was rocking him back and forth. The blond gave him a tired smile and indicated the bartender.

"Can you pay first?" Watari asked in a low voice. "We need to get him back as soon as possible."

"Very well," Tatsumi nodded. After paying the bill, he turned to Watari with a worried frown. "What can I do?"

"We need to get bon over. I think we need his expertise," Watari said without preamble.

Tatsumi hesitated. Bringing in Kurosaki-kun usually meant someone needed emotional help in a bad way. Nodding grimly, he helped Watari shoulder some of Takashi's weight and stumbling slightly, managed to get him out of the pub with little incident. Once sure nobody was around to see them, they vanished without a trace.

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"Can you help him, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked.

The four of them were sitting in Takashi's living room with the sensei trying to rest in his bed. After appearing in Meifu, Tatsumi had immediately contacted Hisoka and in less than five minutes, he had appeared on the doorstep with Tsuzuki in tow.

Watari explained what Takashi had told him and no one could say anything for a few minutes.

"I think tonight was a sort of breaking point for him," Watari offered quietly. "It's finally catching up to him."

"Can you do anything for him, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked again.

Hisoka bit his lip and threw Tsuzuki a worried glance. "Can you do anything to block the connection they have?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nothing in 'jitsu is possible for something like that. It's too intangible for a spell to work."

"I thought so," Hisoka sighed. "I think I can help him but it won't be a permanent solution. The most I can do for him is give him an undisturbed sleep tonight."

"Is that all?" Watari asked with dismay.

"Aa," Hisoka sighed heavily. "I'm afraid of going too deep beyond that. I might damage something without realizing it. I haven't really practiced my empathy in that way before."

After an eternity of silence, Tsuzuki offered them scant comfort. "At least, it's better than nothing."

**                                                * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"God, he is _sooo_cute!"

"Are you crazy? He's not cute! He's _gorgeous_!"

"Extremely!"

"Totally! He looks so hot in his hakama and uwagi!"

"Hell, he makes it more fashionable than a pair of Levi's!"

Aki turned and gave her two giggling friends a weird look. The two girls, Imai and Natsumi, had their heads bent close together, hands over their mouths as they giggled, tittered and generally, being very girlishly scary.

"Imai-chan, Natsu-chan," she stated. "Are you two talking about whom I _think _you're talking about?"

"Yes!" the two of them singsong. The three of them were amidst a little island of calm as around them, the air was filled with the whoosh and thwack of bamboo swords cutting through air as the other members of the kendo club practiced. Sensei had allowed them time to practice freely, working on whatever they thought needed work as he circled around, correcting some and praising others.

Aki let her own sword fall point first on the floor as she leaned on it slightly and gave her friends a look equivalent to finding someone who had just sprouted antennas and singing the Tellytubbies song.

"You were saying. . .?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That he's just so hot and should be made illegal!" Imai proudly declared.

"Hai! He should be a star! Have poster albums of his own! Release a debut album that will sell millions of copies! Model for Calvin Klein underwear ads! Pose nake-umph!"

Aki had slapped her hand over Natsumi's mouth, stopping her fanatical tirade.

"Are you guys _crazy_?!" she half-shrieked. "That's my _dad _you're talking about!"

The said object of affection _was_ her dad. Aki was fortunate/unfortunate—

(depends on how you look at it. Say, if you were a guy and wanted to hit on Aki, it's quite unfortunate. For girls with overactive hormones, it was a Godsend)

--enough to have her own father teaching at the high school she went to. Her dad taught Physical Education and was sensei of the kendo club, which she was a member.

Aki had to admit, her dad was good looking. Even approaching his thirty eighth birthday, Tanaka Kyo had the distinct pleasure of not looking his age. If anyone had to guess they would put him around 28 or even 30 at the most. People tended to do a double take when he told them his real age, some even demanded to see proof.

His hair had been left to grow long this past year, more of her mom's doing than her dad. Okasan loved having otochan's hair long. She said it made him look beautiful (Dad had seemed quite miffed at being labeled beautiful). His hair was a deep black, falling in soft bangs that brushed his eyes and was caught up in a ponytail. Eyes the color of the lightest blue was her dad's main attraction, with high cheekbones and a mouth (as girls in school had recently voted) that begged to be kissed.

Usually, Aki tried to avoid looking at the latest poll results concerning teachers at their school. It gave her the creeps at finding out that her own dad was voted 'Best Teacher To Kiss'.

Still, Aki admitted that her dad was handsome. Extremely so. It just totally weirded her out having her own friends go ga-ga over him.

Not that everyone paid attention to her dad only. Aki was also sought after in school by boys. She had inherited her dad's good looks, naturally only more delicately feminine in structure with hair as equally black and longer. Her eyes were a light gray rather than blue. She had gotten that from her mother. Her dad and she also moved with the same grace. Having been taught kendo since she could hold a shinai, Aki was a good fighter, talented even, and was a near equal to her dad.

Shaking her head, Aki gave her friends an exasperated smile and jabbed Natsumi lightly. "Can you guys please not talk about my own dad that way?"

"Sorry, Aki-chan!" Imai said cheerfully. She swung her shinai around playfully at her and Aki quickly blocked. It was mostly a diversionary tactic; if the sensei, her dad, caught them slacking, daughter or not, all three of them would get screwed.

"Yeah," Natsumi echoed as she casually started a three-way duel with the other girls. "We can't help it you know. He makes us go weak."

"Don't tell me that's the reason why you guys joined the club?" Aki lifted an eyebrow in teasing enquiry and made a fast parry with Natsumi and got caught crosswise with Imai. "My dad would be devastated to hear you joined only for his looks and not for the art."

"Of course we joined for kendo itself," Imai said indignantly, breaking the lock their shinai were caught in. "He just happened to be a side benefit," she grinned.

Before Aki could dignify that with a reply, a sudden thwap on her head caused her to drop her shinai in sharp surprise. Two other successive thwaps told her Imai and Natsumi received the same fate.

"I can tell the difference between horsing around and practicing you know," was the dry statement. "And the three of you are definitely not practicing."

Aki gave her dad a bright smile as Imai and Natsumi meeped and edged behind her. "Gomen, sensei!" she said cheerfully. Her dad didn't like it when she called him other than that when in school. He didn't want to be accused of showing favourites. "I was just teaching Imai and Natsu how to. . . .er. . . .how to. . . ." she trailed off, wracking her brain frantically for a good answer.

"How to. . . .what?" Kyo cocked his head to the side, shinai slung absently over his shoulder. The smile twinkling in his eyes showed that he didn't buy any of it and was clearly enjoying himself, waiting for the inevitable story Aki would make up.

"Well you see sensei," Aki started with a straight look on her face. Around her, the other students had stopped practicing as well and were watching the unfolding scene with carefully repressed sniggers behind gloved hands. 

"Not many people realize that in a real fight, not every fighter you meet is willing to meet you in an honorable one on one. More often than not, the case is where you find yourself badly outnumbered, locked in a fierce struggle as you try to block every vicious blow, hampered in on all sides by foes intent on showing you no mercy as you tried to breathe, sweat running down your face! You back away, fearing for you life as they press in all around you but not willing to chose the coward's way!"

The twinkle in her dad's eyes got brighter as her storytelling grew more descriptive and outlandish and even Natsu and Imai had to suppress their giggles.

"Your feet slipped on a puddle and you lose you balance!" Aki said dramatically. Her dad had bent over slightly, laughing and the other students were clutching each other for support as they laughed as well. "You see a sword coming at you from above and you made a desperate bid to free yourself, only to slip again! Before you could twist away from the deathblow, another gleaming arc slices through the air, whistling dangerously close to your ear and—"

"Sensei!"

"—aw, I was getting to the good part!" Aki complained as the school doctor came through the gym doors, walking fast. It was the new doctor, only arrived this morning to replace the old one who wanted to enjoy the quiet peace of old age. The new doctor was a cheerful, smiling redhead. Cute.

Kyo turned around, still laughing softly and was caught short as he stared in puzzlement at the approaching sensei. "Who's that?" he asked.

"It's the new doctor Dad," Aki said absently, forgetting the 'sensei'. "He came this morning when you were getting the gym ready."

"Oh." 

There was a strange look in her dad's eyes. Something like recognition flared briefly before dying down only to be replaced by confusion. Aki frowned. Was the doctor an old friend? She didn't think so though. If he was, her dad would have recognized him straight off.

"I'll just go see what he wants," Kyo said distractedly. "Try to work on your story a bit more won't you?"

"Yes sir," Aki grinned as Kyo wended his way through the milling students. A soft word from him sent them scurrying back to positions and once again, shinais whistled through the air as everyone pretended to not be paying attention to what the sensei wanted with their coach.

Dad and the sensei had closed in, the sensei talking animatedly and gesturing enthusiastically with his hands. From this spot, she could just make out her dad's face. Politely attentive with the confusion still lingering somewhere. Before she could wonder about it though, a look passed across his face. A look that she knew too well and dreaded.

For the briefest instant, sudden surprise flickered in his eyes to be replaced by a resigned anticipation mixed with dread.

Not a second later, Dad clutched his chest and fell on the floor with a boneless thump.

"Daddy!" she shrieked and ran to his side. The students were still in shock by the sudden collapse but the sensei had kneeled down on the floor, quickly loosening her dad's clothing and lying him flat on his back.

"Daddy!" she lifted his head off the hard floor to cradle in her lap. His face had turned deathly white, sweat trickling down his brow as he struggled to breathe. His hand still clutched weakly at his chest, the fingers in an erratic spasm.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" the sensei yelled. He was still kneeling by her side and was trying to feel for his pulse. "I think he's having a heart attack. You're his daughter? We have to get him to the hospital quick!"

"No!" she grabbed the sensei and scanned the gathering crowd quickly. "Natsu! Get my dad's sports bag from his office! Hurry!"

Nodding, Natsu took off in a run. Aki grasped her dad's clenched hands in her own said soothingly. "It's okay Dad. You'll be fine in a minute. Hold on, okay?"

The pupils were dilated, nearly eclipsing the pale blue irises as Kyo gasped weakly. His body started to jerk spasmodically and to her ears, his breathing sounded dangerously weak. This attack was frighteningly severe, more so than usual. Aki tried to keep her voice steady even as she and the sensei held on to him firmly.

"You'll be fine Dad. Don't worry. Just focus on me, okay?" she smiled shakily.

"What are you doing?" the sensei hissed at her ear suddenly. "We have to get him to a hospital quickly!"

Aki risked a scorching glance at the sensei. "It's not a heart attack," she hissed back. "He's had it since he was small. We have medication to control it. Bringing him to a hospital is useless. They won't be able to help him."

Natsu came back then, dropping to her knees and opening the sports bag she had brought with her hurriedly. "What do you need?" she asked crisply.

Aki took a second to thank the gods for Natsu's level headedness in a crisis. "Look in the zippered compartment inside," she instructed her friend. "There should be a small brown bottle. No tags. Just a plain bottle."

Natsu nodded and rifled through the bag. A moment later, with a triumphant cry, she held out to Aki a bottle just like she described it. It was plain and unmarked.

Taking it, she worked out the cork stopper with her teeth, spat it out and held the lip of the bottle gingerly over her dad's mouth.

"C'mon Dad, drink it," she urged. 

Clear liquid fell in a steady stream as Kyo choked the bitter medicine down. Aki was careful to not let any spill out. The medicine was hard to make and harder to get. After giving him a quarter of the bottle's contents, Aki quickly re-corked it and gave it back to Natsu who placed it gingerly back inside the bag.

"That's it Dad," she murmured softly. "You'll be fine in a minute."

All around them, the students stared down in sick fascination and dismay. Not a few of the girls had started crying softly. Though this wasn't the first time her dad had an episode in school, it was the first time the other students had witnessed it.

After a tense-filled minute, Kyo finally managed to breathe normally, albeit still a bit weak. His hand fell limply to his side and slight color returned to his pale cheeks. He managed a small smile for Aki's sake before his eyes fluttered close and his whole body sagged as he lost consciousness. Aki let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and carefully brushed back the damp bangs off his forehead. His face was relaxed, free from pain as his breathing deepened.

"What was that all about?"

The sharp voice startled her out of her reverie and Aki frowned at the sensei. She knew it wasn't the sensei's fault that her dad had an attack. No one, not even her dad, really knew what triggered it; sometimes it could be due to excitement but rarely did they know why. Still, she couldn't help placing the blame on the doctor. After all, it was her dad.

"He's fine now," a sharp edge to her tone and her grey eyes grew colder. 

"But what was it?" the sensei insisted. The belligerent look in his eyes had subsided slightly in the face of her obvious displeasure but he was still waiting doggedly for an answer.

Aki sighed and stroked her dad's hair sadly. 

"Nothing that we can't handle," she said softly.

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                        **to**** be continued**

**                                                * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: Kyo has a daughter. Who can believe it? Does anyone still want to kill Ayame? Can you just IMAGINE the pot of trouble that will boil over when the Shinigamis find out about Aki????_

_PS: the movie Gohatto does exist. And yes, it IS about a gay samurai lord falling in lust with a recruit. ^__^;;;_

_PPS: So did anyone finally realize the little clues I've sprinkled around in "Come To Me" and "A Love Story"? The whole premonition thing? Hehe, told you I like to do really vague hints. ^__^_


	18. Chapter 17:When I want you, all I have t...

_Warning: Angst. Lovely._

_Disclaimer: Gah._

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_                                                             **Chapter 17**_

**                                      When I Want You, All I Have To Do Is Dream**

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_. . . . . .Taka. . . . . . .ta. . . . ._

Takashi rifled through his stack of CDs impatiently. He let his eyes skim over the more mundane selection of albums, skipping over the classicals and opera that he had, the pop albums he and Kyo bought when on a more whimsical mood and finally, stopped before a likely looking title. _Onmyouza._

If that wasn't a good enough distraction, he didn't know what was.

Sighing, Takashi took out the CD from its case and slipped it into the stereo. With the remote control in hand, he flopped onto a nearby armchair and pressed 'play'. Not long after, an ethereal wail, a dipping, diving, rising and spiraling interlocked voices of the male and female leads of Japan's more prominent visual-rock band throbbed through the apartment. Takashi closed his eyes and let his mind ride free with the pumping beat and idly tapped his fingers.

After three songs, he gave it up as a lost cause and irritably, switched the stereo off. Unblessed silence filled the space left and frustrated, Takashi started walking around the living room, straightening cushions, rearranging magazines, generally, doing everything possible to distract himself from that voice inside his head.

_Taka. . . . . . . .Taka. . . . . . . . . _

"Goddammit!" Takashi blew up and taking the nearest available object, a glass ashtray, threw it as hard as he can against the wall. The glass shattered immediately upon impact, scarring the wall and falling with a discordant tinkle to the floor. Not that the outburst helped any. That voice was still inside his head. Still calling to him in a weak, desperate whisper, sometimes, loud, sometimes soft, like a badly-tuned radio. At times, it would go on for hours, never-stopping until Takashi felt he was going to go crazy. Going crazy was the most preferable option he had after all. What else could he do, hearing that cry for help and not being able to do a thing about it?

But sometimes, maybe for a few hours, a few days, or even months, he wouldn't hear a sound and during these times, all he wanted to do was die because he wanted to hear it so badly.

Sometimes also, the whisper was a scream.

_I can do this, Takashi thought to himself grimly. _I can hold on. It's only been 15 years after all. _There was a definite sarcastic undertone in his thoughts._ I won't give up. I can do this. I can cope._ Lately, it was the only mantra he could believe in. Not 'everything will work out fine', not 'tomorrow's a better day', not any other foolish psychobabble. Just a simple 'hold on'. It was all he could bring himself to believe. _

Deciding that he might as well go with the flow, Takashi did what he always did when he was agitated or upset. He cleaned the apartment. Not that the apartment needed it. Considering that 'agitated', 'upset' and sometimes, 'insane' _was his usual state of mind these past years, the apartment was flawlessly clean. Not a speck of dust dared to settle on any surface but Takashi went about the cleaning stoically all the same. He polished the dining table until it shone, the sliding doors fairly sparkled and the kitchen counter and stove gleamed. As night fell, he found himself doing laundry, taking out and refolding or ironing his clothes with a detached, mechanical air. The whispering had gotten louder in the past hour and several times, Takashi found himself staring off into space blankly as he tried vainly to follow that voice back. He had ruined two good shirts that way._

Folding the last pair of jeans neatly, Takashi placed it absently into the open drawer when his fingers brushed against soft wool. He looked down and his mouth tightened to a pinched line. Kyo's favorite black turtleneck.

Kyo owned several pieces of the same style turtleneck, one in soft gray, two in black and thanks to some wheedling on his part some years back, had gotten one in white. Taking out the turtleneck, Takashi held it to his face, inhaling its clean, unused fragrance deeply. If he hold still, breathed deeply enough and _tried hard enough, he could almost smell Kyo's scent again._

A dim part of his mind noted clinically that he should have known better than to have done that in the first place. Now look at him. He was all curled up on the bed, on Kyo's customary right side and was sobbing unrestrainedly into the wool. It was one of those cries that tore right through you, feeling as though it was wrenched up right from your guts; a wordless, soundless gasping that was as frustrating as it was a relief. Despite the grief that tore through him every time, he had refused to pack Kyo's clothing and belongings away so that he wouldn't have to go through the whole grieving thing in the first place. He had felt as though to pack it all up, was a sign of giving up. That to keep it all away in a dusty corner meant that Kyo was never coming back.

_. . . . .Taka. . . . . .miss. . . . . .Taka. . . . . .are you?_

Not for the first time, Takashi tried to reach out again, even though he knew it was hopeless.

_Kyo. . . . .come back. . . .Kyo. . . . .I miss you. . . ._

                                                 ** * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_He was lying on a cold, hard floor._

_The chill bit through his skin to freeze his bones, sending little jolts of pain now and then. Kyo blinked, by now used to the pain and frankly, was too tired to care anymore. Dimly, he remembered the first time he had woken up in this place._

_If it could be call a place. Maybe a dungeon would be more appropriate. Not that there were any bars but still, when you're trapped, you're trapped. He had found himself naked, not a stitch of clothing on him and that did not help with the cold in the first place. But it wasn't his lack of attire that bothered him. It was the chains._

_The chains were a dull grey, and if possible, was even colder than the floor. The metal was attached to a piece of thick iron, its two points digging deep into the floor. The chains themselves were at least an inch thick and defied any attempts to be broken. They snaked and twined themselves all over his body and were attached to his wrists, ankles and his neck thanks to a wide band of metal that clung tightly to his bare skin._

_The floor itself seemed conspired to keep him here. It was not stone, concrete, metal, or any substance he knew of. It was simply a floor. A black, matted, dry floor that was utterly impervious to scratches, kicks or even desperate pleading. Even his surroundings defied any escape since he wasn't sure if there was __an exit to escape from. He wasn't aware of any walls, just a thin silver mist that eddied gently around his prone body and foiled any visibility. All he could see was himself, the mist giving off some illumination, his chains, the floor he lay on and that's it._

_Idly, he wondered how much time had passed. He was aware that time did pass in this surreal place he was in but had no means to keep track of it. All he knew was that seconds flowed into hours, hours into days, days into months, and months into years. He missed Taka terribly._

_The thought of his sensei managed to lift the haze that clouded his mind a bit. Ignoring the discomfort, he curled in onto himself, the chains biting into him but he curled up even tighter. He can't forget. If he forgot, she would win._

_"Taka," it was a near soundless whisper and the mist barely stirred._

_"Taka," Kyo repeated, squeezing his eyes shut and tried desperately to recall the happy times. Times when he and Taka had each other and no one could come between them._

_"I miss you."_

_"I want to go back."_

_"Where are you?"_

_If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear Takashi's voice calling to him. As he lay there, cold, tired, in pain that was so constant he hardly registered it anymore, a vague wind pushed the mist tentatively._

_A flash of white.___

_A soft laugh.___

_An achingly familiar auburn hair that when the light struck it, some parts look almost as white as cornsilk.___

_"TAKA!" he screamed out. He was on his feet now, the chains clanking sullenly on the ground as he tried to run through the mist. He had barely gone more than five steps when the chains jerked taut and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath as the metal dug cruelly into his neck, cutting off air, and his wrists and feet, cutting of circulation. Kyo crouched on the hard floor, panting and weeping silently. Despite the bizarre prison he was in, Kyo knew with absolute certainty that if he could just get free of the mist, to actually go beyond it, he would be free._

_He also knew for certain that it was impossible._

_But he couldn't give up. He had to try. When these little moments of recollection came through in physical form, it managed to pierce through the mist and gave him the impetus to try and break free. Not that it ever worked. But he had to try._

_"Taka," he sobbed and ignoring his earlier lesson, scrambled to his feet again and tried to push forwards against the mist. He strained futilely against the chains, ignoring the stinging pain of skin torn open and the blood flowing freely down his naked body._

_"TAKA!" he screamed again as the eddies died down and the mist settled ponderously like a white wall. He was too late. "TAKA! TAKA!"_

_When the mist froze solid around him, Kyo knew his chance had been lost. And now, it was time to pay for his folly._

_Before he could brace himself, the chains tugged at him with mindless ferocity and he fell backwards with a painful thud, his wounds opening up further. On their own accord, the chains started glowing from a dull blue to a flashing white. As the brilliance struck him blind, Kyo screamed again, this time, a wordless wail as the chains burned him, burning him mercilessly, sizzling his skin and wrapping tight around his body as he struggled to break free._

_It was a long time before he could stop screaming._

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kyo woke up to see Ayame peering down at him worriedly.

"Aya," he breathed out. It was the best he could manage. His chest felt strangely flat and each breath that he took in barely stirred him. Talking was an effort he could not indulge in.

Ayame smiled, a tinge of sadness coloring it and brushed back the bangs from his forehead tenderly. Her palm felt cool on his skin and he gave her a rather wobbly smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ayame asked softly.  

"I've. . .been. . .better," closing his eyes as a shaft of sunlight shot through the opened shoji right into his eyes. Ayame quickly got up and closed the sliding screen and a welcome dimness returned to the room.

The reason for the feeling of wretchedness that laid heavily on him was not a mystery. Last night, he, Ayame and Aki had went out for a family dinner. Their family had a tradition of having dinner outside around once a month, when neither he nor Ayame had to cook. They were going to a favourite restaurant of theirs, just a small family operation that served good food.

Walking down the main street hand in hand, Kyo and Ayame were enjoying Aki's antics as she described the latest misadventure she, Imai and Natsu had gotten into. Aki was practically skipping along in an infectious good mood and every once in a while, when Aki didn't have her eyes on them as she skipped ahead, Kyo and Ayame would steal a kiss. As they crossed the street, Kyo saw a flash of. . . .he can't remember what, from the corner of his eye, and the next thing he knew, he was down like a sack of potatoes right in the middle of the street.

Kyo wondered vaguely how Aya and Aki had managed to bring him back. He had passed out not long after he went down.

"Aki?" Kyo asked weakly and didn't protest as Ayame tucked the blankets more firmly around him. He had to admit, he was feeling a bit shivery.

"She's getting ready to go to school. I somehow managed to convince her to go," Ayame smiled crookedly. "She was insisting on staying back, until I reminded her she had her exams today."

". . .good. . ."

"But I'm afraid I can't stay," Ayame apologized, a brief shadow passing over her face. "I tried canceling my trip but the office says it's an emergency." Ayame bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said miserably.

Kyo grasped one of her hands in his own and smiled faintly. "I'm the one. . .who should be. . .sorry. . . I'm the husband and. . .yet. . . you and Aki are. . . the ones. . .taking care. . .of me." He had to struggle for a minute to catch his breath after that sentence. "This is getting. . .bad," he frowned and was suddenly too aware of how his chest was throbbing dully with pain.

Ayame twisted around and took an all-too familiar bottle from the bedside table. His medicine bottle. "I think this can help you out," Ayame said quickly. "It's stronger than the last batch."

His frown this time had nothing to do with the fact that he was still in pain even after taking his medicine last night. "A stronger one?"

"Aa," Ayame nodded and noted his frown deepening. "Kyo. . ." she said warningly.

"Stupid heart condition," Kyo muttered darkly but allowed Ayame to help him down the bitter liquid. After a minute, a welcoming numbness had spread throughout his chest and his breathing grew easier.

"You'll probably sleep for a few hours afterwards," Ayame explained after corking back the bottle. "I think you'll wake up by the time Aki gets back home."

"Oh goody. . . .a whole day in bed."

"Be nice."

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Already his eyes were getting heavy with sleep and with a yawn, he mumbled, "Tell Aki not to worry. . .and good luck for the exam."

"I will. Now, sleep." Her command was a soft whisper and Kyo felt his body relaxing even more, willingly chasing the deep sleep offered by the medicine. As he drifted away into welcoming darkness, he felt a light kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Kyo."

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"How's Dad doing?" 

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be going to school already young lady?"

Aki rolled her eyes and shifted her backpack to the other shoulder, fixing her mother with a glare. "I am, but not until I know Dad's okay."

"He's fine," Ayame sighed and pulled her daughter into a hug. A second of rebellion and Aki returned her hug with a fierce one of her own.

"Good," Aki conceded and stepped back.

"He says not to worry and good luck for your exam," Ayame informed her.

"I can't believe he can still remember I have exams today!" Aki walked to the front door, her mother following with an amused smile on as she sat down on the floor to pull her shoes on. "I mean, really! I know he's a teacher and all that but still!"

"He's your dad. What did you expect?"

Aki made an inarticulate sound at the back of her throat but faced her mother with a smile anyway. "Will you still be going out of town?"

"I'm afraid I have to. The office insists on it."

Aki's smile grew wistful and she gave Ayame another hug. "Don't be gone long okay? Dad and I miss you too much whenever you have to go on these trips."

"I miss you guys too," Ayame confessed and kissed Aki's cheek. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible," she promised. "Now hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Dad will be okay by himself?"

"He'll be sleeping the whole day."

"Good. I guess I better not bring Imai and Natsu back today." Aki opened the door and blew a kiss. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye," Ayame waved and stood there at the door, watching, until she could no longer see Aki. Moving silently through the house, Ayame picked up her travel bag, packed since yesterday and made sure she had everything she need. Her trips out of town were a regular once a month occurrence and she had long ago grew practiced at packing the necessities she needed.

But it didn't hurt to check though. If she just so happened to forget a vital tool, god knows the hassle she would have to go through. Before zipping up her bag though, she felt around at the bottom carefully and with a long fingernail, tripped the latch that revealed a secret compartment underneath. The compartment contained something that she would never ever let out of her sight. It was something so precious, so important, she took it with her whenever she went out of town.

This was something that not even Kyo knew. After all, it was from him that she needed to keep it secret after all.

She reached in and pulled out a dark, gleaming knife. The haft and blade shimmered a dull red-black in the light and seemed to pulsate with a life of its own. Ayame smiled as she held the knife tenderly in her hand.

"I love you so much Kyo."

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Hisoka raised an eyebrow when Takashi walked in to the staff room the next morning. The sensei already had his lab coat on; that meant he would be helping Watari in the lab today. But that wasn't what Hisoka was concerned about. Takashi and Watari were lucky enough to be assigned the Sixth block; things were relatively dull in that area. No, what Hisoka was concerned about was the fact that Takashi was radiating misery.

It wasn't enough to inconvenience Hisoka in any way; his shields were doing well enough. And Takashi _is _pretty miserable most of the time. Of course, a non-empath could hardly tell with the convincing charade he puts on but there you go. Still, his misery today had a slightly different quality to it. It was higher in pitch. And underneath it, like a black current, anger was beating sullenly.

Hisoka watched silently as Takashi barely gave the others in the staff room a cursory nod of greeting before heading straight for the coffee machine. Takashi quickly made a mug for himself and Hisoka noted that his hands were trembling. Paying no heed whatsoever to the blatant scrutiny from the empath, Takashi downed the hot coffee in two gulps and made another mug.

"Couldn't sleep last night, Takashi?" Hisoka asked softly.

Takashi ignored him and just as quickly, finished his second mug. As Hisoka pinned Takashi under the perfect glare only he (and Tatsumi) could achieve with Takashi still morbidly ignoring him, the office was thrumming with the usual morning sounds of a normal workday. 

Terazuma was arguing with Wakaba, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he gesticulated wildly with the latter giggling at him. Tsuzuki was already deep in the morning's supply of donuts and occasionally setting aside the cinnamon-flavoured ones for Kacho. Watari was, for once, actually using his office desk. Probably because Tatsumi had came out of his office for a cup of coffee and was engaged in a quiet talk with the secretary. A quiet talk, a small part of Hisoka's mind was amused to see, that consists of Watari running a hand suggestively over Tatsumi's thigh. Tatsumi was blushing.

In a far corner, a small radio had been turned on. It wasn't really anyone's, more like for general office use and it added to the happy din. Someone, probably Watari, had switched on an oldies station and a light, cheery sort of tune was playing. An English song. Hisoka had managed to learn the language (when you're dead, you pretty much have plenty of time to spare) with the occasional tutoring from Takashi. He could just make out the lyrics of the song.

_When I want you, in my arms                                                                                               _

_When I want you, and all your charms                                                                                                                      _

_Whenever I want you all I have to do                                                                                        _

_Is dream. . . .dream, dream, dream. . .dr—_

The song ended abruptly. Probably due to the fact that the radio had started to emit sparks and with a woeful sort of whine, died in a small cloud of black smoke.

Again, an eyebrow was raised. Hisoka may not be that adept at 'jitsu nor have strong Reikan abilities like Tatsumi but after using magic for so long, you tend to become attuned to it and any sort of magical activities. What killed the radio was definitely magical. A magical wave that not surprisingly, came from Takashi himself.

A wave of silence rippled through the room with the radio's untimely death and since everyone here was a magic-user in some level or another, all eyes fell automatically on Takashi.

"Takashi. . ." Hisoka said hesitantly and tentatively tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Before he could, Takashi spun around, back facing him.

"Please don't," he said tersely. The whole room waited expectantly. "I'm sorry about the radio. I'll replace it later."

Body vibrating with tension, Takashi walked out of the room silently, his coat flapping with the breeze made by his hurried passage. Hisoka threw a glance over to Watari. The blond shrugged and returned his look with one of his own. It clearly said _you're the best choice this time_.

With a nod to Tsuzuki who now looked less happy than a few minutes before, even with the donuts, Hisoka followed Takashi out.

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

When all else fails, smoke a cigarette. That was his second most important mantra lately. Well, that or get massively drunk. But since it was a workday and Watari had been keeping a close eye on him, smoking was the only option left. Not that it was actually helping in a positive way. Despite popular belief held by non-smokers, a drag does not help lessen tension. It helps decreases the burn for a nicotine boost which, funnily enough, was caused by smoking in the first place. But it does help take your mind of things. Things which you would rather not think about in the first place.

Though Watari did not mind him smoking, it was a bad idea to smoke in the lab. So Takashi found himself sitting outside, just underneath the window of the lab. It was his usual place for a smoke. Far enough from the volatile chemicals abundant but near enough to hear anyone calling him.

"You know, if anyone wants to find you, all they have to do is follow the smoke."

Takashi grunted. He took another deep drag from his cigarette and blew out a smoke ring. Apparently, his forbidding silence wasn't enough of a deterrent. Hisoka merely leaned out of the window further, looking down at him with a wry smile.

"Those things can kill you."

"I'm already dead."

"Ah, semantics." With it, Hisoka gave a discrete cough and Takashi obligingly blew his smoke in another direction. "Thank you."

"What do you want, Hisoka?" Takashi sighed and ground out his cigarette on the concrete apron.

"You look like you need a talk," Hisoka said softly. "And I'm more than happy to listen."

"I don't want to," Takashi said bluntly.

"Just because you don't want to doesn't mean you don't have to. I fully intend on pulling you out of this funk you're in. Now spill."

"I think I like it better when you were more sullen," Takashi grumbled under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

A sigh. "Takashi, come inside. Please?"

He knew it was useless to protest when Hisoka took that tone with him. As he clambered inside, Hisoka standing aside so he could come in, Takashi reflected that it showed just how many times he had spent 'talking' with Hisoka for him to be able to detect the subtle warning signs in his tone. Only Tsuzuki was better at it than him. He followed Hisoka like a dejected puppy that was about to get reprimanded and flopped down dispiritedly on Watari's sofa.

After a few minutes of silence, Hisoka asked him gently. "Last night was pretty bad I take it?"

Takashi rubbed his eyes tiredly, having long ago given up wearing his glasses, and sank deeper into the yielding cushions. ". . . .near a whole hour," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hisoka frowned. "I didn't catch the first part."

"Kyo was screaming for a whole hour."

Hisoka blinked. "For a whole hour?" he asked incredulously. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Couldn't. . ." Takashi was still rubbing his eyes and Hisoka suspected he was rubbing away his tears. "Can't think. . .could only hear him. Didn't sleep at all." He was sagging to one side now and without a thought, Hisoka pulled him gently down until Takashi was lying down with his head in his lap. Takashi covered his face, curling up into himself.

"I'm sorry," Hisoka whispered, frustrated with that meager comfort he could give. Taking a leaf out of the sensei's book, he started to stroke Takashi's hair softly. "Do you want me to do it now?"

'It' was the only help Hisoka could give him. That first night when it was revealed to them that Takashi shared a psychic bond with Kyo, a bond that enabled Takashi to constantly 'hear' Kyo, Hisoka suspected that whatever it was that the girl Ayame used to hide Kyo from the JuuOhCho also distorted the bond Takashi and Kyo shared in a way. It would explain why Takashi could no longer tell where Kyo was. Left with no other choice, that night, Hisoka had granted Takashi a few hours peace by pulling the man in with him into his empathic shield. It was at best, a temporary solution. He could only do it when he shielded himself together and it had troubled him just how thick his shields had to be for the bond to be muffled completely.

Afterwards, Hisoka had offered to do it every night for him but Takashi had refused. It was mainly for Hisoka's sake. To put up shields that strong, Hisoka had to concentrate exclusively on him and that left him with little resources to do anything else. Hiding behind that shield together, Hisoka could no longer feel Tsuzuki as well. He didn't want to subject Hisoka to that. The only times he consented was when it was particularly bad.

Of course, he neglected to mention to Hisoka that he could hear Kyo any time of the day. Not just at night.

"Takashi?" he prompted.

The sensei nodded. Still covering his face, Takashi said in a muffled voice. "Please. Could you. . . .take me out completely? Just for a while?"

Hisoka's hand stilled in their stroking. What Takashi was asking for was to have Hisoka sever, in a totally emphatic sense, the bond. He knew that with the usual method he used, Takashi could still feel Kyo's presence through their link. What Hisoka usually did was to silence the whispers.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka asked. The memory of what happened the first, and last time, he had done that for Takashi played in his mind. Takashi, to put it bluntly, had gone hysterical. To not feel Kyo at all was as bad, or even worse, than hearing that constant call.

"Please," Takashi whispered. "Just. . .an hour or two."

"Aa," Hisoka said heavily and placed a gentle hand on Takashi's forehead. "Sleep now."

It was like wearing earplugs. A low, static white noise; his co-workers emotions, which played constantly in the background, was completely silenced. Hisoka found himself suddenly edgy. It wasn't often he did a total blackout with his empathy. Though his gift was more of a curse at times, he felt somehow vulnerable. . .and naked to not be able to 'hear' anyone. Even if it was for a short while.

_This is for Takashi, Hisoka reminded himself and with visible effort, managed to lower down his hackles. Underneath his hand, Takashi's breathing had slowed, then deepened. As he fell into a dreamless sleep, his hands fell to the side, revealing a face that was, thought not happy, was at least peaceful._

Too bad it would only be for a couple of hours.

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                         to be continued**

**                                                 * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: The wise once said that to not review is shameful but to review is divine._

O.o

**_Everyone! I need help! Badly! Please, I would be so grateful if anyone can answer these questions I have concerning "Fruits Basket"!_**

****

**_Q1: What kind of touch (besides hugs) can turn the Soumas into their Jyuunishi form? I've noticed that they can touch Tohru's hand, even her cheek and not change. Does this mean they can/cannot kiss a girl?_**

****

**_Q2: What exactly is the burden of the curse that Akito carries? I've seen the entire anime but I don't think it's mentioned anywhere specifically._**

****

**_Q3: And why is Kyo cursed into that form when his bracelet is removed?_**

****

**_Q4: Can anyone tell me where I can get the scanlations?_**


	19. Chapter 18:Deja vu

_I'm so sorry for the last chapter, that the proper formatting was lost I mean. I don't know where it went wrong. I've uploaded so many times but kept on losing the formatting. Sigh. Anyways, thanks so much for everyone's kind words! ^__^_

_And to those who haven't become acquainted to "Fruits Basket", I strongly suggest you do so! You're missing out on a great story! It's about a family called the Souma who have been cursed with the spirits of the Jyuunishi. The Jyuunishi are the 12 animal spirits of the Chinese zodiac. Any member with that curse will transform into their spirit's animal form if hugged by a member of the opposite sex. A girl, Honda Tohru found out their secret by accident but goes on to become the family's source of comfort and hope._

_Now, that may sound quite serious and in some parts, it is. But there's so much wacky humour in there that it's guaranteed to brighten up your day! So get the OVAs now! There's around 27 episodes I think. If you like Cardcaptor Sakura, you'll love Fruits Basket! Eh, enough blabbing. ^__^_

_Warning: Shh. . .not telling. . ._

_Disclamier__: Double gah_

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**Chapter 18**

** Déjà vu**

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kyo woke up around 12. He was rather surprised by that. He assumed that the earliest he would be waking up was around 3. Still, he thought distractedly, not that it makes much difference. Though you would have thought with the punch his new medicine packed, he'd be out until midnight.

Kyo's stomach growled in answer. _Ah, hunger calls. _Swinging his legs out of the bed, Kyo snatched a yukata and padded out to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to be faced with the sight of bare shelves.

"Ah hell," Kyo announced to the world at large. "I forgot to do the grocery shopping."

He frowned and closed the fridge door with a bump of his hip. It wouldn't do to not have lunch ready for Aki-chan when she came back. She had this notorious habit of being ravenously hungry after an exam. Something to do with overworked brain cells, she had declared once.

After a quick shower, he threw on a pair of faded jeans, a thick sweater and a jacket. He locked the door behind him and pocketed the keys, whistling a low tune. He sniffed the clear air appreciatively. Autumn was quickly approaching, you can tell. 

_. . .They say that there's nothing as beautiful as the time between seasons. . ._

Kyo stopped suddenly in his tracks and stared around. He was sure he had heard someone talking to him. . .he was all alone on the street except for a few kids playing on their tricycles. One of them was his neighbour's son and the boy lifted a grubby hand waving hello.

Waving back, Kyo resumed his walk, shrugging off the odd moment as nothing more than a flight of fancy. After all, who would want to admit that they've been hearing voices in their head?

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Takashi gave their surroundings a bemused look. 

"Watari," he sighed. "You do realize it's nearly autumn right?"

The blond only gave him a thumbs up and a big grin. "You got that right you walking storm cloud you! It is near autumn and that's why we're having a picnic!" Watari then proceeded to jump enthusiastically around with a bouncing Tsuzuki and between them, actually had a checkered, red and white cloth spread out on the ground complete with the requisite picnic basket.

Takashi gave the others a helpless glance. "Does anyone else beside me detect the total non-logic in his statement just now?"

4 heads nodded in commiserating agreement. Including Tatsumi.

"Ne, Tatsumi-san," Terazuma removed the ever-present cigarette from his mouth to stick it behind his pointed ear. "He's _your _lover. Can't you keep a leash on him?" he complained half-heartedly.

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and stared rather benignly at his co-worker. Who surreptitiously meeped and edged behind his partner for protection. 

"Everyone! Sit! Sit! Tatsumi has to sit beside me!" Watari called out from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah! And Hisoka gets to sit on my lap! Ow! Okay, beside me!"

In short order, Takashi found himself unceremoniously plopped down beside a giggling Wakaba and a paper plate piled high with sandwiches was shoved into his hands. He stared down at his plate. Then at his giggling co-workers and partner (okay, Tatsumi, Hisoka and Terazuma weren't giggling. Just Wakaba, Tsuzuki and Watari). Then at the cherry trees that dotted the park which had definitely lost all of their flowers, then at the maple trees that were already turning a deep, fiery red.

"It's not spring," he announced.

Watari rolled his eyes. "Of course it's not! That's why we're having a picnic! We have to enjoy the good days before it's all lost. Besides, this is a really nice town. Very low supernatural activities! Very peaceful!"

"Why can't we just have a picnic at Meifu then? It's always springtime there," he pointed out.

"Baka! Of course it is! That's why it's more fun on Chijou! Coz it doesn't last for eternity!"

Because of the total hyperness Watari was exhibiting, Takashi was mildly surprised when the blond leaned over, a serious mien on his face and whispered in his ear.

"Besides, I wanted to cheer you up."

Takashi glanced sharply at him. Watari only smiled in answer. After a while, Takashi sighed and picked up a sandwich.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome!" Watari beamed. "Ah! Tatsumi-san! You have some mayonnaise on your cheek! Let me get that for you!"

"Watari! Not in-mmph!"

They sat there for nearly an hour, enjoying the food, the last bit of warm sunshine, and each other's company. As the lemonade and hot tea flowed freely, even Terazuma cracked a smile or two. Takashi surveyed the group silently, not joining in the general teasing but a willing observer all the same. He was a lucky man, he knew that. Extremely lucky. He was blessed to have friends that cared for him in their own subtle ways. It didn't really banish the loneliness he felt inside but it helped to take away the edge a bit.

"Taaaaakaaaaashiiii!!!!!" Tsuzuki wailed. "Hisoka is so meaaaannnn! He pinched me!"

"That's what you get for trying to feel me up in public! Baka!"

For the first time in months, Takashi smiled a real smile.

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

He had gotten the pasta, tomatoes, meat, cheese. . . .what else? Oh yeah, milk too. Damn, he forgot the potatoes. Kyo sighed and hefted the paper bags in his hands to a more comfortable position. Not for the last time he wished that he had a car. Ayame had one which she used for work. He meanwhile, could not drive. He wasn't allowed to get a license for one thing. The doctors had been afraid that he might get an attack during driving and really kick the bucket then.

Turning around, he dutifully trudged back to the small grocery store he frequented and threw Eriko a smile.

"I forgot the potatoes," he explained and the twenty-something woman laughed.

"I'll get them for you sensei," she offered cheerfully and waved for him to stay. It took her only a couple of minutes to get the potatoes; she knew, by diligent observation, the kind of potatoes he preferred. "Here you go," and dropped them in his bag.

"Thanks a lot, Eriko-san," he smiled gratefully. "How much?"

Eriko shook her head. "It's on the house. You're a loyal customer after all."

He grinned and was rewarded with a slight blush from Eriko. "Thanks, Eriko-san. See you around."

"Bye sensei!"

Right, grocery done. He was planning on making lasagna tonight. Besides her propensity for kendo, Aki also inherited his love for lasagna and the both of them tended to indulge themselves whenever Aya was out of town. Mostly because when she was around, Aya would glare daggers at them whenever they suggested the pasta for dinner. She said something along the lines of too much cheese is not good for the heart.

He passed by a bakery and was arrested by the delicious smell wafting through the cold air. A delicate sniff told him that chocolate parfait was definitely on the menu today. Maybe Aki would like some for desert. . . .

His wandering attention was caught by a couple walking down the street opposite. He was pretty sure, from what he saw, that the couple was gay. Mainly due to the fact that the both of them were guys and were holding hands in a fashion that was more than just being friendly. One of them was quite young, probably in his early twenties with dark hair. His partner was just a bit taller than him, looking in his late twenties with dark brown hair. Sunlight struck the happy couple and painted reddish highlights on the dark brown hair.

Kyo blinked, wondering at the sense of déjà vu that overwhelmed him suddenly.

He was quite liberal actually, not minding homosexuality. After all, to each his own right? In school even, some of his male students had come up to him, professing their crush. He had let them down gently but nonetheless, had felt an odd pang of regret. He had assumed it was due to having disappointed his students, he never did like doing that, but this time, it was different.

Almost as if he could picture himself in the young man's shoes and instead of dark brown, it would be auburn colored hair (he liked that color), maybe green eyes. . . .

_You know, I really think Ayame wouldn't be pleased to find that you've been entertaining thoughts of turning gay_, that dry voice in his head pointed out wryly.

He blinked, rousing himself from the slight stupor he had fallen in. Maybe he should get some parfaits. A few minutes later, besides the paper bags, he also juggled a small pastry box in his hands. Looking at his watch, he noted with dismay that it was nearing 2 pm. Aki would be home soon and he needed to get lunch ready.

Hurrying his pace, he dodged the other pedestrians neatly, barely paying any heed to the random chatter until a particular talk caught him short.

"Seriously, Hana-chan! It's nearly autumn! Why on earth are you eating ice cream now?"

_So please, pray tell me, why, when it is abundantly clear, absolutely cocksure that winter is coming, you, of all people, are eating an ice cream cone when walking in a brilliantly blustering autumn day?_

"Ah, lighten up, Miki! It's good to do inane things once in a while because you want to. Breaks the monotony you know."

_Because I want to?_

They walked past him, parting and flowing smoothly like a river, leaving him an island of static in the midst. He could no longer see this Hana or Miki but he didn't need to. His mind was reeling with the tidal wave of déjà vu that swamped him. Instead of just mild recognition, he was practically thrumming with awareness that somehow, _somewhere_, he had been through this before. . . .with someone else. . . .

Cocking his head to the side, Kyo noted that there was a faint buzzing in his ears. Like a voice calling, but not quite. His home was just a few blocks away down the street. But instead of turning left, he turned right. Dreamily, in a near hypnotic daze, he followed the voice.

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"Hah! You have to do better than that, Watari!" Tsuzuki crowed triumphantly.

In response, Watari stuck out his tongue. "Oh yeah? Why don't you try Mr. Know-It-All?"

"Just wait! Here we go!" With a wild jump, aided surreptitiously by a little levitation, Tsuzuki had the yellow Frisbee spinning crazily through the air.

"No fair!" Watari yelled. "You cheated!" And he too somehow stayed in the air longer than was possible for a human to be and caught the plastic disc with an acrobatic leap. "Hah!"

Takashi laughed softly at their antics. The food was long gone and it had not taken long for Watari to produce the Frisbee, saying that they needed to work off the cholesterol. Tsuzuki and Wakaba had joined in enthusiastically, and surprisingly enough, so did Hisoka and Tatsumi. The boy had shrugged sheepishly at his teasing look, saying that he was still a teenager and besides, Tsuzuki's enthusiasm was catching. Tatsumi had long ago lost his jacket and had even taken off his customary tie and vest. With his sleeves rolled up and his shirt unbuttoned at the collar, Takashi had to admit, Tatsumi looked damn attractive. He noted that Watari also noticed. He smirked slightly.

"Not joining in sensei?" Terazuma drawled.

He gave the pointed eared man a humoring smile. "I don't really feel up to it. I'm getting too old for Frisbees."

Terazuma snorted and chewed on the end of his cigarette. "You talk like you're the one who's over a hundred years old sensei," he remarked casually. "Not like _some _people who are over a hundred but act like their ten years old instead."

"I heard that, Terazuma-_chan__!_"

"Oh yeah?!" Terazuma yelled back. "What are you going to do about it, Tsuzuki-_chan!_"

"How about this one for starters!" Terazuma had to duck as the yellow plastic whirred dangerously through the space his head had occupied earlier.

"You asked for it!" Terazuma yelled back and picked up the Frisbee. "This is how you use the damn thing!"

Takashi sat back and watched with some amusement as the others tried to stop the two from killing each other with the Frisbee. Sighing, he leant back against the trunk of the cherry tree they had picnicked under. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the brisk wind that played with his air. It was getting a bit too cold, he noted absently. They should be going back soon; otherwise, they'd all get the flu.

Still, it was quite nice and peaceful here. _Well, relatively peaceful_, he amended as the fight reached new heights of violence. Apparently, they had been divided into two teams, with Terazuma and Tsuzuki captaining each side and were engaged in a Frisbee War.

Maybe he could take a quick nap while he waited for them to finish up. Despite Hisoka's help, he still had trouble falling asleep at nights and the fatigue was really creeping up on him, especially lately. He knew that if it worsened, Tatsumi would forbade him from coming in to work and he didn't want that.

_Taka._

His eyes snapped open and without even being aware of it, he had shot straight to his feet and was staring around wildly. Unnoticed by him, the Frisbee War stopped abruptly as his friends threw him worried looks.

"Takashi? Are you okay?" Hisoka called out.

There was nothing in his head besides the voice that chanted his name over and over again. It was low, almost too soft to be heard but he heard it all the same. It called to him, beckoned him. Without even sparing his friends a glance, Takashi broke into a run, heading out of the park and straight into town.

"Hey Takashi! Wait up!"

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Enma pulled his fingers out of the golden bowl, the waters inside rippling slightly but in an instant returned to its quiescent state once again. The image the waters showed was split down the middle. Two different figures, different but so very much the same. Both heading for one purpose only.

One of them ran heedlessly, plunging through the stream of humanity that parted and closed back behind him like an indifferent stream. The other walked in a daze, lost to the call as the other was but not able to feel or hear it as clearly.

But they would meet again. After all this time. 15 years was too long a separation after all when you're human.

Enma reclined back, setting the golden bowl on the tatami in front of him. With a bare gesture, the ceiling of the Hall lightened, showing the secrets they held. Swirling black, a void that was deeper than the human mind could conceive covered the ceiling from one end to the other yet somehow, seemed to flow even beyond that. Amidst the eternity of the void, glimmers of gaseous light punched through. A million of them, though when compared to the complete number of the lights that shown it was a small number, glowed a deep, burning orange and twinkling citrus. Stars being born. Others still were a faded white, pulsating weakly with life. Stars dying.

As the whole of Creation came to view, the waters in the golden bowl flashed a sympathetic white and a resonance that went beyond music rang softly in the air.

"Hurry," Enma whispered to them both and the images showed one running faster and the other hurrying his steps. "Hurry before it's too late."

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Feet pounding on the pavement, Takashi dodged pedestrians left and right as he ran as fast as he could through the crowd. His eyes stared straight ahead as he followed that voice blindly. He was aware of having to run for quite a few minutes now but the longer he ran, the louder the voice was.

"Ta. . .ka. . .shi! Where the. . .hell. . . are you. . going?!" Hisoka panted.

All of them had come running after him and they were causing quite a stir as they forced their way through. Irritated looks were passed their way as more than one unlucky individual was shoved aside. Takashi though, just kept running. He didn't even bother answering Hisoka.

"Takashi! What are you doing?" Tatsumi was doing better than any of them. He kept up beside Takashi easily, eyeing him with a worried air.

Still not bothering to answer, Takashi took an abrupt turn, leaving the others scrambling to keep up. There was nothing in his head but the voice now. Still running, he dodged an old woman staring at them with her mouth open and made another turn—

--and was brought to a halt as he crashed spectacularly into somebody.

Grocery bags flew in the air, spilling their contents as the owner of the bags yelped in surprise. An astonished pastry box also flew, in danger of splatting on the hard ground when with amazing dexterity and a flip or two, it was saved from immediate death by the said owner. The result of such nimble acrobatics found Takashi falling back with a surprised whoosh and he quickly grabbed hold of the nearest support. Which was the person he had run into in the first place.

"I'm so sorry!" Takashi gasped out. He was dimly aware that the voice had stopped. He could think again.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

The first syllable uttered had him speechless. By the end of it, Takashi was gaping. Watari and the others had managed to catch up and were trying to catch their breath, crowding in behind him. Tatsumi stepped up to his side, ready to apologize for his co-worker's behaviour and perhaps, replace the spoiled grocery? and immediately froze, stuttering in graceless shock.

"I'm-sor-not-I mean. . .uh." 

Takashi, for a brief and crazy moment, felt regret that no one had a videocam to record this historical moment. Tatsumi stuttering.

But he himself meanwhile, could only say one thing.

"**_Kyo_**_?_"

_Kyo, or someone who looks remarkably like Kyo except that he looks quite a few years older, his hair longer and tied up but he still looks so fine and is very gorgeous so it has to be Kyo right I mean he looks different but he still looks like Kyo so it has to be Kyo and if it isn't I'm going to cry and cry and cry—_

"I'm sorry," the guy who looks like Kyo and must be Kyo except a very older looking Kyo said. "Do I know you?"

Those few words, spoken with complete honesty and genuine confusion, killed him in a way those endless nights spent alone never did.

The world went white.

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Tatsumi quickly grabbed hold of Takashi as he swayed alarmingly on his feet. The sensei was a dead weight in his arms as his mouth worked soundlessly. _He's in shock, Tatsumi thought clinically. Tatsumi was pretty sure he was too, though somewhat milder than what Takashi must be going through. The others had crowded close and were gaping as well._

"Kyo?"

"Is that really Kyo?"

"It has to be! Kyo?"

The Kyo-lookalike threw them a nervous grin. "O~kay. . ." he drawled. "This is getting a bit weird. . .I am Kyo but do I know any of you? And is your friend okay?" saying so, he stepped closer and shouldered some of Takashi's weight. Takashi was still staring.

"He's in a bit of a shock actually." Tatsumi was mildly surprised to find that his voice was still working, though a bit strained. "I'm sorry, this is a bit presumptuous of me but may I know your full name?"

Kyo blinked at him. "Tanaka Kyo."

"Ah." Tatsumi threw Hisoka a surreptitious glance. Hisoka, catching it, nodded his head grimly. He looked around, trying to think of an excuse to keep talking to this Tanaka Kyo. "Do you know where we can sit down so my friend can catch his breath? My name is Tatsumi Seiichiro by the way."

At this, Kyo shook his head, and smiled apologetically. "Of course, I'm so sorry. My house is not far from here. It'll be more private."

"Thank you." Tatsumi risked a warning glare at the others and they quickly agreed. Wakaba and Watari quickly gathered up the spilled grocery amidst Kyo's thanks and in short order, had Takashi walking supported by himself and Terazuma.

Around ten minutes later, they found themselves in a secluded neighbourhood, each house screened by thick walls and hedges for privacy. The house Kyo led them to was one of the few decorated in the traditional way still. He ushered them to a spacious sitting room and cracked the shoji open to let in a freshening breeze.

They sat themselves around a low table, Tatsumi sitting beside Takashi and soon after, Kyo had served them cups of hot green tea. Takashi was still staring fixedly at Kyo.

"So," Kyo said brightly. "You know, this is the first time I actually met a bunch of people who happen to know me but I don't know them."

Watari spoke up quickly. "You. . .look a lot like an old friend of ours who went. . ."he threw Takashi a quick look, "missing a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Kyo replied sympathetically. "How long ago was it?"

"Give or take 15 years."

"Ah." Kyo coughed and glanced sideways at Takashi. "I take it your friend here was close to him?"

"Er. . . .extremely. So it was quite a shock to us, him especially, when you showed up just like that. . ." Watari explained hesitantly. 

Kyo tapped a finger against the side of his cup thoughtfully. "15 years ago," he mused. "You guys must have been friends quite young."

Tatsumi blinked. "Why's that?"

"Well. . ." Kyo gestured vaguely around. "You guys don't look a day over thirty. And I don't think I caught your names yet, except for Tatsumi-san here."

Tatsumi quickly made the necessary introductions, leaving Takashi for last and when he mentioned the sensei's full name, he thought he detected a brief flicker in those light blue eyes.

"Tanaka-san—" Watari began and was quickly cut off by Kyo.

"Call me Kyo, please," he smiled.

"Ah, Kyo-san. . .I was wondering. . .how old are you?"

"Thirty-eight," he said promptly. "And I know, I don't look it."

Watari thought furiously to himself. If this Kyo really was 38 years old, it would fit in nicely to the length of his disappearance, if you counted his age since the day he died. Plus, he looked too much like Kyo to not be Kyo. The same deep black hair, the extraordinarily light blue eyes, the way he talked, his movements. . .no, this was Kyo. Ayame must have done something to him to make him age naturally. Being a Shinigami, even your hair wouldn't grown longer as your body was preserved in the state it was in before you died. But Kyo's had grown longer. Briefly, he wondered how much Ayame had tampered with Kyo.

"Bon?"

Hisoka frowned thoughtfully at him for a few moments and nodded briefly. "Kyo-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me your hand?"

Kyo gave him a bewildered look. "What do you want with my hand?"

"Well. . .uh. . ." Hisoka looked flustered, unsure where to begin when Tatsumi bailed him out.

"Kyo-san, this may sound ludicrous to you but please believe us when we say we are positive that you are our missing friend. Please," he held out a hand to forestall Kyo. "Just hear us out for a few minutes," he said softly.

Biting his lip, Kyo nodded reluctantly.

Tatsumi quickly sketched in the events that led to 'their' Kyo's disappearance, leaving out some vital facts like the whole Shinigami thing, magic, demons and all that. As he finished, Kyo gave him a skeptical smile.

"I'm sorry, I sympathize but. . ." he shrugged helplessly. "I don't know any of you nor do I remember meeting anyone of you. And do you really expect me to believe that _my _Ayame kidnapped me in the first place? We've known each other since high school."

"Josui High," A voice cut in abruptly.

They turned around sharply. Takashi had roused himself from his stupor and was looking at Kyo intently.

"Wha-?" Kyo asked, bewildered.

Takashi went on relentlessly. "Josui High. You were in the soccer team. That's the only official club you played in but you helped the basketball team, the drama club and the debate team occasionally. Hikaru and Kenji were your best friends and the year before you. . .graduated, you scored the last goal that won Josui the Cup against Ratetsu Industries. You were hurt badly in that game."

Kyo stared at him, incredulous. "How on earth did you know that?" 

Takashi just kept silent and instead, he took out his wallet, pulling out a picture and sliding it across the table to Kyo.

With slightly trembling fingers, Kyo picked up the picture delicately, as though afraid it would burn him and stared at it in silence. The glossy paper was battered and nearly torn in one corner. It was obvious that the picture had been handled a lot. It was a picture of himself, around 18 he figured. He was dressed in his school uniform and surrounding him were Hikaru, Kenji and apparently, the same guy who now sat beside him in his living room and had been called Matsumada Takashi.

All of them looked happy in that picture; Hikaru grinning wide and Ken had his arm slung around Hikaru. He was, he noted with a faint blush, sitting in Matsumada's lap and the man had his arms around him tight, smiling wide. He also noted, with some surprise, that the picture was taken in Josui's infirmary. He recognized the place. And Matsumada was wearing a lab coat.

"This. . ." he said faintly.

"I was the school doctor in your junior year," Takashi said quietly. "I was just transferred, taking Maki-sensei's place."

Kyo shook his head numbly. "It can't be. Maki sensei was never transferred. And you can't be our school doctor. You're too young! You look exactly the same in the picture! Wait--," his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is this picture a fake?"

Something like pain flickered in Matsumada's eyes at his words and for no reason, Kyo felt something inside him twist sharply for causing it.

"It's not a fake," Matsumada answered him, his voice a near whisper. "I'm older than I look. As you are."

Kyo stared at him, not sure what to say when he was saved by the sound of the front door opening and a cheery voice calling out.

"Tadaima! Dad? You have visitors?"

Kyo smiled in relief and addressed them. "That's my daughter, Aki." He noticed that a few of them had looked disturbed at his casual announcement. Matsumada had paled.

"Dad?" Aki's voice floated closer. "You in here? Oro?" She blinked bemusedly at the large group that even now stared back at her.

"Aki-chan," Kyo couldn't help the note of relief that showed through. All in all it was turning out to be a very weird day and a gut feeling told him that this was just the tip of the iceberg. "Come in, sit." He patted the tatami next to him.

Aki obligingly sat down and smiled. "Hi! Are you dad's friends? I've never seen any of you before."

Tatsumi answered for them. "We just met in town. Our friend wasn't feeling so well and Tanaka-san has kindly offered us a place to rest for a while. We're very sorry for intruding," he finished politely.

"Typical Dad," Aki chuckled.

Kyo rolled his eyes at that and quickly made the necessary introductions. He then excused himself to make another pot of tea and told Aki to restrain herself in front of their guests.

"I'll be on my best behaviour Dad," she solemnly swore and crossed her heart.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kyo said wryly but left for the kitchen anyway. As his steps receded down the hallway, silence fell among the group as they tried to assimilate the shock of finding out that Kyo now had a daughter.

"I love meeting new people!" Aki said brightly.

"So do we, Aki-san," Watari began and smiled tentatively back.

"That's good," Aki nodded. "But as much as I love meeting new people, I have to draw the line somewhere, ne?"

They stared at her, confused.

Aki smiled wider and it wasn't a pretty smile. It was a sharp smile. A predator's smile. "What are you doing here, Shinigami?"

*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

** to be continued**

** * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_Has anyone read Inami's "Playing in the rain" and "Midnight" fic? They're one-shots about the Shikigamis and it's awesome. I highly recommend it to everyone and I highly recommend everyone to go and pester her to do a proper, full-length Yami epic coz she's good and it's a bloody waste if she doesn't do it! Pester people, pester! Oh, and review me. XD_


	20. Chapter 19:Children grow up so fast

_Let's all give a Happy Belated Birthday wish to **Sakusha****-san! I'm sorry I can't give the sketches to you in time for your birthday. I tried but apparently I've gone too long without practicing and it. . .sucks. I'll try again, ne? ^__^;;**_

_Everyone, I have no idea when I'm posting up this chapter you're reading. Recent events have. . . .disturbed my life (i.e., screwed it up massively) and I'm still trying to recover. As of now, I am not able to get access to the net so I'll just type the chapters and when I can get access, I'll post it up a.s.a.p. So you might get a sudden influx of new uploads with only a few days in between._

_A last word; What you have in life, appreciate it. Look at the good of life instead of the bad. You'll never know when you might never see it again._

**_Shaynie_****_: _**_Ahahaha__! No one saw that coming! Aki I mean. . . ._

**_Inami_****_: _**_"Cucumber and her pickle offspring"????? *giggle* That's a good one ^^_

**_Twylise_****_, Daemonchan: _**_Arigato! And Daemonchan, thanks for the FruBa info!_

**_Sakusha_****_-san: _**_Are my lemons the only reason you read my stories????? ^__^;;;; Ah. . .I'll try to do one soon. . . .and I already know how I'll. . . ."do" Ayame. . .heh._

**_nekoMoon-chan_****_ & Poison Ivy: __*whines* WHERE have you guys been??? I haven't heard from you people in ages! *pouts*_**

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

                                                            **Chapter 19**

**                                                  Children grow up so fast. . .**

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * **

"What are you doing here, Shinigami?"

They stared at her in incredulous shock. Somehow, they had not expected the innocent looking girl sitting before them to talk with such. . .venom in her voice. It did not fit her young, high school girl appearance. It made her somewhat scarier than if she had been sporting fangs and claws.

"How did you know we're Shinigami?" Tatsumi by far was the fastest to recover from the shock and was glaring at Aki. He, and the others, had pulled back slightly from the table as though expecting an attack at any moment. Hisoka, sitting beside Tatsumi, was aware of the slight thrum of tension that vibrated through the dark-haired man.

"Oh, come now," Aki waved airily. "You're sitting here, in our living room with your aura simply screaming 'Shinigami' and you ask me how I know?"

"I take it you have magic then?" Watari surmised and a hopeful look crossed his face. Hisoka knew what he was thinking. Watari thought that that was a perfectly plausible excuse for Aki to have detected their true nature. Maybe it meant that she was not more than what she seemed and they had just imagined the menace in her voice. After all, having a group of gods of death appearing in your home would rattle anyone right?

Aki trilled bright laughter. "Of course I have magic! With a mom and dad like mine, how could I _not?_"

Since she did not seem to be radiating that earlier menace, Watari obviously thought they could ask Aki about Ayame. He leaned forward, trying to get her attention. "Ano. . .Aki-san," he started but was cut off when Aki gave an excited squeal and grabbed the picture Kyo had left on the table.

"Oh wow! Is that dad's old high school picture?" She held the photograph in front of her face and chewed on a lock of hair. "He's as handsome then as he is now!"

Hisoka noted, that throughout the entire exchange, Takashi, Tatsumi and Terazuma hadn't let down their guard once. If anything, a reddish glow had lit up Terazuma's eyes and a low rumble was starting deep in his throat.

"He looks so good," Aki smiled wistfully. "No wonder mom fell in love with him. Ne, is that you sensei? Sitting behind Dad? It has to be, you look exactly the same!"

Takashi tensed up even further.

"It's a beautiful picture," Aki enthused, seeming not caring that she wasn't getting any response. "You can just _feel _the love, don't you?" And still with that bright, innocent smile, she held the picture between her fingers and with a quick wink thrown at Takashi, ripped the photograph right down the middle.

Takashi stared in horrified silence as the papers floated gently down to the polished surface of the table.

"Oops, my fingers slipped," Aki smiled.

Without wasting another minute, Hisoka threw down his shields, far down enough for him to get a clear reading and extended his empathy out. He could see the tendrils of his power reaching out, invisible to everyone but him. They shone a silvery white, ghosting gently through the air and wrapping themselves around Aki.

There was a flash on impression. Yellow bright amusement. Pure white power. And darkness so deep that Hisoka felt as though he was falling into a bottomless chasm.

"Maa. . .only the first encounter and already you think you can look within me?" Her bright smile was now focused on him and with a gasp, Hisoka realized that Aki _knew he was reading her. That was impossible. No one could detect him before._

"Be careful you don't get more than what you bargained for." And the chasm of darkness turned into a tsunami of howling black that tried to drown him. Hisoka slammed his shields back up and scrambled back in unashamed fear. Someone had told him once that bravery isn't about being a hero. It's about knowing fear when you face it.

"She!" Hisoka gasped, barely aware as the others stood up and quickly backed away, Tsuzuki pulling him along. "Demon!"

They were now pressed against the shoji with Aki facing them with a little grin. Tsuzuki had one arm around him while the other came up with an ofuda. The others had done the same and Terazuma's growls became more pronounced.

"You know, mom wouldn't like it if we trashed the house. She'd get really irritated," Aki informed them. "Why don't we take this—" A crash from the hallway outside broke her off. Her eyes wide and face draining of color, Aki spun around and ran out of the room.

"Daddy!"

Startled, they exchanged surprised glances, the red glow receding from Terazuma's eyes. 

"Let's go," Tatsumi said sharply and without a word, they followed him out to where Aki had gone. Aki had not gone far, she was in the kitchen, kneeling on the floor and hovering protectively over Kyo who was sprawled out, gasping in pain. He was clutching his chest. Shards of broken porcelain littered the floor around them but Aki paid it no heed.

"Daddy," she said firmly. "Where did you put the new medicine mom got?"

"Bed. . ." Kyo gasped. ". . .table. . ." 

"Okay Dad, hold on." Aki quickly got up and pushed past the Shinigami still crowding the hallway. "Don't you dare touch him!" she hissed at them and amazingly, she actually turned her back on them, hurrying down another part of the hallway. But before she could go any further, shadows rose up in a wave and cocooned her. She let out a curse before she was muffled completely and the shadows bunched and flew out into what appeared to be the back garden, crashing into a shoji on the way.

"Everyone!" Tatsumi said tersely as they stared at him in amazement. "Leave Kyo for now! We have to take care of this Aki before we can take Kyo back."

And as one, they ran out to the garden also where the last of the shadow cage dissolved, revealing a very frustrated and pissed off Aki.

"You.Will.Pay.For.That." She bit off each word with renewed venom.

And the ground began to shake.

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_What the hell is taking Aki so long? Kyo wasn't prone to cursing, especially when it concerned his family but pain left no room for niceties like that. The attack he was currently having had redoubled in its ferocity and he whimpered softly. Broken porcelain crunched softly underneath him as he curled up, trying to contain the pain. His body started to jerk spasmodically and his breathing grew decidedly more laboured. He was sure another long minute had passed and still no Aki with his medicine. In fact, the house was suspiciously quiet even with their guests._

_Oh god. . .did something happen to Aki? Maybe those people did something to her. Cursing himself this time, for trusting people too easily, Kyo clawed at the wooden floor and managed to drag himself into a crouch. He had to stop for a moment as the world spun dizzily before he could start to crawl. The distance between the counter and the kitchen door seemed like a hundred miles. By the time he reached it, he was panting heavily and sweat was trickling down his face. The pain that grabbed his heart in a vice hadn't let up but it hadn't gotten worse either. He took that as a good sign._

The hallway was empty and he peered down both ends. The shoji with a good-sized hole in it got his attention. As well as the shouting that came from the garden. It sounded like Aki.

Telling himself over and over that he could do this, that he won't pass out, Kyo crawled unsteadily towards the broken shoji. The shouting continued but from the buzz that filled his ears, Aki didn't sound scared or in pain. Rather, she seemed to be shouting in anger. And in a language he had never heard before.

Before he realized it, he had reached the exit to the garden. The shoji now lay half out of its tracks, sagging under its own weight and afforded him a clear view of outside. Hands trembling, Kyo grasped the wall and pushed himself up. He fell twice before he could fully prop himself upright.

The sight that greeted his shocked eyes had him rubbing them, wondering if his vision had gone faulty.

Aki and his guests were in what appeared to be a face-off, glaring at each other. But what had him transfixed was the glowing circle that was between them. It burned a fiery red and straining his eyes, Kyo could make out a pentagram within the circle with arcane writing all around it.

_What the hell—his thought broke off as Aki raised a hand and a triumphant cry burst out from her lips. _

"Rise and serve me! _Ashtamil__!"_

He watched, in complete shock and horror, as a monster started to rise from the ground right inside the pentagram. The thing, as it stood in its complete form was fully 7 feet in height. Its back was ridged with what looked like thorns and a salivating mouth grinned as it scraped sharp claws together.

For a moment, forgetting his pain, Kyo let go of his hold and stumbled out into the garden.

"Aki?"

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Tatsumi cursed softly under his breath as the girl cast a summoning circle between them. He tried sending arrows of shadow to distract her but they bounced off an invisible wall. She had erected wards around herself. Beside him, Tsuzuki also started chanting and throwing out his ofuda but he got the same result. So did Wakaba, Watari and Hisoka. Terazuma meanwhile had transformed fully into his Shikigami but not even his blasts of fire did any damage.

"Tsuzuki! Can you disrupt the circle?" Tatsumi shouted even as he still sent more obsidian arrows flying.

Tsuzuki turned his attention to the circle but whatever power he sent out bounced back.

"Can't! The circle's too strong!"

Again, Tatsumi cursed as Aki's summoning grew to a crescendo. From the formation she was using, it was obvious that she was creating a gateway into Makai itself. Whatever it is that she was summoning would not be pretty.

"Rise and serve me! _Ashtamil__!"_

The demon that rose up from the ground was a particularly ugly brute. But then, all demons were. Sharp rows of teeth dripping with saliva was bared in a grin as the demon scarped its claws together. It sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. Tatsumi gritted his teeth as the sound sent a flash of pain through his teeth. The demon took a step forward and growled.

The Shinigami prepared their ofudas. But before they could launch an attack, a weak voice called out.

"Aki?"

Everyone, including Aki, turned around in surprise. Kyo stood on the grass barefooted and looking bewildered. He still clutched at his chest and his face was pale and dripping sweat. At his arrival though, Aki faltered and gave a gasp.

"D-daddy! No!"

Her concentration broken, the summoning circle flared once and died out before she could fully complete her control over her demon. The thing let out a howl of delight and bounded towards its victim. But instead of tearing down on them, its clawed feet dug into the earth as it spun and. . . .headed straight for Kyo.

Aki screamed. "No! Not my father you fool! Get back!" 

Kyo seemed frozen in fear as the demon got closer. It raised gleaming sharp claws overhead, prepared to strike down. Tatsumi was already weaving a shadow-void to grab Kyo into. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and the others were chanting spells of attack. But all of it would be an instant too late, Tatsumi realized. The claws were already in their halfway descent, producing a sharp whistling through the air of its passage.

The demon howled in hungry joy even as Aki screamed again. But someone got between Kyo and the demon. Instead of the claws digging into Kyo, they were dragged across the back of a brown jacket of that someone who had got in the way.

It was Takashi, Tatsumi realized. The sensei let out a strangled yelp of pain as the claws were pulled out.

"Takashi!" He screamed. "Get him back! Now! Everyone! Back to Meifu!"

Before Aki could react, all of them disappeared in a heartbeat, including Kyo whom Takashi had taken with him. She stared in shock at the suddenly empty garden. The demon was still howling, angered at the loss of its prey. Outside the walls, frantic shouts of her neighbours filled the air and the wail of a siren drew close. Aki ignored them all, even the demon, as she threw her head back and screamed a howl of frustration.

"DADDY!"

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kyo wasn't sure what was happening. First, he had seen his own daughter doing. . . .something, and the next minute, he was on the verge of getting his head ripped of by a monster only to have that Matsumada guy protecting him and now. . . .he was sure he hadn't left his garden.

So why was he currently being carried through a dimly lit hallway? He hadn't passed out, he was sure of that. And why on earth was Matsumada the one carrying him? He was _hurt_ for god's sake!

"You. . ." he gasped. "You're. . .back. . .hurt. ."

Matsumada gave him a tight grin. "I'm fine. We're more worried about you."

Dazed and wondering whether he had dropped into a different dimension where men can walk and talk even after getting mauled by a monster, Kyo realized that he was being taken to what looked like an infirmary or a very small hospital wing. A door was opened and he was carried through and laid gently on a bed by an open window. He gaped. The scene outside showed sakuras in full bloom, bathed by the reddish glow of a setting sun.

"It's not. . .spring," he mumbled.

Matsumada glanced briefly outside and smiled again. "I'll explain later. Where does it hurt exactly?"

Kyo stared at him, dumbfounded before he finally regained use of his voice. "You! Turn. . .your back. . . .now!" he had to close his eyes briefly as dizziness overwhelmed him. When he opened his eyes, Matsumada had presented his back to him. Foot-long gashes had ripped his jacket to shreds, including the shirt underneath. But the skin revealed was smooth and unbroken. Not a drop of blood anywhere. Not even a scratch.

Kyo blinked.

"I'll explain this later also," Matsumada promised. "What about you?"

He shook his head dazedly. "Can't. . .do. . .anything," he said weakly. "Need. . .medicine. . ."

"What medicine?" Another voice spoke up. Kyo saw that it was the blond one called Watari. Strangely enough, a miniature owl was hovering over his head.

"Ayame gets it. . .for me. . .can't get. . .anywhere. . .else." Lord in heaven, won't someone get it for him?! He was in pain dammit! If they felt the need to abduct him, they could have at least gotten his medicine for him as well!

"Then I'm afraid we can't give you that," Watari replied.

"Do you think. . ." Matsumada trailed off.

"Aa, it might be the cause of it in the first place," Watari nodded and the owl hooted.

"What. . .the hell. . .are you. . .talking about?!" Kyo gasped and curled into a ball, whimpering. 

"I'm sorry, Kyo-san," Matsumada said gently. "We think that the medicine your. . .wife gives you might be the cause of your attack in the first place. We can't risk giving it to you."

Despite the pain and the shivering that had gotten worse, Kyo shot out a hand, twisting the man's shirtfront and dragging him close. "Do you want me to die?!" he managed to snarl before letting go.

Matsumada didn't answer him, instead asking him, "Kyo-san, have you ever gone this long without taking your medicine?"

Kyo glared but after a while, relented and said grudgingly, "No."

"And are you dead yet?"

A long silence. ". . . . . .no. . ."

"Is the pain getting any worse?"

He had to stop and consider the question fully. Is the pain bad? Extremely so. Is it getting any worse? . . . . .no. Will he die? Apparently not in the near future.

"No," he finally answered and Matsumada sighed in relief as did Watari. "But. . .can't you. . at least. . something for the. . pain," he asked weakly.

Matsumada nodded and asked Watari softly, "Do we still have any painkillers left?"

The blond nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We still have some of the. . ."

Kyo let the voices tune out as he tried to concentrate on staying conscious. While it was apparently true that he was not about to die from his attack, he could not help but wish he _would_, if only to escape the tearing, burning sensation that throbbed in his chest, spreading throughout his entire body with each weak beating of his heart. A few minutes later, he felt the familiar prick of a needle sliding into his forearm.

_What if these people are terrorists or something? That voice in his mind had gotten panicky. __What if you had just subjected yourself to a secret scientific experiment which will turn you into some sort of monster?! What if they're planning to kill you?! What the hell was Aki doing?!?! And why do they think that Ayame is the cause of this?! How do you know you can trust them?!_

Kyo told the voice to shut up and leave him in peace. He opened his eyes blearily and blinked in surprise to find Matsumada leaning close, peering at him worriedly. He noted, with some surprise, that the man's hair was a beautiful auburn, shimmering a deep russet in the light and that his eyes were the darkest green he had ever seen and was flecked with gold. He stared in complete fascination. Why didn't he notice it before? In the house? Matsumada was simply. . . .handsome.

_I can trust them. He saved me from that. . .thing. And I was right, I do like auburn hair and green eyes. They're a good combination._

Kyo blinked.

"Are you feeling better?" Matsumada asked softly.

"A. . .little," Kyo admitted and bit back a gasp as the pain intensified for a second before dying back down to the steady throbbing that was no less painful.

"Dammit," Matsumada swore under his breath and to Kyo's complete amazement, Matsumada took off his jacket and climbed into the bed next to him.

"Wha--?" Kyo managed in bewilderment and stiffened suddenly, shocked, as Matsumada gently cradled him close from behind, spooning him. "W-wwhat are y-you d-doing?" he stammered.

"Shh," Matsumada murmured. "I'm just trying to help you. Relax." He pried off Kyo's hand from where it had been clutching his chest and massaged the spot tenderly. For a moment, all Kyo was aware of was the warmth behind him and the gentle massaging. Strangely enough, the pain did subside.

"Do you still have that scar?"

Kyo tried to shake off the sudden lethargy that overwhelmed him the instant Matsumada had held him close. He had never felt like this before. The hug felt so. . . .right. He felt. . .complete. More complete than he had ever felt when he was with Ayame. _But that's not possible! He thought wildly. __I love Ayame! I never met this guy before! How the hell could I feel so comfortable with him! Unless. . .he was telling the truth. . .Wait, he frowned, __how did he know about the scar?_

"What. . .scar?" he tried.

"The one right above your heart. Is it still there?"

Kyo stiffened again. "No one but Ayame knows about it. How did you. . ."

"I'm sorry," Matsumada murmured and went on massaging softly. "Shh, I'll explain later. Just relax."

Feeling helpless before that gentle command, Kyo submitted himself fully to the lethargy that came back to claim him. The world grew hazier and a welcoming heaviness weighted his eyes close. As he drifted off to sleep, Kyo noticed, in complete awe and bafflement, that the pain was gone.

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Kyo stared unseeingly at the masses of paper spilling all over his lap and onto the battered sofa. They had taken him to this lab the next morning (and the sakuras were still blooming) and they told him, we have to tell you the truth.

That he was dead. 

No, they didn't kill him and he didn't die in the night.

That he had been dead for over 17 years. He died when he was 18 years old.

And that his name was Shiozaki Kyo, not Tanaka Kyo.

He is a Shinigami. Had been one ever since he died though he had been classified as 'Missing In Action' for the past 15 years. That was how long he had been married to Ayame.

He doesn't believe them? They have the records to prove it. Shinigami records, school records, medical records. Clippings even. His obituary in the local papers. To cap it all off, the records were brought in by a couple of floating chickens in funny suits. The Gushoushin. Twin gods of human records. He had even plucked one out of the air and pulled abstractedly at its feathers, trying to tell if it was a fake.

Apparently not. He was met with an indignant squawk and a cuff to the head with an irate wing from the chicken he had mauled.

"We can prove it to you," Watari offered. Saying so, he took a knife and with complete aplomb, sliced his palm open. Kyo stared at the dripping blood in fascination and as the cut rapidly healed, sucking the blood back in and the skin looking unblemished as though nothing had happened, he still stared.

"Er. . ." The one they called Tsuzuki fidgeted nervously. "I don't think he's taking this too well."

Distracted, Kyo looked up. "Hmm?"

"Er. . ."

Kyo turned to the one person who had not been offering endless proof to him all morning that he is not the man he thought he was. Matsumada Takashi had sat by his side quietly, not saying a word.

"Matsumada-san," he began and was cut off by a pained smile from the man.

"Takashi," he said gently.

After a long silence, Kyo began again. "Takashi. . .san," he started slowly. "Who are you?"

Takashi stared at him unblinkingly for several moments before replying. "I'm a. . .friend."

"You're lying." He said it very softly but he might have shouted it for the effect it had on everyone in the room. Tatsumi, Watari, Tsuzuki and the empath, Hisoka, took a distinct step back.

"Why do you say that, Kyo-san."

Kyo shrugged, looking down to his folded hands. "Just a feeling," he said vaguely. "Technically, I should have died last night, not taking my medicine. They all said so. My doctors, Ayame. . .but I didn't. You said I wouldn't and I didn't. So I believe that all of you people are not crazy and trying to pull some elaborate stunt on me," he waved at the others but turned his attention back to Takashi who watched him silently. "And last night you said you could make the pain better. You did. And you knew about the scar. And when you slept with me last night, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. I never even felt that with Ayame."

Takashi winced.

"So no, I don't believe you when you said that we're just friends."

Takashi sighed, running his hands through his hair and causing the light shining on it to dance teasingly. Kyo felt a sudden urge to run his hands through it as well.

"I didn't want to tell you this at first because I figured you would have enough shocks to deal with on top of it." He stopped, staring intently at Kyo and Kyo shrugged. "Yes, you're right, we're not just friends."

"Then what were we if I truly am Shiozaki Kyo."

"I'm your husband."

". . . . . ."

"We've been married since in your senior year in high school. Father Sakano performed the ceremony with Hikki and Ken in attendance."

"Oh."

Kyo leant back into the sofa, dislodging the papers in his lap to spill to the floor. He ignored the mess he was making and asked the four still standing silently, watching them.

"He really is my husband?" he asked in general.

"Yeah," Hisoka smiled.

"Oh." He shifted uncomfortably. "If you're dead, a Shinigami and want to marry your colleague, do you have to get a special license or something?" he asked abruptly.

"No~," Tsuzuki drawled, eyeing him nervously. "You just. . .get married. No one minds."

"Yeah," Hisoka chimed in again. "Tsuzuki and I are married."

"Oh. Okay. You're too young you know. You should be in school still."

"Kyo-san, counting death years, I'm over thirty years old already," Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"Still," he waved a vague hand. "It's the principle of the thing."

"Kyo-san," Tatsumi cut in. "Are you okay?"

"Quite fine, thank you," Kyo nodded seriously.

"Kyo, here." Takashi waved a plate in front of his nose. On it was a slice of chocolate cake. With whipped cream. Lots of it.

He took the plate, thanking the man gravely and dug in. They watched him in silence as he polished it off in less than 2 minutes.

"Would you like another?" Takashi asked gently.

"Please."

As he devoured the second slice, Kyo mumbled through a mouthful of cake. "You know this is creeping me out even more don't you."

"I'm guessing so," Takashi said calmly. "But I think it helps."

Kyo grunted noncommittally. 

The silence turned into one of stunned amazement as he practically finished a whole cake. After 15 years, it was a shock to them at exactly how much chocolate Kyo can take. Finally, as even the crumbs were swiped clean and the can of whipped cream had been pressed till it was spraying air only instead of cream, Takashi spoke up.

"Kyo. . .I realize it's all very difficult to take in. So how about if we go to see someone? Someone you know will tell you the truth."

Kyo glanced at him curiously. "Who?"

"Hikaru."

Kyo stared back at him unblinkingly for a long minute. Finally, he shrugged, saying, "Why not."

"Great. Do you want to go now?"

Kyo nodded but as they stood up, he held out a hand. "But first. . ."

"Yes?"

"Can I have some chocolate please?"

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                       to be continued**

**                                                 * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_Kelly: That's a very good therapy method, Takashi-san.___

_Takashi: Thank you. Just keep in mind, whenever Kyo's gone cuckoo, just give him chocolates and everything will be fine. ^__^_

_Kyo: . . . . . . . ._

_A/N: Everyone, I have a new fic out under **Cardcaptor** Sakura**. It's called (tentatively) ****Cardhunter. And because it's me, there will be an original character in it ^__^. In fact, our Shinigami friends might pop in to say hello also. (But it won't be a total crossover. . .I think. . .) Please support my new venture, dozo yoroshiku, onegai shimasu.**_


	21. Chapter 20:Reunion

_A/N: Ah, sorry, minna, for the excessive delay of this chapter. I've been busy arranging registration for new subjects, cleaning up my dorm room (which is still a storeroom in size) and generally, being depressed. Thank you so much though to everyone for your kind words. The trouble I mentioned has been. . . .resolved. I'm still confused, bewildered, depressed, tense, etc, but it has been. . . .resolved. Can't really ask for more than that, can I? Oh yeah, I have come to the conclusion that I am mentally unstable. Big surprise there. . . ._

_In this chapter, the part beginning and ending with an asterix (*) was kindly written by **Inami-chan**. Many thanks to her for doing it coz I was not feeling up to writing that part! Thanks, **Inami**! I loved it! ^__^_

**_Twylise_****_, nekoMoon-chan, Inami, Daemonchan, Shaynie, Sakusha (no lemons, sorry!)_****_ Literary Eagle, Poison Ivy: _**_A-R-I-G-A-T-O G-O-Z-AI-M-AS-U!!_

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                           Chapter 20**

**Reunion******

**                                                  * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Ayame ran from one room to another. She threw open sliding doors, crashed cupboards aside but no Kyo revealed himself. She stood finally, in the middle of their bedroom, breathing hard and unwilling to believe what her eyes told her. How could everything get so screwed up in just one day? It was supposed to be a routine trip. Go to an out-of-the-way district, sacrifice a human or two, buy some souvenirs and come back home to her happy little family. What happened? How could he just _go_ like that after everything she had done?

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them but they were so many! And then the demon got out of control and everything just went crazy and—"

Aki flew across the room, crashing into a far wall, sliding down to crumple on the floor in stunned disbelief. Already a red mark was blossoming across one cheek. Ayame stalked over to her, her eyes wide and pupils dilated with rage as she stood trembling over her daughter.

"_You imbecile!__ You stupid fool! How could you let them take him? Do you realize what you have done!"_

Aki pressed a hand tenderly against her bruised cheek. Tears filled her gray eyes as she stammered, "I-I'm sorry. . .I _tried and-and—"_

Sanity finally seemed to return to Ayame as Aki cried, still holding her cheek. She kneeled on the floor and swept Aki into her arms, stroking her hair comfortingly. "Oh my poor baby, I'm sorry. Of course it's not your fault. Don't worry, we'll get daddy back, okay? I'm so sorry." She rocked back and forth, cradling Aki close and murmuring the words over and over again.

It felt like hours before she finally let go of Aki. Brushing back black hair that was wet with tears, Ayame smiled, cupping Aki's face. "Does your cheek still hurt?"

Aki nodded numbly.

"I'll go get some ice for it. You wait right here okay? We'll make it better."

With a graceful swish of her skirt, Ayame walked calmly out of the room. Once again, she was the very image of a poised, self-assured woman, completely in control of her surroundings. She let the door slid shut and Aki waited until her footsteps could no longer be heard.

Still on the floor, Aki fingered the now-purplish blue cheek.

"Bitch."

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"How are we going to—argh!"

Kyo fumbled wildly and managed to grab a handful of Takashi's jacket. Takashi chuckled low in his throat, his chest rumbling with the deep sound. 

"I'm sorry," he snickered. "I forgot to mention that we'll be flying in."

His arms tightened protectively around Kyo, easily holding him aloft. The both of them were hovering several hundred feet in the air above a crowded suburban area. Several apartment buildings were directly below them. Kyo shut his eyes and tried to not think about how messily he would be splattered all over asphalt should he fall.

"Is this," he said in a tight voice, "a normal thing for Shinigami to do?"

"What? The flying?"

Kyo nodded.

"Beats taking the taxi. Besides, you lo. . ." he trailed off. "Never mind."

Only then did Kyo realize that he was even now embraced tightly by Takashi, his face pressed into the man's jacket and his arms hugging for dear life. Inhaling, Kyo also realized that Takashi smelled. . .nice.

"Ah. . .Takashi-san?" he asked awkwardly.

Without a word, Takashi let go just enough for him to move away a bit while still holding on tightly to him. Takashi gestured to one of the apartment buildings below.

"Hikaru should be at home now alone with her kids in school."

"She's married?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"Aa. To Ken," Takashi replied with a small smile. "Took them long enough," he added.

"What's the name of her kids?"

"She has a boy and a girl. Kyo and Takiko."

Kyo didn't know what to say to that so he kept silent. After a while, Takashi nudged him gently.

"Are you ready?"

He sighed. "Might as well."

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

"I'm not ready for this."

Kyo stared at the innocent looking white-painted door with something akin to dread. He never thought a door could scare him that badly but this door did. He loved Hikaru and Ken both. They were his best friends in school, the people who understood him the most. And he had not spoken to them in 15 years.

"You know what," Kyo stepped back from the door and looked up and down the hallway nervously. "Why don't we just call her or send her an e-mail? I mean, we don't want to shock her or this might be a bad time she could be entertaining guests or something and we really don't want to be a bother—"

His hand was held tight as he tried to run away.

"Kyo," Takashi said firmly. "I realize this is somewhat uncomfortable but you need to know the truth."

"But you don't understand!" Kyo gestured wildly. "I haven't spoken to her in 15 years! The last time was when I told her I wanted to marry Ayame and we got into this terrible fight and she said she never wants to speak to me again and—" he stopped abruptly, seeing the look on Takashi's face.

"That never happened, did it?" he said weakly.

For an answer, Takashi drew him close, still holding firmly to his hand. As he reached out to press the doorbell, he turned to Kyo, saying calmly, "It's forbidden to Shinigami to contact living relatives or friends. It's one of the conditions upon accepting the job."

"And this?" Kyo asked quietly.

Takashi's mouth tightened into a thin line even as he shot Kyo a reassuring look. "It's an emergency."

He pressed the button down firmly. They waited in the hallway as the faint sound of the bell died inside. They could hear somebody moving inside and a voice calling out to wait. Almost, Kyo nearly bolted away again but Takashi held his hand in a firm grip.

The door opened and Hikaru stood in the doorway. She smiled brightly and Kyo could see that she had aged gracefully. The vivaciousness that marked her in her teens were still there, evident in the twinkle of her eyes. "Can I help. . .you. . ." her voice died away.

They, the three of them, stood there in silence for a few minutes. Hikaru was gasping quietly, hand to her mouth and a bright sheen to her eyes. She gripped the doorjamb tightly, seeming to need it for support.

"Hikki," Takashi started, smiling softly. "Hi."

A part of him insisted that this was a bad idea, that the memory of their last day together was real; her yelling at him that he'll regret the marriage, that she'll never speak to him again. This whole Shinigami thing was ludicrous after all. There's no such thing as Shinigami. What happened yesterday and this morning was some kind of elaborate joke. Maybe they spiked the cake with a drug that made him think he was flying. That's all really.

Hikaru swayed alarmingly on her feet and without warning, launched herself onto Kyo, gripping him in a hug that was tight enough to bruise. He stood frozen in shock as she broke down crying on his shoulders.

"Oh my god," she sobbed, clutching him. "I don't care whether you're a. . .a ghost or a zombie. . . .oh god, Kyo." She cried harder then. "I missed you so much!"

Finally moving his arms to hug her back, a voice in the back of his mind spoke up. He didn't like what it had to say.

_And what if everything they said is true?_

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

Watari was mildly startled as Takashi and Kyo both appeared out of thin air right in the middle of the staffroom. He was just finishing up some routine paperwork, Tatsumi sitting beside him keeping company. Almost everyone was there, their cases solved with only the usual loose ends to tie up. Hisoka, sipping a mug of tea too looked startled but apparently for a different reason. He shot a worried glance over to Tatsumi and Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow back.

Hisoka mouthed a word. _Trouble_.

Takashi and Kyo stood stiffly, not moving. Kyo had let go of Takashi's jacket, the minimal contact needed to teleport together since he couldn't. Kyo had his back to Takashi and was facing Watari. Watari didn't think that Kyo was really looking at him though. There was something blank about his gaze. As though he wasn't really seeing anything.

Everyone had fallen silent at their entrance and there were uneasy looks on their faces as the silence between the pair dragged on. Watari swallowed and hesitantly spoke up.

"Ah. . .Kyo?"

It triggered the fuse. Kyo whirled around and snarled, "_Well? Aren't you going to say anything? __Aren't you happy?"_

Takashi stared silently back. As Kyo trembled before him, he asked softly, "Happy about what?"

Kyo let out a bark of laughter. "About what? How about the fact that everything in my life is slowly turning out to be an elaborate lie? How about the fact that everything that I thought was true, _isn't! You should be happy! You were right!"_

"I'm sorry, Kyo," Takashi gestured helplessly. "I—"

"Don't call me that!" Kyo shrieked. He flew forwards and shoved Takashi back, hard. Takashi stumbled but kept his feet. "I am not your Kyo! I am not Ayame's Kyo! I am not _anything!_"

With that, he ran out of the staffroom.

                                                 *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

There was nowhere he could run to. He didn't know this place. It wasn't his home. The only place he was familiar with was the hospital room they had placed him, Watari's lab and the staffroom. But in the staffroom was Takashi.

He didn't want to see Takashi. The man was a symbol of everything that was going wrong with his life. Just a couple of days ago, he was living a happy life. He had a loving wife. A beautiful daughter. A good job. And somehow, in the space of a few hours, he was told that everything was a lie. That he was not what he thought he was. They had shown him proof. Proof he tried to deny but somehow couldn't. Something inside him had said, _listen to them. You have to. It sounds. . .familiar, doesn't it?_

He wished he had never listened.

He didn't care that he had been living a lie.

A lie was preferable to the look of intense pain and longing that filled a certain pair of hazel-green eyes every time they looked his way.

A lie was preferable to hating himself for causing more pain to fill those eyes.

A lie was preferable to having his belief torn apart.

Since he didn't have a sanctuary to run to, Kyo had locked himself in the bathroom of the hospital room they had taken him to. He stood before the mirror, a hand clutching the smooth, cool porcelain sink tight and the other gripping the yellowed newspaper clipping.

The article was of medium length. It was his obituary. They even had a picture of him. He didn't look a day over 18. 

Kyo blinked, gazing deep into the mirror. A pale face stared back at him. The cheekbones were more prominent, the eyes creased with more laugh lines and the hair longer than what the faded picture showed him. He looked exactly like what a 38 year old version of the picture should.

But that was ridiculous. Preposterous. The article was a complete, blatant fraud. They were trying to trick him.

But Takashi had also taken him to Josui High. The display case they had in the main hall were crammed with trophies, medals and something else. An inscription on a dark wood plaque.

_In memory of Shiozaki Kyo.__ A student, a friend, a loved one. May he rest in peace._

They had a picture beneath the cursive words. His picture. Exactly like the one in the newspaper clipping.

"It's not true," he whispered brokenly, clutching the sink tighter, the paper crumpling in his fist. "It's not true. It _can't be true!_ It-"

Something tickled his cheek.

Kyo stopped, bewildered. His hair had gotten loose from its tie and was hanging over his face like a curtain, hiding him from the world. The tickling came again. This time, it was all over his face and spreading down to his chest, his arms and his legs. Even his scalp itched.

Almost at their own volition, he lifted his face slowly, dreading what he might see but nevertheless, compelled to see it anyway.

His reflection stared back at him. A scared man. But not for long.

The shoulder-length hair was inching slowly upwards. They were shortening. It's not possible. But it was happening anyway. Like a film shown in slow-motion, in reverse, his hair was now just brushing his chin, his mouth and stopped just by his nose.

His cheeks started to fill out a bit. Not much, but just enough.

The laugh lines crinkling the corner of his eyes faded till only a few remained.

The tan faded from his skin.

He heard, faintly, the crinkle of paper. He held the clipping up, his hands shaking wildly. A dim part of his mind noted that the palms of his hands were softer. Less coarse.

His reflection stared back at him from the paper. His eyes flicked from the mirror to the paper like an agitated insect, hovering briefly over one before darting back to the other.

He looked exactly the same. He was 18 years old again.

The mirror shattered into a million pieces.

                                                *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

A shaft of light sliced the darkness that filled the room.

The blonde, Watari, had long gone. Saying something about his lab, a potion and Tatsumi. Kyo didn't really give a damn what he did as long as they leave him alone. He held up a palm absently. A faint white line across his palm was the result of the little outburst he had earlier in the bathroom. The minute the glass shattered, the door was thrown open, the doorway filled with as much people as it could be crammed with.

Takashi and Watari was first and foremost among them, the boy, Hisoka, squeezing in between. They stared at him silently (it was becoming a regular thing with them) and waited.

Kyo, who had slid to the floor in complete shock, held up his hand. The palm was flowing red with blood, a long, deep gash sliced across. The glass lay like shards of diamonds around him, twinkling merrily in the fluorescent light.

"My hair," he pointed out numbly. Everyone could see what he meant. There were several gasps as they took in his 'new' appearance. He still held out his hand and they watched as the red blood slowed to a trickle and with agonizing slowness, receded back inside the torn flesh. The skin itself melted together, closing the flap and a few minutes later, all that was left to show of the wound was a dark red line.

"My hand," he mumbled, poking the new skin tentatively. He was vaguely aware that he was in shock. He couldn't seem to form proper sentences, much less scream at the people crowding him that it was all their fault and why the hell couldn't they leave him alone?

He had been aware though, of familiar hands hugging him close, sweeping underneath him to cradle him like a lost child. He allowed them to carry him back to the hospital bed, sliding him under the covers. He did manage to say something though.

"Leave me alone," he had whispered.

They did, slowly filing out of the room till only Watari and Takashi were left. Even then he refused to face them, huddling deep underneath the blankets. After a long, terse silence, the door opened and closed again. He knew Takashi had left.

Watari stayed, pottering around, checking his hand, clucking over him like a mother hen. His lack of response finally seemed to get through to him and even the friendly blonde left him then. He had turned out the lights, obviously thinking that he wanted to sleep.

Kyo had done nothing of the sort. He just lay on his side and stared at his palm. Knees hunched up, he stared and stared, the red line fading to a dull pink and finally, to a pale white.

_Shinigami heal fast._

He didn't know how long he sat like that, on the bed, but the moon outside had risen high in the sky, lighting the sakuras with an ethereal glow. The lab next to his room had been silent for a long time also. Watari had left earlier with Tatsumi in tow. Briefly, he wondered whether that meant he was all alone in the building.

There was a faint knock on the door.

Apparently not. The door opened, letting in that crack of light and somebody stepped inside. Without even looking, he knew it was Takashi.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

Kyo started, jolted out of his abstracted musings. He blinked owlishly at the expectant man waiting by the door.

"Come. . .home with you?" he asked hesitantly.

Takashi nodded. He could just make out a small smile playing on his face. "Aa. . .I don't really think you like staying here all that much," he gestured vaguely around the hospital room. "It'll be more. . ." he hesitated, "comfortable at my apartment."

The minute dragged by until Kyo nodded. Just a sharp gesture but it was enough.

"I'd. . .like that," he smiled briefly. "Thank you."

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

*He was sure, if he had still been alive, he would have heart failures. Thankfully, he was dead and yet he was still having heart failures that hurt but never killed the second time. It was too much, these recent and not-so-recent events. 

Years back, when he had still been alive, he had found a kindred soul in a student and fell head-over-heels in love with him.  It was wonderful, the knowledge that he could fall in love, not just lusting after a person. It wasn't surprising that he had fallen for another male; he had accepted the fact that he was going _that _way, long before he had even met Kyo. 

He was almost flying when he had basked in those feelings… only to be shot down when the object of his pure (or not so pure) affections mentioned his non-interest in the same gender. Takashi was stricken, but he never mentioned it. 

Of course, there came Kyo's best friend, Hikaru, who had no other purpose in life but to pair Kyo with every single female population in the school (excluding herself) but changed tactics and sent Kyo to the male population and shoved the poor neko to her second choice who also, much to that person's dismay, had feelings far from platonic towards Kyo that Hikaru found out - i.e. Takashi himself. 

Pausing in his thoughts to pour the steaming water into his mug, Takashi closed the lid of the tea canister and dumped in a spoonful of sugar. The desired effect of tuning out his thoughts was crushed when he found himself _stillthinking. _

Not that he realized it. 

Yet.

Hikaru had pretty much tricked Kyo into realizing that he returned the feelings, which, of course sent him into a state of euphoria and flying out the window, after all, why wouldn't anyone in love be when they find out that someone they love loves them back? 

And then Kyo died.

How stricken was he when he found that out? Almost to the point of suicide. But he had considered Kyo's sacrifice and lived for him, feeling like he was missing - torn to pieces, savoring the unknown feeling of Kyo in his senses, going through the mechanical motions of waking up, eat breakfast, go to work, eat with Hikaru, finish work and go back home. It felt so _bad, _the feeling of loneliness and wishing that Kyo were there, praying that he could see him again. He never thought that there could be a worse feeling than that, never thought that there could be anything worse done to him, physically, mentally nor spiritually. He was an emotional wreck, but he pulled through.

He remembered Kyo's last message to him. That Kyo had given up eternal rest beyond just to wait for him. As a Shinigami, no less. It wasn't a surprise then that he chose to be one himself.

Things were wonderful, he was back with Kyo, met great friends, an interesting (and dangerous) job and things were great between him and his spouse, even if there were big lumps along the way. And then almost two decades ago he had lost Kyo again, this time, only worse than that of before. He no longer felt the faint presence of him, no longer felt complete when he had been taken from his arms yet again. 

And now… now fifteen years later, here was Kyo, with a wife and a daughter and forgot _him. _Forgot _him,_ didn't remember his existence nor did he know that he actually breathed the same air as him, wishing for him to come back, remembering him with everything he felt, remembering how things were, how things once had been. Kyo did not remember him, manipulated by Ayame's schemes. 

He didn't know what was worse at all now. Was it better that he knew that Kyo was alive? Yes, yes, of course it was. It was better than him still with Ayame, better than with her orchestrating his 'attacks', better than him in the hands of someone who did not look for his happiness but her own. It was better even if that meant he would live through the grueling process of letting Kyo remember, smothering all his urges to kiss him, to love him like they used to do. It was better to wait patiently, letting him remember what had passed, let him remember each sensation as Takashi felt them along with him, relieving things that would make his heart wrench just watching, going back to those memories he had tried so hard not to remember during the last years.

Takashi tossed the spoon into the sink, carrying the mug out of the kitchen and left the dirty materials in the sink. He could deal with those later. 

He strode to the living room, seating himself on the couch, just staring at the too-clean surroundings. This room, too, had the essence of Kyo - no, of both of them, that it made him feel nostalgic. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he supposed to be happy that they- he had been reunited with his partner? Maybe he was, he didn't know. He just felt numb. Too numb to actually think about it at the moment. All he knew was that Kyo was back in their room, the room where they slept together, the room he had vacated for a long time. Kyo was back on their bed, back to their house… back to him.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He could go to bed, but if Kyo woke up, it would be too awkward between them. And he didn't know if he could take it if that would happen. 

So he sat, staring into space, dwelling upon things he could hardly rationalize any longer.*

                                                   *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

He wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep. But since he was lying horizontally on the couch, mug abandoned on the coffee table and the clock showing the time as three in the morning, he must have. He blinked slowly, trying to bring his eyes into focus. He hadn't remembered switching the lights off but he must have.

Takashi stirred, his back protesting for being cramped in one position for so long but found that he could not move. Mainly because Kyo was practically lying on top of him, hugging him tight with his face buried into his chest. Takashi froze then, and for a brief, ludicrous moment, was terrified out of his wits.

He had been dreaming about this for a long time. To have Kyo back in his arms. To hold him close like this. But now that it was coming true, he was terrified that he would lose it again in an instant.

Because this Kyo was not his Kyo.

Not yet.

Feeling like a complete coward and an utter idiot, Takashi lifted one, shaking hand and pressed it gently against silky black hair. At the touch, his breath came out in an audible whoosh. 

It felt right.

It felt _so right_.

Kyo stirred under his hand. Takashi froze. Kyo froze.

Like a startled cat, Kyo shot up straight, nearly falling off the couch in the process. Takashi made a wild grab and managed to get a hold of his waist before he fell. They stayed like that, breathing hard, Kyo swallowing nervously.

"I. . .I'm sorry," Kyo rasped out. He got to his feet unsteadily and looked everywhere but at Takashi. "I came out earlier to ask you something and I don't know what made me do that and and. . ." he trailed off, seeming to panic even more when Takashi didn't say a word, just staring at him. He shut his mouth with a snap and bolted back to the bedroom. He didn't close the door.

For what seemed like eternity, Takashi lay frozen on the couch, staring off into space. Despite himself, a small light of hope had flared up when Kyo tried to explain just why he felt the need to sleep together. He felt the hope flare up even more when Kyo couldn't explain it at all. . . .

_Right, Takashi, you're being a complete idiot. Kyo's inside, probably confused out of his mind and you're just lying here wondering whether it was just a dream? Move your ass!_

Obedient to that sarcastic little voice in his head, Takashi pushed himself off the couch and in his stockinged feet, padded silently inside the bedroom. Kyo had shut out the lights earlier and as he shut the door silently behind him, the room was thrown into deeper darkness. He took a moment to adjust his eyes. There was a lump underneath the blankets on the far right side of the bed. Kyo's usual side. The lump was shivering, he could tell.

It felt as though every muscle was contracted into a ball of tension as he moved to the bed. Kyo was facing away from him, still huddled under the blankets and making no move to indicate that he knew Takashi was there. Feeling like he was teetering at the edge of a precipice, Takashi, with deliberate, painful slowness, lifted one knee and pressed it on to the mattress.

Still, Kyo made no move.

He lifted the other knee and it followed suit. He was now kneeling on the bed.

Still, Kyo made no move.

Swallowing hard (and feeling like a bloody virgin) Takashi laid himself down gently on the bed. He lay on his side, facing Kyo's back and did nothing else but willing his knotted up muscles to relax.

They must have stayed like that for a good ten minutes before either of them made a move. And it was instantaneous on both parts. As Takashi lifted a hand, Kyo turned and moved into his waiting embrace as though the 15 year separation had never happened. As though it was just the end of a normal day for them and as usual, they sought out the comfort of each other's presence.

They breathed together, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Takashi had his arm around Kyo, hugging him as tightly as possible without choking him and Kyo had his head tucked underneath his chin, huddled into the embrace. It used to be their favourite position whenever Kyo had a nightmare.

"Taka. . .shi." Kyo whispered and Takashi felt his chest tighten momentarily.

"Yes?" he asked just as soft.

"Do you love me?"

He closed his eyes as the tears threatened to spill free. He managed to keep the telltale rasp out of his voice but Kyo must have sensed the slight wavering anyway.

"I love you." It seemed like a too simple statement to convey the exact depth of his feelings. Just three little words? But it was all he could say.

Takashi felt Kyo tighten a hand on his shirt, twisting the fabric in his hand as a shudder ran through his frame at his answer.

"I don't understand." Kyo whispered again. It was his turn for his voice to tremble. "I don't understand any of this."

"Shh," he whispered back soothingly, rubbing Kyo's back and nuzzling his hair gently. "It's okay. You don't have to understand anything now. Everything will work out in the end. Just. . .sleep, okay?"

He felt Kyo nod, finally relaxing and he went on rubbing his back.

"Will you. . ." there was the faintest trace of shyness in Kyo's words as he mumbled into his shirtfront. "Will you stay with me? Tonight?"

He felt a smile tugging his lips and he hugged reassuringly in reply.

"I will."

"Thank you," Kyo hesitated, then went on as though braving a plunge into unknown waters. "Thank you. . .Taka."

                                                  *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

**                                                        to be continued**

**                                                   * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***

_A/N: Gah. . . .that was a difficult chapter to put out. I don't really know why. . .oh yeah, it could be due to the fact that I've been spending my time reading Harry Potter fanfiction. My new term has started by the way. The pain._

_For my **FAKE **readers: gomen, I'm having trouble writing the next chapter coz I'm still working out a few bugs but I'm pretty certain I can have it up before the 21st. After all, I don't think I'll be typing anything for a week at least after that. . . .The Order of The _Phoenix___! Yay!_

_For my **Cardcaptor**** Sakura readers (are there any, besides ****Yasha**** Misaki? Hello there btw!): Same as FAKE, I'll try to put up a chapter before the 21st. I'm trying to work out a MAJOR bug for that story. See, that's what happens when you jump into the water before checking how deep it is.**_

_In general, major action will be coming up in the next chapter of **End of The Worlds**! That's right folks! It's time for some much-awaited bashing for that cucumber and her pickle offspring! In other words; Ayame and Aki! Yay! Please vote for the following:_

**_How would you like Ayame to die?_**

****

**_a) Decapitation _**

****

**_b) Torched slowly over a fire _**

****

**_c) Any way at all as long as it's painful and drawn out_**

****

****

**_Is Aki really Evil? Or is she just Misunderstood?_**

****

**_a) She is the Queen of Evilness, the bitch. . ._**

**_b) She's just Misunderstood, the poor dear. . ._**


	22. Of Gods, Men and Destiny

**Of Gods, Men and Destiny                                                                                                   **

_By Kelly_

_A/N: A little something to whet your appetite for the upcoming chapter. I'm really sorry it's taking so long. Due to lack of privacy, I've been unable to type the next chapter at my leisure. I'll be able to do it after this 29th though so no worries. This goes for my **Chosen One **and **Cardhunter**as well._

"Well? What is it old man? I haven't got all day you know."

Enma stared rather benignly over the rim of his teacup. He ignored the blatant disrespect the young man showed to someone of his position and instead, gestured to the teapot.

"Won't you have a drink?" he asked politely.

Flickering, red-orange eyes gazed back silently for a minute before the man let out a giggle and finally picked up his own teacup.

"It's amazing, the lengths you go to, to appear. . .approachable to those rodents you love so much," pale, fleshless lips curled with disdain, the pink tongue lightly flicking the edge of the cool china. In direct contrast to Enma's own somewhat. . .human appearance, the visitor was anything but. It wasn't so much the eyes that literally burned like fire, it was also his hair. As long as Enma's, trailing over the tatami, but where Enma's was a river of gold, the man's was a river of molten fire. If one were to look closely, you could almost see tongues of flames licking the air.

Enma, Lord of the Dead, Judge and Ruler of the Afterlife, swallowed a sigh and tried to hide his misgivings about the whole meeting. He made no gesture but in a heartbeat, the tray of tea and cakes disappeared, leaving the intervening space between them clear. Today, the Hall of the Dead was empty of its attendants, long dismissed by Enma.

"Must you go on?" he asked instead in a quiet voice.

The dancing fiery eyes narrowed even as a humourless smile curved his lips. "You do have a knack of asking the _stupidest _questions don't you?"

"I can stop you. Put an end to this."

It seemed that the man was waiting for such a reply. The smile grew positively wider. "Ah, but that would be against your principles wouldn't it? To not interfere with a mortal's life. To let them find their own destiny. You know, all those endless. . . ." he paused to savour the words, staring intently at the majestic figure before him, "pointless. . ._drivel_."

It appeared that Enma flinched back. A very slight movement, one that would be missed if you weren't looking for it but the man was. He grinned.

"Why are you doing this? What is the point? There is nothing to be gained except death and destruction for the path that you have chosen!" No one, no mortal or god, would ever dream of hearing Enma Daioh beg. But he was begging now.

There was a shimmer of red light and in the place of the young man with burning hair, the spitting image of Enma came into being. From the embroidered robes down to the long golden hair, he was the mirror image of the god.

But where a sad, almost desperate look suffused the immortal face of Enma Daioh, his copycat still had the same wide smile on his face. A smile that hinted at amusement, a hint of irony, and more than a touch of madness.

"Because, my dear Lord, death and destruction is what I _live _for."

Long after his mysterious visitor had departed the Hall, the bright, twisted laughter still echoed gently.

**. . . .to be continued. . .**


	23. Chapter 21:Alas, we part again

_A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I've updated. . .well, long for me that is. *giggle* Don't worry, I'm not neglecting this fic per se, it's more like I was suddenly caught in a whirlwind rush of inspiration, prompting me to produce 2 (count em! 2!) new fics! Yay! It's:_

**_Tokyo_****_ Babylon/X: Not Your Ordinary Life_**

****

**_Yami_****_ no Matsuei: Why you should never kick Muraki in the balls_**

****

_Of course, I expect you people to go and read it! You will NEVER guess the twist in my TB fic! Hehe! And there is a valid reason for the title of my yami fic. Oh, there's no major OC in it._

**_Poison Ivy, BrisaT, DK-Adeena, Yasha Misaki, Shaynie, Inami, Daemonchan, Kaz, moo_moo, Twylise: __Thank you! Though I'm not telling anyone what are the results of the vote. It'll just spoil the surprise!_**

**_miZu-chan_****_: __haha__! Thanks for your vote. But guess what? I'm not telling anyone the results! Wahahaha! *cough* Sorry. And yes, I think I can understand when you say a genki Sakusha is scarier than an insane Sakusha. Would you believe that she inspired the new fic I'm doing? The "Why you should never kick Muraki in the balls" fic. Go figure. And no, much to my eternal dismay, I do not have a PS2. Why? Are you giving me one? Heheh!_**

**_Sakusha_****_-san: _**_No lemon here! Hahahahaha!_

_Warning: Eh. . .nothing really. Just a cliffie. *smirks*_

                                                ******************

                                                       **Chapter 21**

**                                                 Alas, we part again**

**                                               *********************

"Kyo-san!" Watari was pleased to note that Kyo looked better than he had last night. And he had to admit, it was good seeing Kyo as he was before he had disappeared. It had unnerved them all how he appeared to 'age' since disappearing. Years and years of 'immortality' had not prepared them for the shock of seeing how a fellow Shinigami would look like if he hadn't. . .died.

This morning, most of them had waited in the staffroom, tense with apprehension to how Kyo would be the morning after his breakdown the night before. It was with great relief when Takashi and Kyo had walked in, the former smiling a genuine smile and the latter smiling as well, albeit a little shyly.

The others had wisely chosen not to crowd them, letting Watari and Hisoka approach instead. Chatting about nothing, he gently steered the three of them to his lab. But Kyo and Takashi, perceptive as usual, exchanged glances.

"Watari-san," Kyo started. "Why are we going to your lab?"

Watari dropped the genki façade, the smile replaced with a serious mien. Gesturing to Kyo, he said, "The fact that you've reverted to your real appearance means that whatever spell Ayame. . ." he hesitated briefly at the look of pain that flashed across Kyo's face at the mention of that name, "placed on you is wearing off. We need to determine whether it's the same spell that's holding back your memories as well and how the spell or spells were cast."

"What do you mean, how it was cast?" Kyo asked curiously. "Can you tell?"

Watari nodded. "Actually, it would be more accurate to say that she placed a curse, not a spell as curses are used for more malignant purposes. And all curses need to have a permanent focus for it to last long. Usually the victim's body."

Kyo winced and Takashi squeezed his hand briefly. Despite the fact that Kyo had yet to regain any memories as to his time here, Watari was happy to see how close the two of them were to each other. If anything, at least Kyo still seemed to feel some affection for the sensei.

Shooing Kyo to a chair that was vacant of papers or stacks of books, he had the boy take off his shirt. As it turned out, he had not needed to look further for proof of a curse. On his chest, right above his heart, was a white scar shaped crosswise. 

Takashi and Hisoka sucked in their breath sharply.

Kyo, noting their reaction and the fact that Watari had frozen before him, fingers hovering above his bare skin asked, "What? What is it?"

"Your scar," Watari pointed out in a soft voice.

"What's with my scar?" Kyo frowned and he looked down. "What the-?"

He lifted tentative fingers, running it over the vertical line of the scar. "How did I get that?"

Watari jerked his head up. "You mean you've never seen this scar before?"

Kyo shook his head, bewildered. "Never. It's always just been this one only."

Watari exchanged significant looks with Takashi and Hisoka and turned back to Kyo. Feeling sorry for the all-too familiar look of puzzlement on the boy's face, he explained. "I think we found the focus point already."

                                              *****************

_ "Since you've reverted to your old appearance, it stands to reason that whatever spell she used to change it had faded," Watari was now in full lecture mode. "Probably due to the fact that she could not maintain it with you gone. You saw the way your palm healed from that gash yesterday? Well, as a Shinigami, any wound inflicted would have healed and not leave a trace. That means this new scar of yours is unnatural in itself. Something is prohibiting it from disappearing. In fact, it might be due to the spell fading that this scar is showing."_

_Kyo frowned and fingered the scar again. "But what about this other scar? The one I've always had? If I'm a Shinigami, shouldn't it have healed also?"_

_This time, he had caught the exchange of looks between the three other Shinigami. "What?"_

_"That scar was the result of a case we handled some 18 years back. We think that scar never faded because it was made by a blood-knife," Takashi said neutrally. "That and the fact that you used a pretty powerful curse when you were stabbed with it."_

_Watari's__ eyes widened. "We never did found the blood-knife afterwards, didn't we?"_

_Takashi started, throwing Watari a surprised look. "No, we didn't."_

_Watari gestured to Kyo. "And we know that the first time it was used on him, the scar never faded. What are the odds that this new scar is caused by a blood-knife as well? The same one or maybe a different one?"_

_"We know that Kyo could use the blood-knife to cast that curse on Akuma because it was stained with his blood," Hisoka offered thoughtfully, "Maybe Ayame did as well. . ."_

_"You mean this scar might be the cause for my memory modification?" Kyo clarified._

_All three nodded._

_"Great," he sighed. "Now how do you propose we do it, since I'm assuming that we can't break the cruse without the knife or whatever?"_

_Watari smiled wryly. "I think we need to go on a little treasure hunt."_

                                                ******************

"You know that what he's suggested is preposterous in the extreme?"

Takashi seemed relieved that he had brought it up instead of himself. Indeed, the idea _is preposterous. Not just because Watari had suggested that they ransack his own house, it was also the fact that he suggested they do it when all this time, the Shinigami had been adamant that Kyo had been wronged and the villainess behind it all was Ayame. So naturally, it was preposterous in the extreme that they were practically going to offer themselves up to her in the first place._

"It is a bit. . .risky," Takashi offered. The two of them were sitting together in a corner of the staffroom, on the couch reserved for break times. The other Shinigamis were clustered together at the other end, furiously discussing various strategies and counter-attacks for what now seemed to be the only logical choice of action. Takashi had quietly drawn himself and Kyo away from the debate, mainly to distract Kyo who was looking troubled over the fact that they were discussing the best way to 'kick Ayame's ass'.

Kyo sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair and started to pace back and forth, a frown on his face. Takashi, still sitting down, asked him quietly. "What are you thinking about? Is it about. . .Aki?"

Kyo threw him a startled look. "You really scare me sometimes the way you know exactly what I'm thinking about," he said mildly and was rewarded with a slight blush from the older man. He smiled softly and nodded. "Aa. . .I'm just wondering. . .where Aki fits in all of this," he gestured, indicating the clustered office. "From everything you've told me about the Shinigami, I didn't think that children were possible for a Shinigami to have."

"They're not."

The quiet admission, given without a trace of doubt, somehow shook him in no way that the other life-shaking facts he had heard these past two days did. He stopped abruptly, hugging himself tightly and screwing his eyes shut. It is not possible for Shinigami to have children. So what of Aki? No matter what, she was his flesh and blood. He had held her in his arms when she was barely an hour old, he had watched her taken her first step, had been a proud father when she had given him her first drawing in pre-school, had fretted constantly when boys started paying attention to his beautiful daughter.

He was barely aware of the gentle hands resting on his shoulders, but he took comfort in them anyway. Opening his eyes, he stared deep into Takashi's, whispering, "Then how. . .?"

Takashi didn't let go but instead, traced circles with his thumbs, the motion sending little shivers through him but Kyo focused his attention on Takashi's words. "I had talked it over with Watari. He thinks that Aki. . .may very well be a spell-child."

"A. . .spell-child?" He stumbled over the unfamiliar term.

"Aa. A spell-child seems to be the only possible way for Shinigami to have children. It rarely works however, because to imbue the spell with a soul is difficult in the extreme. The fact that Ayame is a mortal and that Aki exists in the first place. . .we don't really know what this means."

Kyo hung his head, breaking the eye contact and swallowed hard. Inside, deep in his guts, he knew their reasoning had more than a grain of truth to it. Something inside clamored for his attention, demanding that he acknowledged it.

"She's not human, isn't she?"

"The fact that she's a spell-child in the first place," Takashi started cautiously, "does mean that she—"

"You know what I mean," Kyo interrupted him. There was no heat in his words, merely resignation and more than a certain amount of weariness.

The silence stretched wide between them like a gaping chasm.

"When she summoned the demon," Takashi said softly, "we had a good feel on her aura. It wasn't human."

Kyo snorted, feeling a slightly hysterical laughter bubbling up inside him. The chuckle he let loose was more of a cry of frustration than any show of humour and abruptly, he was pulled into a crushing embrace. He let his head fall on to Takashi's shoulder, burying his face in the shirt that smelled of the soap Takashi used.

He let himself soak in the wordless comfort Takashi offered, feeling the threatening hysteria receded until he was again standing on an island of desperate calm. The quite murmurs of the other Shinigami were a lulling counterpoint to the feel of the sensei's heartbeat, steady and sure under his hand.

He turned his head slightly so that his mouth was near Takashi's ear and asked, "Did we want to have children?"

If he hadn't been in such close contact with Takashi, he would have missed the slight stiffening in the man's posture. As it was, he waited patiently for the answer.

Takashi drew back slowly, tilting his chin with two fingers so that Kyo looked at him straight in the eyes. "We talked about it," he smiled wistfully.

"But?"

"We both knew it wasn't possible."

It felt almost instinctive then, his next move. With just the slightest hesitation, Kyo leaned forward, mouth parted. There was a look of wonderment and delight, mixed with a little apprehension on Takashi's face but he too leaned in until their lips were barely centimeters apart.

Kyo hiccupped.

Takashi couldn't stop the bark of laughter. He had imagined all sorts of scene where he got to kiss Kyo again and while they had been interrupted, he would not have guessed that it would be due to a hiccup.

"K-kyo?" he chortled.

Kyo stared at him, wide-eyed but with no trace of amusement on his face at all. He hiccupped again, a palm suddenly pressing down on his chest.

"Takashi?"

He felt it again. A tug inside of him. Like someone had gotten hold of a rope and jerked hard on it. When the next tug came again, he was nearly bowled over. This time, streaks of pain had shot through him and he heard Takashi gasp.

"Kyo? What's wrong?"

Bent over, gasping, Kyo looked up, his expression frightened.

"I think she's calling me," he whispered.

This time, the tug was a gut-twisting yank that prompted a scream of pain from him. His surroundings blurred and he felt the sensation of flying backwards through the air. It was like the few times Takashi had teleported him between Meifu and Chijou except this time, it felt prolonged and definitely screwed up. Everything was too painful; he felt as though his flesh was being burnt off and his bones sliced with a dull knife.

His last coherent thought was of Takashi screaming and reaching out for him.

                                                ****************

                                                   **to**** be continued**

**                                                ******************

_A/N: And so I got hit with the cliffie bug. Evil me. Oh hey, I've been going through a HP-fic craze and found same damn fine authors. Go check them out if you haven't!_

**_A Bittersweet Potion  by__ Alchemia Dent and bugland_**

**_Magnetic Attraction __by frizzy (Draco's a Veela and he wants Harry! Woohoo!)_**

**_Harry Potter and the Fall of Childhood __by Shayla (it's a massive trilogy, unfinished, but so damn good. Worth the long read)_**

**_Harry Potter & the Spirits Within __by maven cree formerly known as gates (Great fic. Please help me bug her to finish it!)_**

**_My Dad __by Sever Us (Snape is Harry's dad! By adoption that is. You get to see a whole new side of Harry, of how he could have been if he had a parent growing up)_**

**_Narry_****_ a Sound _**_by Morien Alexander (It's slash, D/H but soooooo cute! You'll love Draco and the end-of-school speeches they were giving at the end!)_

_There's tons more, just check out my fav authors section. I keep on having to delete others to make way for new authors! Of course, that doesn't mean you can neglect my fic and the new ones I've put up! Go read it! Oh, and review, naturally._


	24. Chapter 22:Prepare to die, fools!

_A/N: See! I said I won't neglect EOTW even with the other new stories!_

**_Literary Eagle, Twylise: _**_*sings* Oooh. . .my cliffie. . .my darliiiing. . .I hun~ger for your touch! Your. . .erm. . . .thingy! Yes! Another cliffie! May the cliffie be with you!_

**_NekoMoon-chan, Daemonchan, Sakusha-san, Shaynie & inami: _**_Wahahahah! Yes! There were no lemons then and there will be no lemons here! Die Sakusha! Die! Wahahaha! And there will be another cliffie! Mainly because if I went on then the chapter is likely to go on to like 20 pages and that means you'll get in like. . .next week or something. So better a cliffie then a no-showie, eh?_

**_Warning: _**_New OC! Kinda. I mean, you saw him earlier. You remember, when he was being such a prat with Enma. Ooh, and a cliffie. Did I mention that there's a cliffie?_

**                                                     *******************

                                                           Chapter 22 

**                                                    Prepare to die, fools!**

                                                     ******************

Consciousness came as the slow awareness of a dull throbbing. Throbbing that indicated pain and it was mostly centered on the left side of his face and his left arm and ribs. His eyelids felt inordinately heavy, as though weights were attached to them and he felt the need to _do something, to assure himself that he was alive, despite the ever-increasing pain._

He groaned.

"Oh, Kyo! You're awake!"

With some effort, he managed to force his gummed eyelids to open and noticing as he did so, that dry flakes of. . .something drifted free from his clumped eyelashes. He lifted his right hand wonderingly, touching it to the side of his face and his fingers came away sticky with half-clotted and already dried blood.

Blinking and getting more of the flakes onto his cheeks and lips, he shifted position, getting his uninjured hand underneath him and pushing up slowly. With the movement, his whole left side protested and he nearly slumped back down to the floor when the throbbing increased anew. But Kyo could be stubborn when he set his mind to it and pain had never really deterred him. Not when it was a part of your everyday life.

But then. . .that life was a lie wasn't it?

Gritting his teeth, which also ached, he managed to get into a sitting position, favouring his left side and looked blearily around him, trying to get his bearings. His first impression was of a purplish-white haze, fuzzing his already blurry vision and he rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to clear it. That only brought the haze into clearer view.

_So it's real then, he surmised. Taking in mind the haze, oddly-colored as it was, he thought that he was outside. But the ground beneath him wasn't grass and dirt. It was cold concrete._

_//A cold floor that never seemed to warm, no matter how long he had lain on it. . .the shackles clinking and scraping gently across the blank grey surface. . .the haze that was as impenetrable as thick steel. . .//_

Kyo shivered, the reaction involuntary which immediately brought his mind back to the present predicament he was in.

_Right. Haze. . .weird haze, concrete floor. . .oh, shit._

Kyo, despite having lost any memories of the time he served as a Shinigami and wouldn't have recognized a curse if it bit him on the nose, knew with absolute certainty that he was caught in some magical trap and it won't bode well for him in the immediate future.

It helped that he was currently sitting in the middle of a pentagram, over laid with a circle and the whole construct glowing with the same purplish-white light that permeated the haze that was swirling. . .no, it was stationery. In fact, it was more of a weird, transparent barrier than any haze. It circled him, its circumference the exact size of the inner circle of the pentagram, roughly six feet across. He could also make out five candles on each point of the star and that the flame was burning an otherworldly purple.

And right outside the unearthly construct, sitting as primly as though she was sitting on a seating cushion right in their living room instead of a cold hard floor, and wearing a loving smile, was none other than Ayame.

"Kyo," she breathed, the low whisper passing easily through the ghostly barrier as though it didn't exist. He could hear her perfectly and see her quite clearly as well. As clear as one could as though seeing the world with cotton candy covering your eyes. Wispy, hazy, but yes, still visible. He reached out a tentative hand to the barrier.

Ayame started. "Kyo, no-"

The warning came too late. The instant his questing fingers touched the haze, the whole thing shimmered with a deep purple light and something akin to a thousand volt of electricity flashed through his hand. Kyo yelped, snatching his hand back, cradling it to his chest. Upon closer inspection, the fingers showed no mark for the intense jolt that had coursed through it moments earlier. But his body was still tingling with the aftereffects though and it wasn't pleasant. It made the earlier throbbing start up with renewed vengeance.

"I'm sorry Kyo."

Yep, definitely a magical prison. Thinking back to his last memory of consciousness, he realized that Ayame had somehow managed to pull him through between the worlds, a feat that he was sure was supposed to be unmanageable. Looking up, he noticed that the barrier-haze extended up as far as the eye can see. Logic dictated that he must have fallen hard from above due to the forced transfer, accounting for his injuries.

He fixed emotionless eyes on the woman whom he thought he'd love all his life. If he had doubted what the Shinigamis told him, this helped clear away any vestiges of it. 

"Why?" It was sharp and brutal, delivered with the same emotionless gaze that he kept trained on her.

Somehow, he had not expected the affectionate smile, tinged slightly with wry amusement. It felt decidedly at odds with the whole situation.

"Oh Kyo," she sighed, still smiling. "It's all for your own good," she assured him. "I love you! And you love me. You'll never leave me."

"Do I?" he asked quietly. "Or was that just another lie?"

She still kept the smile on her face but it turned into brittle ice. She gestured briefly to one side, beckoning to someone.

"Aki," she called. "Don't you want to see your dad? You miss him don't you?"

Slow horror finally colored his eyes as his daughter hesitantly edged nearer to the magical cage. Through the misty light, he could make out the discolored mark of a fading bruise on her cheek and another on her jaw. The horror was replaced with rage and he surged to his feet, crashing against the barrier and despite the barrage of electrical-like shock the contact caused him, he pressed insistently against it anyway, ignoring the pain.

"What the hell did you do to Aki!" he shouted, hammering against the solid haze. "Aki! Are you alright?"

Aki nodded slowly, casting a fearful glance to her quietly sitting mother. "Daddy," her voice was a near whisper but it stopped his mindless fury. "I'm okay," she smiled shakily. "It's nothing, really. It looks worse than it actually is." Once again, her eyes slid to the side, resting briefly on her mother before meeting her father's enraged eyes. "Really," she assured him again.

But Kyo was in no mind to hear assurances when the truth was there in front of him. Finally stumbling back from the barrier, his body shaking with the aftermath, he fixed a cold glare on the still smiling woman.

_"What did you do to her?" Each word was a slow hiss and it was with dim satisfaction that he noted Ayame's slight cringe at his words. He was also aware that his eyes felt uncomfortably hot but he reasoned it was due to all the blood that covered his face._

"Nothing that a loving mother won't do. After all," she chuckled, "she is our daughter. I love her too."

It was the utter conviction of her belief in the rightness of her words that finally threw Kyo. He stared at her with something akin to disbelief and let himself crumple down the floor. He realized that his leg didn't hurt as much as before. His Shinigami healing power had started. Slow, but working.

"You call that love?" he asked incredulously. "Hitting your own child? Lying to your. . ." he hesitated to use the word 'husband' but went on anyway, "your husband your whole life, taking me from apparently everything that I ever loved, and _you call that love?!" _

She blinked at him owlishly, as though not understanding why he was so upset. "Of course it is," she countered. "Isn't that what love is? Sacrifices? I've sacrificed so much for you Kyo," her voice softened and a wistful smile lit her face. "I knew from the moment I met you that we were meant to be together. It just took you longer to realize it. It didn't help that the sensei showed up and took advantage of you." Her smile turned brittle again.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked softly. The feeling of horror was back again but he couldn't pinpoint why exactly.

"I knew you love me Kyo. You were just blinded by the sensei to realize it. I had to make you see the truth."

"What do you mean?" he insisted.

The smile turned positively cheerful then. "I was the one who set fire to the school. Only, it was supposed to kill Takashi, not you." She frowned. "I didn't expect you to show up. You had no idea of the pain I felt when I saw you. . .dead." she covered her mouth with a manicured hand, overcome with old grief but not a trace of guilt.

She went on, still with the same, driving force of love shining through each word. "I thought my world would end when you died. I wanted to kill myself but I realized that there were other ways for us to be together. I tried learning necromancy and I had almost achieved it when I found out that you became a Shinigami! You have no idea how happy I was! It shows that we were meant to be together!"

"It shows that you are insane!" Kyo snarled.

It was her turn to fix him a cold glare, her eyes hard and unblinking. "I'll ignore that since you're obviously distressed and in shock, Kyo," she said calmly.

His heart sinking deep, Kyo realized with an inward shudder that his accusation was true. She was insane. Utterly and totally beyond help. He was afraid. As he shrank slightly underneath that venomous gaze, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Aki was edging closer to the edge of the pentagram. One hand was slowly extending out to the nearest burning candle. Intuitively, he knew that if even one of the candles were put out, the trap would weaken. He had to distract Ayame then.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked quickly, trying to look as though he wasn't paying any attention to Aki who was moving with agonizing slowness.

Ayame quirked an eyebrow. "Do? Nothing. Nothing but take back what is rightfully mine. What is rightfully ours. We were happy Kyo, before he took you away again. Weren't you happy these past 15 years? Didn't I make you happy?"

"It was happiness based on a lie," Kyo said evenly. "From all accounts, I was already happy with Takashi. But then you had to take me away from that."

"Because I love you Kyo! I know you deserve better than him!" Ayame threw her hands up in despair. "Can't you see that-_What the hell are you doing Aki?!_"

With a speed that was astounding, Ayame, in the blink of an eye had her hand around Aki's throat and slammed her against the wall. She hadn't even managed to snuff out one candle. Aki choked slightly and turned pleading eyes on her mother.

"Please mom," she croaked. "Let daddy go. He's hurting! Please!"

_"You interfering idiot!" Ayame snarled and she raised one hand threateningly. Red light filled the palm of her hand and fear clutched Kyo's heart for his daughter. Before he could do anything though, a deafening explosion rang out._

"Aki!" he shouted, surging again to his feet. It was with puzzlement mixed with relief that he saw Aki wasn't hurt at all. If anything, Ayame herself looked puzzled. Turning, the three of them saw the reason for the explosion.

The far wall was now mere rubble and dust and rising above it like an avenging angel, was the glowing form of Takashi. Kyo couldn't help the cry of relief that he let out at the welcoming sight.

"Takashi!"

The glowing figure flew over the rubble and landed inside the room. Not far behind, three other figures joined him, each spread out in a line and poised for attack. Through the settling dust, Kyo could make out that the three were Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Hisoka. But it was the figure in the middle that his eyes locked on. The other three Shinigami were giving Takashi a wide berth and he could understand why.

The earlier glow had dispelled, but Takashi was still an arresting sight. His face twisted in a snarl, his hands were balled at his sides and his body quivered with unreleased tension. But the most extraordinary thing was that his eyes, normally a hazel-green was now literally glowing with the occasional lines of fire erupting around him. 

Kyo knew without a doubt that Takashi was beyond angry. He was _enraged. _

Ironically, he felt a twist of fear for Ayame. Takashi was out for blood.

_"Let. Kyo. Go. Now." Each words were punctuated with more of those fires erupting and surreptitiously, the three Shinigami moved further away from Takashi. But it was a mark of how far gone Ayame was that she actually laughed, releasing Aki as she strode to the center of the room with her hands on her hips in a challenging pose._

"Sensei," she sneered. "You never learn, do you? He is mine. Accept that and maybe I won't destroy you."

_"Let him go," Takashi repeated, the fury not abated even a bit._

Ayame threw down the gauntlet. "In your dreams."

Apparently, that was the last straw for Takashi. With a scream of rage, the lines of sporadic fire coalesced into a whirling ball that encased him and the fight was on.

All Kyo could make out was the flashes of bright light interspersed with booming thunder. He fell to the floor with the first detonation and each attempt to stand up was foiled repeatedly as the ground shook and roared with the stress of wild magic flying all over the place. Hearing a small cry, his throat constricted as he recognized Aki's voice.

"Aki!" he called out, his voice drowned out by the new explosion. "Aki! Where are you?"

"Daddy! Over here!"

He spun to his right, still on his knees and saw through the haze that Aki was directly opposite him, crouched in the same position. She was trying to put out the candles. She managed to put out one when a sudden shadow loomed up behind her. His cry of warning died in his throat when the figure quickly turned out to be Hisoka, flanked by Tatsumi and Tsuzuki.

"Let me help," Hisoka said hurriedly and from a back pocket, took out a gleaming revolver.

Kyo had the momentary distraction of wondering why on earth a 16 year old boy had a gun when Hisoka calmly, rapidly, took out the remaining candles with four accurate shots. Kyo wasn't prepared for what happened next.

A high-pitched whine and snap rang out that cut through even the ongoing explosions as the barriers dissolved, hurting his ears. In a shower of sparks and glowing shards, the whole construct rippled into nothingness. The instant the trap weakened, the three Shinigami were by his side, helping him to his feet.

"We can't transport from inside," Tsuzuki said hurriedly from Kyo's left. "We have to go outside the wards she had placed. Tatsumi, you-"

What he wanted Tatsumi to do, Kyo never knew. In a movement that was just a blur, Ayame materialized right in front of them, chest heaving with exertion and a trickle of blood flowing from a nasty cut on her forehead.

"Kyo!" she shrieked. "You are not leaving me again! I won't let you!"

But the three Shinigami were prepared for her. In an enviably coordinated move, the three of them withdrew several ofudas and in the same instant, threw them at Ayame. The paper talismans flew with uncanny accuracy, spreading out in a 5-pointed star formation. The explosion that resulted was impressive. Kyo didn't really see what happened but he definitely saw Ayame flying back at least 10 feet away.

"Kyo? Are you alright?" It was Takashi and Kyo was relieved to note that the erupting fires and glowing eyes had died down. Instead, the man looked positively normal. Well, dust-covered, disheveled and bruised everywhere but still normal.

He nodded an affirmative and the Shinigami drew up in a protective triangle around them with Takashi supporting him as his injured leg still hadn't recovered fully. They had barely gone more than 5 steps when Kyo skidded to a halt.

"Wait! What about Aki?"

"Oh, shit," Takashi swore eloquently.

"Looking for her?" 

Spinning around, the Shinigami were confronted with the sight of Ayame holding on to Aki, a death grip around her neck with the blade of a knife hovering near her throat. And it wasn't just any knife. At the audible intake of breath, including the obviously disturbing sight of the knife which glowed a dirty red, Kyo knew that they had found what they were looking for; the blood-knife.

Amidst the settling dust, a strained silence enveloped the room with each side poised in tense anticipation. They were frozen in a tableau, the Shinigami unwilling to test how far Ayame would go while she herself seemed perfectly willing to go all the way.

"She's your daughter," was Kyo's choked cry. "She's _our _daughter."

A feral snarl twisted Ayame's graceful features, turning it into a demon mask that showed not a hint of love or affection for the girl that lay limp in her arms.

"She is nothing but a bargain tool. Leave me, and she'll die."

It had to come to this. An impasse. How were they going to walk away from this? They couldn't. Not without some sacrifices and Kyo wasn't sure if he was willing to make any of it. As he stood there, trembling with indecision, the Shinigami were also frozen into inaction by the fact that to attack would only hurt Aki and to hurt Aki was to hurt Kyo.

But as it turned out, neither had to make any choices.

The air around the spot to their left and Ayame's right rippled suddenly like heat-stressed air. The colorless ripples spread outward from a point and when it was human sized, a figure coalesced into being.

But apparently, even if it was human sized, it didn't mean that the new arrival was human. He (it?) couldn't be human. No one could look like that and still claim to be one. Of average size, the newcomer stood with hands crossed, tapping a foot impatiently against the floor. The utterly blasé attitude was at odds with his hair that was so long, it twisted and curled on the floor, looking for all the world like it was on fire. The little snaps of flame that licked the air around it reinforced that image on from what they could see of his face, they knew then for sure that he wasn't human. Even if the hair hadn't convinced them.

He was a god.

What else could he be with the perfect beauty that was his face? So perfect that they felt pure fear gazing on it for to be that beautiful was to not be human. And what added to the fear was the fact that not one scrap of compassion or mercy was in those flame-colored eyes. Only a hint of malicious humour and complete boredom.

Somehow, that look o boredom terrified them more than the fact that this god showed no mercy. Wouldn't you, if you had on your hands a bored, merciless god?

It was only thanks to the fact that they were Shinigami they could stand the presence of the god, though Kyo was taking it harder than the rest. He shrank back against Takashi who immediately cradled him close and tried to stifle the instinctive whimper that rose up.

"Ayame," the god drawled lazily. "What the hell are you doing?"

Apparently, the new god was an acquaintance of their Ayame. The woman actually threw the god an irritated look.

"What do you think I'm doing, Hino? I'm protecting what's mine!"

"By threatening mine?" the inflection was still a lazy drawl but there was no mistaking the flare of anger that rose up in the endless depths of those inhuman eyes. But Ayame, in her insanity, saw nothing.

"You promised me help in return for her!" she screeched suddenly. "So help me!"

If anything, the anger dissipated to be replaced with veiled amusement. The god, Hino, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, fine. Whatever." And turned to face the cowering Shinigami.

Like a voiceover from a B-grade horror movie, the god Hino intoned, "Prepare to die, fools."

                                               ***************

                                          **to be continued when I feel like it**

**                                                  . . . .kidding!**

                                               ***************

_A/N: Tsk, tsk. A new Oc who's a god, of all things. What DOES this means? Hmm. . .I wonder. Is something. . . .MAJOR going to happen? Will there be loads and loads of. . .BLOOD? Oh my._


	25. Chapter 23:Happy Mother's Day

_A/N: Yosh! Much love to everyone!_

**_Warning: __Cliffie__ bug! Cliffie bug! Achoo!_**

                                                             ******************

                                                                   **Chapter 23**

**                                                               Happy Mother's Day**

                                                             ******************

"Prepare to die, fools."

The Shinigami cringed back as one, forcing Kyo to be kept within their huddle as Takashi shielded him from the front and the others to the side and back. He could just make out the god, Hino, from over Takashi's shoulder and the flame-haired god raised a hand into the air slowly and with all the drama of a deity.

He paused, the air around the upraised hand fairly crackling with power and Hino then said, "Kidding!"

The Shinigami gaped as one also as Hino chuckled and waved the earlier-threatening hand, a smile crinkling his eyes. "Oh you humans, you believe anything a god says, don't you?"

Ayame, though, was none too pleased. "Hino! What are you doing! We had a bargain!" she shrieked.

"Ah well, I'm a god. I make my own bargains," Hino tossed over his shoulder. "Oh, and Aki? Be a dear, won't you?"

"With pleasure." With that, Aki, who was still in Ayame's death grip, literally disappeared, only to reappear a moment later behind her mother to take Ayame's head between her hands.

"You know, mom," she said casually, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

With a small grin, Aki broke her mother's neck.

In the movies, whenever a terribly important or climatic moment comes on, everything moves into slow motion and to Kyo, it seemed to take forever for Ayame to fall to the floor, her head a grotesquely wrong angle to her body. The audible crunch and crack of her bones and spinal cord breaking rang like a bell and he could have sworn that it echoed throughout the room.

With a final thud, Ayame lay like a broken doll on the dust-covered floor, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Aya!" Kyo screamed and lunged forward. He was quickly caught by the Shinigami, Takashi straining to keep a hold on him as he bucked and twisted, trying to get to Ayame. It didn't matter then, that Ayame had brought all of this about in the first place. It did not matter then also that Ayame had taken from him everything he knew and loved and fed him a lie for more than 15 years. All that mattered was that his wife had been killed in front of his own eyes and that the murderer was his own daughter.

"No!" Kyo lashed out, a hand reaching desperately to the wide-eyed corpse but it was impossible for him to throw off all four Shinigami. The more they tried to pin him down, the worse his struggles became. "Aya! Please! Aya!"

"Come now, you already got around to hating her in the end. _Now you're acting all hysterical? Make up your mind will you?"_

It was more effective than a slap to the face, which was what Takashi was seriously considering. The scornful bite to Hino's words shocked Kyo still and he trembled in their many-armed grasp, face pale and slick with sweat and blind tears. Slowly, he turned to face the two watching them almost impassively. Aki had come to stand by Hino's side, a secretive little smile on her face as Hino placed a friendly arm on her shoulder.

"Aki?" Kyo whispered. "You didn't mean to do it, right? He made you do it. He's a god after all. Who could resist that? You didn't mean to do it. She's your mother."

"But daddy," Aki's smile grew wider. "you always said that I should never lie. Why should I start now?"

His mouth moved silently but no sound came out. Kyo seemed to have been struck speechless. Takashi and the others, shocked and horrified as they were, were better able to cope. Surreptitiously, with an unspoken signal, they moved back slowly as one to the large hole in the wall that Takashi had blasted in earlier. They had barely gone for more than 5 steps, Kyo frighteningly quiescent in their grip when once again they were stopped in their tracks by Hino.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. "Leaving already? You haven't forgotten anything, have you? What do you say, Aki?"

Aki chuckled quietly, leaning back in Hino's loose embrace. "Oh, you're right. I think they have forgotten something. Something quite important too. Say. . .a knife?"

"Really? A blood-knife right?"

"Quite."

"Can't leave without that can we?" with a twirl and theatrical flourish, Hino brandished the knife, waving it in the air almost negligently.

Takashi eyed the two warily. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked quietly.

"Do? Nothing much," Hino shrugged. "After all, your Kyo is a Shinigami. And we all know that Enma loves his Shinigami. Can't stand to see them hurt and all that, the old crackpot. And since Enma is Lord of Death and I'm an obedient, generous, deity," Aki laughed outright at that, "what say you to me helping out? After all, I am partly responsible for this whole mess. Hmm?"

"What do you mean, helping us out?" Tatsumi asked suspiciously.

"You need to destroy this knife to break Ayame's curse on Kyo. But if you go about it the wrong way, you might end up damaging your little Kyo more. We don't want that, do we now? So why don't I do it for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Takashi asked.

Hino smiled again. "Because, it won't be as fun when I finally destroy all of you if you don't realize just what exactly are you losing."

They had barely taken in the meaning of his words when Hino raised the knife. "You might want to keep an eye on him afterwards," he said casually. "I imagine the aftereffects of the curse can be quite painful for him."

And without due ceremony, the knife broke into two in his hands.

They felt it then, the backlash from the curse breaking and it made them stumble, the waves contained in that space by the wards still set up. The minute it broke, Hino and Aki disappeared and in their arms, Kyo gasped.

"Kyo?! Kyo!"

Kyo had lost consciousness.

________________________________________________________________________

They had barely laid him down on the bed in the infirmary when they finally understood what Hino had said about the aftereffects of the curse. Takashi was changing Kyo out of his shirt, the boy still unconscious when Takashi stilled suddenly, his hands arrested over the opened shirt.

"Takashi?" Watari asked. "What's wrong?" He had been preparing some painkillers for Kyo when he noticed the sudden lack of activity from Takashi. The others had as well and they crowded close with Watari at the side of the bed.

"Takashi-san?" Tatsumi frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wr—"

The opened shirt laid bare Kyo's chest, the skin pale. But not for long. Like a still-motion picture, they saw clearly the skin slowly stained with a pale red. At first, it emerged as blotches on the skin but slowly grew clearer and they could see it crisscrossing the boy's chest and torso. From a red that was like bad sunburn, it began to darken until they could tell that it was forming patterns. Patterns like that of chains. . .

"Oh dear god," someone breathed.

"Takashi," Hisoka spoke up in a frightened voice. "What's happening?"

Takashi shook his head jerkily, his hands trembling and unsure. "The curse," he gasped out. "It must have been designed to trap his spirit, suppressing his real self. The curse acted on his spirit directly and now that it's broken. . ." he trailed off, his eyes widening in horror as the reddened skin began to pucker and break. "Now that it's broken, the backlash is taking a physical manifestation."

It was too much like the time Kyo had burned Akuma to death, and he himself in the process. But this time, they got to actually _see, in slow motion, how skin actually changed when burnt._

"No," Takashi moaned helplessly, his hands fluttering over the breaking and oozing skin. The others could only stare as well, none of them having any way to stop what was happening. It was the nature of a magical backlash. You could only endure it, not stop it. "No, please, stop it! Please!"

"Watari!" Tatsumi snapped suddenly. "Get some bandages, ointment, salves, anything! Hurry!"

Watari nodded and quickly ran out of the room. But he had just flung the door open when he was stopped by Kacho stepping inside suddenly.

"Everyone!" he barked, his eyes taking in the scene before him with agitation. "In the staffroom! Immediately!"

Takashi didn't even look at his superior as he shouted back. "I am not leaving him! He's hurt Kacho! We can't—"

"We can and we will."

The complete finality in his tone convinced them that something wasn't right, if the fact that Kacho had demanded they leave an injured co-worker hadn't. It was Tatsumi, as always, who asked him.

"What happened sir?" he asked calmly.

Kacho shook his head in terse agitation, his tone clipped and apologetic but firm all the same. "Two members of the Shiroku are here. They want to see all of us. We've been accused of treason against Enma-Daioh."

                                                        ****************

                                                          **to**** be continued**

                                                        ****************

_A/N: How? __How could I leave it just like that? How could I??? Easily. I just did. Hahahaha. I will rule the world with Cliffies! No one, except those that praise my genius, will escape the torture of cliffies! No one!                                           _


	26. Chapter 24:Off with his head!

_A/N: Wan! New chapter! **Important! Please read the Author's Notes at the end of this chapter!**_

**_Warning: _**_Yucky descriptions. Arrogant, annoying OCs._

**_Review replies:_**

****

**_Inami_****_, nekoMoon-chan, Literary Eagle, daemonchan, DK-Adeena, Sakusha-san, shaynie: _**_ah, your continued support is a wonderful balm to my soul. . . .and nekoMoon-chan, don't worry, I'm not stopping the lemons. *grin*_

**_Kodomo_****_ Hikari: _**_Wan! New reader? Wan!_

                                                        *************

                                                          **Chapter 24**

**                                                        Off with his head!**

                                                        *************

_He couldn't believe it. He was actually getting loose from the chains._

_The metal rattled and hissed warningly, still trying to snake around his burnt body but he ignored it. The fact that he could do so sent another rush of adrenalin through him and he surged forward again, still on his hands and knees._

_More of the chains fell away, clinking and clattering on to the floor in so much broken metal and dust. He ignored the way his skin broke and bled as he crawled, trailing glimmers of blood and weeping pus on the matte floor. All he cared about, all he knew, all he heard, was that voice calling to him, now stronger than ever._

Kyo.

_It was just a word. Just his name, really. But it was Taka calling him. And for Taka, he would go through worse than this._

_He still felt the cold eddies of the mist swirling around his naked body but that too, meant nothing. Like the chains, they were dissolving away. Kyo didn't really know what happened. One moment he had been lying on the floor in a weary stupor when all of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light that left afterimages like rainbows and the chains were suddenly breaking apart._

_He had taken his chance then, not daring to waste this new opportunity and had gone towards the direction where the voice was loudest. He was unsure of how long he had been crawling. It felt long enough. The pain was finally starting to get to him, as did the blood and pus that made his going slippery._

_He paused in his trek. There was a sudden charge to the atmosphere, a feeling of pressure against his skin and without warning, the last of the chains broke off and with an almost whine, the mist fizzled out._

_Letting out a gurgle of joy, his throat long too damaged to produce any coherent sound, Kyo crawled faster towards the call, relying more on his hearing than from any visual point._

_You see, his eyes had been burnt shut._

________________________________________________________________________

Hisoka had been, at this point, a Shinigami for more than 20 years. The passage of time was marked by little coming or going by the Shinigami. There had been no new recruits after Kyo had disappeared, the Shokan forbidden to do so by Enma. And throughout this rather long term of service for one so young, he had only heard the mention of the Shiroku in official edicts or correspondence from Enma-Daioh. He had never met any of them face to face or wasn't even aware that there was a department to the name.

As it is, he was kind of disappointed to find the two Shiroku representative somewhat. . .normal.

Hisoka took a seat near the end of the conference table, Tsuzuki on his left and Takashi on his right, nearest to the door. The sensei had to be forcibly torn away from Kyo's side. The only reason he finally relented to their urging was Tatsumi saying, "Do you really want to have Kyo waking up in the dungeons rather than his own bed?"

Hisoka had also been (unpleasantly) surprised to find that they _do _have dungeons.

Tsuzuki had been able to give him a very brief summary of how the Shiroku functioned, him having dealt with that department only once himself in his hundred-odd years of service. The Shiroku were the official record-keepers of Enma, taking part in every court proceedings, recording judgments and generally, act as the immediate liaise between Enma and the rest of the JuuOhCho. Only heads of divisions, like Kanoe, were granted the rare privilege of private audiences with the deity.

"They don't really deal with cases of treason, especially when it concerns Shinigami," Tsuzuki had informed him on their hurried trek to the meeting room. His tone had been rather stilted, his body tense and Hisoka had raised an eyebrow at the tight control Tsuzuki had on his shields as he spoke. "They only did it once, that I remember of. Enma preferred that he dealt with any matters of treason himself. If there was any," he added.

He had been unable to ask more as everyone had reached the meeting room and silently, Tatsumi, still keeping a tight hold on Takashi, filed in silently. There was none of the usual boisterous noise and good-natured ribbing that went on whenever the Shinigami got together in large groups. Even Terazuma was uncharacteristically silent.

But then, Hisoka figured that accusations of treason, especially when it concerned the Lord of the Dead, was hardly an occasion to joke around.

"Gentlemen! And ladies. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable," came a jovial voice from the front.

Hisoka turned to face the speaker. The two Shiroku representatives were a study of contrasts. The one who spoke looked as he had sounded. He was rather on the plump side, face rather red and shining lightly with sweat despite the mild hold of spring. His partner meanwhile, was as thin as a broomstick. And not in a good way. Looking as though he had died of starvation, his frame was slim to the point of being skeletal. His glasses practically slid off his thin nose to hang at the very edge. With a twitch that appeared to be a nervous habit, he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose almost absent-mindedly. But that was the only action he took that appeared unthought-of. Every other movement, gesture and wording, seemed to be brought about after meticulous planning  and careful deliberation.

He made Tatsumi appeared positively carefree.

"Gentlemen," the thin speaker continued, "And ladies," he added with a slight sneer. The ladies seemed to take offense at that and bristled slightly. "You've been called here to answer charges of treason against our great Lord, Enma-Daioh. How do you plead?"

"Now, now Kato," his partner laughed merrily. "There's no need to get all stuffed and serious. We haven't even introduced ourselves, ne? My name is Ichijiro Hatatsu. This uptight straightlaced here is Kazuma Kato," he smiled affably. "No, no need to introduce yourselves," he waved off Kanoe who had been on the verge of doing the rounds. "We know everyone here quite well."

"You had mentioned that we have been summoned to answer charges of treason," Tatsumi's well-schooled voice cut across like hot knife through butter. "May we know of what we have been accused of?"

Ichijiro raised an eyebrow but seeing no protest from Kanoe, answered Tatsumi. "Yes well. Treason. Nasty business, eh?" The Shinigami looked stoically back. "Ah. . .yes. 16 years ago, your head had reported to us that one of your colleagues went missing. A search and rescue mission was approved, to be met with failure and his status, this Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo was later filed as Missing in Action. Am I correct so far?"

They nodded in varying degrees. Takashi didn't bother, instead, looking distractedly at the closed door.

"Enma-sama later issued a standing directive that any indication whatsoever of this Shinigami was to be treated as Priority One, requiring immediate notification of the relevant authorities." Here, he cleared his throat but was forestalled by his partner who immediately took up the narration.

"As it is, it was still unclear whether he was forcibly taken or left on his own accord, due to lack of evidence. However, we have been informed that this Shinigami had been found three days ago yet not one of you made the necessary report." His voice was a low, sibilant hiss and his grey eyes flashed behind his glasses. "Not only that, the Shinigami Matsumada Takashi _expressly _broke the edict of no human contact between Shinigami and living relatives and friends. And to cap it all off, a confrontation occurred with members of the Shokan and denizens of the Makai resulting in one death and a forced transfer between worlds. _How do you plead?_"

Hisoka knew then, with utter certainty that needed no backing from his empathy, that this Kazuma Kato hated the Shinigami and would do anything in his power to see them fall. He shivered as those cold grey eyes swept over him once in a raking glance. _Anything_.

"We plead nothing," Tatsumi replied sharply and Hisoka couldn't help the little thrill of respect he felt for the secretary. Even accusations of treason could not shake the man's poise. "Yes, we had located our colleague three days ago but we were hampered by the need to verify that he _is _our missing friend."

"Verify?" Ichijiro broke in. "You mean you weren't sure? And you _still _brought him in to Meifu while, I presume, revealing the existence of Shinigami in the first place?" He was still smiling affably.

_Does everyone in the JuuOhCho have a grudge against the Shinigami or something? _Hisoka wondered despairingly. For even within the depths of that friendly smile Hisoka could detect a well of malice at what Ichijiro thought was a blunder on their part.

"It was a matter of being cautious," Tatsumi rebuked. "While we are positive that he was indeed our colleague, with verification from Kurosaki-san, Shiozaki-san himself was unable to recall any of us. His memories had been modified. Not only that, he also showed evidence of aging. He was clearly being tampered with and-"

"Aha! So you admit that Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo had willfully violated the tenets of his contract?" Kazuma declared triumphantly.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?" Tatsumi hissed. His hands clenched the armrests of his chair and it seemed then that his poise was about to break. But Watari reached over, laying a restraining hand on his and Tatsumi visibly relaxed. "Shiozaki-san was forcibly taken, 16 years ago by Hanagawa Ayame. A curse was then placed on him, body and soul, which bounded his memories and caused his body to age as that of a normal human. We had just managed to break the curse."

"Lost memories? Curses?" Kazuma smiled icily. "Come now. Your spinning of tall tales will not help you in any way. Just tell us the truth and we'll then deal with it accordingly."

"What we said is the truth."

Kazuma snorted. "Right. So you're saying that this Hanagawa Ayame abducted a Shinigami, placed a curse on him and you fought for his freedom with a demon, killing this supposed Ayame in the process and freed your friend from the curse?"

Tatsumi didn't even blink. "Exactly."

There was no mistaking the loathing in Kazuma's eyes as he leaned forward, palms resting flat on the surface of the table as he hissed across to Tatsumi, "We at the Shiroku have long thought that you Shinigami were accorded too much freedom and privilege. Just look what the power granted to your department caused! You move freely between the worlds, interacting with living humans and whenever something happens, you're so quick to blame someone else!" He was practically spitting now.

"Well I say it's high time someone teaches you the lesson that Shinigami are not invincible! By the time we get through with you, you'll be lucky if eternal damnation is the only punishment! Where is Shiozaki Kyo?!"

Everyone jumped visibly at the sudden shout. Hisoka tensed and looked over at Takashi. The sensei was still staring distractedly at the door, not even paying attention to the proceedings.

"Shiozaki-san is resting in the infirmary," Watari interjected blandly. He ignored the near-fanatical gleam in Kazuma's eyes and casually reached into the folds of his coat. "Breaking the curse produced some undesirable side effects," he tossed on to the table the remains of the blood-knife.

The shards glowed briefly underneath the fluorescent light, dispelling glimmers of murky red light before fading to dull black. The two Shiroku members shifted uneasily in their chairs. Even with the curse broken, they could feel the taint of dark spells and spent energies from the knife. "Shiozaki-san is still recovering and as the resident physician, I do not recommend that he be interrogated right now," Watari continued.

When the knife was produced, Ichijro and Kazuma had started to look a bit queasy and unsure, their resolve faltering in the evidence of blood-magic at work. But as Watari finished, the gleam returned again and the two shot each other triumphant smiles. Hisoka resisted the urge to strangle them.

"And I demand to see him at once!" Kazuma crowed. "You're obviously hiding something and we mean to get to the bottom of it! Now take us—"

He broke off when Takashi suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Takashi-san?" Tatsumi reached out a hand. "What's wrong?"

"Kyo," Takashi said distinctly and flinging the door open, sprinted down the hallway.

There was a mad rush for the door as everyone followed suit, shouting and yelling and with vicious elbows and jabs, Ichijiro and Kazuma managed to get ahead, following behind Takashi closely.

Hisoka noted absently that for a fat man, Ichijiro sure runs fast.

They arrived in Kyo's room moments after the three of them and had run in to find Ichijiro and Kazuma desperately trying to restrain Takashi. It became clear then why they did so. The window curtains were fluttering gently in the breeze and the bed they had placed Kyo in earlier was rumpled but empty, the sheets stained with blood and something unidentifiable.

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki immediately latched on to Ichijiro and Kazuma, trying to pry them off the sensei and for a minute or two, all was chaos. Kazuma was shouting something about Kyo getting away while Tsuzuki was threatening to call Suzaku if they didn't hand over Takashi right now.

It took a slight movement from a dark corner to halt all activity.

Like steel to magnet, all heads swiveled around slowly to what had at first, appeared to be shadows. It wasn't. It was Kyo.

Now that the tumult had finally ceased, Hisoka noted that the streaks of blood and. . .pus? didn't stain the bed only. It was smeared over the floor, a literal trail that led right to corner where Kyo had apparently taken refuge in.

"Shiozaki Kyo!" Ichijiro shouted. "You are hereby accused of treason and. . .and. . ." his pompous accusation trailed off into horrified silence as what he saw finally sank in.

They never did manage to change Kyo into a comfortable yukata. Instead, he still wore his shirt and slacks, though the shirt was lying opened, the buttons undone. But what little bit they say was enough to make Saya stumble back and Wakaba choke.

The shirt exposed not one iota of healthy skin. Each square inch was marred by broken tissue, bleeding profusely or if not bleeding, then weeping pus. Where not bleeding or weeping, the skin was burnt beyond recognition, the tissues black and crumbling. And it wasn't just at his torso. It appeared that his whole body was burnt, even his face. His eyes were gummed shut by liquefied skin.

As they stood there in silent horror and morbid fascination, they noticed that his Shinigami healing power was desperately trying to heal the damage. The wounds and sores would heal and close up but the minute healthy pink skin showed, it instantly erupted in angry blisters which seeped pus and blood, breaking the tissues open again and the whole process of regeneration would start all over.

Kyo's hands fluttered weakly above his face and stomach, the site of most damage and his throat worked convulsively, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

"Oh my god," Saya whimpered.

"Watari," Terazuma whispered brokenly. "Can't you do anything?"

Watari opened his mouth but Kazuma broke in, his righteous anger dissolving at the wretched sight. "What happened to-to him?"

Watari glared at Kazuma fiercely before answering. "We told you before! The curse breaking has caused severe backlash. This is the result! It's a physical manifestation of the curse dissolving! Do you still want to interrogate him now?!"

"I-we. . that is. ." Kazuma waved weakly. "We thought that. . ."

"Thought _what? That we were lying? _That we were trying to _conceal evidence?_" Watari, when pissed, could get quite scary it seemed. Ichijiro and Kazuma stammered and stumbled, each not knowing where to start and it was likely that they would stay like that if Takashi had not spoken.

"Let me go," Takashi said suddenly, his voice soft.

By his side, Ichijiro and Kazuma dropped his hands as though they were live snakes and backed away, trembling. They didn't get very far though, as the Shinigami closed up behind them, not letting them run away. They had demanded to see Kyo. Well, they were going to get it.

Takashi speaking seemed to have been a signal. Kyo's head darted to the direction of his voice, and though his eyes have yet to healed, he seemed to look directly at Takashi. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down harder but all he could produce was a gurgle.

"Kyo."

His voice throbbed with a level of passion that Hisoka had never heard before and he felt a light blush staining his cheeks. The sensei appeared to have forgotten everyone's presence as he let down the mask he had carefully maintained all these years and everyone could see the naked longing and pain on his face clearly. Though Kyo was the one suffering the burns of the curse, Takashi's face reflected his agony and each one of them recoiled slightly from this display of what should have been a private moment.

Hearing his name mentioned, Kyo gurgled again and tried to crawl out of his corner to the sensei. He hadn't even gone a step before Takashi was by his side in a flash, cradling him as closely as he dared.

"I'm right here Kyo, I'm not going anywhere."

At last, his eyes remolded themselves back to healthy skin and it was then that they noticed that the burns and eruptions were slowing down, more healthy skin showing and staying in perfect condition. Irises of the palest blue blazed forth, instantly latching on to Takashi's face, the man practically face to face with him anyway, nose gently bumping.

Again, his throat worked convulsively and it was an expectant minute later that he was at last, able to say;

"Taka."

                                                           ************

                                                   **This is the part where I go; **

**                                                         To be continued!**

                                                           *************

_A/N: Yes, yes, it was cruel of me to leave it like that but.. . .what can I say? I love a good cliffie! Besides, the next part would be the long-awaited lemon (happy, Sakusha?) and I want it to be special. Right now, my eyes are swelling thanks to bloody insect bites. Tell me, HOW on earth am I going to do a touching lemon with my eyes half-open, swollen and itchy?_

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE #1_**

_Oh yes, someone mentioned that they would like to receive e-mail notices when I update my stories. Well? Do you guys want it? If you do, leave me your e-mail address when you review and tell me which story you want to be notified for, ne? As always, review!_

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE #2_**

**_Nabbie_****_, _**_a beautiful, beautiful girl, has done a wonderful thing! She actually drew Kyo and Taka! Woohoo! Granted, it's still rough and Taka has to go through some adjustments and Kyo's hair needed to be fixed a bit but I LOVE IT! Kyo is nearly perfect and Taka is almost there! I wanted to put it up on my profile but I realized I can't do that coz I'm not paying for the additional services! Argh! So if anyone wants the pics, I'll gladly e-mail them to you. Just tell me and leave your e-mail address, kay? Once again, THANK YOU, NABBIE!  I'll let you guys know when she's finished with the new pics!_


	27. Chapter 25:Always and Forever

_A/N: Can't really make review replies coz I'm in a hurry! But thanks go out to **Literary Eagle, Eria, toriko and nekoMoon-chan!Here's** to hoping that you guys will continue to love my work! Hyuk._

**_Warning: Pure lemon! I am so sorry but it's necessary!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It is! Promise!_**

****

                                                          *************

                                                          **    Chapter 25**

**                                                        Always and Forever**

                                                          *************

They had somehow managed to make it back to their apartment with little trouble. Takashi couldn't really recall how they did. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was home. He was home and Kyo was in his arms.

The two of them had not let go of each other. If anything, their embrace had gotten tighter until legs and arms were intertwined, until they couldn't tell one from the other. Somehow also, they had managed to make it to bed but all they did was to hold each other close, forehead against forehead, breath commingling and skin against skin.

He didn't know how long they were like that. Time didn't matter any more. Kyo was home now. In his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the first words he had spoken after the first "Taka."

He stared deep into Kyo's eyes, seeing them brim over with silent tears that spilled down smooth cheeks. The regeneration had completed, leaving Kyo as he was before. He brushed away the fallen tears with a thumb but the more he wiped, more replaced it.

"I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"I tried to get away. I tried."

"I know."

"She said if I did it, she wouldn't hurt you."

"It's alright."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kyo kept on repeating the words "I'm sorry" even as he won't stop crying, and Takashi told him that it was okay. That he understood. That it didn't matter now. But Kyo kept on uttering the words.

And as Kyo kept asking for forgiveness and as he assured him that none was needed, they kissed.

How would he describe that kiss? How would he describe what it felt like to feel Kyo in his arms again after 16 long years? 

He couldn't, not really. These 16 long years he hadn't been truly alive. Not with half of his soul ripped away. But he was complete now. They were one again.

He kissed Kyo hungrily, driven beyond the point of sweet touches and Kyo responded right back. They had finally let go of each other but it was only to rip off their clothes until once again Takashi was licking and tasting every inch of Kyo. He was kissing Kyo again, tasting the salty tears when he felt his own mix with the saline.

Their skin rubbed frantically against each other, igniting passion that did not kindle to life. It _exploded._ There was nothing but the frantic beating of their hearts, the endless chanting of 'I'm sorry's, the friction of sweat-slicked skin together and that feeling of oneness.

"You're mine," Takashi rasped out as he dug his hands through Kyo's hair, forcing, the boy to look into his eyes as he poised himself at his entrance. "You're mine. _Mine. No one else."_

Kyo finally stopped his apologizing to reply, "Always." He bucked his hips against him, trying to ground himself against his erection but he forcibly held Kyo down, pinning him in place with his weight.

"No," he corrected him harshly and stopped to give Kyo a bruising kiss. "Not always. _Forever._ You're mine forever. Since the beginning. Until the end. _Mine_."

The wet blue eyes grew wide for a moment as the conviction behind those words sank in. They blinked, dispelling liquid tracks that finally appeared to be the last for now. Kyo lifted a trembling hand, running it over his chest to stop directly over his heart. His heart which was now beating a rhythm that was too steady, that belied the desperation that was actually forcing the words out. The desperation and the _knowledge _that what was uttered, is true.

"Yours," he whispered. "Forever."

And he allowed the raging passion to consume them again and he thrust himself inside the waiting warmth with all the fury of it propelling him. Underneath him, Kyo cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure but there was no hurt in the blue eyes at the stabbing entry. Rather, an emotion that could only be called joy flared up in their depths.

"_Mine." _He whispered with every thrust, the inflection rising each time.

_"Mine."_

_"Mine."_

_"Mine!"_

It was a feeling beyond anything that which he had experienced before. And it sounded as if Kyo was going through the same thing. The boy bucked wildly beneath him and screamed then, joining in with his hoarse shout of "Mine!" 

There was heat, a comfortable warmth that was also a scalding burn at the same time.

His senses upended, a near vertigo assailing him.

He was forever frozen in that perfect moment of ecstasy, pleasure and pain, mirrored in those blue eyes. And in that brief time when the world stopped, life became suspended and death was frozen, it came to them then. The one fact that had brought them together in the first place. It wasn't lust. It wasn't even mere typical love at first sight. It was because they belonged together. They were meant to be. Together. From the beginning. To the very end.

_                                                                     I love you._

_                 I'll never leave you._

_                                                            Why have you abandoned me?_

_                                                           I loathe you._

_                                                                         I despise you._

_                                                                                                       Don't leave me._

_                                                                       Please._

_                                                         I love you._

And time started again, life moved on and death unfroze itself.

"Kyo."

He withdrew himself gently, suddenly aware of how sticky and sweaty they were exactly. _Not exactly a romantic situation_, he managed to chuckle silently. But he wouldn't have it any other way. It was perfect. Kyo still dripping with his very essence inside, joining them together in ways that ran beyond the sticky warmth that coated his thighs and stomach.

"Taka." A soft smile, the tears gone now and Kyo drew him close as they settled side by side. Though he knew they'd probably regret it in the morning, he forgo the usual cleansing that would follow and instead, drew the covers over them, cocooning them in a world of their own. It was just more proof of them belonging to each other really. Life, body and soul.

Kyo had started to brush back his bangs, the gesture infinitely tender as he allowed himself to be touched in ways that only Kyo did. The finger tracing the curve of his cheek, over the bridge of his nose, teasing his lips.

He caught the questing finger in his mouth and sucked it gently. Kyo's eyes grew heavy and half-lidded as he let his finger be nibbled and sucked. If anything, his expression grew even more drowsier as Takashi finally released his finger to nuzzle the side of his neck, the mouth leaving imprints in the pale flesh.

"I'm yours," he whispered, as Takashi continued applying gentle pressure on his skin, lightly nipping and biting with just enough force to bring only pleasure.

"You're mine," Takashi agreed in between bites.

"We won't be apart again, will we?"

"Never," was his solemn promise and even as he traced darkening bruises across the hollow of his neck, his finger slid inside his warmth again.

"You're mine."

                                                         **************

                                                          **to**** be continued**

                                                         **************

_A/N: *cough* . . . . .what do you think? Did I convey the emotion well enough? There is a reason for every action they made. Remember that I'm a git who LOVES to do really OBSCURE hints as to what will happen. I'm giving a major clue here (for me, that is) !!!_


	28. Chapter 26:Of Love and War

_A/N: Yosh! Finally! A new chapter! So sorry for the long wait but I just finished my law midterm. Yech. Plus, I've just finished a new chapter for **Not Your Ordinary Life as well so hooray! Again, I promise you, I am not abandoning ****Chosen One. The next chapter will come out soon! By Merlin I will have it up by Tuesday at least!**_

_*cough*_

_Seriously._

**_Warning: __A cliffie?_**

**_Review replies:_**

****

**_Eria: _**_Feel free to squeal all you want. I find them painfully cute myself! And I'm the author. . . .So sorry that it took me so long to update. I knew that I'd get swamped, starting so many stories at the same time but. . . but. . . they were just BEGGING to be let loose on to you unsuspecting people! And please send me the draft soon!!!!!_

**_Aki Sakurazuka: _**_Ah, enthusiastic reviewers. . .my favourite! Hope you'll love my other stories as well!_

**_DK-Adeena: _**_Something more to their relationship? *blinks innocently* What on EARTH are you talking about? I claim my innocence! . . . . . . . . . . yeah, right. *giggle* Any guesses as to what is the REAL story?_

****************

**Chapter 26**

**Of Love and War**

****************

"Welcome back!"

Kyo let loose a startled laugh as he was suddenly enveloped in a many-armed hug. The girls had all jumped on him the minute he has walked in the office that morning with Takashi but he relished it. It felt good to be back.

There was pandemonium for several minutes as everyone else gave their welcome and Kyo basked in the glow. He had missed them all terribly, now that the 16 years made clear to him, the loneliness he had suffered was all the more painful in recollection. In the end, Takashi and him managed to snag places on the office couch, Kyo wincing slightly as he sat down. Watari, attentive as ever, shot him a sharp look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kyo smiled. "I'm okay, really. It's nothing to worry about."

"Now don't you start young man," Watari wagged a finger at him warningly. "We don't know exactly to what extent the curse would affect you and we need to watch out for symptoms-"

"Oh, I kind of like these symptoms," Kyo said with a straight face.

"-and god knows what else will happen. . .what on earth are you talking about? Are you a glutton for pain, Shiozaki Kyo?!"

"Definitely," he deadpanned.

In the confused silence that fell, he clarified further, "Especially when it comes to this kind of pain. Makes it a bit hard to sit in the mornings but well worth it, ne, Taka?"

Takashi was too busy laughing himself sick to answer.

It took a minute before what he said sank in. Kyo counted.

Watari blushed fiercely. "Dammit Kyo!"

________________________________________________________________________

It was officially a mini-holiday in the office. No one was doing any work, least of all Takashi and Kyo who have yet to get up from the battered couch. They were sitting close together, closer than even with Watari at Kyo's side and Tsuzuki at Takashi's warranted. Their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined even as they joked and laughed with their colleagues. It was a happy morning. After all, they had 16 years worth of gossip to tell Kyo.

The only ones missing from the impromptu celebration was Kanoe Kacho and Tatsumi. Kyo wondered at their absence, voicing out his query quietly to Watari. The others were too busy laughing at some joke Tsuzuki had cracked to pay close attention. 

The bright gleam in his amber eyes dimmed slightly and Watari bit his bottom lip nervously. "They're having a meeting with Enma-Daioh. The summons came the minute we came in earlier."

Kyo stilled, his eyes frozen wide in apprehension. Beside him, Takashi had noticed the stillness and turned in silent enquiry.

"I don't know what it's about." Watari admitted slowly. "But don't worry!" he added with a forced note of cheer, "I'm sure the Shiroku can't make their accusations stick. They don't have any proof of treason after all."

"Treason?" Kyo frowned. "What are you talking about? And since when did the Shiroku got involved with the Shokan?"

It was Watari's turn to get wide-eyed and he looked amazingly owl-like. "You mean. . ." he faltered, "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Burnt skin? Blind eyes? Ring any bells? I wasn't exactly in the position to remember much of anything yesterday, Watari," he replied dryly. "Much less about work."

"Aa. . ."

Takashi leaned in and whispered in his ear. Eyes half-lidded obscured the shadows that darkened his eyes as Takashi recounted the accusations the Shiroku had made. He was furiously clenching and unclenching his fists at the end of it.

He hissed. "_Those bastards!" All talk and laughter stopped immediately._

"Like Watari said," Takashi murmured soothingly, "they can't make it stick. We have nothing to worry about."

Kyo growled in response.

"Takashi-san, Kyo-san; it's good to see the both of you together again." The warm greeting effectively stopped Kyo from shooting out of the office and hunting the said Shiroku employees and disemboweling them one by one. He looked up to see Kanoe and Tatsumi both smiling down at him.

"Tatsumi-san, Kacho," he greeted, smiling back though lines of strain marred the corners of his mouth. "It's good to see you two also."

"I'm sure Watari has told you about the meeting we had this morning," Tatsumi said. All eyes were now focused on him but he didn't pay them any attention except for the two before him. The both of them, Kyo and Takashi looked like deer caught in the glare of headlights, their faces pale and hands locked together.

"Enma-sama wanted to notify us of the current status of the case involving your disappearance, Kyo-san."

Status? Kyo frowned and it was then he noticed the thick file Tatsumi clutched in one hand. The brown covers were battered from frequent handling and stamped all over it in red with evident enthusiasm as though someone had had too much caffeine, were the words 'Top Secret', 'Confidential', 'Shokan Division' and the personal chop of Enma. He could also make out, in black, legible script at the top right corner of the dog-eared file, the name Hanagawa Ayame.

"Aya. . .me?" his voice was a sudden dry croak. Takashi stiffened beside him but a moment later, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"No judgment was passed on Hanagawa Ayame," Kanoe's gravelly tones were trying to sound comforting. Kyo wasn't sure of he was succeeding. He was too busy trying to get his dry, cottony mouth to work.

"What do you mean, no judgment?" Takashi asked sharply.

"Not that Enma-sama didn't want to," Kanoe assured them all. "But he couldn't."

"Why not?!" Watari demanded indignantly. "He's the God of Death and Judgment isn't he?! How can he _not pass judgment! That only happens when. . ." his words trailed off into a thoughtful silence and an instant later, his eyes widened again. Very 003, Kyo thought distractedly._

"Oh, dear Enma," Watari whispered in horror.

"What? What are you saying?" Kyo managed despite his stiff tongue. He ignored the hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, only noticing that the others had jerked back as though together realizing something too awful to say out loud.

"Her soul was sent directly to Makai, the Seventh Layer," Tatsumi said softly. "It's the fate for those who make blood and sacrificial compacts with the demons. Eternal torment. She will not be granted salvation."

Kyo blinked rapidly, trying to fathom his words. But it appeared that his mind was too fixated on the words _Seventh Layer, __sacrificial compacts and _eternal torment_ to think much of anything else. He was aware then of the heavy silence as everyone waited to see his reaction. Only he couldn't really give one. He wasn't sure _how _to react._

With fierce joy? Ayame had taken him from Takashi's side and locked his soul in a fiery prison for 16 long years.

With sadness? Ayame was his wife. No matter that it was based on a lie.

With horror? Ayame was the mother of his child. His child who had killed her own mother.

With acceptance? 

Acceptance of what though? The nightmare has yet to end. Aki was still out there. Aki and a god who looked like Fire.

"I need some chocolates," Kyo mumbled but found the sudden tight embrace from Takashi a sufficient substitute. He burrowed his way into Takashi's arms, letting the soft, nonsensical murmurs and gentle rubbing drive away the tremors that shook his body. Slowly, the general conversation started again, with everyone determined to talk about anything _but _Ayame. But they had yet gotten into it with the proper enthusiasm when Tatsumi cleared his throat.

"Kyo-san?"

Reluctantly, he pulled himself from Takashi, squaring his shoulders resolutely and pasted a smile on his wan face.

"Yeah?"

"Enma-sama wanted to see the two of you," he nodded at Kyo and Takashi, "Myself. Kacho, Watari and Kurosaki-kun. It's about the accusations made by the Shiroku. Their representatives will be there as well." His lips curled with his personal opinion of the said representatives.

"Enma-sama. . .accusations?" Kyo said faintly. The thought of meeting Enma-Daioh was making him more than a little nervous, a sentiment he knew shared by everyone mentioned except Kanoe himself. But the chief had the benefit of years of tolerance build-up. But Tatsumi was doing a pretty good job of looking calm and collected too. Watari was sputtering in stunned amazement and Hisoka had squeaked in surprise. Takashi was keeping quiet.

"Don't worry about it, Kyo-san," Kanoe smiled warmly. "They don't have a case and Enma-sama knows it. This is just for formality. The meeting will be at 2.30 at the Hall of the Dead. Don't be late, ne?" With that, Kanoe smiled a last, fatherly smile at them and walked to his office.

The buzz of excited talk started around him, Watari eagerly pressing Tatsumi for details about the upcoming meeting and Tsuzuki assuring a very agitated Hisoka that meeting gods was not really _that _nerve-wracking.

Kyo shook his head a few times, trying to rouse himself from the slight stupor. The daze had lifted a bit and he turned to see what was keeping Takashi so quiet despite the little bombshell that just dropped.

His yell shook the windows and startled the cooing doves outside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CIGARETTE, MATSUMADA TAKASHI??!!"

________________________________________________________________________

Kyo shifted nervously, trying not to fidget too much. He was sitting on a plump cushion, clothed in the softest silk but it felt as though he was sitting on pins and needles. Every spot was uncomfortable and every twitch a loud shout. He had good reason, he believed, for his agitation. It was not everyday that you get to meet Enma-Daioh.

Never mind that as Shinigami, they were the highest-ranking employees of the JuuOhCho. Only Kanoe had been accorded the privilege of meeting the deity and he much preferred it that way. It was distinctly intimidating.

All of them had arrived precisely on time (who would dare to keep a god waiting?), even Ichijiro Hatatsu and Kazuma Kato. Tsuzuki called them something else entirely. Something to do with dogs, lizards and someone's parents. He hadn't been paying attention at that time since he was too busy yelling at Takashi about how disgusting smoking was.

The huge golden doors had opened on their own accord at their arrival and attendants clothed in white kimonos and shadowy faces had ushered them inside quietly. He was pretty sure none of the mysterious attendants spoke or touched him in any way but Kyo suddenly found himself sitting down on the centre cushion, Takashi on his right and Kanoe and Tatsumi on Takashi's. Hisoka and Watari were to his left and closing up that end were Ichijiro Hatatsu and Kazuma Kato.

The two of them, despite flinching whenever their eyes landed on him, looked vaguely triumphant.

Kyo decided right there and then that Tsuzuki was right.

Bring his mind back to the present, Kyo squirmed uncomfortably again. The others, even the Shiroku people were fidgeting as well, except Kacho. He figured it had to do with immunity or something. He really wished he sat somewhere else. Everyone was seated in a straight row opposite the raised dais but his cushion was directly facing Enma-Daioh. Kyo had taken one look at Enma and promptly locked his eyes on the tatami. He was aware of long, gold hair that shimmered, throwing off faint sparkles in the air and an ageless face that showed wisdom beyond that of anything comprehensible and the utter remoteness of a god. Fierce rapture washed over him as well, but with it came a sorrow so vast that he felt like wailing at the same time. The extremes of every spectrum of emotions played him like a violin tuned too taut, threatening to snap without notice. His breathing became laboured as his heart raced. Sweat dripped into his eyes, burning them and beside him, he could hear Hisoka's teeth chattering and Takashi gasping for breath.

_This is ridiculous! he thought despairingly. _How the hell are we going to have a meeting if we can't even stand his presence?!__

"Have some tea. They're quite delicious. Freshly brewed."

The completely inane, bland tone shook them out of their shock as effectively as ice-cold water thrown into their faces. Blinking dazedly, they noticed that steaming cups of hot, green tea had appeared, along with plates of moist cakes.

"Please, try some," Enma smiled.

He had toned down his majesty, Kyo realized as looking straight into Enma's face this time hadn't caused his brain to hemorrhage. Kyo was grateful for that. He was quite fond of his sanity.

There were quiet murmurs of assent from everyone as hands that still trembled a bit picked up delicate china and the hot tea was carefully sipped.

"Delicious?"

Kyo found himself eye to eye again with Enma and he blushed. "Yes, my Lord," he mumbled.

"Very well. Now as I understand it, treason has been accused of my Shinigami. Is this correct?"

Several choked back hot liquid that threatened to spray out and Kyo himself nearly upsetting his cup as he was setting it down on the small table that had appeared with the tea and cakes.

"Ichijiro Hatatsu and Kazuma Kato of the Shiroku." All traces of geniality were gone from the ageless voice and Kyo winced. He prayed that that same tone won't be used with him. "Tell me what the Shinigami Act of the year 135 states in Section 35A."

The exultant gleam in their eyes which had resurfaced after the initial shock faded again to be replaced with fear. The thin one, Kazuma, looked as though he was about to be sick to his stomach and Ichijiro fared no better. But the plump man gathered himself and spoke tremulously. "M-my Lord. . . 'all matters pertaining to the Shinigami shall remain in the jurisdiction of the Enma-Cho, to be handled by Enma-Daioh himself. No party or department is allowed to intervene.'"

The reply came like the crack of a whip. "Then tell me what provision allowed you, of the Shiroku, to bring up matters of treason against the Shinigami without first even consulting my Court?"

Kazuma answered him, meekly, but still trying to salvage the situation. "We feared that these rogues would go too far my Lord! Already, by the time we caught on to them there was one death and a forced transfer between worlds! What else would they have resorted to in dealing with their personal problems and-"

"Silence!"

His command reverberated through the long Hall, echoes bouncing yet strangely dying off the instant you thought you heard one. The featureless black that was the shrouded ceiling above lightened briefly, flaring in an actinic glare before settling to deep darkness again. 

"Ichijiro. Revised Shinigami Act year 256 Section 1A."

". . .no effort shall be spared in reclaiming lost Shinigami. Those of the JuuOhCho who so chooses to obstruct and hinder such efforts will be. . .stripped of their rank. . ." Ichijiro turned a pale green.

Enma let the silence stretch to near breaking point before stating in a cold voice, "Exactly."

The tumult was instantaneous. Ichijiro and Kazuma fell forwards, foreheads pressing to the tatami as they cried out for mercy. Grown men were reduced to groveling, sniveling sobs as they crawled on their bellies to the dais and Kyo watched with a sort of distant horror and grim satisfaction. The two of them were wailing now, loud shrieks that made him wince.

"Enough."

Kyo had to marvel at the effectiveness of Enma's one-worded commands. They worked like a charm. The wails were silenced immediately but Ichijiro and Kazuma still lie trembling on the floor. Neither dared to raise their heads.

"This matter shall be excised from the records," came Enma's judgment. "None of you shall speak of it again."

"Thank you my Lord, thank you," Ichijiro and Kazuma chorused in audible relief. They pushed themselves back to their knees, faces slack with gratitude.

"However, if I should hear of any rumours whatsoever circulating concerning the so-called _treason of the Shinigami _again_," his golden eyes burned in fierce anger at the cowering men, "I __will resign the two of you and eternal nothingness will be your punishment."_

Even the Shinigami present winced at the pronouncement. It was perhaps the harshest punishment an employee of the JuuOhCho could face. All of them were assured of their places in Joukai after their term of employment ends. It helps the centuries pass by faster. But to face eternal void. . .Makai would be far better. At least, salvation was still possible.

And Ichijiro and Kazuma were properly cowed. They didn't dare face the wrath of Enma again, keeping their faces down. As they shuffled back, cringing every step of the way, the ghostly attendants surrounded them, herding them to the waiting golden doors. Even the shadowy attendants held an air of reproof about them.

Without a sound, the doors shut close behind the still whimpering men. The attendants melted back into the shadows and the Shinigami were alone with their god.

"Well, now that that piece of unpleasantness is over," Enma smiled gently, "shall we get down to the real crux of today's meeting?"

Once again, his gold eyes fell on Kyo and with a start, Kyo realized that Kacho was looking at him as well, an eyebrow raised. It clearly meant, _he's talking to you kid_.

Kyo coughed. "My. . .my Lord?"

"Kanoe has briefed me on what happened, including yesterday. And I'm sure you have been made aware of what befell Hanagawa Ayame. How are you feeling?"

"I'm. . .I'm fine my Lord," Kyo shifted nervously. "Thank you for asking." He bowed deep from the waist down.

Enma dismissed his thanks, still smiling. "I have told Kanoe this many times. The Shinigami are like my children. It is my duty and joy to care about each and every one of you."

He left them little time to take in this startling news before turning to Takashi.

"And you, Takashi?" he asked gently. "How are you holding up?"

Takashi appeared surprised by the question. He obviously thought that Enma had wanted to continue talking to Kyo. He floundered for a few seconds before mimicking Kyo's action, bowing deep. "I am as well as can be expected my Lord. As long as I have Kyo with me, nothing else matters." His hand stole out then to grasp Kyo's cold ones, squeezing gently.

Kyo squeezed back, shooting him a grateful smile. Enma cocked his head to the side, his golden hair sliding off one shoulder like water over silk.

"A beautiful thing, love is," Enma said.

"It is my Lord," Kyo replied softly. "Love has gotten us through many things together."

"Is your love strong?" Enma asked suddenly.

"Yes my Lord," Kyo and Takashi chorused together.

"Stronger than life?"

"Stronger than death," Kyo whispered.

"Stronger than damnation," Takashi whispered.

The silence that fell this time needed no shout and despite this, the featureless ceiling glowed again, the actinic glare a soft white that came and went like a dancing breeze.

"I hope you are right." Enma's murmured words broke the spell.

Blinking, Kyo and Takashi tore their gazes away to meet the baffled looks of their colleagues. All of them shrugged minutely, not knowing what that meant.

"As I said, we are here to discuss something important. Something that concerns all of us, especially you, Shiozaki Kyo and Matsumada Takashi."

"Us, my Lord?" Takashi tried tentatively. 

Enma smiled a strangely bitter smile that twisted their hearts in sympathetic grief. But before it could swell into something unmanageable, the bitterness was gone. Once again, calmness descended upon them and they relaxed into the warmth.

"We are here," Enma announced gravely, "to talk about War."

**************

**to be continued**

**************

_A/N: War? What does this mean? Who's going to war with whom? But first, when the hell am I going to explain about Aki and Hino?!_

**_Vote!_**

**_Does anyone want Kyo and/or Takashi to die? As in total death, goodbye, no Shinigami, it's off to heaven with you kind of dead?_**

****

_Note: **Shaynie; **you've been wanting Hisoka-angst so you better be reading **Why you should never kick Muraki in the balls! I'm sorry I can't work it in here but hey, at least this new Hisoka-angst is set with the canon characters, ne?**_


	29. Chapter 27:Reversal

_A/N: Why is it whenever I do a poll for a shocking/revealing/disturbing kind of question, only then do I get reviews from people I've never heard from but apparently are reading my story?_

_*sigh*_

_You people don't love me enough. Don't you know that kind reviews keep me going? *sniff*_

**_Warning: 1/2__ of a Plot Bunny revealed. Yosh! And er. . .lemon. But not too bad! And _****Shaynie, feel free to skip (though I assure you it's not a mindless roll in the hay, there's an important reason for it) but don't forget to read the last part!**

**_Review replies:_**

**_ Eria: __Zeke is sooo right! I love long reviews! As long as they're nice that is. . . .Anyways, I'm really glad you like my stories so much. And I so know what you mean! I get strange looks from my family as well when I suddenly burst into hysterical laughter when reading something! And wow! There were so many people commenting in your review, I kinda got swirly-eyed there for a moment! Hehe, but keep the reviews coming anyway! And you know, you're the only one who told me to go ahead and kill of Taka and Kyo if I want to. . . .hmm. . ._**

**_nekoMoon-chan: __Ah, but don't you think it'd be so. . . . .interesting. . . .if they. . . .die? *evil smirk*_**

**_Shaynie: __You may un-rebuke yourself now considering that you've read the story! XD Hope you'll love it!_**

**_Kat: __If you _****_really __enjoy my stories, then you must _****_review every time! __It's imperative. Authors like me live on reviews. We get SO SAD when we don't get reviews ALL the TIME. . . . (hint)_**

**_nagumina: __I too would love to give you thirteen signed copies of the drawings but since I am currently scanner-less. . . .I'll try by next week eh? My computer at home recently got that stupid Blaster worm so us at home are kinda nervous about uploading/downloading stuff to/from the net now. . .stupid people. . .I mean, if you hate Microsoft, why target us poor public?_**

**_Daemonchan: __Why kill them off?. . . .erm. . . .because I want to? *giggle*_**

**_Sheera's Greywolf: __Aha! Another absentee reviewer! Tsk, you really should review after every chapter. It's like a battery for me, ya know? Keeps me going (^o^)_**

**_Yutaka: __My dear, I'd be happy to send you the pictures and will do so the instant I get my hands on a scanner! We had some problems with that bloody Blaster worm so I had trouble sending you guys the pics. Please be patient, ne?_**

**_Sakusha-san: __Your regular insanity puts a smile on my face, you know that? Will I kill them? Find out after this chapter!_**

                                                           **************

**                                                               Chapter 27**

**                                                                 Reversal**

                                                           **************

_                                   Beware when she who was human embraces the darkness_

_                                   For the Dark will rise to swallow us all_

_                                  And she will be the Moon that brings the tide._

_                                   Beware when she who was human seals the Demon's promise_

_                                   For she will turn the Wheel of the Prophecy_

_                                  And the Wheel will grind us to dust._

_                                   Beware when she who was human cheats Death_

_                                   For Death will be bound_

_                                  And Death shall dance to her song._

_                                   Beware when she who was human weaves her web of deceit_

_                                   For Death will bring Life_

_                                  And Life shall mean Death._

_                                   Beware when she who was human is human no more_

_                                   For Earth shall be as ash_

_                                   Water shall be as none_

_                                  Air shall be a memory_

_                                  And Fire shall burn us all._

_                                   Beware._

"You've met Hino already, I presume?" The tone was a balance finely struck between banality and a dry wryness that jarred.

Kyo nodded imperceptibly. "Yes my Lord. When we. . .broke the curse."

"And I can safely presume that you are aware of his true nature?" Enma continued.

The Shinigami nodded as one. Kacho answered him, "He is a. . .god. Though we are uncertain as to him being a god of what exactly." Kyo managed to crack a smile at that. Kacho sounded as though he was unsure what plates to use for dinner that night rather than being troubled over the nature of a deity.

Enma too smiled. "I am not surprised. His name is not one readily written in lore, myth or religion. What little there is has been corrupted beyond the truth as well. The one fact that remains true in all accounts is this; he is one of the Old Gods."

Enma fell silent then, waiting expectantly it seemed for a reaction from any one of them. Not surprisingly, it was Watari that gave it.

"Hino is one of the first gods created?" Watari asked in an awed tone.

"He is," came with Enma's answer. "You are aware also, of the law of balance? That black has white, life has death, male has female?" At the Shinigami's quiet affirmation, Enma continued. "The two who created this world gave births to the gods of land, sea, air, animals, all gods of life and positivity. Naturally, to counter this, they also gave birth to the god of fire and destruction."

The pure gold eyes darkened to ebony. "They gave birth to Hino. He now rules Makai. And Hino has declared War on Meifu, Chijou and Joukai."

Silence reverberated through the Hall like the tolling of a bell. War. A simple word to describe violence and bloodshed. But the three letter word carried with it the booming of thunder, the screams of the wounded and the moans of the dying. The mortal meaning of that word carries that and more.

What of war between all the worlds?

Clenching his fists so tightly that it hurt, Kyo dared to look into Enma's face and ask the question he dreaded having the answer to. "And how does my daughter, Aki, fits into this? How does Hino fit into this?" Kyo gave a brittle laugh. "What on earth does a god of fire and destruction would want with a Shinigami? If this was about Tsuzuki I'd understand! He's the most powerful among us! I'm not even up to his level! Why me?! Why Aki?!" By this time, Kyo had half-risen from his seat and gesticulating wildly. Hisoka was making soothing sounds, trying to placate him but Kyo ignored him. "None of this makes sense!"

It was Takashi's hand, warm and comforting laid gently on the back of his neck that stopped his ranting. Trembling, fallen mute, Kyo forced himself to sit back down.

"She is not your daughter."

His head snapped up, blue eyes wide and fixed intently on gold irises.

"Did you not perceive her true nature as well, Shiozaki Kyo?" Enma rebuked him gently. "She is not human. She never was."

"But. . ." Kyo started, despair lacing his words and tightening his throat, "But. . .Aya. . gave birth to her. . .I. . ."

Like reciting a lesson by rote, the inflection-less tone of Enma's voice killed every objection Kyo would voice. "Aki is unique in that sense. Her birth was made possible by a ritual Hanagawa Ayame enacted upon your capture. Using blood magic and physical consummation of the ritual, a demon's seed was given life within her. Any other ritual would have produced a demon in its true form. But what Ayame had done ensured that Aki has the soul of a demon, the flesh of a human, and the power of a Shinigami."

With each condemning word uttered against the person he had believed to be his own flesh and blood, Kyo felt the icy walls of shock coating him, insulating him from the immediacy of the emotions that clamored to be felt with the revelation. He could deal with it later. Right now, he had to concentrate on not falling apart.

"She inherited Kyo's powers over the elements?" Tatsumi asked, deferential, but a sharp bite to his words was evident.

"She has," Enma agreed gravely. "And that is why Hino granted Ayame that much power in the first place. And why he was so interested in you as well, Kyo. The terms of their agreement was as such; for all the power that Makai can give her, Ayame has promised her first-born to Hino."

"And why does Hino want Aki so badly?" Kyo's voice was dead. Flat. Cold.

The gold eyes held only sympathy and understanding which Kyo refused to acknowledged. "Because she is the key to destroy the worlds."

________________________________________________________________________

They were trying so hard to make him feel better. They laughed about the latest Pink House disaster last week which resulted in Saya and Yuma hiding out under Tatsumi's desk from a very irate Hisoka. They talked about how they'll trash the other divisions in the upcoming Inter-JuuOhCho competition. They talked about everything _but _what was revealed to them in the Hall of the Dead.

But not talking about it doesn't stop the words from repeating over and over in his head. 

_. . . . .There is a fine balance between the four worlds; Makai, Joukai, Meifu and Chijou. Each is separated by barriers that prevent the worlds from colliding into each other and destroying that balance. The strongest of these barriers is on Chijou, separating it from Makai for the sum of all good and order upon the three worlds is counter-balanced by the evil and chaos that Makai provides._

_The key to the barrier's structure is upon Onokoro Island. Yes, ironic isn't it? The site where the world was first conceived. The Kojiki is true on that point. Onokoro Island is where Izanami and Izanagi first built their home. And it will be the site for the destruction of the world._

_Since Makai is closest to Chijou, the barriers between were specially constructed that no demon, human or god can destroy it. Only Izanami and Izanagi, the original creators of the world may pull it down. And this is where Aki comes in. She is unique in her birthright. She is neither human nor demon. She is something else. And that very trait is what Hino is counting on that will destroy the barrier and ultimately, the Balance. . . . ._

They insisted on having lunch together first. He agreed, mostly to stop them from asking him again for the hundredth time whether he was alright. Stupid question really.

"Kyo, would you like something to eat? You've been pretty quiet," Watari asked, concerned.

"No, thanks," his smile was more automatic than a genuine reaction to the question. "I'm not hungry."

_. . . .And since she inherited your powers over the elements, Kyo, such a feat would be made easier. She can destroy the barrier. And she will. You saw as well, that she has joined Hino. It was irrevocably sealed when she killed Ayame. It wasn't spell-induced or Hino's influence. She did it of her own volition. Like Hino, she has embraced the darkness beyond what the Balance required. She is beyond salvation . . . ._

"He actually said that?" Tsuzuki asked, his fine features grim. "That there will be War?"

Hisoka nodded heavily, his chopsticks idly pushing around the dumplings on his plate. The others who were not invited to the meeting hung on to his every word as well. "Aa. He also said that Joukai has amassed its Army. Since we're the only ones sanctioned for travel between the worlds, Meifu is sending in the Shinigami as well."

_. . . .There is no other choice, my child. Hino declared War to provide the distraction and energy that Aki needs to dissolve the magic that upholds the barrier. When that barrier fails, Meifu and Joukai will fall as well for Chijou is the tie that holds the worlds together. And when Meifu and Joukai fall, Makai will reign. As Hino intends. . . ._

"I've finished the report already," Takashi said to him quietly. "Tatsumi has it and he says we can go home for today. Would you like that?"

His smile this time was more genuine, and tinged with desperation. "Yes, please. I want to go home."

_. . .I am sorry Kyo. Aki must be stopped. She must be killed. There is no other way. . . ._

________________________________________________________________________

Takashi knew Kyo as he never knew anyone else. His little mannerisms, the way Kyo held his sword, the half-smile he has when he was amused. There was never any question also whether such intimacy between them was too much, too cloying for as he knew Kyo, Kyo knew him as well. The question never arose because it was never thought of. To the two of them, such familiarity is as natural as breathing. As right as life. They had followed each other unto death after all.

And so, Takashi knew without a doubt, that Kyo was near his breaking point. It was evident in the set of his shoulders; it was too stiff, too straight. Kyo had this way about him that no matter what he did, it was all grace and easy movements. Of course, Kyo was a consummate actor as well. He could fool almost everyone. Everyone that is, except him and Hikaru. But Hikki wasn't here. So only he could see that Kyo had reached his limit. Though he was relaxing in his seat, the pose was too casual, too. . .arranged.

"I've finished the report already," he said to Kyo quietly. "Tatsumi has it and he says we can go home for today. Would you like that?"

The smile that burst forth was too bright, too laced with emotion that at first glance, could be mistaken for simple gratitude.

They took their leave from the rest of their colleagues, Hisoka and Tsuzuki giving them understanding smiles. Tatsumi took him aside for a while to assure him that they will somehow survive this and that he was there if he needed someone to talk to. And that the signal for the mass move of all Shinigami to Chijou will be given the instant any unusual activity is spotted upon Onokoro. So use the time well but be alert, ne?

The walk home was silent, the space between them filled with the touch of a breeze and the feather-drifts of sakura dancing. He did not try to touch Kyo. It was too soon. Kyo was walking slightly behind, eyes downcast and arms hugging tight around himself as if to ward off a deep chill. 

They reached their apartment with silence still hanging between them. He had taken off his shoes and jacket, Kyo just a step behind. He barely took another step before Kyo's hand clamped down on his upper arm and forcibly twisted him about.

Takashi found himself slammed non-too gently against the wall, Kyo's eyes burning with wild fire. Takashi didn't protest the rough treatment, rather, he smiled and let his arms hang loose by his side.

That fire burned higher, wilder and Kyo kissed him with all of its ferocity.

He welcomed the passion that stopped shy of violence. With each bruising kiss, he countered with soft, sweet flutters, never mind the teeth that bit and nearly drew blood from his neck. In true understanding, he let his head fall back, exposing more of his throat to the soundless gasps and low growls.

What is love but a sweeter form of pain? And what is pleasure and passion but love brought beyond comprehensible pain to exquisite agony and torture?

Kyo did not wait for the nicety of him taking his clothes off for him. Kyo did it himself, nearly ruining his shirt as he tore it away carelessly, the other pieces falling away with as much fervour. His fingers which had barely brushed the buttons of his own shirt were swept aside as Kyo took over the task. In a matter of seconds the both of them were standing inside their doorway stripped to bare skin.

His mouth was claimed again in a hot kiss, tongue darting in and out wildly even as he gently steered Kyo into the bedroom. He was aware that they had reached the foot of their bed and it struck him then; it was the exact position they were in the day he was reunited with Kyo in death. And true to the remembrance, Kyo pushed him back onto the bed and he willingly fell. But here was where recollection ended. Instead of him flipping Kyo around and under him, he was content to stay where he was; on his back.

Fingers clutched his hips in bruising force, forcing him back against the bed as passion finally unmanned the restraint he held. Takashi by this time was slowly but surely, losing himself to the wave after wave of pleasure and pain as Kyo used every knowledge and experience that years of intimacy between them had taught to bring him ruthlessly to the heights of desire, always escalating, never falling but never reaching a crescendo.

A trailing heat blazed its way down his chest and torso, igniting nerve ends in bundles of electricity that had him shivering and twisting on the bedcovers. His hands found silky black hair and he burrowed his fingers in it, needing some sort of anchor to ground him even as Kyo denied him release. So long was he lost the whirling vertigo of desire and passion, the sudden absence of it left him bereft and confused.

"Wha-?" he opened dazed eyes, licking dry lips. Kyo loomed over him, the boy propping himself up and just looking at him with the darkest of emotions swirling in his eyes. A hand lifted itself languidly and a finger was raised to trail a light path from forehead to nose to mouth and over chest and sore nipples to circle his stomach in a languorously maddening caress, his nail scraping lightly over taut skin.

"Beautiful Taka," he murmured, still trailing light scratches. "So very beautiful."

Takashi could barely control himself from the pleading whimpers that escaped him and Kyo smiled a crooked smile at his pleading. Finally ceasing from his mad torture, he descended slowly, sitting back on his knees as his hands pushed aside Takashi's legs, spreading them open.

"Beautiful," he murmured again and his dark head dipped down. But instead of the now dripping erection that begged attention, he ignored it in favour of a more pleasurable act. A hot, moist tongue darted out to lick tentatively at a puckered ring of skin.

The reaction was instantaneous; Takashi let out an explosive breath, jerking his hips up and forward. His fingers spasm over wrinkled sheets, chaining himself to _this reality even as his body desperately tried to lose itself to another._

Somebody was chanting, pleading, begging and it took him some time before he realized that it was his own voice, hoarse from spiraling passion that prayed for release. His prayers were answered as a slick finger, coated with cold lubricant replaced the dancing tongue. His hips immediately took action, pumping himself up and down on the accommodating finger that barely needed to move for the enthusiastic rocking his hips gave. There was a throaty chuckle near his ear; Takashi opened bleary eyes to see Kyo leaning over and to the side of him, mouth grazing gently over his ear and his tongue mimicking his finger, plunging and withdrawing.

"Beautiful."

Two fingers joined the first without warning; pushing the passion from waves to a tsunami that threatened to undo him from coherent reason. A strangled gasp burst forth from his throat but before he could lose himself, a strong grip clenched tight in his hair, pulling his head back even as the fingers withdrew in punishment.

"Bad Taka," Kyo chastised him gently and the fingers which were inside him a few moments ago lingered over his lips. "Not yet." His own tongue darted out and he tasted himself.

His pleading was reduced to unintelligible gasps and moans.

"Naughty Taka," Kyo whispered and at a spot near his throat, just near his collarbone and a bare inch from his jugular, Kyo bit down. Hard. Even as he thrust his own wet, throbbing erection into the opening he had so carefully prepared.

Takashi's whole body jerked upwards in response, back arching off the bed. He could only gasp even as his legs wrapped themselves tight around Kyo's bent body, wanting the promised ecstasy beyond sane reason.

For a drawn-out eternity that lasted a second in time, they moved as one whole, him thrusting upwards and back even as Kyo pumped into him. It was a sensation that defied description for when they were joined together as one like this, Kyo and Takashi ceased to exist. There _was _no Kyo and Takashi. There was only one body, one mind, one soul that soared high beyond four walls.

The promised salvation was near; the both of them just teetering over the edge of the precipice when in one snapped second from endless eternity, Kyo stopped, himself withdrawn fully form the beckoning warmth that begged for a rejoining.

Lost to his own name, Takashi waited for the words he _knew _was coming.

Kyo placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Drawing back, the smile was more crooked than ever and the blue eyes alight with dark mischief.

Kyo whispered, "Scream for me."

And he plunged back inside in a sliding, scraping, wet thrust that was pure 

                                                  painpleasureecstasytorturerapturelovehurtagonybliss

And Takashi screamed.

________________________________________________________________________

Passion long spent, it took them endless minutes before either of them found enough energy to move. Kyo roused himself from the dazed stupor, picking himself up from his prone position laid length-wise upon Takashi when his own climax had seen him screaming as well and fallen bonelessly on top of his own love.

But he moved not to clean the remnants of their lovemaking. Instead, in pure reversal of the aggressive role he had taken, Kyo curled into Takashi's side, hugging him tight and burying his face into a broad shoulder.

Takashi stirred gently, turning into the embrace to fully envelop him. His hand found idle pleasure in stroking back black hair damp with sweat. It took less than a minute before a trembling that had nothing to do with passion took over Kyo's body.

In the comfort and shelter of the one person who knew him better than he knew himself, Kyo let go of the desperate hold he had and broke down in soundless, dry sobs as he mourned for the daughter he never had.

                                                             ***************

                                                               **to be continued**

                                                             ***************

_A/N: Wow. . . whatcha think of the lemony lemon? I was trying to show how Kyo needed to get some sort of control in his life when everything else seems to be falling apart. Did I succeed? Anyways, I'm sure you guys are eagerly waiting for the results of the poll. (Even if you're not, I'll pretend that you are XD ). And the result is!_

_Not telling._

_*giggle*_

_Back to other matters, those who have come out to acknowledge my story, i.e. you people who've **finally **reviewed, beware! I fully expect more to come from you! If not. . .I'll. . .I'll cry and get all sad and pouty and won't continue this story._

_Heh._

**_Eria: __did you send me the drafts already? If you did, I think I accidentally deleted it! Gomen! Can you send it to me (again)? Thank you!_**


	30. Chapter 28: I beg surcease from sorrow

_A/N: Praise me! I have finished my assignment! Now I only have my final exams, a seminar and a portfolio day to get through! - . -;;_

**_Warning: __The one you've all been waiting for (hopefully)! War. Expect major-angst. Introduction of new OC, but not a major one._**

**_Review replies:_**

****

**_Shaynie_****_, Eria, Sakusha-san, aki sakurazuka, Literary Eagle, nekoMoon-chan, dyingstar_elipsis, yutaka, DK-Adeena: _**_So sorry that I'm not replying individually. Just woke up and am very groggy. Still felt the need to upload this asap anyway. Dyingstar, new reader! Yay! Do join the mailing list! It's at Yahoo! Groups called shadowsofthefox. I do updates, previews etc there._

****

                                                                               *************

**                                                                                  Chapter 28**

**                                                                   I beg, surcease from sorrow**

                                                                                *************

_"I have lived through the war, and lost much. I know what's worth the fight, and what is not._

_Honor and courage are matters of the bone, and what a man will kill for, he will sometimes die for, too._

_For the sake of love alone, would I walk through fire again."_

_                                                                                        ~"Fiery Cross" Diana Gabaldon~ _

________________________________________________________________________

Enma, a god, sighed sadly from his seat on the raised dais.

The meeting between the Shinigami and the Shiroku had finished earlier, the cowering fear of Ichijiro Hatatsu and Kazuma Kato lingering like bitter almonds, tainting the air. But more than that, like a cloying miasma was the uncertainty of the Shinigami and the agitated, burning rage and despair of two who shared more than a fate and life together, though both did not know it.

"My Lord."

The tone was different from the awesome deference laced with the honest fear of a mortal who has met their god that the Shinigami used with him. The deference was still there of course, but instead of fear, it was tinged with love and affection that would have appeared more than out of place had the speaker been a mere mortal.

They were practically alike in appearance, though there was a definitely more feminine slant to the angular cheekbones and wide, pale green eyes. Hair that was the color of new silver flowed down a robed back, twisted into a neat plait but rivaled Enma's in length anyway. The newcomer was seated on the dais as well, opposite Enma and each, though none of them needed it, had cups of tea by their side. It's really amazing how one tends to reflect the habits of those you keep company with. Especially considering that they've been keeping the company of humans for millennia beyond counting.

"Amaterasu," Enma sighed again. His long fingers idly played around and around the rim of fine bone china cup. A faint ringing could be heard from the tracing finger. And if one were to listen closely, an answering call could be heard, reverberating gently from the shadowed, indescribable ceiling.

"We have no other choice Father," came the gentle reminder.

"A choice foregone does not mean that it hurts less."

Amaterasu, for that was his given name upon his birth, smiled. "You're almost as bad as the two of them when it comes to assigning the guilt."

Enma, if it was not impossible to imagine, actually snorted in derision. "_No one_ is as impossible as those two. Need I remind you that they are at the crux of this matter?"

The moment of levity passed as swift as the flight of a shot arrow. Amaterasu's bright face darkened to one of shared sorrow. 

"There is no other way," he insisted, though whether it was to assure Enma or himself was unclear. He went on anyway, persistent. "The Prophecy _must _be played out. Hiro had ensured that end. And we must play our part."

"Even if the stakes is the end of everything? Of humanity? Of all the worlds?" Enma's reply shot back.

"Yes," was his adamant reply. "There is more to the matter here than simple deception. Both of them have been through too much and seen too many. Truth and lies are woven from the same cloth and neither of them can untangle the weave anymore. We _must not take part in the coming war since we're the only ones who are fully aware of the truth."_

Amaterasu paused then, as though to test the waters first before venturing his next line. "_We dare not let the truth be revealed prematurely_. Not even your Council nor mine knows. _And it must be kept so till the very end_."

Long silence filled the Hall. Even the sympathetic echoes had died off in respect of the sorrow that seeped like unseen mists through the place.

A gentle hand covered Enma's trembling fingers and squeezed comfortingly.

"It was the best decision you could have done," Amaterasu whispered. "It was the _only _decision that you could have done. More than just the fate of the world hangs in the balance with the imminent destruction that Hiro had set off. _They must play their part till the end_."

Again silence reigned in the Hall. Again, Amaterasu was the one to break it.

"It is our only choice."

________________________________________________________________________

 "Hey Kagami! You gonna stay here all night or what?"

Kagami looked up from the counter he was cleaning and gave Sada a tired grin. Sada had long since closed up his own ring toss booth and was leaning indulgently against his shuttered booth, a sliver of wood twirling absently between his teeth. His own shooting booth had taken some time to be cleaned. Some brats had thought it funny to spill coke and popcorn all over the countertop when they failed to win any stuffed toys for their pouting girlfriends.

He sighed, dropping the sticky cloth for a while. God, how he hated winters and the jerks it brought out. It wasn't worth opening the park on days like this, even if it was only for a half-day.

"Hey, Sada. It'll only take me a few more minutes," he gestured at the now almost clean booth. The toys had been packed away and the air rifles stowed in a locked cabinet. "You waiting?"

The other man shrugged broad affable shoulders. "Yeah," he said. "I'm not exactly that enthusiastic about going home."

He clucked sympathetically even as he started to lock down his booth with practiced movements. "Junko still giving you a hard time?"

Sada grunted. "Damn bitch oughta just leave me then with all the complaining she does. God knows I'm not stopping her. If she wanted to marry a millionaire, she shouldn't have married me now did she?"

"Don't think Maiko-chan would be happy about that."

"I swear she's the only reason I still put up with Junko," Sada sighed. "The kid would be devastated if she ever left."

Kagami chuckled silently, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in mirth. "Who knew under all that muscle is a big softie. You gonna ruin your reputation if that ever comes out, Sada."

"Ah, shut up Kagami," Sada blushed, his creased face darkening in embarrassment. "You finish man?" 

Kagami nodded agreeably, the padlock clicking shut under his hands. The rest of the workers had left long ago, having closed up their own booths earlier than usual. Not that he couldn't blame then. Winter was a bad time to do business, what with being stuck in the cold all day long and only a few thousand yen to show for the effort. But money is money, no matter how pitiful the amount. It puts food in the belly and keeps a roof over their heads.

Chatting companiably, Kagami and Sada left the park grounds, the lone guard locking the gate behind them and settling down in the dilapidated shed that served as a security booth for a nap. The island was not overly large and even then the park only occupied the southernmost edges of the island. The rolling fields behind it which ran gently to a low range of hills on the far side of the island were left bare of any development. No one really knew why Mitsui Corporation, the owner of the park chose to leave such a large space empty like that. But it seemed right that the field was left undisturbed. Some say that the island really was the Onokoro in the legends and that the field was the site of the Hall of Eight Fathoms.

Kagami wasn't a superstitious man by nature. He put little stock in myths and legends, preferring to believe in solid, cold hard facts. He had lived too long in near poverty for him to still have such delusions.

Yet tonight, as they passed the wide, empty field on their way to the jetty that connected the island to the mainland, Kagami could not shake off the feeling that eyes. . . ._unfriendly eyes. . . .were watching him. Waiting. Watching. Even as Sada continued his grumbles of the missus at home, Kagami stopped in his tracks and spun around, searching the inconspicuous field wildly. Heart beating madly, it took him a full minute before the total emptiness and Sada's worried queries to sink in._

There was nothing there. Just blades of grass bending slightly under a soft, playing wind. A ghostly fog hug the ground closely, nearly a soupy mix that barely stirred even with the wind. Distantly he could make out the sound of waves lapping the columns of the jetty, breaking and retreating. There was nobody there.

"Kagami?" A large, beefy hand clapped down on his shoulder, startling him. "You okay man?"

He shook his head, trying to clear out the images and sound. Images of thousands of red and blue eyes floating in the darkness and the sound of the rustling of wings and the scraping of claws. For that one brief instant that he was lost in the sensation of something not right, Kagami _believed_.

He passed a callused hand over his eyes and the last of the images faded away like spent smoke. Even that little bit of impression left him and he blinked, confused.

"Sada. . ." he said slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay." He gave a shaky laugh. "Must have spaced out there for a second."

"You been smoking something illegal man?" Sada asked, amused. "Next thing you know you'll be seeing the old gods walking around eating popcorn. C'mon man."

Kagami followed the impatiently tugging hand obediently and their booted feet raised a dull clunk over the wooden jetty. The lone boatman standing duty complained that it took them long enough. Long inured to his steady mutterings, Kagami and Sada settled into the boat, tugging their jackets closer to ward off the night chill.

As the little boat put-put-putted away into the night, Kagami felt again, that odd little shiver.

But he didn't turn to look back. None in the boat did and so none saw, even the deeply sleeping lone guard on the island, that the fog had coalesced into something denser. That it slowly rose unlike fog and covered the field till all was shrouded in white.

 ________________________________________________________________________                                                                                                                                         

What Enma had warned them of was true. No magic worked here other than their own. The Shinigami were more than a little uneasy at that. While it would definitely be an advantage for their side as it meant that the demons would have to rely on sheer strength alone, the fact that the Shinigami barely even numbered a hundred was scant comfort.

Hisoka shifted restlessly on the balls of his feet while his eyes wandered randomly over the gathered forces. The Shinigami were arrayed at the front lines of the Army of Heaven and it was the first time ever that Hisoka ever saw all of the Shinigami gathered together in one place. Only then did the boy realized that there were plenty of Shinigami whom he never saw before, except in the annual inter-JuuOhCho competitions. Even then he could barely remember their names. The ones new to him were an interesting novelty; it occurred to him that their little section were quite the recluse.

As the minutes ticked by slowly, Hisoka amused himself by wondering about the different Shinigami; what area they worked, who their partners are, and if there existed a glutton that could rival Tsuzuki.

_I doubt it, Hisoka snorted quietly to himself. Tatsumi was a little way down the line, conferring with the Shinigami from other sections assigned as leaders for their group. The heads of division were required to stay back in Meifu in the event of total loss of the War. Should that happen, they were ordered to destroy every open entry points to the Land of the Dead. No breaches would be allowed for the demons to exploit for should the demons win, Meifu and Joukai _would _be overrun. No salvation then would be possible for humanity if the two realms were to fall in Makai's hands._

Hisoka sighed again, and remembered to thank all deities in existence that his shields were functioning at maximum capacity. He didn't think he would be able to cope with such an influx of emotion that would be present tonight. Just looking at the pale faces of the unnamed Shinigami, the sweaty hands, the harsh breathing. . .yes, Hisoka was extremely grateful that his shields were strong. But it wasn't only the Shinigami that could pose a threat to the empath. The forces arrayed behind him were potential migraines as well.

The Army of Heaven numbered over 2000 strong. A pitiful number, if one were to think about it. But 2000 were all that could be accommodated on the island. Get in more and they'd be fighting in water. Since neither angelic nor demonic magic worked here up to the extent of five miles out from the shores, that would be a bad idea. Space was one thing, the existing barrier was another.

An invisible dome-shaped wall that covered the island, it was set in place by the Creators themselves to prevent meddling forces of magic. According to Enma, they hadn't wanted the interference of other gods in their task of giving birth to the world and had protected the site of their home accordingly. No god, demon, angel or human could tamper with the barrier. The Shinigami, they discovered, could tamper with it, up to a certain extent. Combining the forces of their best onmyouji, the Shinigami had managed to create a hole in the barrier long enough for the mentioned 2000 to come in before the barrier closed back and defied all attempts to open it again.

As a child, Hisoka had wondered over the existence of angels. Did they exist? If they did, surely they would be beings of ultimate grace and light; faces perfectly fair and peaceful with beautifully huge white wings taking them to Heaven. They would be clothed in the softest silks and smile benevolently on you, gracing you with perfect love and bliss. Gentle beings, they would take you by the hand and deliver you from all evil and harm. In short, they would be angels.

But reality turned out to be very different from imaginations. Even in his wildest dreams, Hisoka had never imagined that angels would look like _this._

The Army Joukai sent was a terrifying sight. Clad in golden armour that encased their tall, perfect bodies like liquid cloth, the Angel Warriors struck awe and fear in the hearts of every Shinigami. The armour they wore showed no visible grooves like the medieval armours of old. Like a one-piece suit, the unidentifiable material even covered their heads in the fashion of helms. The only holes to pierce the golden mask were the eyeholes. And even that was unnerving to behold. The eyes were a pure blue. Completely. The field they crouched in literally glowed with the light of those eyes, as well as the faintly shining armour.

Though, Hisoka had to admit, at least _one _aspect of his imagining was true. Each angel had huge white wings. Even folded back the tips were towering at least two feet above their heads. Scabbards hung by their sides and Hisoka wondered whether they contained flaming swords. . . .

"'Soka-chan."

Hisoka turned with a glad smile to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki, as well as Kyo, Takashi and several other Shinigami from the other sections that were especially skilled in onmyouji had been the ones to open the breach in the barriers. Afterwards, when the barrier could not be opened anymore, the ones involved had taken to scouting the grounds for potential ambush. It was slow, tedious work, considering the amount of land they had to cover.

Creeping slowly forwards, inch by wet inch as the dew stained grass soaked the knees of his jeans, Hisoka had chafed at the absence of Tsuzuki by his side. He had amused himself in the meantime by wondering how the Army of Joukai still managed to look all graceful and scary even as they were slithering through knee-high grass.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered.

Tsuzuki's little smile slipped off his face and he sighed. Even for war, the man still wore his black trenchcoat. Habit, Hisoka supposed. Not that the Shinigami ever had a dress code for war. . .

With a wrench, Hisoka brought back his wandering mind to the present. It finally occurred to him that his random, wandering thoughts were not a normal occurrence.

"Shit," he swore under his breath even before Tsuzuki could reply to his earlier question.

"Hisoka? What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, alarmed.

He shook his head, smiling distractedly. "It's nothing," he whispered back. "It's just. . ." he waved vaguely around, "I think the residual magics in this place is wreaking havoc on my shields." He grimaced. "Not to mention being in the company of so many angels."

"Aa," Tsuzuki said softly, throwing a guarded look behind his shoulder. "I know what you mean. . ." he trailed off.

Hisoka frowned, laying a concerned hand on the sleeve of his coat. "Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nothing," he smiled ruefully. "Anyway, I wanted to warn you; we're having some problem up front."

"What kind of problem?"

Tsuzuki shrugged. "We're not really sure. Kyo and this guy from Section 3 says there's something not right. So we're not to move until the coast is clear."

Hisoka sighed irritably but nodded in agreement. It would be extremely stupid anyway to just move on when they could barely see a foot past their faces. The fog that had settled in was as thick as soup and steadily worsening. He sat back on his haunches and nudged Tsuzuki in the side.

"How's Kyo and Takashi doing?" he asked softly.

This time, there was no mistaking the troubled look on Tsuzuki's face. He sighed before answering, "They're. . . .holding up. It's more than we could ask of them."

"Aa. . ." Hisoka ran a hand through his damp hair, the gesture markedly frustrated. "It's not fair!" He burst out in a fierce whisper. "How could Enma ask that of Kyo and Takashi?"

The amethyst eyes were dark, with sorrow, fear or anger, Hisoka could not tell.

"I don't think Enma-sama had a choice," he replied gently. "He's right. We have to stop Makai from pulling down the barrier. They may even be doing so as we speak."

Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki was only pointing out the truth. The barriers in place were an awesome construct, several layers deep. The more powerful a demon, angel, god or human is, the more difficult it was to breach the barriers. Only by systematically pulling down each layer would entry be gained.

The Army of Makai would enter. There was no doubt about that. Faced with the same difficulty as them, the Shinigami were warned that Makai's army would be brought in the same way, except that they would be passing the barriers between Makai and Chijou directly, appearing on the island in an instant. There was no need to ask how it would be done. Aki would make sure of it. Their task would be to destroy the gateway that Aki would create as fast as possible and decimate whatever demons that managed to come through. And afterwards, kill Aki.

Making up his mind, Hisoka tugged impatiently at Tsuzuki's jacket, motioning with his head that he wanted to move up front. Tsuzuki just lifted an eyebrow but acquiesced with his demand anyway. They slithered between the grasses, dodging aside other waiting Shinigami. They had not need to go far before they encountered Kyo and the other onmyouji. Kyo and the as yet unidentified Shinigami were having a whispered consultation, heads bent close together while Takashi was kneeling on the ground, palms pressed onto the earth and listening to something that Hisoka could not make out.

"There's something wrong, Reiji-san" Kyo was insisting as they drew nearer. "I don't think we should move forwards until we find out what."

Reiji, the Shinigami from Section 3 frowned. "I don't feel anything."

"Kyo's right," Takashi finally stirred from his still pose. He lifted his palms and brushed off the dirt clinging to it. "Something's off. The vibrations I'm picking up seem to be tampered. I think Makai has already started to pull the barriers," he finished grimly.

"Tampered or not," Reiji sighed, "What should we do now?"

Kyo bit his bottom lip and exchanged glances with Takashi. After a moment or two, Kyo was the first to turn away, face pale and addressed the now-curious Reiji.

"You go back and warn the section leaders to get ready," Kyo started. "I'll try to do something about this fog. I think you're right, this fog is not natural. They're probably trying to cloak themselves or it could be a trap. I'll be the best one anyway to counter any attack. . . . .Makai makes."

The hesitation was not missed. Reiji, frowning, seized upon it like a terrier with a bone. "So it's true what they're saying? That the one doing this is your daughter?"

Both Kyo and Takashi flinched. Hisoka gritted his teeth and tried to convince himself not to maim Reiji. Thankfully, Tsuzuki stepped in with the casual flair that he exhibited when the situation warrants it.

"Ah, Reiji-san?" Tsuzuki touched his arm briefly. "It's time to go brief the section leaders."

Reiji moved away with Tsuzuki, reluctantly, while throwing the occasional troubled look over his shoulder until Tsuzuki started to engage him in a quiet talk as they stealthily crept to the little knot where Tatsumi and the others were waiting.

Both Takashi and Kyo seemed unaware of his presence, Kyo with his eyes closed and throat swallowing convulsively. Takashi made no move to touch him but stayed by his side anyway, misery etched in every line of his body. Hisoka hesitated, unsure, until with a move prompted by gut feeling, he squeezed Kyo's shoulder briefly.

"Kyo?" he said softly.

After a long, tense moment, Kyo stirred and pinned light blue eyes upon him. And despite his empathy drowned under layers and layers of shielding, Hisoka saw as clear as day; the sorrow, rage, fear and anguish that swam in those eyes until it seemed that Kyo aged a hundred years in an instant, bowed down in his emotions.

Hisoka had to tear his eyes away. He swallowed, losing his earlier impulse to give whatever comfort he could. There was no doubt now that none could be given. Any sort of platitude would be an exercise in shallow futility.

He tried anyway. 

"Are you okay?" he asked hoarsely, not able to meet Kyo's eyes directly.

The smile that was offered was a pale remembrance of his normal grin. Lines of strain bracketed the corners of his mouth and eyes, mirrored in like on Takashi's face.

"As okay as I can be," came the weak quip.

"Do you. . ." Hisoka faltered. "Do you want. ."

"You should move back," Kyo interrupted him gently. "If what we guessed is correct, Aki should be appearing soon and I think this is not the best spot for anyone to be when we see her."

"And what about you?"

"I'll do what I have to do. You know as well as I that I'll be the best one to counter her. I would like this war to end with as little bloodbath as possible."

Hisoka didn't know whether to laugh or cry as Kyo tried to sound as cold as possible. Before he could say anything though, Takashi spoke up.

"Please, Hisoka."

There was no arguing with that look. Hisoka nodded and moved back. All of a sudden, the fog was colder than before.

________________________________________________________________________

On any other occasion, Kyo was sure that Onokoro would be a pleasant place to visit. His mastery over the elements gave him the gift of living awareness with the world. When he chose to feel it, air whispered to him of memories from far-off places where only the wind left tracks across land unvisited by two-legged beings. The earth itself would speak longingly of ages past and of the future flowing as malleable as hot magma in their core. Water that fell in the gentle patter of rains told the story of their birth and shared with him the delight to be found in giving life to all matter. And fire. . .though he shunned its use from memories of leaping flames and broken bodies, fire still embraced him in their power and offered the bright, burning flare of energies that gave inanimate matter life.

So it was right for him to say that he could _feel _that Onokoro was a beautiful place. The elements told him that. The rustle and whisper of the knee-high grass mimicked the roar of the ocean and the earth was a warm, living entity that held the memories of the first ages of history. There was peace to be found here; in the dance of an errant breeze, the crashing of waves against far shores, the rich dark earth beneath and the spark of fire waiting to be given life.

How he desperately wished that he could feel that peace tonight.

Tonight, his mastery over the elements only showed him the distorted static and whine of stressed powers; the underlying peace gone the instant they set foot on the island. What peace and majesty to be found in the stones themselves were drowned under waves of darkness that flooded from. . .somewhere.

The earth cried as its beauty was stained by forces never meant to be loose here.

With a visible effort, Kyo yanked himself out of the self-induced trance he had enacted to use his gift. Even as the last of the spent traces of his power faded, he could still feel and taste the bitter rage of maligned elements.

"Kyo?"

"She's here," he gasped out and suddenly weak knees sent him plopping down bonelessly on the ground. Crushed grass perfumed the air as he fought to catch his breath. Even the echoes of the awakened elements threatened him with vertigo and he put his head between his knees, trying to get back his bearings.

Takashi rubbed a hand soothingly up and down his back. With the comforting gesture, Kyo allowed the last of the tension to leave his body. A sigh could be heard from somewhere between his knees.

"Thanks," he said, muffled.

"Don't mention it." Even without seeing, Kyo could tell a small smile was playing on his lips. After feeling sure that vertigo won't assail him again, Kyo lifted his head and gave Takashi a wan smile.

"She's started the first rituals to unbind the elements," he said without preamble.

Takashi frowned. While his own powers were never in controlling the elements, he had studied it under Kyo's tutelage and from the various lore and books found in the Gushoushin's library. Given that his own power was pure force in nature, more than once his knowledge of elemental mastery had seen the two of them combining their powers in cases that required more than what plain 'jitsu could help them with.

"So this fog is her work?" he surmised.

Kyo nodded. "Aa. Probably to mask herself from us." He grimaced. "We have to burn it away. No help for that."

Silence fell between them, to be broken by the restless stirrings of the gathered Shinigami behind them and the uncanny, inhuman patience of Heaven's Army that waited.

"Do you want my help?" Takashi tactfully avoided the question that still lingered unspoken between them. A question that had Kyo broken down, sobbing in his arms the night before. How will they stop Aki?

Kyo threw him a grateful smile. "Thanks. I hate-" he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Takashi gave him a look. He shrugged. "I better be careful with what I say. The elements here have been wakened. Say the wrong thing and we might get a storm or even an earthquake from injured pride."

Takashi nodded and without further ceremony, helped Kyo to his feet. What they were about to do next was something done countless of times already. Kyo hated working with fire, despite his mastery over it. When he had to, Takashi would lend his power as well, effectively putting control over the wild element into both their hands. Before they begin though, Kyo took his katana, withdrawing it from its wooden sheath and sticking it blade first into the ground. The other Shinigami, even those that never fought with swords before had taken some form of weapon with them. There were only so much ofuda you could carry with you after all. Should they find themselves defenseless with no magic able to be used, they could at least inflict some bodily damage.

Takashi himself carried a blade and he was grateful now for all those times Kyo and even Hisoka had dragged him to the dojo, insisting that they needed some variety in their practice. While he'll probably would never attain Kyo's level, he was pretty sure he could inflict some serious harm with his katana.

When Kyo stuck his blade into the ground though, Takashi frowned. "What's that for?"

"Grounding," Kyo explained. "In case things start to get nasty. We should warn Tatsumi though that we're about to start."

Takashi nodded agreeably and quickly folded a messenger bird. He whispered softly into the listening bird's ear, instructing it to find Tatsumi and inform the man of their plans. No sooner had he finished the bird flew off, a ghostly white trail in the gloom.

"Ready?" Kyo asked.

"Anytime you are."

They linked hands and closed their eyes. There was no need for elaborate rituals. What Aki had done was merely to weave spells of illusion and masking into the fog. With the fog covering all parts of the island, she had effectively blinded them. To destroy her spell, all they needed to do was burn the fog away and the spells would dissipate, left with no anchor.

It was just one word but the effect was awe-inspiring to say the least.

"_Burn_."

From thin air, ribbons of bright fire coalesced, dancing like writhing snakes. The Shinigami gave a stifled gasp. Even their own co-workers rarely get to see Kyo use his power like this as his partner was Takashi and only sporadically did they team up with Watari or the others.

Kyo uttered the command once again. "_Burn."_

The leashed, trained power joined together and from disparate strands, a web of pure fire grew, lines branching and crisscrossing every which way until it hurt the eyes to watch. Even beneath closed eyelids, they could see afterimages imprinted by the burning web. When the brilliance grew to such intensity that eyes were beginning to water, Takashi completed the next step.

"_Burn," he commanded._

There was a last burst of actinic glare and a soundless explosion that sent vibrations through stress-heated air. Everyone was rocked momentarily where they stood or crouched. 

The glare faded away, leaving cool darkness behind. Everyone stirred and viewed their now clear surroundings. The fog had been burned away completely, giving them an untrammeled view that stretched in every direction of the field. Stars burned brightly ahead, cold pinpricks of light in the velvety black of the sky.

And not more than thirty feet away from where Kyo and Takashi stood, was Aki.

Clapping her hands appreciatively, Aki gave an admiring smile to her 'dad'. 

"Fantastic show dad. Never thought I'd see the day you would use your powers like that."

Kyo had stiffened, his hand still locked with Takashi's. But he worked himself free from that grasp, giving Takashi a silent look and Takashi relented, falling a step behind. Kyo turned and placed a hand on the pommel of his sword, still stuck in the earth.

"Aki." His tone could have flash-freeze a volcano.

His daughter, _not mine_, stood proudly, not a trace of care on her face as her own father practically spat out her name. The Shinigami could make out that she was standing in the middle of a huge construct, the pentagram and circle nearly touching the toes of Kyo's shoes. The girl herself stood in the center and in a mockery of all that she was not, wore a pure white shikifuku, the cloth a stainless brilliance that became all the more mocking for the conjury she was about to undertake.

"Do you like it?" she asked Kyo brightly. She held out her arms, letting the full sleeves of the garment fall away. "I made it myself. Looks pretty cool doesn't it?" She twirled in place and her delighted laughter grated like broken glass in Kyo's ears.

"You can still stop this," Kyo grounded out. "Banish your circle and we won't have to resort to drastic measures. There's still time."

"Daddy?" In an instant, Aki was once again a young teenager, hesitant and unsure. The innocence in her eyes could have moved a saint to pure pity. "Daddy, don't you like it? Are you angry?" Her white hands clasped together, she the very image of a hurt child, wanting her parent's approval.

And for a brief moment, just a few seconds really, Kyo's mask of cold indifference wavered. Anguish shined through and despair made his hand tremble on the pommel of his sword.

"Daddy?" A tone that could make stone cry and a father to weep.

"You are not my daughter," Kyo gasped out and he tightened his grip on the sword till his knuckles strained white. "Stop this!"

"Oh well, it was worth a shot."

The casualness of the words rocked the Shinigami as one. Eyes wide with shock, Kyo stared across to the grinning girl.

"Don't deny it Kyo," Aki grinned wider. "In the deepest places of your heart, I'm still your little Aki aren't I? Did they tell you that I'm not? That I'm an aberration instead? Something _more than human perhaps?"_

Kyo kept his silence though his grip threatened to break his sword in two. Takashi, unable and forbidden to do or say anything, kept his silence as well. But it was an effort marked with strain as the girl who wasn't human nor demon taunted Kyo.

"I see you brought your sensei along," Aki lifted a sculpted eyebrow in teasing enquiry. "Tell me, when you fucked him last night, did you imagine you were fucking Ayame as well? Or is she merely a dream now?"

The snarl of rage from Kyo sounded more bestial than human. He yanked his sword clear out of the ground and ran forward. Only Takashi's quick thinking and reflex stopped him from running headlong into the circle. Trapped within the confines of Takashi's unbreakable grip, Kyo trashed, the sword weaving dangerous arcs through the air.

_"Damn you! Damn you! Let me go!"_

"No! Kyo, stop it!" Takashi shouted. "You're playing into her hands! She wants you to lose control!"

And indeed, Aki had taken advantage of Kyo's lapse into blind rage. With bright, sprightly steps, Aki, to the others' bewildered stare, began to dance.

With the robes fluttering in her passage, Aki leapt nimbly from one point of the pentagram to another, all the while chanting nonsensical words as she danced. "And we jump from here, to here," Aki sang gleefully. "And then here goes poof! And there goes poof!"

It took a while for the others to notice that with each pirouette and twirl, each point that she touched began gleaming a brighter red against the whole construct. When a dissonant whine struck the air, hurting the ears, then only Kyo ceased in his struggles. Limp with disbelief in Takashi's unrelenting grip, he stared at Aki in horror.

"No, stop it, please," he begged.

But Aki danced on blithely. Her movements were as graceful as a swan as she flitted from one step to the next and each step she took, pure power was carved from air, earth, fire and water.

"And there goes wham! And here goes whoops!"

And like a giant curtain drawn aside from the stage on which Aki danced, the very air behind her rippled. The stars above seem to weave a drunken dance and the very fabric of time and reality was rent like so many wet tissue.

And the very first layers of the barrier fell.

Like fireflies that came out to play in summer's warm breezes, red eyes, hundreds of them, floated out of the darkness.

It was Aki that pointed out the obvious.

With all the glee of a five year old showing off a new toy, Aki shouted, "Look daddy! Demons!"

                                                                      *******************

**                                                                            to be continued**

                                                                      *******************

_A/N: And so the war for the End of the Worlds begins. . . .tell me how good it was ^^ oh yes, since I've started the mailing list, I'll only do notifications for updates from there. So those who want updates but haven't signed up, please do so. Those who've just found out about it, it's at Yahoo! Groups, called **Shiozaki's**** Fanfics****. _Do sign up! As a thank you, I'll post tidbits there of future stories, sneak previews, discussions, all the good stuff! _**_

_PS: Try out a little sneak preview of **Why**** you should never kick Muraki in the balls. It's not strictly a preview per se, more like the scene that prompted me to do the story in the first place. . .I think I posted it sometime on the 31st of August? I posted it as "Sneak Preview" under Kelly.**_


	31. Chapter 29:Parents are not supposed to b...

_I say: Finals are coming up in just a week or a few days (depending on when you're reading this) so that means. . . .yes! No updates for at least 2 weeks till the 5th of October! Woohoo! _

_On another cheerful note, that means my holidays are coming up soon so expect my site to be up by the end of October. On top of that, I'm pretty confident that my HP/YnM fic will be out by then as well. That fic will be more of a treat to YnM lovers, rather than catering solely to HP-fans. So yeah, the Shinigami are having the starring roles. Well, including Harry and Voldie as well of course. ^^_

**_Warning: the Killing blow. Literally._**

****

**_Review replies:_**

****

                                                                             **************

**                                                                                 Chapter 29**

**                                                     Parents are not supposed to bury their children**

                                                                             **************

Kyo held himself in a ready stance, body relaxed yet ready to burst into sudden motion. The sword seemed to be held loosely, almost casually, as though he couldn't be bothered with it until you looked again. The grip, though light, was positioned in such a way that an instant reaction could have it ready to attack or defend.

He did neither though. Yet. Instead, he watched with hooded eyes as the one he called 'daughter' danced again and again. Each pattern completed brought more of the wards down and more of those demons rippled into view. Behind him, he could hear the restless, agitated murmurs from the Shinigami and nothing but poised anticipation from Army of Heaven. The Shinigami were wondering at his seeming reluctance to act. Each second he did nothing allowed more of those monsters through until by dint of sheer numbers alone, they would be overwhelmed. His friends though, kept their silence. They knew him. Thus, they respected his decision to do nothing as yet. But Takashi knew him better. He alone knew exactly _why_, even as the front ranks of the Army of Makai surged again and again with the influx of new numbers, he still did nothing.

Acting from a signal none but him saw, a sudden snap of his wrist and the sword was held upright, blade pointing up to the clear night above. His stance was still relaxed even though he stood at the very perimeters of the huge construct designed to bring Hell onto Earth. Even those standing at a distance could not help but wince as their eyeteeth tingled from the ripples of magic that wafted from the blood-red pentagram. Kyo appeared perfectly at ease though.

His words rang clear through the air, cutting through the rising howl and shrieks of the demons assembled. They pierced the very nadir of the night, each line an instrument to bend magic to his will and intent.

_"I call upon the Air that breathed life _

_From the dawn of time to the dust of the end of all_

_Hear my words and heed my pleading_

_Destroy."_

Aki stumbled in the middle of her dance. For the first time since the whole debacle began, a look of annoyance actually crossed her face. But with determination almost admirable, she went on dancing.

And Kyo went on chanting. This time, the sword was brought to rest in the crook of his left elbow.

_"And from the Water of the Seven Seas of Creation_

_From a single drop to the flood that will end Life_

_Hear my words and heed my pleading_

_Drown."_

There was no mistaking this time that Aki's 'performance' was getting shoddier. Her steps faltered and more than once she nearly stumbled, only to catch herself from falling to the ground. But like father, like daughter. She went on. The number of demons that came through swelled again.

Kyo pointed his sword to his right.

_"From the forges of Heaven will the Fire leap_

_As the ash fly and the __Phoenix__ lives_

_Hear my words and heed my pleading_

_Burn."___

His sword he now pointed blade first to the damp ground.

_"As the Earth breathes and dreams of the Beginning_

_Awaken the giant and fear the might_

_Hear my words and heed my pleading_

_Rupture."_

There was a finality to his last incantation that had the Shinigami standing farthest from him craning their necks to see what would happen next. None were disappointed. With a crack that was more felt that heard, the pentagram literally burned, flashing an even brighter light that had Aki shrieking in surprise. As the last of the afterimages faded, everyone could see that her construct was slowly dying until only sullen embers glowed.

The Shinigami cheered as one. Until they noticed that the number of demons that managed to come through before the barriers had shut again was roughly their number. The cheering died a ragged death and once again, tense anticipation curdled the air.

As though the ground that burned sullenly beneath his feet was only a mere inconvenience, Kyo strode calmly into the middle of the construct until he was face to face with Aki. 

Standing there, silent in the middle of their armies, they seemed a figure incongruously ill-matched. Kyo in his jeans and shirt looked the part of a simple boy, if not for the wickedly gleaming blade he still held. Aki, clad in her pristine shikifuku was a young priestess that was the very picture of piety and innocence. Until she snapped her fingers and from nothing, a katana of pure darkness materialized in her hand.

The smirk she gave was full of malicious intent, despite the fact that her pentagram had been easily dispelled by Kyo. She brought the dark sword up in a mock salute. Her words could clearly be heard by everyone.

"Let's see whether you've got the guts to kill your own flesh-and-blood, shall we?" Aki grinned.

Kyo said nothing. Nor did he returned her salute. With a speed that bordered on the supernatural, he swung his sword in a blinding arc. Aki moved just as fast. Her sword flicked in unseen light and their swords met in a screeching clash. Caught crossguard, father and daughter stared wordlessly into each other's faces.

Nobody was really sure who said the next word. It was a sibilant hiss.

"Die."

And with the clashing of weaving blades, the howling of demons and the piercing war cry of the angels, the War to end all Wars began.

________________________________________________________________________

Watari was not really a Shinigami built for full-scale fighting. His long, blond hair which Tatsumi was fond of braiding during the weekends ("Tell _anyone that I do this and I will never speak to you again!") tend to get in his way, flying into his face and obscuring his vision. There is also the fact that he had never, nor been inclined to train in any form of martial arts. Though at least, that was offset with the skills he acquired through years of tinkering in the lab. Knowing that a potion was going to blow up in his face within seconds had given him the skill of rolling out of harm's way. Let's not mention also that his one magical talent is giving life to his drawings. If, say, his drawing skills were to par with that of the inestimable Yoshitaka Amano, that would be just peachy. But since he couldn't draw to save his life, that certain skill was rather useless in war._

And in war he is. The Shinigami were placed in the front lines of the Army and had gotten the full brunt of the first assault. The only reason they survived the clash was the fact that as Shinigami, they were nearly immortal. Nearly. As Watari had leapt into the air to avoid a sweeping clawed hand, he saw a Shinigami fall down, never to rise again. His head had been cut off with a powerful strike. Watari felt almost guilty then for feeling relieved that it was none of his friends nor Tatsumi that received the only sort of blow capable of killing a Shinigami.

Watari was not considered the genius of JuuOhCho for nothing. Taking in mind that his other skills would not help him in battle, Watari had turned to his other talents. That is, science and robotics. As he landed again, this time on ground now soaked with blood and gore, Watari ignored his urge to throw up. Instead he reached into his coat pockets. As a demon sighted his golden hair and let out an ear-piercing howl, Watari flung his hand out. Small, bright glints flew through the air and smacked into the reptilian demon's face.

The demon paused, hesitant and patted its snout reassuringly. Satisfied that nothing was wrong, it let out a howl again and charged towards Watari. But even before it had taken another step, it halted in mid-stride. This time, confusion and pain crossed its twisted features. The howl it let out this time didn't even have a hint of bloodlust. It was a howl of pain and terror. Scrabbling at its face with clawed hands, the demon fell to its knees, yowling and shrieking away. Watari grinned at his success and a second later, a dark figure stepped up behind the demon. With the swing of a sword, the demon's misery was cut short as its head flew off in a fountain of black blood.

The wielder of the sword, Tatsumi, threw Watari a harried smile. "Are you alright?" he managed to call out before another attacking demon engaged him.

Watari answered back, barely dodging the swinging sword of an angel and the scythe of a nasty looking demon. "I'm fine! You better be as well!"

Tatsumi took a second to shot him a look that plainly said, 'of course I'm okay. It's _you that I'm worried about'. That look though, was replaced by alarm as he took in something beyond Watari's field of vision. "Watari! From your left!"_

Trusting his explosion-avoiding instincts, Watari tucked himself into a roll. His instinct was proved correct as not a millisecond later, a huge foot stamped down on the space he had previously occupied. Watari crouched, panting with exertion and adrenalin. The demon was huge. Fully 8 feet tall, a dim look of intelligence brightened its sickly-yellow eyes. Seeing its victim unharmed, a long tongue flicked out and licked its salivating chops hungrily.

Watari grinned back in reply. "Chibi-Toms!" he cried out. "Attack!"

Tatsumi also managed to wince at the name. _Chibi__-Toms? He wondered. __Couldn't he have come up with something. . .classier? But that was Watari's style alright._

And Chibi-Toms were _definitely _Watari's handiwork. That same, bright glints of. . .something that had felled the earlier demon flew again and attacked the new demon with the same enthusiasm shown earlier. This demon too, shrieked with pain as it tried valiantly to claw off its face.

To put it simply, Chibi-Toms were nanorobots. Encased in the metallic shells that were vaguely spiderlike with membranous wings, the nanorobots were the results of an ingenious use of science and magic. Watari had breathed life into his drawings of the little monsters and fused them together with the A.I he had designed. Their purpose and objectives were simple. Kill all demons.

Watching his handiwork proudly, Watari had time to pray that everyone, including his little monsters, would come out alright.

________________________________________________________________________

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in their own little island of calm. Literally.

Any demon unfortunate enough to come within a ten-foot radius of the couple had two choices. Either get blown to bitty pieces by the purple-eyed Shinigami or get run through by the blond boy. Neither was a desirable option. But then, demons, lower-class, were not known for their intelligence. Their only directive from their far more smarter generals who had wisely chosen to send out their battalions first was simple. Kill all those not of their kind. Since the only ones not of their kind that they could see were angels and Shinigami, that was easy. What is _not _easy however, is carrying out that certain directive. Especially when you can't even get close to the ones you're supposed to be killing.

The taller Shinigami appeared easy enough to be circumvented. All the demons need to do was get out of the way of the flung ofudas. Easier said than done. Each paper talisman found its mark with deadly accuracy. But if that Shinigami was a right bother to kill, his partner, the blond, was infuriating. Each demon that came close would, without any reason, stop dead on its feet and just stare off into space. That lag of crucial seconds was enough for the boy to run his sharp katana through scaly hide and the befuddled demon would be dead before it hit the ground.

Hisoka smiled grimly as the other demons began to get nervous, edging away from him and Tsuzuki. But there was nowhere to run. Surrounded on all sides with the raging battle, the demons would cast uneasy looks at the waiting Shinigami and, true to their limited braincells, would charge forwards again. As one demon crossed that certain mark only he saw, Hisoka used his honed talent of empathy to good use. Summoning an invisible ball of pure peace, the barest narrowing of his eyes had that lethal ball zooming straight into the unsuspecting demon's face. The thing stopped in its tracks, eyes wide with incomprehension. For really, what demon knew the feeling of peace? And in the instant confusion seized their attention, Hisoka made good use of his katana as well.

His back was firm against Tsuzuki's, the steady chanting from his partner a comforting counter point to his own soundless fighting. During a lull in the battle, as the demons gathered aside to lick their wounds, Tsuzuki said over his shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

Hisoka chanced a quick look at Tsuzuki. His partner smiled reassuringly back. "I'm doing okay," he replied, keeping a wary eye out in case an ambush was coming. "It's a bit disconcerting though, to do this, stop, fight and do it again."

Tsuzuki nodded understandingly. Gathering enough emotion to be used as a weapon took time. Precious seconds that could prove fatal. He himself was in a rather precarious position. His ofudas would run out soon. Though he had a good enough skill with the blade, he much preferred his ofudas or his Shikigamis to it. But calling Suzaku or Byakko was not an option. The barriers prevented his friends from entering and helping him. Looking around though, Tsuzuki was struck with inspiration.

Not taking his eyes off the slowly advancing demons, Tsuzuki quickly muttered his just-conceived plan to Hisoka. His green eyes widened with surprise and thoughtfulness. The plan was sound and he quickly agreed. In a move that further confused the demons, Hisoka sat down abruptly on the damp ground and to all appearances, decided to do some meditation. His partner though, took up the apparent slack. Taking the boy's katana, he stood protectively over Hisoka, stance wide and ready.

The demons hesitated. What new form of witchery was this? But their orders must be followed. The lead demon howled a defiance and sprang forwards, claws extended. But not even five feet away from the waiting blade, the demon fell in mid-lunge to the ground, eyes wide and confused. Taking his chance, Tsuzuki disposed off the demon with a clean strike.

And on and on it went. Each demon that crossed that invisible line, from no matter what side, would ultimately fall, afflicted with something unidentifiable and the katana-wielding Shinigami would efficiently kill each fallen demon.

From behind him, Hisoka murmured, though his eyes were still closed. "How's it working out?"

Tsuzuki grinned. "It's doing great. Can you still keep it up?"

Hisoka nodded, despite Tsuzuki being unable to see the gesture. "No problem."

'It' was actually the wall of perfect peace and contentment he had erected around the two of them. Anyone crossing it would inevitably fall victim to it, lost in the conjured emotion and leaving themselves vulnerable to the drenched blade.

"The next wave's coming," Tsuzuki warned.

Hisoka grinned a truly barbaric grin. Let them come. If he can't do anything for his friends' suffering, then by Enma, he was going to inflict some of his own!

________________________________________________________________________

_//"Hey dad?"___

_"Hmm?"__ Kyo didn't look up from the paper he was reading in the soft light of falling evening. This was his favourite spot in the house, the porch encircling the living room and extending to the master bedroom. Privacy was afforded with the 6 feet high wall and tall conifers. But gentle winds still blew through, especially delightful in spring when it came scented with the fragrance of blooming sakuras. Aki, still clad in her uniform plopped down next to him, lying on her stomach and propping her chin on his knee._

_"Dad!"__ Aki whined when he still refused to put down the paper._

_Kyo chuckled softly, proving his intent to bait her all along. Folding the paper neatly, he blinked owlishly at his scowling daughter. "Yes?"_

_Aki grinned back and flipped over so that her head was resting in his lap. Kyo shifted around, settling himself more comfortably and patted Aki's black hair fondly._

_"What do you want now you little imp?"_

_"Well. . . ." Aki fidgeted, fingers playing nervously with her tie. "You see. . ."_

_"Out with it," Kyo commanded, amused. The nervous twitching she had inherited from Aya. It was a sure sign that she was about to ask him something that might prove highly uncomfortable. Usually for her._

_"You know Hideki right?" Aki asked, peering up at him through her layer of fringe. Kyo frowned, a suspicion growing in his mind._

_"Captain of the baseball team and member of track?" he clarified. Aki nodded. "How can I not? The girls in school make it abundantly clear that he's the best thing since onigiri."_

_Aki scrunched her nose. She knew which girls her dad talked about. They were the same ones that had formed the Kyo-Sensei-Forever Fan Club. And they had wanted her to be an honorary member!_

_"Anyway," she said, dismissing the girls, "He. . .kinda asked me out for a date." She refused to look into her dad's face, concentrating instead on the slightly frayed ends of her tie. Kyo's sun-browned fingers closed over hers and tugged them gently away from further mauling her innocent tie._

_"Does he have insurance?" Kyo asked wryly._

_"Dad!"__//_

"I never thought this day would come, did you dad?" Aki asked casually even as she began a vicious backhanded swing that had Kyo leaping high into the air to avoid it.

Kyo refused to answer her as he had refused to answer any of her goading before. What he concentrated on was keeping clear of the black blade. He met each strike squarely but the effort was sorely testing him. Aki was a natural talent with the blade. He was the one who had trained that talent even, ensuring that she was at least up to district level.

He was not disappointed. Aki used every trick she had ever learned from him and Kyo found himself defending from moves that he had taught. That wouldn't have been much of a problem except for the fact that Aki made sure the moves she used weren't just rehashed but ingeniously modified to confuse him. On top of that, subtle weavings of magic picked at his inner defenses, straining his concentration and leeching dangerously into his strength.

Enma was right. Aki was powerful. Extremely.

But like father like daughter, right?

_//"Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look what I got!"_

_Kyo laughed brightly, picking up little Aki and swinging her around.__ Her delighted giggles were accompanied by her almost-indignant protest that she was already 7 years old! She's too old to be swung around like this!_

_"So what have you got?" Kyo asked breathlessly, Aki in his arms and still giggling from the mini tickle-fest earlier._

_"Look!" Aki crowed, waving a piece of paper in his face. "I made this in class today. See? That's me, you and Mommy!"_

_Kyo held the colorful piece of paper like it was the most fragile artwork in the world and gave his daughter a pleading look. "Can I keep this?" giving her his best puppy dog eyes._

_Aki giggled again and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course! I made it for you!"//_

The ground rocked subtly beneath her feet, courtesy of Kyo, and Aki found herself falling on her knee, her sword pinned down crosswise with Kyo's. He loomed over her, pressing down on her blade even as she strained to twist it out of the bind he held.

Her hair had fallen out of the tie she used. The black strands, as black as his, whipped around her face from the rising wind and she shook her head to clear her sight.

"Are you really going to go through with it?" Aki asked. There was a note of genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Can you really kill me?"

_//His sobs were dry wrackings that shuddered his frame. Curled up in Takashi's protective, yet useless embrace, Kyo could repeat only one thing over and over._

_"She's my daughter."//_

To say that Aki held the advantage was right to some degree. After all, she surely held no qualms over killing her own father. At least, her efforts said so. Kyo now sported multiple cuts and slashes, each regenerating rapidly. Yet the length of time it took for new skin to close over showed the seriousness of his wounds. One particularly bad cut underneath his left arm had his previously fluid grace reduced to a stumbling, shuffling movements, compounded even worse by his broken wrist. As he tried to fight off Aki's increasing slashes, he sought to buy time for his wounds to heal.

A fast, muttered cantrip and a screen of fire erupted in between them, obscuring him from Aki's view. Well, that was what supposed to happen. Thinking that it was safe for him to catch his breath, Kyo let down his guard for a second. And was rudely surprised to find the black blade sliding easily through the screen of fire and just as easily, pierced his skin. Right into his stomach.

Blood spurted from the gaping wound as well as his mouth. Coughing and choking, Kyo fell to one knee, only managing to stay upright with the help of his katana propping him up. The screen of fire died swiftly as his concentration broke, revealing Aki smiling sweetly before him.

"Daddy, daddy," she admonished him with a fake sincerity. "That was a really stupid move. I could tell where you were. We are connected you know. Father and daughter."

Kyo, even if he did felt inclined to say something, could not. His hand clutched the open wound weakly, trying to make sure his intestines stayed where they were supposed to and waiting for the next blow. He doubted that he could block it, hampered as he was with the debilitating wound. 

_This is wrong, his mind babbled. __This is not supposed to happen. Will she really kill me? Can I really kill her?_

Because, as much as _he _cannot wrap his mind around the idea that his daughter must die, he cannot also wrap his mind around the idea that _Aki _would be willing to kill him. Oh, there was enough proof that she would do so. Didn't she kill her own mother with no remorse?

_But she gave me her first drawing in pre-school, Kyo thought numbly. _She was closer to me than with Ayame.__

_She knows all of my favourite foods._

_She knows that I hate neon colors._

_She never forgot to celebrate one Father's Day celebration since she was old enough to know it._

_She loves me._

_I love her._

_She loves me._

_She loves me._

_She loves me._

Aki brought her sword up, ready to fall in a swinging stroke that would easily decapitate him. The one surefire way to kill a Shinigami.

Aki smiled. "Sweet dreams, Daddy."

_She really is going to kill me._

He met the downward stroke with the edge of his katana. The clashing of the two swords was an almost melodic ringing of tempered steel. It would have been much more fitting to have a dissonant screech instead. But instead, the ring was almost a paean. He found it ironic in the extreme.

Ignoring his stomach wound which had barely closed and the fact that his wrist was still sore despite the healing bones, Kyo had Aki stumbling back in surprise as he launched a furious attack on her. Blow after blow rained down on her and Aki was unpleasantly surprised to find that despite her skill with the blade and her inherited magic, Kyo was much, much more superior in both.

After all, he had rage, anger and despair to fuel him.

Before, Kyo, though seemingly to have accepted the fact that Aki had to die, had used only the edge of his blade in the fight. The edge could only slice. It was the point, more often than not, that delivered the killing strike. Lacking the conviction that each move is an ending move, his slashes barely wounded her. Despite his confident stance as he broke her pentagram, Kyo didn't really believe that he would kill Aki.

But to see his own daughter standing over him, sword ready to cleave head from body, Kyo had no other choice but to _believe_. Believe that Aki, his daughter, _is willing and ready to kill him._

So this time, as he used the advantage of Aki's confusion and disbelief that his moves was now infused with the intent to kill, Kyo used the point of his blade as well.

It was an anticlimactic moment.

Kind of disappointing really.

Their fight had started off with a big bang. Literally as the pentagram had died with all the due flair and drama of high magic. The resulting sword fight was a display of skill and grace, each showing the moves of the same school of fighting yet at the same time, totally different. Aki had fused each move with the intention to kill. Kyo, merely to hurt or maim.

But as Kyo regained his purpose, his _true _reason as to why he was in this fight at all, his moves transcended from mere grace, to blinding predatory elegance. Aki then played the part of the hesitant, the unsure. And the ending move came in so subtly, so neatly woven in between the blur of slashes and thrusts, that even Aki herself found it rather hard to believe.

Hard to believe that Kyo's sword pierced directly into her heart.

That it was _her _blood that stained her white shikifuku in rapidly growing red.

And to add salt to her wounds, almost literally, Kyo's blade was cloaked with the strongest force of the combined elements to negate all ties of the soul to earthly flesh. The power he drenched the blade in ensured that even a Shinigami would die. What hope had a human/Shinigami/demon halfbreed had?

Aki blinked owlishly, staring stupidly from Kyo's pale face and wide eyes to the sword still sticking obscenely through her young body.

She said, with utter surprise and disbelief coloring her tone, "I didn't really think you'd do it."

                                                                           ***************

**                                                                             to be continued**

                                                                           ***************

_ I say again: Talk about a cliffhanger eh  . . . . .*wrings hands nervously*. . . .what do you guys think? Was it okay? I took Literary Eagle's advice and wrote the war scene from different POVs. Did it work? This is my first time writing a large fighting scene and I was seriously stumped for a time, trying to make it flow, especially during Aki's and Kyo's fight._

_Was it okay? Oh, tell me!_

_PS: thanks to all those who gave me advice also on how to do the war. Your advise were a great help! Review ne?_


	32. Chapter 30:His requiem for her

_              Death lies on her, like an untimely frost upon the sweetest flower of all the field._

_                                            ~Romeo & Juliet, Act IV, Scene 4~                              _

                                                     *****************

**                                                           Chapter 30**

**                                                     His requiem for her**

_                                                     *****************_

_                      "The requiem for the loveliest dead that ever died so young."_

_                                                       ~Edgar Allan Poe~_

                                                     *****************

Takashi, though wanting to stay near to Kyo, had to bow to reason. With his presence there, it will only serve as bait for Aki. He had no doubt that this Aki would not hesitate to use him as leverage if the fight didn't turn her way. So he placed himself away from the center of the battle. Far enough that he won't disrupt their fight, but near enough in case Kyo needed his help.

His ofudas had long run out and Takashi had resorted to his blade. It was a good thing that most of the demons weren't good in coordinated fighting. His skill less than Kyo's, it took quite a bit of effort for him to make sure his head stayed attached to his body. But even amidst battle, he never lost track of Kyo. He watched with a heavy heart as Kyo obviously stalled, hesitant to truly hurt Aki while she herself took great delight in bleeding him open.

But as much as his heart cried out for the pain Kyo must be feeling, both pjysically and emotionally; to kill his own daughter, Takashi knew that it wasn't his fight. He couldn't. . .no, he didn't have the right to interfere. If he did, if he was the one to deliver the killing blow, he knew that Kyo would not be able to forgive him. Despite he himself not having the heart to kill Aki. So Takashi watched from the sidelines, even as he fought his own battles with demons. When Kyo threw up his screen of fire, only to have Aki stabbing him in the stomach with the otherworldly blade, Takashi's mouth turned dry with fear. He shook off the demon he was engaged in and ran to Kyo, forgetting all his earlier promise to not interfere. But he had yet to go five steps when a body slammed heavily into him, throwing and pinning him to the ground.

Takashi swore, until red blood dripped down his face. The one pinning him down was a Shinigami. A dead Shinigami as the headless corpse attested to be. Holding back his bile, Takashi rolled the corpse off of him and staggered to his feet. There was a dizzying confusion of guttural howls and crashing swords until a break in the fighting allowed him through. His panic subsided though, when he saw Kyo alive and unharmed and if anything, he now gave as good as he got. Aki was stumbling, looking confused and bewildered as Kyo's moves were now infused with deadly grace.

Takashi paled. He knew what that meant. It meant that Kyo was ready to kill.

He opened his mouth, to say something? To call out? To stop Kyo from doing something he will never forgive himself for? He wasn't sure. But before he could, Kyo's blade had rammed through helpless cloth and flesh to bury deep in Aki's chest. 

The world stilled. At least, it did for him. The roars of the battle silenced underneath a blanket of felt and the air felt inordinately dry and stale. A fine tremor overtook his body. He felt Kyo's grief and disbelief as clearly as if it was his own. Kyo still held his sword tightly and his grip on it prevented Aki from even swaying where she stood. He could see her mouth working futilely, saying something that he could not hear. But whatever she said, Kyo's pale face blanched even further until his pale blue eyes blazed forth with wild emotion.

Kyo let go of his sword as though it was a poised snake. Stumbling, Aki smiled bloodily and fell to the ground. She lay on her back, eyes wide and staring to the indifferent sky above, that expression of disbelief still etched so clearly on her face. Her limbs were sprawled in childish abandon, the previously white shikifuku stained with the red of blood and brown of dirt.

"Aki."

It was a low cry, barely a whisper but Takashi heard it as clearly as though he stood by Kyo's side. It was the cry that prompted him to move, shaking him out of his shock-induced stupor. The cry uttered was completely blank of the emotion that colored his eyes.

But before he could, as luck had it, a hard blow came from behind him. Whatever it was, the clout was strong enough to send shimmers of stars against the deep black that crowded his vision. Takashi fought valiantly against it, falling to his knees and gasping for breath. But before he could rally another effort, another blow came and this time, the black claimed him without mercy.

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was another cry of "Aki."

                                                               *******************

Raagatenasu, Commander of the Second Regiment of Makai, wiped his bloodied fist almost casually against his armor. The sprawled form of the Shinigami he had felled with bored ease showed the force of the blow he gave. Blood flowed freely from a grievous head wound. But that was of little matter to a Shinigami, he knew. He scowled again, wondering at the oddity of the orders he was given.

This Shinigami had been marked out earlier by Hino himself. Raagatenasu had taken the personal order with gloved fist slammed against his breastplate in a mark of salute. His order was simple; stop this Shinigami from reaching Aki and the Shinigami Kyo. Do whatever you have to but _do not kill him_. He must not die. Just inconvenienced.

Raagatenasu shrugged diffidently. Who was he to question the logic of the Mad God? He was a soldier and he had been given orders. Kicking the unconscious form one last time, the demon was satisfied that the Shinigami would be out cold for at least ten minutes. That would be enough. Spinning around, he didn't bother with a second glance. He had a war to take care of.

                                                               *******************

There was a sudden lull in the fighting, as though each demon, angel and Shinigami had heard something just beyond the range of hearing and each had paused to hear it better. There was now only the sound of harsh breathing as demon, angel and human eyes swiveled to the point where that indistinct whisper seemed to emanate from. The pair stood in the center of the battle site. One male, one female. One standing, one lying in a broken heap on the ground with tempered steel through frail flesh.

The side of good, angels and Shinigami, should rejoice. For isn't that what they were fighting for? To stop at all costs, the demon spawn that was the now-dead girl? Because she would have unleashed Hell on earth, had done so even with only her 'father's' intervention closing the gates of the flood. 

But instead of joy, victory or elation crowding their chest, the brilliant blue of the eyes of the angels died until it was only masses of floating, sullen embers. Golden swords hung limply from gauntleted hands and massive, dove-white wings drooped as with wonder and awe, each indifferent Warrior of Heaven's Army felt tears run down their ageless faces beneath golden helms. They were crying.

And instead of feeling weary relief at least, that no more of their numbers would die tonight, those who deal in death, the Shinigami, oddly enough, felt. . . .regret. One of their own had been forced to kill. That was normal enough. As Shinigami, murder is part of the job. But never had one of their own been forced to kill one of their flesh-and-blood. Never mind that the said flesh-and-blood was wrought of dark demon magic. Never mind that she was the key to destroy the world. Each Shinigami, those who knew Kyo or not, cried for him.

And the demons? Who knows what runs through the minds of such foul creatures. But they must have felt something as well for they did not seek to take the advantage of having their foes crippled with despair and grief. Their wild lust for blood was temporarily quenched as emotions, foreign ones at that, cried a lament in their ears. They did not fathom it, did not understand it. But they felt compelled to listen to it anyway.

So where there had previously been a battle to decide the fate of the world with the forces of Heaven and Hell arrayed against each other, each soldier now stood stock still. They did not try to lift their swords nor their clawed hands. They didn't even try to staunch the flow of blood from gaping wounds and prop broken wings. They fell silent and still because a requiem was being played. It was neither heard nor seen. But it was there, in the air.

The requiem came from the one who murdered his own child. But it wasn't a song nor a cry. It was indescribable, intangible. He wasn't even aware of it himself. But a deeper part of him was and it was that part that played the lament.

And his requiem will destroy the world.

                                                               **********************

The sword vibrated still from the impact of hapless flesh against hard earth. He could feel sticky drops of blood on his face, his hands splattered with it as well. Those blood spots burned deep into his skin, sizzling flesh and bone and tore away the walls he kept up to preserve his sanity. There was a hum. A hum that grew in pitch until it was a high buzzing that pierced through his soul. With the crescendo, something broke free in his mind.

It was the snapping of a slim thread.

Or was it the snapping of a thousand threads of a torn tapestry?

Feeling all of a sudden boneless, Kyo dropped to the ground beside his daughter who was still staring up to the night sky with focused concentration. He looked up as well, wondering what it was that was so compelling that it held Aki's complete attention. 

All he saw were stars, the moon and a black sky. Nothing beyond the ordinary. Puzzled, Kyo looked down again to stare quizzically at Aki. She was still staring. She had fallen asleep with her eyes open? Numb hands, still sticky with spilled liquid _no no it isn't blood, isn't, isn't is not shook Aki's shoulder gently._

[_Snap snap snap.]_

"Aki," he called. No response. "Aki?"

"Well, well, well," A figure crouched suddenly across him, the still-warm body of Aki _she's just sleeping between them. "I didn't really expect you to go through with it," the newcomer said casually. He was young, around Kyo's age. He knew this man. . .Hino? Who was he? Whoever he was, he had a beauty that was beyond understanding. Not that Kyo bothered to. He was worried about Aki. Why was she sleeping on the ground like this? His lack of response seemed to trigger something in Hino and his attention sharpened ever so slightly. "Kyo?"_

Kyo shook Aki's shoulder again. "She won't wake up!" Kyo said, frustrated. "She's going to be late for school! And I'm her teacher. What will the kids say if I let her go late?"

Hino blinked flame-colored eyes slowly, as though he couldn't believe what he heard. But like quicksilver, that disbelief which so mirrored Aki's changed to one of calculating delight.

"She's sleeping Kyo?" he asked with innocent brightness.

"Are you blind?" Kyo asked crossly. "Of course she is!"

Hino shook his head mournfully. "I'm sorry, of course you're right. Still, if she's just sleeping, what's with the sword?"

"Huh?"

Hino gestured patiently. "The sword Kyo. Your sword which is currently skewering your little daughter Aki like a pig. The same sword which killed her, if I'm correct. Which you yourself did."

It was like a magnet, drawing his eyes away from the pale visage of his daughter to the length of bared steel which, as Hino had so elegantly put it, skewered Aki. Its point sank deep into her chest and judging by its depth, Kyo could tell that it had probably pierced out to the other side. What on earth was a sword doing there?! It would hurt Aki!

He grasped the pommel with shaky hands but before he could remove the sword, Hino's own hands covered his, forcing his grip to stay.

"Look again, Kyo," Hino commanded. "Aki isn't sleeping. She's dead. She's dead and you killed her. Remember?"

_No no don't look! He's lying! It's not blood! She isn't dead! Kyo looked down again and this time, recognized that empty look in pale gray eyes. He had seen it often as a Shinigami. It was the look of death. "She's dead," Kyo said dumbly._

[_The tapestry had lost its patterns. It is now merely a disintegrating lump of threads that once had shape and texture.]_

[_Snap snap snap.]_

"That's right," Hino smiled encouragingly. "She's dead. So is Takashi."

His head snapped up in disbelief. "What?"

Hino gestured to a spot not far from them. Kyo turned to look and amidst the still figures, he could make out Takashi's brown jacket and jean-clad legs, sprawled in abandon across the damp ground. What little he saw was splashed liberally with blood. Just like Aki.

"He's dead," he said.

[_There is no more threads to be cut. No more weave to be destroyed. There is nothing.]_

"Very good, Kyo," Hino patting his hand condescendingly. "Everyone you ever cared about is dead. Ayame, Aki, Takashi. . .your parents. You're just a walking jinx, aren't you?"

Kyo managed to move numb lips. "Takashi."

"But I don't blame you," Hino tsked sadly. "It's not your fault that you have so much power that people are willing to go to great lengths to get it. Did you know that? Did you ever wonder why the police or firefighters couldn't figure out the cause of the fire that killed your parents?"

Kyo shook his head.

"That's because it wasn't ordinary fire Kyo. It was Hellfire. Nothing on earth can withstand it. Nor does it leave a trace. Makai has set its sights on you for a long time. Too bad your parents got in the way."

"They died. . .because of me?"

"Yes. But you knew that already. You've been blaming yourself for it for years. This is just to confirm your suspicions on that," Hino grinned. "But really, all these death for your powers? You know what you should do Kyo?"

"What?" Kyo asked blankly.

"You should give it to them. Your powers. They want it so badly after all. So just give it to them. All of it. Everything. All at once. They want it so bad, they're going to get it. Who cares if you destroy the world in the process?"

Kyo shook his head again. "But. . .I can't do that. . .can't destroy. . ." His hands moved through his hair, pulling and tugging absently at the black locks. Each tug became more and more ferocious as he repeated, "Can't destroy. . .can't. . .bad. . ."

Hino waved a negligent hand. "Come, come, Kyo. Your parents died saving you, Takashi's dead through no fault of his own and you just killed your own daughter. What else is there for you?"

[_The barriers have fallen. The sanity is but a dream. The weave is meaningless.]_

His fingers ceased their mindless mauling of his hair. The face he presented to Hino was shockingly pale, the pale irises of his eyes seemingly leached of all colour until only the black rings could be seen. "Nothing," Kyo whispered.

"That's right," Hino nodded encouragingly. "Nothing. Just. . .let it go, Kyo. Let it _all go."_

"Let it all go?" Kyo said wonderingly. He stared down at his hands, fingers curling and uncurling reflexively. "Because they want it? Ne?" Kyo nodded woodenly, answering himself. "Yes. Let it all go." He got to his feet, stumbling a bit but kept his balance. He glanced aside and saw Hino nodding again, still smiling. He faced forwards again, still seeing nothing but Aki's pale face and Takashi's still form. He raised his hands, palms up to the sky and like Hino said, he let go.

He let go of all the restraints he had put on his own powers. Powers that rivaled Tsuzuki's on his own if left unchecked and his palms fairly glowed with an incandescent light. But this time, Kyo wasn't going to rely merely on his own inherent magic. No, for this, he will use his power to call forth more. He will awaken the earth and he will destroy it. 

Just like everything he ever had was destroyed.

And he chanted the words that will begin the Apocalypse.

_"I call upon the Air that breathed life."_

                                                               ********************

_                                                            I call upon Air that breathed life_

_                                                         Hear my words and heed them true_

_                                                     For the life that had been taken by strife_

_                                                                Rise and make them rue!_

_                                                         I call upon Water of the Seven Seas_

_                                                         Hear my words and heed them true_

_                                                              For my grief and torn peace_

_                                                                Rise and make them rue!_

_                                                   I call upon Fire from the forges of Heaven_

_                                                        Hear my words and heed them true_

_                                                   For this damned soul which has no haven_

_                                                                Rise and make them rue!_

_                                                          I call upon the Earth that slumbers_

_                                                         Hear my words and heed them true_

_                                                                 Feel my sorrow and anger_

_                                                                 Rise and make them rue!_

_                                                         Awaken and let them fear your might!_

_                                                    Awaken, arise and tear asunder this night!_

_                                                                             Avenge me!_

_                                                                               Awaken!_

"Oh god, no," Hisoka breathed softly. His eyes were wide and transfixed with awe and dread as his friend, his own friend whom he laughed, joked and got angry with, tried to destroy the world.

No, not try. He _will. The incantation Kyo uttered were wrought from pure force. Even at this distance Hisoka could tell that the same fierce light that blazed forth from his hands, glowed in his eyes as well. Shiozaki Kyo was no longer among them. This person before them had lost his identity and self to rage and despair. He cried for the elements to avenge his grief and with his birth-born powers over them, they listened. They heard his call and they awoke._

Lightning flashed from a cloudless sky and thunder exploded with the force of bombs. The wind, which had fallen earlier in the battle now rose to a shrieking devil, whipping their hair in tangles and freezing them where they stood. The earth which they trod upon groaned a deep, subterranean sound. Hisoka is a Japanese. He knew what that sound meant. The earth was tearing itself open.

"Oh my god," Tsuzuki echoed him. His face was pale as he plucked insistently at Hisoka's sleeve. "Hisoka! Look!" He pointed a trembling hand to the north.

The field they were in sloped gently to a sandy beach, uninhabited by anyone save for a few gulls. The waves which had crashed onto the beach in a gentle roar now coalesced into a wall that towered over fifty feet high. It was a neverending tsunami that oddly enough, didn't crash upon them. It seemed to be feeding its own momentum instead, building up again and again until the waves appeared to touch the very heavens.

The other Shinigami, finally shaken out of their dazed stupor realized the danger they were in. Panicked shouts filled the air and more than one tried to stop Kyo by flinging whatever ofuda they had left. But all the talismans they used burst into ashes the instant they said the incantations. There was just too much magic in the air for ofuda to work. But the angels and demons though, didn't panic. They resumed the dropped battle and once again, blood and feathers flew through the air.

"Shit," Hisoka swore. "Hurry! We have to snap him out of it!"

Tsuzuki nodded and they both ran to Kyo, ignoring the waves of magic that rolled outwards with Kyo at its center. But it was easier said than done. They were barely ten feet away from Kyo when they were abruptly thrown back. A kekkai surrounded Kyo, preventing anyone from entering. Within it, at his feet lay Aki and just behind with a little smile on his face, was Hino.

Hisoka groaned, sitting up and rubbing at a bloodied spot at the back of his head. Tsuzuki picked himself up and extended a hand to Hisoka. He took it and they both stood, stumbling a little as the groans of the earth turned into deep rumbles.

"It's no use you know," came Hino's observation. Kyo had fallen silent at the end of his incantation but his eyes were still glowing brightly. He swayed where he stood, hands weaving a complicated rhythm in the air that none but him understood. He giggled.

"He's completely crazy now," Hino remarked again. He didn't seem concerned about the fact that he stood at the very nexus of the powers that will destroy earth. Casually at ease, he stood and brushed off the dirt from his robes. "There's nothing you can do. He's beyond recall. Even for me."

"What are you doing this for?" Tsuzuki called desperately. "He won't just stop at this! He'll destroy everything!"

Hino cocked his head to the side and smiled quizzically. "Of course. That's what I want him to do after all."

_"You bastard."_

                                                               ******************

_"You bastard."_

Tsuzuki and Hisoka spun around, to see Takashi between Watari and Tatsumi, the both of them propping him up. Blood was still flowing sluggishly from an open temple wound. But Takashi shook off their help and strode up to them, stopping before the very edges of the kekkai.

"Kyo!" he called out. "Kyo! Listen! It's me! Takashi! Please, please stop Kyo!"

Kyo ignored him, hands still dancing that complicated rhythm. Hino peered over his shoulder, propping his chin on it and smiled. "What are you doing Kyo?"

Kyo giggled again. That giggle, coupled with the glowing eyes, scared the hell out of Takashi. Hino was right. Kyo had completely lost his mind. He could barely feel the deep connection they had. It was distorted with static by all the pure magic that soaked the air. It leeched into his bones and he had to grit his teeth against it.

"I'm going to destroy everything!" Kyo sang out. His hands started to move faster. "Yes, yes, yes! Destroy! Destroy! Make them all go poof!"

"Kyo! Please! You don't want to do this!" Takashi pleaded. But he need not waste his breath. Whatever new spell Kyo was doing appeared to reach completion. His hands clapped close in a gesture Takashi and the others realized as the closing of a spell. With that clap, the lightning and thunder ceased, the tsunami disappeared, the howling wind died and the earth ceased its rumbling.

But far from being comforted, the Shinigami exchanged uneasy glances. This sudden peace bode ill. It was the calm before the storm. But at least, it managed to get the angels and demons to stop fighting again. Instead, they too shifted uneasily on their feet.

There was the bitter taint of ozone in the air. Hino, still with his chin propped negligently on Kyo's shoulder frowned briefly as Kyo laughed brightly and brought his hands up in a quick, jerking movement. That frown cleared in an instant and horrified disbelief replaced it.

"No!" he shouted and fell back from Kyo.

The ground right before Kyo's feet erupted in a shower of earth. The rumbling started again but was localized in Kyo's little kekkai. Aki's body was thrown aside like a rag doll, Kyo paying her no heed. His fascination seemed concentrated solely on what he had summoned.

Takashi and the other Shinigami didn't have long to wait. A silver light burst forth from the hole torn in the ground. A deep, belling tone rang in the air. It was a note that defied description. It sounded like a paean. But it also sounded like the tolling of death bells. That spill of silver light grew brighter and began to rise. Something long and slim, encased in that light, rose up as well. When it was at least a foot taller than Kyo, it stopped, hovering in the air.

Whatever it was, the Shinigami did not know. But the demons and angels apparently did. Though the light had yet to die and reveal the form within it, the demons and angels shrieked as one. The Shinigami jumped, startled as demons ran amok, trying to break free form the barriers that still surround the island. But their crazed stampede only brought death as an instant contact with the barriers electrocuted them into charred, smoking flesh. The smell of burnt flesh mixed with the iron tang of ozone caused more than a few of the Shinigami to retch. Matters were made worse when the angels also went berserk. They lifted themselves into the air, wings beating madly but they too fell back to the ground in ruined mess.

The Shinigami grouped closely together and viewed Kyo and Hino still in that kekkai with growing horror. Whatever it was the Kyo summoned had the power to drive demons _and angels into suicidal frenzy. Kyo clapped his hands and crowed in delight._

"Kyo," Takashi said hoarsely, breaking the sudden silence. "What did you do?"

But like before, he was ignored. The bright silver light had died down and at last, they saw what it was that Kyo had summoned from the bowels of the earth.

It was a spear.

The shaft was pure black and appeared as hard as obsidian. It refracted the light into rainbow shimmers which sparkled long in the air, longer than normal. The blade itself was made of the same material, the point wickedly sharp. The blade and shaft were joined seamlessly and again, that same paean cum death toll rang the air.

It was Watari who gave name to the feeling of compounded dread that filled their hearts at the sight of the spear.

His voice was awed.

"The Jeweled Spear."

He turned to Takashi who stared back with frightened eyes.

"It's Ama-no-Nuboko."

                                                                           *****************

**                                                                               to be continued**

                                                                           *****************

_                                       And he sang a song of death and lo! They tremble with fear!_

_                                                                                  ~Shiozaki~_

                                                                           *****************


	33. Chapter 31:My true love hath my heart an...

                                                          ****************

_                                       Death! Death! He cries and he dances the dance_

_                   See how my touch brings despair and my kiss is salvation none given!_

                                                                  _~Shiozaki~_

                                                             ****************

**                                                                    Chapter 31**

**                                             My true love hath my heart and I have his**

                                                              ****************

Somebody told him once that the body cannot live without the soul and the soul is powerless without the body. Each needs the other to survive, to live. Without one the other is meaningless. But this somebody had forgotten something else. Without the memories, the soul even when encased in a perfect shell is but a nameless someone. Memories guide us, foretelling our actions and shadowing our steps.

But it is even more than that also. It is the little things that makes you, you. The way you like to drink your tea. Your favourite color. The first thing you like to do when you get out of bed in the morning. With whom does your affection lie. All this, and more, defines the persona. The persona is the true driving force that makes an individual unique, instead of just another face in the crowd.

So you are the sum of a whole. Take away even a small piece, and you are an incomplete puzzle. You are less than who you were before.

Hard to conceive? Imagine then, a tapestry. A tapestry woven with many threads of many colors. Separate, these strands are as meaningful as dust upon the wind. Woven together, they tell a story that moves the heart, binds the soul and grieves the mind. Can it be said then, that a person is a person through the weave and color of his tapestry? That to know a person _completely_, is to behold the entire cloth and see it as a whole?

If so. . . .then he is no longer a person.

Nor a human even.

For if the tapestry is the definition of your identity, then he has none. His tapestry has been torn to shreds. The weave was cruelly pulled and twisted till it resembled nothing more than some unidentifiable trash you might find while cleaning under your sofa one day.

So his tapestry has been destroyed. He is no longer sane. He is no longer a person. He is no longer a human.

But then. . .it's just a simile, is it not?

                                                    **********************************

_He no longer knew his name. But it doesn't matter. He has a purpose at least. A Purpose. Must not forget the capital 'P' can we? For it is an important Purpose. Yes, most important. Can't delay now can we? So let's begin._

_First, we must identify where we are currently._

_Mist.__ . .a baseless ground to trod upon. . . .no sound save for his own breathing. Is this important? He tilts his head to the side and tugs absently at a raven lock. No, it isn't important. He knows what he has to do to achieve this Purpose. All he has to do is just. . .call out?_

_He tries that. Oh yeah, no sound. Apparently even his voice has fallen to the laws of non-physics in this place or realm. But nevertheless, a Voice answers. Capital 'V', yes. Important as well. The Voice will help his Purpose._

You have awoken me.

_'I did, did I?' he is amused.' Since I'm here and you're here then in-dee-dy I have indeed woken you up!' He twirls in a spot and falls over laughing soundlessly on the ground which is not a ground. 'That was bad of me I guess. Rude really, to wake you up from sleep. But I have a Purpose.'_

A Purpose? _The Voice is neither amused nor curious. Just repeating the obvious. Then if you have a Purpose, it is right that I was awakened. I was created for a Purpose and I will serve a Purpose. Tell me of yours then._

_He is still amused. Apparently the Voice used a capital 'P' as well. 'I want to destroy the world', he says still in that most-amused tone. 'Will you do that? Will you help me destroy the world?'_

_If the Voice is alarmed, it is not shown. The Voice merely asks him, For what Purpose do you wish to destroy the world? Therein lies your true Purpose within your Purpose. Tell me, Insane One, why do you wish it so?_

_He stops giggling and rolls onto his stomach. Chin propped in his cupped hands, he swings his legs back and forth as he ponders the question with pursed lips. 'Why do I want to destroy the world?' he muses. 'I don't know. I think I forgot.' He shrugs. 'I just want to I guess. Seems fun!' he says brightly. 'Why did you call me the Insane One?'_

_He guessed that if the Voice had a form, it would have shrugged. I called you that because that is your true identity for now. You are insane. _The Voice is blunt. _Are you not?_

_'Umm. . .' he purses his lips again. 'Gee, I guess I am. Does it matter? Will you help me?'_

It matters not who wields me as long as they can. I was built for a Purpose. I will be used for a Purpose. Good, evil, wrong, right; these concepts mean nothing to me. Do you have the Power to wield me?

_He shrugs then jumps to his feet, brushing off the seat of his pants. 'Can't say till I've tried,' he says cheerfully._

That is true, _the Voice concedes. Then, Insane One, try._

_A form solidifying in the mist._ Or rather, a form solidifying from the mist. It is a swirling vortex of energy that coalesces into matter and substance more real than even himself. It is long and slender. It's color, the blackest of all obsidians, jarred the paleness of the landscape like a bell that tolled or a even a screeching cry in the mist. He tilts his head again and tugs his hair childishly as he waits. When the last note or cry fades, only then did he reach out. His hand closes around the shaft in a firm grasp. A shock passes through his arm down his toes and up to his head with the contact. It might have been painful, had he still cared about such matters. He might have even cried out or fell to his knees.__

_He did nothing of that. He cared for nothing except fulfilling his Purpose. And his Purpose is really simple._

_He lifts the Spear, for that was what it was, high into the air. The point jabs through the swirling mist and the vapours part like shredded silk. Where the tip touches, clear nothingness shone through. A shriek rents the air._

_The smile he gave showed the utter aptness of the name given by the Voice. He is the Insane One. With a last giggle, he twirls the Spear around, point down, and jabs it straight into the ground that was not a ground._

_The Earth screamed._

                                   *************************************

The kekkai refused to be broken despite the barrage of spells that managed to be cast. With the appearance of the Ama-no-Nuboko, the remaining angels or demons, those that managed to still stay alive, promptly followed their charred brethren. Once again, the air was filled with the thick miasma of burnt, stinking flesh and smoking feathers. It would have made the remaining Shinigami retch once again, had they not been so enthralled with the sure destruction their former colleague had set off. As it is, they stirred themselves awake to mewl helplessly in fear and scramble back as far as they could. Those whose wits were still with them tried their best to stop Kyo but as before, all else failed.

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi were at the very edges of the kekkai, alongside Takashi and they worked the hardest to destroy it. But every spell, every ofuda failed to even crack the gleaming surface of the opalescent walls.

"This is not working!" Takashi cried out and dropped his katana. With his bare hands, he rushed forwards and started banging on the iridescent barrier. "Kyo! Listen to me! Please stop it! Kyo!"

Inside his own little cocoon, Kyo paid him no heed. He swayed on his feet again, oblivious even to Hino who was crouched behind him in abject fear. The Spear revolved slowly in the air, so real that it was practically _unreal. It was never meant to be brought out into the world like this and the very elements cried out in agitation. Lightning forked the sky with thunder booming down. The waves roared up again in fury and the earth beneath their feet trembled._

"Takashi!" Watari shouted. The blond grabbed his arm while Tatsumi took the other, stopping his maddened attack. "It's no use! He's too far gone! Nothing you say will call him back! We have to get away now!"

Takashi whirled around and pinned Watari with a wild-eyed stare. "Then what do we do?" he cried out. "I can't leave him like this. I can't!"

"We have to go back to Meifu," Watari said reluctantly, eyes darting to Kyo who was still swaying, eyes closed and humming ecstatically. "Enma-Daioh has to be notified. He can help."

"It'll be too late!" Takashi stumbled as the earth gave a mighty shake. There was a deep, bone-jarring crack and the other standing Shinigami fell to the ground with curses. "I have to—" his eyes widened suddenly. "Kyo!" he screamed out. "No!"

Kyo had stopped his mindless dance and opened eyes that still blazed with unearthly light. With a grin, he reached out a hand and grasped the Spear. 

Silence fell.

Once again, the wakened elements fell quiet. _It's like a bloody switch_, Takashi thought numbly as he got shakily to his feet with the others. The rest of the Shinigami stirred and huddled together in close, tight-knit groups, eyeing Kyo warily. _Light show on, light show off,_ Takashi had to suppress the mad urge to giggle. He had a feeling that if he did, they'd probably think he had gone as insane as Kyo.

"What. . .what's going to happen?" a hoarse voice croaked out. Takashi turned his head to see Hisoka who had sidled up next to Watari, Tsuzuki close to his side. They were both watching Kyo closely. Kyo still held the Spear in his hand and he seemed transfixed by it. He didn't stir, not even when Hino got to his feet stealthily. But Takashi saw though, and despite the barrier in between, he pressed as close as he dared against it, ignoring the pain of contact and hissed, "What the _hell _are you doing?"

Hino started, flame eyes wide with fear. A knife had materialised in his hand. "He's gone too far," Hino mumbled. "I have to stop him. I didn't plan for this." He stood, face getting even paler and lifted the knife high in the air. Kyo didn't stir.

"No . . ." Takashi whispered. "No. . .don't!"

It might have been his shout, which rang loud amidst the stillness. It might have been that the Spear had given warning or even his skills kicking in. But whatever it was that alerted Kyo to the god behind, intent on killing him, Kyo reacted swiftly, with no hesitation.

The Spear whirled in his hands, shaft perpendicular to his body and with a wide grin, he jabbed the Spear back. Hino, who was about to let the knife descend, stiffened suddenly. Looking down, he saw that that the head of the Spear now rested several inches deep within his gut.

The immortal god could still bleed. The knife in his hand disappeared in a wisp of smoke. With shaky hands he grasped the shaft where it appeared from his flesh and tugged at it futilely. His blood was red. Like a human's. The Spear refused to budge.

"It hurts," Hino said in a voice that was as small as a child's. He looked up to the horrified Shinigami watching him with mouths agape. "I. . ." he gestured at the Spear. "I can't die. I'm Immortal."

"Looks like you're not anymore!" Kyo sang out. They jumped, Hino included and he shrieked in pain. With a wicked grin twisting his face, Kyo wrenched his arm back and the Spear slid out of flesh and bone with a sick crunch. Hino staggered back with the impact of release and his hands clutched futilely at the rapidly bleeding wound.

"I can't. . .I can't die," Hino mewled. "I can't. . . .I. . ." with denial still fresh on his lips, Hino crumpled to the ground. His artless pose was as boneless as the demon he had created to be a human. The face was as childlike even. They both were bewildered by their deaths which were never supposed to happen.

The silence continued for a full second. Without warning, there was a muffled 'whomp', a soundless detonation with Hino at its center, the ripples of shock spreading out. Though Kyo stood casually as though nothing happened, the others fell again. Even those that had yet to get up with the last earthquake flew back several feet. Added to this new confusion, there was a tearing shriek, a voiceless cry that rent the air and deep in their bones, they could feel a sudden shift in the world. It was as though the wheels and cogs that made up Creation had stalled suddenly, jammed stuck only to move again with an inherent piece that was missing. 

A god had fallen.

This time, even Takashi could not move immediately. He lay still on the ground, flanked by Watari and Hisoka and blinked rapidly, trying to get back his bearings. Everything felt. . . wrong. There was no other word for it. What had happened was never meant to be.  Just as it was never meant for a god to try to destroy the Balance, it was never meant to be that a god would die. But both instances _had _happened. Creation could not cope.

"My Purpose," a voice sang out. The voice held no traces of sanity in it and he shuddered to hear it. "Have to fulfil my Purpose, yes we must! Destroy destroy destroy!"

Like weary puppets forced to dance for the whims of an uncaring master, the Shinigami stumbled once again to their feet. Despair marred their moves and hopelessness clouded their faces. No words were exchanged as they watched Kyo dance around in his little kekkai, twirling the Spear negligently in his hands. Never had each Shinigami felt keenly the irony of the situation. The Gods of Death would now face their own death. They would be destroyed by none other than their own.

"It's not over yet," somebody rasped out. Again, the Shinigami jumped. Looking around, they saw that it was Tatsumi who spoke. His hair was beyond messy, dust and blood staining his clothes and streaking his skin. But they could not mistake the fire of determination in his eyes.

"It's not over yet," he repeated. "We still have time. Those who can, begin breaking down Onokoro's barriers immediately. The instant a breach is formed, those that can go through, must. They will be the ones to inform Enma-sama of this. Hopefully he can still stop this madness."

They stared at him in silence, Kyo's demented singing a stark counterpoint. 

"Well?!" he barked suddenly. "What are you waiting for? Move!"

The note of authority was apparent. Trained Shinigami as they are, everyone jumped and carried out his order gladly. Chanting filled the air as the Shinigami concentrated on a spot of the barrier still surrounding the island. Watari, Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Tatsumi were about to join their efforts when they noticed one hanging back. 

Takashi.

"Takashi?" Hisoka said gently. "We have to go. Tatsumi's right. We still have time. We can stop Kyo and En-"

"It's too late," Takashi said softly.

Hisoka started forwards, fierce light in his eyes. "No! It's not! We can still save him! You can't give up!"

Watari, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi appeared to agree with him. They too started forwards determinedly, as though intent on forcing him to come with them. Takashi merely shook his head faintly and took a step back. He didn't take his eyes off them but smiling faintly, he gestured behind him.

In a still soft voice, he said, "He's begun."

They didn't need to ask how he was sure. A sudden bright light grew from behind him, right inside Kyo's little kekkai. The light was a soft white at first but was growing in intensity. Like a living thing, they could feel the force of that light as it began to spill out form the barrier, a slow encroaching that engulfed everything in its path like an inexorable tsunami, Kyo and the Spear disappearing inside with boy still dancing. The more light that spilled out, the more force they could feel until they were practically staggering back. The chanting Shinigami behind them faltered off rhythm until a shout from Tatsumi had them starting again.

"Takashi!" Hisoka said suddenly. He quickened his steps and held his hands out. "No! Don't! There's nothing you can do! The Spear was never meant for a mortal! You'll destroy yourself!"

With a last, soft smile, Takashi shook his head. "I can't leave him."

And he ran.

Right into the swelling light.

Hisoka screamed. "Takashi! No!"

                                                                         *****************

**                                                                             to be continued**

                                                                         *****************

_                                                       My true love hath my heart and I have his_

_                                                        By just exchange one for the other given_

_                                                        I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss_

_                                                         There never was a better bargain driven_

_                                                         His heart in me keeps me and him in me_

_                                                   My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides_

_                                                       He loves my heart for once it was his own_

_                                                             I cherish his, because in me it hides_

_                                                     His heart his wound received from my sight_

_                                                  My heart was wounded with his wounded heart_

_                                                        For as from me on him his hurt did light_

_                                                      So still methought in me his hurt did smart_

_                                                    Both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss_

_                                                        My true love hath my heart and I have his_


	34. Chapter 32:When doves cry

                                                              ************************

                                                       _I love thee purely, as they turn from praise_

_                                                           I love thee with the passion put to use_

_                                                    In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith_

_                                                          I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_                                                     With my lost saints-I love thee with the breath_

_                                                    Smiles, tears, of all my life!-and, if God choose_

_                                                            I shall but love thee better after death._

                                                                    ***********************

**                                                                                Chapter 32**

**                                                                            When doves cry**

                                                                    ***********************

The light blinded him. It pierced his eyes to stab deep into his brain, pounding spikes that hammered relentlessly until throbbing bands of red were wrapped around his skull. He ignored the pain. He kept on running even deeper into the light until he was literally stopped short by a hard wall. Kyo's kekkai.

This time, he didn't play around. Not that he wasn't trying his hardest earlier. Just that this time, he had finally acknowledged to himself that there was no way back. That Kyo will do what he will do and if no one stopped him, the world would end. Takashi didn't want that. As much as he knew that Kyo didn't want that. If Kyo had been in his right mind.

And that was the problem. Kyo wasn't.

So armed with the sure knowledge that he will die in the very real sense of the word despite his status as a God of Death, Takashi dove deep into himself. Like Kyo, like any trained practitioner of magic and onmyouji, he had restrained his power so as to harness it better. The restraints helped his control and in a way, helped to actually increase his power. When he first joined the ranks of the Shinigami, he had been classified as a Class B, Level 1. Kyo was Class A, Level 2. But that was over 20 years ago. Time passed. And the restraints remained and with it, his power grew. Enough, he hoped, to stop Kyo but not enough, he knew, to prevent what may be his very real demise.

But he would do anything for Kyo. And he knew that the real Kyo would not want to be responsible for the mass death and destruction that would ensue.

The restrains slipped off easily and he revelled for a moment, basking in the glow of his power. Adjusted, he opened his still blinded eyes and brought his hands up. Against the blinding white, it glowed a deep green laced with silver tendrils. Pushing aside his fascination with it, Takashi placed his hands palms down on the kekkai, fingers digging into the hard surface and _pulled_.

The kekkai burst apart with invisible sparks and a high-pitched whine. It collapsed like so much tissue paper and in a moment, he was inside.

Surprisingly, the light was gone in here. Looking around, he saw that the light began from the outside circumference of the now broken kekkai. Inside, everything was as normal as it could be. If you discounted the fact that Kyo was currently using the Spear that moulded the world to play tic-tac-toe in the dirt.

"No, no, should go here instead. Get trapped there won't we? Tricky Kyo, tricky," Kyo mumbled to himself. Apparently he was winning the game against. . .himself. But with every scratch in the dirt, with every x and every o and every crossed line, Takashi could feel more and more of the wrongness that first started with Hino's death building up. Too long of this and Takashi knew for sure that not even Enma could stop the ensuing destruction.

Takashi was not as familiar with the Kojiki as Watari apparently was. So it wasn't surprising that the blond had been the one to identify Ama-no-Nuboko. But even so, he doubted that anyone could mistake the Spear for anything else. It thrummed with a vast power that defied imagining, terrible in its beauty and simplicity and the fact that you could remould the world in any shape you want to with it. He knew some of the legends from the Kojiki. That the Two Gods had created the world with it and subsequently created humans. He now had ample proof that most of the legends in the Kojiki were true. And even if he had only the confirmed legends to go by, he knew as well as anyone that the Spear was never meant for a mortal to wield.

"Kyo," he called softly and crouched down on the dirt, careful to steer clear of the lines scratched messily. Kyo ignored him in favour of crossing a line through three Xs. "Kyo," he went on, undeterred and held out his hand. "You have to stop that," he said gently. "Can you give me the Spear? You'll hurt yourself if you keep on using it."

Strands of white were starting to streak through Kyo's black hair. Pure white that glimmered like frost in the light. His baby blue eyes had dimmed in their ferocious glow but that did not comfort Takashi in any way. Those pale blue irises were now even paler, almost white. The Spear was draining Kyo beyond the point of no return. Kyo was still ignoring him.

"Kyo," he tried again and tentatively touched his shoulder. Kyo snapped his head up.

He blinked near-colorless eyes slowly, forgetting his game with the world. "Yes?" he said politely. "Can I help you?"

Takashi fought the lump in his throat and pasted a reassuring smile on his face. "Kyo, do you remember me? It's Takashi."

The Spear was propped up with a shoulder as Kyo sat back on his haunches, regarding him quizzically. The sharp point of the Spear was resting idly on the dirt but Takashi couldn't help noticing how the earth was slowly melting in a puddle around it.

"You must be mistaken, Takashi's dead," Kyo informed him, still in that polite voice as though he was talking to no more than an inquisitive stranger. Takashi wanted to cry. "I killed him you see. Him and Aki and Ayame and Hino and my parents. So now I'm going to kill everyone. I'm very sorry but I have to kill you too."

Despair wanted to drown him under a numb haze but he refused that comfort. Instead, still smiling comfortingly, Takashi nodded seriously and asked, "I understand. I don't mind. But can I take a look at your Spear? I've never seen one before."

Kyo's polite stare turned suspicious and he hugged the Spear closer. A low hum answered him. "What for?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in distrust. "I'm just going to destroy everything. You don't have to worry."

"Yes, I know," his smile was turning painful. "But it's a very beautiful Spear and like I said, I've never seen one before. Can I just hold it for a second? Just a second? I promise I won't be long."

Kyo looked back and forth from him to the Spear he cradled protectively. He bit down on his lower lip, gnawing unconsciously and after a tense minute which Takashi could swore that he could feel the wrongness building up even more, Kyo finally nodded.

"Alright," he said grudgingly. "But only for a second!"

"Just a second," Takashi nodded and held out his hand, careful to not appear threatening. Slowly, with obvious reluctance, Kyo held the Spear out to him, distrust still suffusing his pale features. But Takashi kept his smile on his face and waited patiently.

The Spear was just an inch away from his hands when something went wrong. Alarm filled Kyo's face and his grip on the Spear tightened. He made to move back, to pull away but Takashi threw caution to the wind and struck quickly.

He grabbed the Spear.

                                            **************************************

_He didn't know where he was. Only that he was suspended in a place that was not a place. Nothing seemed real here. Not the ground that was not a ground which he stood on or even the nebulous mist that swirled unconcernedly around him. For some reason, this place scared him._

Why are you here?

_He started wildly, not expecting the Voice but instantly, he knew that it was the__ Voice. The Voice was what he was looking for. The Spear. He tried to speak._

_'I came to stop this,' and he stopped, unnerved by how his own voice was not a voice in this place that was not a place. But he went on. 'I have to stop Kyo. This is not what he would want.'_

And how would you know what the Insane One wants? _The Voice was not curious. It just merely wanted to know. _How can you be sure that this isn't what he wants exactly? He has been torn apart by his rage and despair, by his own powers and by secrets that were not revealed. How can you be sure? __

_'Because I love him,' he had to close his eyes against his own despair but he rallied on. 'Because I love him, I know that this is not what he would have chosen. Hino has used his guilt and grief against him. The Kyo I know loves life. He had friends that he would see living their lives happily. He would not want to see them destroyed.'_

But I know him as well,_ the Voice pointed out. _I have reached deep into him and seen his Purpose. This is his Purpose. He knows of no other. Have you a Purpose?

_'This is his only Purpose because he has been driven mad with his grief!' He could have shouted out his anger if this place would have allowed him to. 'He's drowning. I have to save him,' he ended helplessly._

Is this your Purpose then? _The Voice asked. _Even if your Purpose is fulfilled, he is beyond salvation. His soul has been damaged and his sanity irredeemable. And you will die.

_'Then I will die,' he replied quietly. 'But not before I save Kyo from complete destruction.'_

But to what Purpose? _The Voice was relentless. You will die and as I have said, he is beyond salvation. There will be no future for the two of you. You will be apart. Him in his insanity and you in your final death. For what Purpose?_

_He could have been imagining it but it seemed as though there was a greater emphasis placed in the last question. There was an importance to it that told him it would decide the next step and maybe, seal his death._

_'Because I know Kyo,' he repeated softly. 'This is not what he wants. And death means nothing to me. Even insane, we could still be reunited together in death. And I know that he would be destroyed if he holds on to you,' he finished wearily._

_The Voice was quiet, expectant._

_'And because I love him.'_

_The mist swirled, coalescing and giving birth to a solid form. The Spear glimmered in the non-light and waited for him._

Then that is your true Purpose. You may wield me.

_He allowed no hesitation to mark his movements, nor apprehension or fear. There was nothing but peace and calm acceptance on his face as he reached out and his fingers closed around the hard yet silky shaft of the Spear. Pain laced through him with the contact. Pain that burned and froze him at the same time. His blood felt like it was boiling, trying to burst out of his skin. The mist swirled again to reveal light. Before it grew too bright for him to see, he screamed soundlessly from the pain._

                                    *************************************

"On ha bin sa ni sapo bin a sa."

The earth rumbled deep beneath its skin, a sullen roar more felt than heard. Unending ripples fanned out, shifting the ground subtly until the Shinigami felt as though they were standing on a solid wave. Even as they try to lose themselves in the chanting, they couldn't help but notice that the waves were getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"On ha bin sa ni sapo bin a sa."

The wind was a low, keening cry. It whistled through the grass and plucked incessantly at their clothes, their hair and the littered, dead bodies of demons and angels alike. It fell in pitch only to rise again to a dissonant shriek and only to fall again to low groan. It was driving them mad, scattering their concentration like so many sand but they had an incentive to try harder. They were after all, trying to stop the Apocalypse.

"On ha bin sa ni sapo bin a sa."

The waves that battered the beach, passing easily through the very same wards they're trying to bring down crashed against the sandy shore in matching fury that voiced what the earth and wind cannot. Silver streaks glinted like fallen snow amidst the waves and the sand; hapless fishes battered and tossed from the riptides that rose in concerted anger.

"On ha bin sa ni sapo bin a sa."

 The thunder at least, had died down. But the lightning grew in intensity until it rivalled the slowly expanding bubble of light that had long swallowed their two friends. They tried to concentrate on the task at hand but their thoughts kept on wandering to the pair and they wondered, as the last flare of lightning left blinding afterimages, will we see them again?

"On ha bin sa ni sapo bin a sa."

There was a barely discernible crack in the spot they concentrated upon. Heartened by the progress they made, their chanting rose in determination and strength and the spiderweb cracks grew larger and larger. 

"On ha bin sa ni sapo bin a sa."

Four of them, though eager as the others to flee the ensuing destruction, could not help but exchange worried looks. Their friends were right in the middle of the chaos. And they can do nothing to help.

"On ha bin sa ni sapo bin a sa."

                                                ***********************************

Ne, can I ask you a question?

A hypothetical one only, don't worry. See, I was wondering. . . .can you destroy the world?

You look surprised that I asked you such a question. Well, can't I? It's a perfectly normal question I think. Most, if not all of the major religions in the world has touched upon the subject of the Apocalypse in their teachings. There's the Four Horsemen, the Cyclops, Shiva. . .a lot really. So the world can be destroyed then, right?

Why do you look so reluctant to answer? Is it because it's possible? You think so? Wow. . .imagine, just one day waking up and you're just. . . no longer there. Or anywhere. Everything's gone in a blaze of glory! Haha! Sorry about that. Didn't mean to laugh like a loon. I'm not crazy really. I think. I'm not sure about _him _though. . . 

Hmm? Him who? Ah, don't worry about it. So, if you _can _destroy the world, what does it take to do so? Magic rituals involving goat's blood, a slaughtered pig and a beheaded chicken or two? I'll wear robes perhaps (black of course) and I'll walk in a circle with a smoking censer swinging rhythmically in my hands and I'll chant in an ancient language. You're rolling your eyes at me. Fine. I was just kidding anyway. I think I know how to end the world.

It's just a theory mind you. Taking into consideration that the world can be destroyed, you naturally have to wonder how you go about doing it. I don't really think you'd need all those magic hullabaloo really. I was just indulging in a moment of drama there, haha. No, what you need is. . . .a switch. Yeah, a trigger if you will. Most people don't realise that for something big to happen, it's usually a small action that sparked it. Maybe something as innocuous as coming up with a little equation.

Einstein did it. E=mc2 he said. And look what happened. 

A butterfly flaps its wings. . . . .hmm. A landslide action if you will. A small, innocent snowball rolling down a steep mountain and in the end, it's a roaring monster devouring everything in its path. Whoa. Scary isn't it? That to end the world you only need the right trigger?

Then there's for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. If you can flip the switch to end the world, that means you can stop it as well. But like I said; it's a landslide effect. By the time you see it coming, it's already a tsunami of white bearing down on you with all the mercy of a blind and deaf god. But nothing's impossible right? So I say you _can stop the world from ending as well. Only, I don't think it's as easy as flipping a switch. No, there has to be an __equal and opposite reaction. To stop the world from ending, you need the _power _to stop the world from ending._

I can feel shivers running down my spine. Who has the power to stop the Apocalypse? A god? I don't know if I have the power to do it. . . Hmm? Why should I be bothered about it? Well. . . .I don't know. . .just. . .curious, you know. I—

Shh! Can you hear it? He's laughing again. I hate it when he laughs like that. He doesn't sound like himself, the person I fell in love with. . . .there! Can you tell? It sounds. . .different now. . .he sounds almost. . . .scared.

I hate seeing him scared. 

I have to go now. Thanks for listening to me. Yeah, I really have to go. Can't dally.

You see, I promised him that I'll never leave him. And I keep my promises. 

                                     **********************************

_Pain.___

_Oh Enma help him, it hurts so bad. Hisoka was right. This was never meant for a mortal's hands. He can only wonder why he's not burnt to a crisp yet. But to think that Kyo had held it for as long as he had, he hadn't been immolated either. Maybe there was something in a Shinigami's makeup that allows him and Kyo to hold on as long as they had? They did, after all, been in Enma's presence, a true god._

_No, can't wonder about that now. Have to concentrate. Concentrate and let everything go._

_He's gasping, fire burning in his chest, his lungs, his mouth and behind his eyes. Everything is burning. His fingers are stuck to the Spear now and no amount of effort could pry his hands away from the obsidian shaft. Kyo's trying to hold on as well but he's already drained from summoning the Spear in the first place. He's at the advantage here since all he as to do is to bury the Spear once again._

_God, if he could, he'd be laughing at how easy it sounds. Just bury the Spear again. Yeah, of course it's as simple as that. Excuse him while he rolls his eyes. But dammit, it is a simple as that. He just has to return the Spear where it belongs and maybe things can go back to how they were before. . .or at least, the Apocalypse can be stopped. _

_It's just. . ._

_I'm so sorry Kyo, a voice whispers in a corner of his mind. I'm so sorry. I think. . .no, I know I have to leave you. I can't do this without sacrificing everything. You understand that right?_

_He would have closed his eyes in despair if he could. But he couldn't. So he keeps them open and let the light burn him and he could just make out Kyo's pale form, shock and a glimpse of sanity in his eyes._

_He mouths a voiceless cry._

_I love you._

                                       **************************************

They were going to be too late.

They were going to be too late.

It's too late.

It's too late.

That was the only mantra Hisoka could repeat in his head even as he chanted the words of destruction in perfect harmony with the others. The light was creeping nearer and nearer, a palpable heat that he knew with utter certainty, should it engulf them, all would be lost.

No help could be summoned from Enma. No one could breach the barriers when all the Shinigami that could, were already stuck here in the first place. He didn't know whether Enma could intervene directly and he doubted it would happen. If Enma could, he would have done so. Surely even the God of Death would not want the world to end?

His hands, locked in a gesture of prayer were shaking with equal parts fear and exhaustion. From the corner of his narrowed eyes, he could make out Tsuzuki doing the same, hands folded and mouth moving endlessly in prayer. The cracks had gotten large enough to put a fist through. But since none of them were pixie-sized, it wasn't enough. So they kept on chanting.

Hisoka was almost dancing with agitation as he could feel his back sweating profusely under the encroaching onslaught on light. The elements had yet to settle, if anything, they were getting more and more enraged. In fact, Hisoka _was dancing. It was hard to keep his balance when the ground refused to act like a proper ground and stay still._

"Hisoka!" Tatsumi shouted from his right. He snapped his eyes open to see Tatsumi's face ablaze with triumph. The man pointed to the barrier. "Just one more and we'll be through!"

True enough, the hole had gotten almost large enough for him to slip through. His courage bolstered by the sight, Hisoka upped his incantation, the others falling in line when his breath caught in his chest.

There was a sudden hush to the air like the moment between exhaling your last breath and drawing your next was stretched out to eternity. Stillness rang through the air and the earth was poised suspended between one wave and the next. Hisoka could _see a fork of lightning frozen like the splash of silver-white paint against black canvas. The sea was a wall of shimmering liquid glass and even the wind stopped its keening cry. Hisoka himself could not move. Leaden weights dragged his limbs down and his mouth worked soundlessly. Tsuzuki was having the same trouble, in fact, all of them were._

_Is this it? Hisoka thought frantically. _Is this the end? We're really going to _die?_

A sudden, soft exhalation of the faintest breeze. Almost lost even amidst the still life painting that was the world frozen in between instants.

_I love you._

An exhalation.

Time flowed again.

The sudden return of reality was so unexpected, so shocking after an eternity of a second of stillness that Hisoka found himself falling down hard on the suddenly quiescent earth. His breath left his lungs in a whoosh and he blinked his eyes bemusedly. There was no more roaring, crashing and howling of enraged elements. He wondered if Mother Nature was having a headache already. All this alternating shows of the elements was giving _him a pounding head. He fervently hoped that this time, the peace would hold. He was getting landsick._

"Wh-what was that?"

Hisoka turned slightly to see an equally dazed Watari blinking at him owlishly. The blond had lost his glasses and his hair flowed down his back in abandon, the ribbon long lost. Tatsumi by his side had the same 'did-anyone-get-the-number-of-that-truck?' look on his face. A rare occurrence indeed. Too bad he didn't have a camera with him now.

"I. ." Hisoka coughed to clear his throat of the choking dust, "I think it's over." And blinked as he realised what he said. 

"You think so?" Tsuzuki mumbled. His husband was lying down on his back, exhaustion on his face. "It's really over?" The other Shinigami were also making the same enquiring noises and Hisoka found himself under everyone's scrutiny. He shrugged helplessly.

"We're not dead yet," he pointed out weakly.

Watari nodded. "Right. So. . .oh my god, Kyo and Takashi!" Watari stumbled to his feet, followed by the other three. The other Shinigami were just staring at them. Ignoring their less than enthusiastic colleagues, Watari, Tatsumi, Hisoka and Tsuzuki made their way shakily to the centre of the almost-destruction. Through the settling haze, they could just make out two blurred figures on the ground.

"They're alive!" Hisoka cried out and managed to force his feet into a run. Stumbling and sliding through the upturned earth and the occasional fish, Hisoka nearly fell on top of Kyo and Takashi. He quickly flung out his hands and the others crashed into him, their balance less than spectacular. Still, after some impressive wind-milling, they managed to stay upright. Smiles broke out on their faces seeing their two colleagues.

Until what it was they were seeing finally sank in.

There was no sign of the Jewelled Spear anywhere, only a charred hole nearby and the broken and tossed bodies of Aki and Hino flung farther out. Kyo was sitting on the ground, hair streaked with at first look seemed like dust but upon closer inspection was really his hair. It was almost completely white. But what really got their attention was what he was cradling. Takashi.

The former doctor looked like he was sleeping. His face was peaceful, eyes closed in repose and hands lying loosely at his sides. A gentle smile curved his mouth and they could _almost _believe that he was sleeping. But they were Shinigami. They know Death on intimate terms. They live it, breathe it and dealt with it on a daily basis.

Takashi's dead.

It wasn't possible. But it is.

The chest wasn't moving up and down in an act of breathing. That certain vitality life gave anyone was gone. It was like an empty house, the owner gone on vacation. The lights behind the curtains were dark and no one would answer if you knock on the door.

Takashi is dead.

"Kyo. ." Tatsumi breathed out a choked gasp.

Kyo looked up and they saw his near-white and completely insane eyes. The boy placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh," he frowned. "You'll wake up Takashi. He needs to rest. He's tired." 

With a soft smile, Kyo hugged Takashi's limp body close and started to rock back and forth. He hummed a lullaby.

                                                                      ******************

**                                                                           to be continued**

                                                                       ******************


	35. Chapter 33:Love and Hate are two sides o...

**_A/N:__ Hey, I'm finally able to say something! First off, let me just thank everyone for their most supporting reaction to the last few chapters. It warms my heart to see so many people cursing me like that ^__^ . It just goes to show how Kyo and Takashi have managed to worm their way into your hearts and it's a deep honour!_**

**_Review replies:_**

****

**_Everyone who reviewed! __Thank you so much for your support! _****Eria****: will Ehren forgive me now? And **_Midnight_******_ Shadow: __wan! New reader! And you've read everything! Thank you so much! More K x T Lovers!_**

                                                                  *************************

**                                                                                 Chapter 33**

**                                                     Love and Hate are two sides of the same coin**

**                                                                  ***************************

For Tatsumi Seiichiro, patience came at an early age. Even before he learned to do his multiplications, Tatsumi was a master in controlling his emotions. Living with his mother taught him that. It taught him many things as well; that love came with a price and that insanity lurks ever so close to the surface. These three lessons were slapped to his face again today, as he sat stiffly on a plush cushion.

He could feel the eyes of all ranking members of the JuuOhCho trained on him as well as his colleagues. The Shinigami were arrayed in a line to the left of Enma-Daioh, directly opposite the authorities of Meifu's working government. The space between was left clear except for a slightly raised dais before Enma himself. A dais that held the body of his colleague. Matsumada Takashi.

Forcing his eyes to remain on the clenched fists in his lap, Tatsumi desperately chanted mentally every calming cantrip his sensei had taught him. Patience was again the cornerstone of this part of his life. Those who failed to master his emotions would never be able to gain the ability to control shadows. Yet today, Tatsumi felt he was failing his position of such a master. He saw again, in place of a dead colleague, his mother's wide unseeing eyes and the blood that marred the rich, yet faded kimono. He wanted to break down and cry.

The Hall of the Dead was as quiet as a tomb, no pun intended. The body of a Shinigami that lay in the silent slumber of the deceased was a sharp reminder of what had transpired barely a day before. Enma himself was a still deity, clad in robes of shimmering white with gold threadwork that failed to catch the light and glimmer; so controlled was his pose. The formality of his robes were not lost upon anyone. Enma was prepared to preside over a trial. The trial of one of his own.

Because of the unusual circumstances that surrounded the event, the Judgment was not held in Enma's usual courtroom. For this, he would use his own Hall.

Tatsumi did not know how long they sat there in tense silence. He stared blindly down, fingers so tightly clenched, he could feel little points of pain stinging his palm. Watari by his left was a ball of tightly wound emotions and Kanoe on his right was just as stiffly poised. At some undetected signal, Enma barely stirred as he lifted a languid hand.

"Bring in the accused." His tone was inflectionless. His face, a calm mask.

The far doors of the Hall swung open on silent hinges. Three figures, shrouded in darkness walked in, though the one in the middle seem to be having trouble walking. His steps were shuffling and awkward, his head hung low. The only light in the Hall illuminated just the immediate area around Enma. As such, the gathering only saw the three clearly as they stepped into that pool of light. There was a sudden, shocked gasp and Tatsumi snapped his head up quickly. There was a painful lump in his throat as he took in the visage that was his colleague.

Kyo stood, or rather, swayed dreamily between his two guards. What had everyone shocked was the way he was restrained. Long ribbons of paper, painted with the strongest wards that ofuda magic could offer were wound tightly around his body, leaving only his legs free. His hands were similarly bound before him and his mouth and eyes were bound shut as well. The significance of such precautions was understood immediately and eyes swivelled between the swaying prisoner and the still body before Enma. Once again, accusing stares were fixed on the Shinigami. Tatsumi noticed peripherally that the other Shinigami were careful to leave some space between those who had worked closely with Kyo and Takashi. They were the outcast.

_I've failed the two of them. Just like I failed Mother. And Tsuzuki. I failed. Cerulean blue eyes glimmered with unshed tears._

"Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo, Class A Level 2."

Tatsumi started in surprise. His eyes darted to a shadowy corner where the herald usually stood in normal proceedings. Instead of the usual suit and tie secretary of the Shiroku, a shadowed individual stood to Enma's near right. He was clothed in a white kimono, the voluminous robes concealing any manner that hinted at his identity. Not even the light managed to penetrate the shadows that hid his face utterly from sight. Tatsumi's stomach clenched in sudden realisation and fear. It was Enma's personal herald.

The two guards, their ceremonial ancient armour clinking sullenly as they stood at attention snapped straight and thumped the butts of their spears once in perfect unison on the tatami floor. Kyo in between them let out a muffled giggle and gauntleted hands tightened their grips and forced his dreamy swaying to still. Kyo went on giggling despite the gag and the obviously painful grip.

The herald went on, voice as emotionless as the god he served. "You stand here today before the Court of Enma, he who presides over Death and Final Judgment, for the crimes you have perpetrated against humanity and the Realm of the Dead. How do you plead?"

The muffled giggling went on. Enma's pale hand again lifted in a bare gesture and if possible, his voice was even colder. "Remove the accused's gag and blindfold. Let him see his accusers and let him speak his defense."

The guard on Kyo's left bowed briefly to Enma. He quickly and efficiently, pulled the paper chain ofudas from Kyo's eyes and mouth. The boy stopped his giggling to blink bemusedly as his now, almost white eyes adjusted to the light. He shook his head briefly, the once black hair now shot through with thick swathes of white flying every which way. He cocked his head to the side quizzically, lifting up his still bound hands to stare at them. Kyo flexed his fingers experimentally. They barely moved, so tight were the paper chains. He giggled again.

"Bow to your god," the guard to Kyo's right intoned angrily.

Kyo ignored him in favour of studying his hands.

"Bow to your god," the guard insisted. The Hall's occupants were nearly breathless with anticipation as they waited for what would happen next. Bodies leaned forward eagerly, the better to see the show, eyes bright with malice. It wasn't hard for Tatsumi to see the avarice in their faces that greedily waited what is surely the downfall of the powerful Shinigami. The herald was silent and Enma's face was shuttered.

The guard's face underneath his helm flushed with indignation as Kyo dared to ignore his order. He raised a mailed fist and abruptly, it swung down to strike a heavy blow against Kyo's back. With a startled cry that was echoed by Tatsumi, Watari. Tsuzuki and Hisoka, Kyo fell to his knees, his hands awkwardly breaking his fall. Kyo shook his head again and looked around, a confused expression on his face as though he finally realised where he was. The guard was about to lift his hand for another strike when a cold voice stopped him.

"Desist." The note of authority was complete and the guard instantly obeyed, face flushing again as he realised he now faced Enma's displeasure. He and his partner bowed hastily and even before they completed their obeisance, Enma's mysterious attendants materialised, faces still obscured despite stepping into the light and they herded the two guards out of the Hall.

Kyo stayed on his knees, fingers unconsciously flexing in his bonds. His bemused gaze finally fell on the still figure that laid in quiet repose before Enma and he let out a crow of delight.

"Taka!" He crawled on bound hands and knees, stumbling in his eagerness and not a few scrambled back in fear, even though he was far from any of them. Tatsumi watched with apprehensive eyes as Kyo stumbled to Takashi's side. The boy reached out and shook Takashi's shoulder impatiently. "Taka!"

Takashi did not stir, eyes still closed. Kyo's lower lip stuck out, trembling in a pout and he shook Takashi insistently. "Taka, wake up! I missed you. How come you weren't with me last night?"

The herald stirred and again, intoned, "You stand here today before the Court of Enma, he who presides over Death and Final Judgment, for the crimes you have perpetrated against humanity and the Realm of the Dead. How do you plead?"

Kyo blinked, looking up to Enma who regarded him back with an indecipherable expression on his ageless face. Something in Enma's eyes must have struck a chord or triggered a memory as he crouched down closer to Takashi, hugging the body close to him.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked in a trembling voice. "Are you going to take Taka away?" The pale eyes widened in fear. "You can't! He's mine!"

Tatsumi wanted to shut his eyes and muffle his ears. How could they think to hold a trial against Kyo when he was like this? The boy's completely out of his mind and would never understand the charges levelled against him. This wasn't fair! Enma is the God of Death and Judgment! He should know better than any the unfairness of the proceedings yet he himself was letting it go on.

_I have to do something, Tatsumi thought desperately. __Anything._ But what?__

His breath caught in his throat when Enma finally stirred in his seat, leaning forward to snare Kyo in his unblinking gaze. The pale hand was lifted again and Tatsumi tensed himself for a blow, a strike against a helpless colleague. The tumultuous feelings warred against the memories of Enma's earlier kindness and affection in his face to face dealings with the Shinigami. Surely all of that meant _something?_

The hand moved slowly, as though trying to corner a wary animal and Kyo crouched down closer to Takashi, eyeing the descending hand just like a wild animal. His body was tense, poised in that familiar junction of fight or flight. His eyes darted nervously from the hand to Takashi. Kyo let loose a soft whimper, his need to stay with Takashi overriding any instinct to flee from that threatening hand. Just when it seemed that Kyo would break from the tension, Enma placed his hand gently on the crown of Kyo's head. He stilled, as did Kyo. Mortal and god stared deep into each other's eyes for a long moment before a small smile broke across Enma's face. In an unmistakable gesture, Enma slowly patted Kyo's salt-and-pepper hair.

Tatsumi and the other Shinigami blinked rapidly in confusion. How did Enma knew that? That such a gesture was one of the few things in the world which could comfort a distraught Kyo? They then mentally kicked themselves. Enma was a god. Of course he would know. But the others viewed this latest development with growing unease and displeasure. Enma, after a promising start, was showing affection against an accused. Mutterings filled the Hall, a discontent that stirred unease like a demon wind.

But Kyo and Enma both ignored the disruption. Eyes half closed in pleasure, Kyo butted the hand playfully and Enma's soft smile grew wider.

Enma whispered, "Let the trial commence."

And the world shifted.

                                       ***********************************************

There was no other word for it. The world _did _shift. It might have moved millimetres from its position. It might have moved thousands of miles. The shift was a bare second that left the Shinigami shaking their head in confusion and rubbing their eyes. No, it wasn't a faulty vision. Where just a minute ago, the Hall was packed with the authorities of Meifu, the Shinigami were alone with their god. Even then, the only Shinigami present were those close to Kyo and Takashi.

Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Kanoe. 

Enma raised his eyes to them even as he continued his petting of Kyo. The boy purred under his hand as he said to them, blandly, "Come closer, please."

Hesitant, throwing each other confused looks, the Shinigami complied as they gingerly resettled themselves a few paces behind Kyo and Takashi. Enma smiled briefly at them before returning his attention to the insane boy he was petting. Tatsumi watched with something close to apprehension. The sudden disappearance of everyone else was unsettling. What did Enma wanted that he felt the next proceedings had to be conducted between them only?

"The trial," Enma glanced briefly at Tatsumi as though aware of the whirling questions in his head (which he probably was), "has to proceed as scheduled. Despite what I feel or the truth of the matter, it has to."

"My Lord?" Kanoe asked, bewilderment making his craggy face craggier with deepening lines.

"I have moved us outside of Time. To the others, it has been barely the tenth of a second. No matter how long we stay here."

"For what purpose my Lord?" Hisoka spoke up next, his young voice despite his more than 30 years of age showed the strain of the past few days. He exchanged shadowed looks with Tsuzuki, eyes conveying a message only the two of them understood. "Are you going to punish Kyo? And Takashi. . ." he swallowed. "Takashi—"

Enma held up the hand that was free to forestall Hisoka. "All in good time, Hisoka-kun." He sighed heavily. "What goes on here will be between us and us only. None may know the truth which will be revealed. Do each of you understand and accept this?"

Tatsumi didn't need to confer with the others. He nodded swiftly, joined in his silent agreement by the others and Enma seemed pleased of their unequivocal support. He stopped in his petting, Kyo whimpering in loss but Enma trailed his hand over Kyo's face to cup his cheek. Kyo sighed, nuzzling the palm that caressed him.

Though the hand was involved in an intimate gesture with an insane Shinigami, Enma's liquid gold eyes were fixed upon Tatsumi and the others with a heavy gaze.

What Enma spoke next was as soft as a whisper, as loud as a scream. The words roiled and rippled in the still air to strike off no echoes as though they were ensconced in heavy felt. The cupped palm covered the white eyes in a no less loving gesture.

"Let the truth be revealed."

Nothing prepared them for the soundless shockwave that rippled out with those words. Kyo rocked back, a wordless cry escaping him as his head snapped back from the deity's hand. The boy rocked back on his heels, arms flailing wildly. Tatsumi and the others gaped in shock, held in place by more than just astonishment. They felt the power of Enma locking them in place, allowing them as spectators, not participants.

The last of the ripples faded away and Kyo shuddered, slumped on top of Takashi who was oblivious still to his surroundings. All was silent, the harsh gasps of surprise the only sound to break the silence. The Shinigami felt then that Enma's power was removed and they slumped in their own seats in relief. But the relief was short-lived as they waited for. . . ._something_ to happen.

"My Lord," Tatsumi rasped out. "Wh—"

"Wait." Again, that hand was raised. Enma watched the sprawled, unconscious figure of Kyo intently. Not knowing what else to do, Tatsumi and the others watched as well. The seconds ticked by, marked by mounting tension from both the Shinigami and Enma as well. Just when Tatsumi felt his legendary patience was about to snap under pressure, fingers biting deep to gouge his ravaged palms again, Kyo stirred.

The sudden absence of tension from the God of Death was palpable. Relieved, for the deity's emotion affected them as well, the Shinigami waited with bated breath for Kyo to rouse himself. Was it possible? Had Enma cured Kyo's insanity?

"Fixing a broken and shattered mind is beyond my means," Enma shattered their hopes quietly. "His insanity can be cured by no one but. . ." he trailed off.

Again, as Tatsumi was about to speak up, he was shushed again. Kyo was stirring, hands trembling as he tried to sit. They needed no prompting from Enma that to help him was beyond question.

Kyo managed to sit up after a few tries. His hair was still shot through with white, his just as pale eyes dazed and confused as he looked around. He paid no attention to the body beneath his hands, instead, staring at the Shinigami as though he never saw them before. Recognition did not flare in his eyes, welcome did not grace his face. Hisoka, who had settled by Tatsumi's right, shuddered as Kyo's gaze settled on him.

"That's-" he gasped, "That's not Kyo."

The startled Shinigami had no time to react to that before Kyo turned his back to them, facing Enma. As such, they did not see those eyes pale even further until the only color left was the ring of black around the now white irises. They did notice however, that slowly, but surely, the white in his hair started to spread. The little black strands of hair that was left were consumed with white until his hair shone like new snow.

Only Enma understood the change that occurred in the boy. Sadness settled on his beautiful face till the golden eyes were dark butterscotch. 

Nevertheless, even the Shinigami could not mistake the sudden return of sanity in the voice that spoke with complete anger. Sanity, that Enma had told them, was not within his power to grant. More than confused, more than shocked, it took them a while before what Kyo said sank in.

His voice was colder than ice. "Father," he greeted Enma.

It took them even more time to swallow Enma's reply.

"My daughter," he smiled sadly. "Izanami."

                                      *************************************************

_History is taught to teach us a lesson. To impart upon us knowledge from those wiser than us and ultimately, so that we won't repeat the mistakes of those before us. But too often, an important fact is overlooked. _

_History,__ is written by the winners._

_Written by those who survived and by those whose voice can drown out another's. There is no wrong or right in the course of a war or a political struggle. There is only the winner whom history will determine as the one who was right. _

_The Kojiki is such an example. Written by the hands of men, claimed as the records of ancient matters, the Kojiki strove to explain the shadowy beginnings of Creation and __Man.__ None living today can rightly claim the authenticity of the book. None bothered to. For them, it is part of an ancient and proud history of the nation of islands. _

_So if there is none to contest its claims, how can anyone realise the grievous errors the book proclaimed? How can anyone realise the lies the book told?_

_It is perhaps, even sadder when those whom the book claims to tell the story of, is just as blinded to the truth as the rest are._

"Father," Izanami said coldly. Ignoring the gasps behind her, (him? Sexuality is minor inconvenience to a God after all) the Mother who helped created the world rose to her feet, keeping her white eyes trained upon the seated deity.

"Daughter," Enma replied with barely the hint of strain showing in his voice, "Izanami, we have missed your presence more than we can say, Daughter."

A sneer marred her mouth as she took the time to assess herself. She was in the body of a young man, a picture of health that death had so kindly preserved. A fringe of white hair, shorter than hers had ever been fell into her eyes. Sneering again at the paper chains that restricted her movements, Izanami tore it off without blinking an eye. The ofuda burst into flames, the ashes drifting down only to disappear before ever touching the floor. Oh, she knew this body well. After all, hadn't she been living in it for the past 35 years?

"Why, whatever for Father?" she mocked brightly. She held out her arms by her side, gesturing to herself. "After all, weren't you the one to lift the Veil of Time and Death to imprison me in this body the moment it was created? Weren't you the one who condemned me to the life of a _mortal?_"

"It was never meant as an act of condemnation," Enma replied gently. "Nor was it to punish you, Daughter. It was to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?" she laughed a harsh laughter. "What lesson? To understand that I will never have what this. . . ._mortal__ has? To understand that I was _betrayed_? Oh I understand Father. I understand it all too well," she hissed._

She spun around, fully intent on leaving this place that her father had carved out from Time. Too long had she been restricted in a cage of normal flesh. She longed to be rid of it. She wanted to go back. Back to the place where she could forget all that has happened and will happen and back to hating in peace.

But she had barely taken a step before she was stopped, faltering in her pose of righteous anger before five pairs of human eyes. _No, _she corrected herself absently, _not humans. Were. Once. _

The boy cursed to be her cage rose inside her in glad recognition of the Shinigami who were in her way. Even through the insanity the boy recognised the faces of friends. Family.

Izanami, drowning in her hatred as she is, was, and is Mother. She had helped created the world and with it, the first man. It can even be rightly said that she and her husband were the parents of all humans, no matter what form they took. And as Mother, she saw the need to understand in her children's faces, the desperate longing to have their friends back and to have everything back to the way it was. So shackled by the love of her children, Izanami faltered, her anger ebbing.

"Kyo?" a young boy called out. She didn't need to be introduced. She knew him as well as the others. Even more than what Kyo knew. Kurosaki Hisoka. He looked terribly young with confusion etched so plainly on his face. "What's going on? Where's Kyo? What happened to him?"

Izanami blinked, surprised that he knew until she remembered that he was a powerful empath and telepath. Of course he would realise that his friend was no longer in control of his body. Ignoring her father who waited patiently behind her, she knelt on the tatami, bringing herself their eye level. She cocked her head to the side, a gesture so inherently Kyo had she realised it and smiled briefly.

"Kyo is inside," she placed a hand over her heart. "Where I have been ever since he was born. He was my cage," she smiled humourlessly.

"What do you mean?" Deep green eyes widened, trying to understand and Izanami tensed in remembered anger. She refused to turn back but she directed a question to Enma all the same.

"Yes, whatever did you mean to do Father?" she asked in false cheer. "Trapping a God in a mortal's body? What did you hope to achieve?"

"Will you listen then? Will you listen to my reasoning and why I did what I have to do?"

The increased stillness in her pose was enough of an answer. But again she was stopped by those damn eyes that begged silently. After a long moment, Izanami gave a curt nod and rose to her feet. She moved to the side of Enma's dais, ignoring the still body before her and looking off into the featureless darkness that lay outside the pool of light they were in. She crossed her arms over her chest and said impatiently, "Well? You said you would tell. Then tell. I too, would like to know why I was subjugated to this prison."

The next question was put forth by Enma, directed to the stunned Shinigami. "Have you ever read the Kojiki my children? Or even heard of its stories?"

Five heads nodded slowly, eyes darting from the white-haired figure that waited in tense impatience to the sad god on the dais.

"Then you know of the story of how the world was created by my two beloved children, Izanami and Izanagi. I gifted them with the Ama-no-Nuboko and with it, they moulded the stuff of the world and created man. The other gods were also created by these two gods so in essence, they are also the Father and Mother of the Old Gods. This," Enma gestured briefly to Izanami who wore the likeness of Kyo, "is my daughter, Izanami."

Of course, her identity had been given away during their confrontation but then, the Shinigami were too stunned by what was revealed to fully understand it. Now, given the direct assurance and time to accept it, they finally understood. Strangely, Izanami found the dawning horror in their faces hurtful.

"Are you saying. . that," Tatsumi whispered hoarsely, "Kyo never existed? He wasn't real? Wait, then you must be Kunitokotatchi, the Father of all gods!"

"Kyo existed, never fear that," Enma hastily assured them. "He is as real as you are." Enma smiled. "And yes, I was once known as Kunitokotatchi. But that is a story for another time."

"Then. . ." Tsuzuki gestured weakly at Izanami.

The golden eyes of Enma darkened further as he sat back on his dais. "You have heard also, of the subsequent estrangement between my two children, Izanami and Izanagi?"

The Shinigami nodded.

Enma looked as though he had a headache, judging by the weary hand he passed over his ageless face. "The world had yet to be finished when Izanami and Izanagi. . . parted ways. Because of it, the world, not fully formed as it was meant to be, slowly started to unravel. You have noticed the increasing number of natural disasters and the rising numbers of demons on Chijou? The ever declining faith of man in the old gods? That was the price we had to pay for their parting. The world is dying as we speak."

"Do you think I wanted to leave?" Izanama shouted suddenly. She spun to face the dais, anger vibrating in every line of her body as she clenched her fists. "I saw what was happening to my children! I cried for them but I can do nothing! He _betrayed _me! He trapped me in the Underworld and he _spurned _me!"

"You were blinded," Enma corrected gently.

"I saw the truth!" Izanami screamed back. She took no notice of the way her eyes glowed white again in her anger or the Shinigami cowering back. "I saw how easily disgust overrode his love_ and how easily he set me aside! He lied to me! And then you forced me into this body, this _cage _and you made me watch again the lies he wove!"_

"You were blinded," Enma repeated again.

"Shut up!"

The Hall was silent after that outburst. Izanami fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking with effort to suppress the tears that longed to be released. The Shinigami didn't know what to make of it. From their close friend trying to end the world, only to kill his own loved one, to having it revealed that that same friend actually had a God locked inside his soul. . . .and to have that same God brought out and crying silently for a Husband's betrayal of her love.

It was Tatsumi who first moved and asked what Enma and Izanami had obliquely made clear. "Takashi. . .he was a. . . c-shell as well?"

Izanami ceased her silent tears, face still hidden by her hands as Enma nodded slowly. "It was never meant for a God to intervene directly in a mortal's fate," Enma sighed. "But Kyo and Takashi, even if I had not interfered, were already meant to be together. I saw then that their love may perhaps be strong enough to overcome the hatred between my two children. So I gambled," he said simply.

"But," Tatsumi tried to swallow, to wet his dry throat. "Takashi's dead. . . a dead Shinigami can not be revived."

"Just as a Shinigami who's mind is shattered cannot be fixed," Enma whispered. "It is beyond my powers. But there is one thing I can do." He leaned forward, hand outstretched.

Izanami seem to sense that movement and her head snapped up. Her white eyes were beautifully clear despite her crying and her face, the more ethereal, suffused as the mortal beauty was with the presence of a god. She whispered, "No."

Enma's hand covered Takashi's face, reminiscent of his earlier gesture to awaken Izanami inside of Kyo and again, that soundless shockwave boomed out through the Hall. Again, they were rocked back but quickly regained their equilibrium. Izanami didn't even shudder, her eyes locked on Takashi with an expression that was a mingling of fear, anger and desperate longing.

After a long minute of tense anticipation, Takashi stirred. His eyes fluttered open first and it was then that the Shinigami noticed the difference. His hair, a deep russet hue shot through with light gold was slowly lightening. The deep red merged and flowed until his hair shone with the color of soft gold. Unlike Enma's own coloring which at times appeared to be really molten metal, Takashi's was like a flute of champagne held to the light. An amber that was as soft and bright as Izanami and Kyo's pure white.

Still with Izanami watching him silently from the side, Takashi stirred fitfully, coughing a bit as he drew himself up on his elbows. A second or two to adjust himself, by which the Shinigami noticed that his eyes were now the same color as his hair, Takashi swung his legs to the side and sat up slowly. He blinked bemusedly, taking in the silent Shinigami and Enma.

It was a deliberate gesture that Takashi allowed himself to finally acknowledge the hunched figure that was Izanami.

His lips curled into a sneer. "Izanami." The tone dripped with contempt, pure hatred and. . .this was what only Hisoka and Enma could actually sense, the same desperate longing that Izanami was quick to hide as Takashi rose.

Izanami returned the sneer with one of her own. "Husband," she said mockingly. "Izanagi."

                                               *************************

**                                                          to be continued**

                                               **************************

**_A/N: __Did anyone expected that?__ Wahahahaha! The twist had been in my mind ever since I started this story. I guess you can figure out what will happen but. . . will that actually decrease your interest to read the next chapter? I wanted to go on but I was already exceeding my usual number of words. Besides, I needed a rest. Whew!_**

_ As such, I can now start doing the next chapter of **When** Death comes a'knocking. **I couldn't do it before because what I plan on including in that chapter, will reflect what has happened in **this **arc. So look forward to that in a couple of days! So far, only ****Midnight Shadow has spotted the clue I've left; that Kyo and Taka must have survived EOTW to be in When Death. . .or did everyone else was too lazy to point it out? ^__^ Anyways, review me lots! You'll see the next chapter in a couple of days.**_

_PS: This arc will end in either one more chapter and an epilogue or just one last chapter. . . . . .*sniff*_

**_To Kodomo Hikari: __Thank you. I can't believe you remembered what I said. And lately, after what I've been through, your words mean that much more to me. As always, it's the people I've never met who says the things that echoes in my heart. ^__^ getting sappy._**


	36. Chapter 34:Enma's Judgment & Epilogue

**_A/N: __Yes, this is the end._**

_Thanks to all who reviewed! Love you all!_

**_PS: __Yes, the basic premise was taken from a **very **simplified version of the real Kojiki (have you ever tried to read translated archaic Japanese?? VEEEry confusing!). But about Hino and all that, that's purely my imagination! ^__^_**

                                                              ***************************

**                                                                              Chapter 34**

**                                                                        Enma's Judgment**

                                                              ***************************

Izanami sneered. "My husband," she said mockingly. "Izanagi."

The twist of his lips marred his features just as Izanami's was marred. Somehow, the Shinigami simply could not comprehend Kyo and Takashi ever giving each other that kind of looks, much less greeting each other with that much contempt in their voices. 

"Izanagi," Enma said in a pained voice. "Please."

Takashi. . .no, Izanagi, spun around, fixing a cold glare on his father. "Please what?" he growled. "It's not enough is it, that you have forced me to live in this mortal's body and suffer through the farce she plays. Now you want us to do what? To get along? To _make amends? _Well Father," Izanagi glared as he stalked closer to the dais and practically snarled in Enma's face, "It's too goddamn late!"

"Do you think this is all just about _you?_" Izanami spun him around, spitting and hissing in his face. "That you're the only one here suffering? Might I remind you, _husband," she mocked, sarcasm dripping heavily, "that you were the one who betrayed __me?"_

The rage in Izanagi's face was a palpable force, mirrored in like by Izanami.

"Keep on spinning those lies, _wife_, and this time not even the God of Death can save you," Izanagi hissed.

Enma spoke up then, daring to interfere and the Shinigami did not know whether to applaud his bravery or to prepare for what may likely be their ultimate deaths. There was no mistaking the tangible force of hatred and twisted emotions that thrummed the air to a fever pitch. Already the featureless black ceiling of the Hall had lightened and flared with the random bursts of power.

"Children," Enma began, the pain in his voice audible, "please just—"

Izanagi and Izanami both ignored him.

"—you were the one who chose to throw me away—"

"—and you can never stop lying can you, even when—"

"Izanami," Enma tried again. "Will you j—"

"—I curse the day I ever set eyes on you!"

"—the feeling is more than mutual!"

Smack!

The sudden silence was a shock. To both gods and Shinigami. It was almost laughable in fact, to see such looks of incredulity on the faces of the two Gods who had created the world. In fact, if it was under any other circumstances, they would have laughed. But they were too busy gaping over the fact that _Enma__ had actually risen from his seat and that it was him that had delivered the slaps to both Izanami _and _Izanagi that had effectively stopped their tirade._

Izanami and Izanagi cradled their red, stinging cheeks, fixing a silent glare on their father. If Enma's purpose was to get their attention, he had succeeded. Now he had to contend with having both of their ire focused on him.

Enma looked surprisingly undisturbed with the fact that his two children were giving him murderous looks. United in their temporary indignation, both Izanagi and Izanami forgot to continue the fight as they waited for Enma to make his move. Enma sighed, standing back a pace from his children and he fixed his robes so that they hung comfortably of his frame. The pale slender hand that had delivered the shockingly human chastisement were hidden under the voluminous sleeves threaded with gold.

"Tell me, Izanami," he sighed again. "Why do you hate your husband so much? He who is the other half of you?"

Izanami stiffened despite the fact the she had been shouting out why exactly she wished her better half to the deepest pits of hell. She clenched her fists tightly, looking away from Enma to stare fixedly on a spot on the floor between her and her husband.

"He abandoned me," she finally whispered. "I waited for him in the Underworld. I knew he could come. He did. . .to tell me that he had no more use for me. That he wanted me to stay there in the Spirit World and bother him no more. _He spurned me!_"

"I did no such thing!" Izanagi surged forward only to be stopped by Enma's pale hand.

"Izanagi," Enma said. "Why do _you hate your wife? She is who is the other half of you?"_

Izanagi trembled as he gave his answer, pure amber eyes fixed upon Izanami who stared still at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. "I searched for her, in the Underworld," he answered. "And I found her. I told her that I came to bring her back with me, that I can't live without her. And she. . . she spurned _me. _She was consorting with the demons, the spirits and she _laughed at me, telling me what a fool I was. That she preferred the Spirit World to living with me."_

Izanami finally raised her head, to meet his eyes almost tiredly. "I did no such thing," she answered wearily.

"And I did not do what you have accused me of, Wife," Izanagi said softly.

This time, the silence between them was thick with unanswered questions and hesitant, almost tentative expectations. Disbelief and the longing to believe warred between them and the Shinigami, forgotten at the sides, watched and waited in bated anticipation.

"What would you say my children," Enma began slowly, "if I said that the two of you were right? And that both of you were wrong?"

Izanami and Izanagi snapped their heads around to Enma, their looks guarded.

"What do you mean, Father?" Izanagi asked.

Enma ignored him to ask Izanami instead, "How did you arrive at the Spirit World, Izanami?" he asked gently.

Izanami drew in a sharp breath. Her white eyes grew wide with the sudden recollection of memory kept hidden for uncounted millennia. "I. . ." she faltered. "I. . .died. . .giving birth to. . .Hino. . ."

"That's not what happened my child," Enma rebuked her softly.

"I. . ." she shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes and she took a step back. "No! It wasn't like that! He didn't! He. . ."

"Hino killed you," Izanagi answered her faintly. His own eyes grew wide with remembered horror. "He killed you," he repeated. "Our own son. . .he killed you," he finished.

"No." A barely heard denial.

"He killed you, my child," Enma said gravely. "And his treachery and deceit did not end there. As I have told the Shinigami, Hino has embraced fire and destruction more than what the Balance has called for. It was not Izanagi, your husband that you saw in the Underworld, Izanami. It was Hino."

A lone tear fell to stain Izanami's pale cheek. "No," she whimpered. "It can't be. . ."

Enma turned to Izanagi, who appeared to have grasped the implications of Enma's words. He too, was crying and shaking his head in denial.

"And it was not your wife, Izanami that you saw my child. It was Hino."

"No." Izanagi echoed her words.

"His aim was to drive you two apart, to unhinge the blocks by which the World stood upon. He wanted you to hate each other. And he had succeeded."

Izanami fell to her knees on the floor. Dimly, she was aware of Izanagi falling beside her and cradling her close. His tears fell upon her, scalding hot and bitterly cold as he repeated. "What have I done? What have I done?"

"I'm sorry," Izanami whispered. The callous words she had thrown in accusation rang back in her ears, mocking her, taunting her. "I'm sorry." For years uncounted she had hated the very memory and presence of the one whom she was destined to love for eternity. All because of their child. Their child who had betrayed them.

And because of them, because of their blindness and because of the deceits and webs of lies that their child wove, two blameless humans bore the brunt of their mistake. Two humans who were supposed to live a happy life. How could they ever forgive themselves?

"I'm so sorry."

"Please forgive me."

"How could I have been so blind?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Please please please forgive me."

For the first time in a long, long while, Izanami and Izanagi, they who had created the world only to part in anger and hate, have found each other.

May their love be stronger than their grief and despair.

                                  ******************************************************

_                                                     Let this be my decree and let it be my Judgment_

_                                                    You who were accused, know that you are forgiven_

_                                                     Let none speak of this day_

_                                                     Let none remember it again_

_                                                     For the soul wrongly accused and lied to_

_                                                     Let salvation be my punishment_

_                                                                 So this I decree_

_                                                     By my hand and Seal_

_                                                     Let no one speak of this day_

_                                                     Let no one speak of this day_

_                                                     Let no one bring them grief_

_                                                     Let no one bring them harm_

_                                                                So this I decree_

_~Enma-Daioh's Final Judgment for the Case of Shinigami Shiozaki Kyo and Matsumada Takashi, as recorded by the Herald for the personal files of Enma-Daioh~_

_~Note: The Shinigami Konoe Kacho, Tatsumi Seiichiro, Watari Yutaka, Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka has been marked with Enma's Death Seal. Their souls are forever bound by silence of the events that transpired. Should the Seal be broken, let the punishment be instant, eternal purgatory~_

_~Not for public record~_

                                               **********************************

                                                                  **. . . .Owari. . . . **

                                               **********************************

        *******************************************************************

                                               **********************************

                                                              **. . . .The Epilogue. . . .**

                                               **************************************

_Swirling darkness.__ Heavy as felt. Thicker then velvet. Lighter than air._

_Where am I?_

_No one answers._

_. . . . . who am I?_

_A frightened echo rebounds off walls that stretches to eternity. He is alone. No one answers him and it scares him._

_He doesn't want to be alone._

_He knew he wasn't, before he came to this place. He was loved. And he loved in return. If only he could remember. . . _

_A sudden sound.__ There and gone in an instant. Like the striking of a hammer against a tiny crystal. It was unexpected. It was too sudden. And it was gone before he could recognize it._

_He spins around, calling, shouting out._

_Hello?_

_Can anyone hear me?_

_A blossoming light answers. Pure white that blinds him and shows him visions and vistas beyond what the mortal mind could conceive. By rights, such wonders would have driven a mortal mad._

_But he is already mad._

_The light envelops him, him in all of his insanity. It welcomes and cherishes every part like a mother loves her child. Others see the ugliness. She sees the beauty. _

_A gentle touch.__ A loving call. A phantom kiss._

                                       **********************************************

_Grey nothingness. Alone in a void indescribable. It suffocates him. He doesn't want to be here. He wants to be somewhere else. A place where he knows that another is waiting for him._

_He tries to move, but cannot._

_He tries to call out, but he is mute._

_He tries to listen, but he is deaf._

_Despair wars against hope. This is not where he is supposed to be. But he cannot fathom himself being away from here. A part of him longs for this oblivion, for that final rest. But another calls desperately for that missing piece of his heart, his soul._

_Sudden light.__ Gold amber that warms the freezing grey. It sinks into his very being, warming him up from the inside out. Like a cup of hot sake on a cold winter's day. He welcomes the sensation gladly. A sign of life._

_A gentle touch.__ A loving call. A phantom kiss._

                                       **********************************************

Just like any other day in the past two weeks, Takashi woke up to the sights and sounds of the infirmary. Yawning and blinking his eyes to get rid of the graininess deep sleep gave him, Takashi stretched negligently on the bed, sighing contentedly as his joints popped from hours cramped in one position.

"Good afternoon, Takashi!"

Takashi smiled sleepily. "Good afternoon, Watari-san." He yawned again. "Oops, sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

Watari waved his apology aside. "No harm done," the blond smiled. "So!" Watari grinned and cocked his head to the side, the inquisitive action mirrored by 003 perched on his shoulder. "How do you feel today?"

Takashi pondered the question, stretching and popping every movable joint. After a while, he surmised, "Surprisingly good. I think all the injuries are fixed now."

"Great!" Watari rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I think another few days rest and you two should be able to get out from here."

"Thank god," Takashi smiled. "No offence but two weeks in here is driving me batty. Where's Kyo?"

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to ask that," Watari rolled his eyes. "He was up ages ago."

"Oh?" Takashi turned his head to the side and sure enough, the bed on his right was empty of its usual occupant, namely, his Kyo. "Where did he go to?"

"He went to the grove outside. Said he needed a change of view."

"You know what?" Takashi declared as he sat up and swung his legs to the side. "I think I need a change of view as well."

Watari raised an eyebrow. "Not until after you get a bath mister."

And so, half an hour later, Takashi found himself outside of JuuOhCho, making his way deeper into the sakura grove. Smelling fresh and clean, clad in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, Takashi had to admit that Watari was right to insist on that bath. He felt even better than before. And that was saying something.

Both he and Kyo had been stuck in the infirmary for over two weeks already. And the trouble is, both of them couldn't remember _why _they were in the infirmary in the place. It was Tatsumi who had enlightened them. Apparently, one of the cases they were on ended in quite a spectacular showdown with a demon, resulting in both him and Kyo severely injured. They were, as Watari told them, in a coma for over a week before regaining consciousness and the partial amnesia was not surprising, considering the damage they took.

Takashi and Kyo were both assured that everything was taken care of, no, you don't need to worry about the amnesia and Hisoka had already typed up the report for them. The both of them had taken in the explanation with little fuss. After all, if that was what their friends said had happened, then it did. Only the blankness troubled them and even after time passed, it ceased to nag them as well.

Takashi sighed indulgently as his bare feet raked through the thick, lush grass. Patterns of sunlight fell on him through the leaves, marking a dappled pathway to one particular tree which he knew he can find Kyo under.

True enough, the boy was there, lying under the shade of a large, majestic sakura, old and squat under its crown of pink petals. Just by his feet, a small stream gurgled happily, meandering through the grove to empty into a small lake barely visible from Watari's lab window. Stopping by Kyo's side, Takashi plopped himself down, lying on his side by Kyo's and watching the dozing boy fondly.

Kyo was similarly clad as him, faded denims and a white, short-sleeved button down shirt. Takashi was most amused to note that the jeans Kyo wore were those low slung kinds, the ones that ride on your hips and was just this shy of indecent. He knew Kyo didn't have those kinds of jeans before. It must have been courtesy of the girls.

His arm propping his head up, forming a triangle with the ground, Takashi lowered his head carefully, pressing the lightest touch on Kyo's lips. His love stirred slightly, blue eyes opening and blinking dazedly.

"Hey," he greeted Takashi, incidentally grazing their lips together.

"Hey yourself," Takashi murmured and drove the light kiss deeper. Kyo sighed happily, a purr starting deep in his throat as his arms snaked around Takashi's shoulders, pressing him down.

A little while later, having said his hello satisfactorily, Takashi lowered himself down, lying next to Kyo. Even then he continued to nuzzle Kyo's neck softly, eliciting a sigh or two from the boy.

"How are you feeling today?" Takashi asked in between nipping Kyo's neck.

Kyo wriggled closer to him, arching his neck back to offer better access. "I feel great. Even better now," Kyo answered as his eyes drifted shut with pleasure, Takashi's head cradled in one arm as he played absently with strands of russet hair.

"That's good," Takashi replied. "Watari gave you a clean bill of health?"

"Uh-huh," Kyo gasped out then, "You?"

"Fit as a fiddle," Takashi proclaimed solemnly and Kyo giggled. "You know," Takashi said conversationally as though he wasn't in the middle of seducing his husband in the office park with only a stand of trees to shelter them from view, "I haven't seen you in these jeans before."

"Y-you haven't?" Kyo moaned as Takashi deftly started to unbutton his shirt, pausing only to kiss every inch of skin bared. "The girls. . ."

"You were saying?" Takashi prompted with a gentle laugh when it seemed that Kyo was losing coherent thought from his little nips and licks all over Kyo's decidedly bare chest.

"Girls. . . got it for. . me. . .get well. . .present!" Kyo gasped, his back arching off the grass as Takashi tugged a little too hard on a nipple.

"Remind me to thank them later," Takashi murmured but this time, Kyo was too far gone to answer him properly.

Long minutes were spent in delightful torture, delightful for Takashi, torture for Kyo as Takashi seemed adamant to prove that three weeks abstinence hadn't rusted his skills at all. In a daze, Kyo was bemused to note that somehow he had managed to lose his shirt, jeans and underwear. In fact, squinting his eyes as he tried to focus despite the flushes of heat that ignited in his body with every touch of Takashi's skilful hands, Kyo became much aware that he was utterly naked while his lecherous husband barely had his t-shirt off.

"Hey," he protested faintly as Takashi did mind-boggling things with his tongue at that certain spot below his navel. "How come you're not naked?"

Sadly, Takashi had to stop in the middle of his mind-boggling inducing act to answer him. He loomed over Kyo, his hands holding him up at either side of Kyo as he grinned down at his naked husband.

"So you want me naked?" Takashi purred. He rubbed their bodied together, the friction of cloth against bare skin making Kyo gasp.

"Yes," Kyo whimpered, lifting his hips and rubbing desperately against Takashi. "Now!"

"Tsk, so impatient," Takashi admonished him, grinning wickedly.

With a sudden, wicked grin of his own, Kyo in a move long perfected had Takashi's jeans unzipped and his crotch squeezed gently, all under 5 seconds. It was Takashi's turn to moan unintelligibly. 

"You were saying?" Kyo purred back.

"Ah, to hell with foreplay!" Takashi announced.

                                               *********************************************

Passion spent and sated, they curled up together, bare skin to bare skin and bodies intertwined until it was hard to tell where one begin and the other ended. They had made love with a gently rising passion that brought wordless pleasure, years of intimacy brought to play as each sought to bring the other to climax. 

Sweat drying under a freshening breeze, they had cleaned each other lovingly in the small stream and afterwards, lay back down under the sakura. Both their shirts were irredeemably spoiled from rubbing themselves dry from the impromptu bath and from grass stains but who cares? Takashi was lying on his back, Kyo nestling in the crook of his arm, head pillowed on his chest.

"Taka?" Kyo called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Does it bother you that we can't remember?"

"About the case?"

"Uh-huh," Kyo nodded, his hair sliding over Takashi's chest.

"Sometimes," Takashi admitted. "But then, everyone seems to think there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you?"

"Worried?"

"Yeah."

"No, not really," Takashi smiled as Kyo propped his chin on his chest, the better to see him. "I have you. You're alive and well. I don't need anything else."

Kyo smiled and for an instant, Takashi seemed to saw a different Kyo superimposed on top. A Kyo with white hair and white eyes. A blink of the eyes and the image was gone, along with memory of it.

"I love you," Kyo said with a kiss on his chest, right over his heart.

"I love you too," and he pulled Kyo up for a more involved kiss.

Sometime later, as passion rose and waned, as they touched and kissed again and again, a question was asked.

"You'll never leave me?"

"Never."

                                      *******************************************

They stood upon a small rise that overlooked Meifu's everlasting sakura. Standing there outlined by the setting sun, the two figures would have been hard to miss what with one with hair so white and the other a liquid amber. Their hair caught the red light of the sun and for a brief moment, they were outlined in white and gold halos. But strangely no one took notice of them.

Izanami squeezed her husband's hand gently. "We made the right choice didn't we?"

Izanagi smiled in return. "We did. They're happy now."

"Sometimes it's better to never remember at all, ne?" Izanami mused. "I envy them for that."

"We all make sacrifices," Izanagi nodded in agreement. "They, perhaps, have made the biggest sacrifices of all, even without knowing it themselves."

"But even if they can't remember, it doesn't mean they're unmarked."

Izanagi let loose a low chuckle. "They were the vessels of gods. No mortal can survive such an experience unscathed. Not to mention that we had to intervene again to grant them this second chance."

"Nothing but what they're entitled to," Izanami noted.

"You are right, my dear Wife."

They stood there for a moment longer, basking in the heat of the red sun and the distinct touch of emotions emanating from two mortals forever linked to them. Joy and pure happiness. It made the two gods happy as well.

It was Izanagi who stirred first. Giving his wife a no less loving smile than what Takashi had given Kyo, he asked her formally, but with all the love in his heart.

"My Wife, shall we go home?"

The answering smile was even more radiant than a thousand suns. "Yes, my Husband. Let's go home."

                                                       *************************

**                                                                   End Epilogue**

                                                       *************************

**_A/N: __And so ends the Kojiki Trilogy. . . . .Oh my god. I can't believe it. Can you? I don't want to say goodbye to Kyo and Taka and thankfully, I, nor you, have to. We will (have, in fact) see them again in **When Death comes a'knocking.** Yes, it is a continuation of sorts from this arc. That's why I couldn't continue as yet with that story._**

_Just to make things clear, the Death Seal is placed upon the Shinigami present during Izanami and Izanagi's awakening is to make sure that that secret is never revealed. Takashi and Kyo do not remember what happened at all. In fact, to them, the whole Ayame thing never happened either. False memories were given to cover those 18 years of Kyo's disappearance. Enma's "public" verdict to his Court has placed a death seal of sorts on the others as well. They too won't be able to remind Takashi and Kyo about what had happened as well. In fact, their memories were also slightly modified. The only ones who remembered every thing was Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, Tatsumi, Kacho and the gods._

_I would just like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone one of you who've stuck with me so far! You know who you are! I wouldn't have made it this far without your kind words and encouragement/death threats! Love you guys loads!_

_Well, enough blabbing.__ Sigh. . . .please tell me what you think. And remember, say hi to them again in When Death. . .!_

_Much love,_

_Shiozaki__.___


End file.
